Finding Where You Truly Belong
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: What if Evelyn adopted a mutant? How would Jack handled it? How would the mutant handle Jack and his brothers and when an old abusive boyfriend comes around again how will the Mercers band together and protect her? Four Brothers XMen Crossover.
1. Meeting the Mercers

**Enjoy and read the memo at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Four Brothers or X-Men, but I do own Dianna, the character I made up. **

**Warning- Very Bad Language.

* * *

**+Meeting the Mercers+

A pair of emerald green eyes stared out of the window of the passenger's side of a car as they drove down a long endless highway. The girl who sat in the passenger's seat was about seventeen with long black hair and blue streaks running through it. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun with only two of the blue streaks left hanging in her face giving it a beautiful frame to the rather pale white-faced girl. Her rosy red lips were cast down into a frown and her black eyebrows following suit in a way. Her nose wasn't to long but could be considered it in certain angles. All along the girls ears were different piercing. Around the girl's neck were assortments of different necklaces, maybe nine in all, with different pendants. There were two crosses, one made up of crystal the other black marble with a metal form of Jesus on it, one small beaded necklace with a black and white tinker bell, one pirate skull necklace made of metal, one black cat necklace, two golden heart lockets with one that had a design of ivy around it saying 'Love Always', one dragon pendent necklace made of black marble, and the last was a black ribbon choker with silver sparkles covering it and a small crystal star hanging from it. The girl was wearing a black tank top over a tight formfitting black shirt with sleeves even if you didn't see them because of her leather jacket. Her long black baggy pants that weren't so baggy around the waist, not meaning she was fat since she was far from it, had two metal chains hanging from the pocket with fake crystal jewels on them.

"Dianna, Dianna, DIANNA," the person next to her screeched trying to get her attention but Dianna merely uttered two words that made the person furious and yell her name one more time that almost made Dianna go deaf.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT," Dianna said screaming at the person next to her as if mocking him for trying to piss her off.

"I wanted to tell you that we'll be arriving at the Mercer home in a twenty minutes at the least, I wanted to know if you might want me to stop so you can change into something better than what you are wearing now because of this special occasion," the man beside her sneered. Dianna hated when people got that look on their face and if he had been somebody other than a cop she would have burned him right then and there. Dianna continued to mess around with her Zippo lighter before turning to him and say sarcastically, "No but if you want to I can wait in the car while you change into a pretty pink dress." Dianna received a glare from the policeman who just muttered a few curse words before turning his head back to the road. Dianna smirked at her accomplishment at finally making the stupid man leave her alone.

"You know just because you're a mutant doesn't mean you're superior then me young lady and I have the right to take you right back to jail where you really belong. I know it wasn't accident when you killed those innocent people, and believe me if I had had my way you would be in the electric chair by now," he said.

"Well I hope you achieve your life long dream but heads up you can't touch me remember. If I remember correctly your boss and Professor Xavier told you specifically not to harm me in any way and if you do so happen to harm me I'm aloud to harm you back, got that officer," Dianna said getting up in his face. He just scowled at her and once again turned his head back to the road. Dianna went back to staring out the window again thinking about what had led up to this point in time when she would have to be put into another foster home but was soon pulled from her thoughts as they stopped at a gas station and the officer got out of the car and said, "Don't you leave this car."

"Yes _Mom_," Dianna said sarcastically and then turned around and added, "and I told you not to call me by that name, my name is Lightning."

"Humph you don't look like lightning to me, _Dianna_," he said adding emphasis to her name and ooh how she wanted to burn him right there on the spot, but she couldn't and so she held her powers at bay and muttered just a few curse words before looking forward as she crossed her arms across her chest. The police officer smirked as he slammed the door shut and walked off into the gas station. Dianna flipped her Zippo lighter lid open and close but soon found herself staring intently at it. It was metal with a face of a lion painted on it along with her mutant name on the back. She heard the car door slam beside her and the sound of leather moving. She scowled. She wanted to burn this police officer so bad but she held it back as she felt something cold getting thrown onto her lap as well as something cardboard. She looked down and found a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a box of Whoppers. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow and he smiled and said, "See I'm not that bad kiddo, I thought you might want something to snack on and knowing my teenage daughter she likes those as something to snack on whenever we're on road, even if they aren't healthy snacks." Dianna let at least a small crack of a smile spread on her face and said, "How old is your daughter."

"Sixteen," he said starting the car.

"I see, any boyfriends yet," Dianna asked already knowing the answer before he said it just by hearing it through his mind.

"No, more like girlfriends, she just came out to us about being a…lesbian," he said and Dianna smirked and said, "and I'm guessing daddy here doesn't approve of it."

"No Daddy here doesn't like it that much," and with that it ended their conversation and Dianna began to munch on the candy she had and drink most of the soda she had down. See Dianna was a mutant and she had five main mutations, one was being a telepath which she barely never used unless she wanted to piss someone off by knowing something personal about them or by using it to gain information she needed to know, the second she could basically manipulate fire but could not create it as hard as she may try, the third was that she could heal herself almost instantly but if she had to much damage like bullet wounds or broken bones it could take up to three days to heal completely and then she be completely new and she also could heal others but that was even barely since she had yet to harness it, and her final mutation was having metal claws come out from her knuckles but she rarely used them since it took a day for the openings, where they came out, to heal. She could also manipulate water and that was her main mutation since she used it a lot along with fire following closely behind it. She basically called herself Lightning because she was quick to judge, torment, and hate as many things as possible when first introduced to them and she was also the first to throw the first punch in a battle.

Dianna looked out the window and noticed that they were entering the city and only in a couple of minutes did they begin to pass by houses. She sighed knowing that she would be there in just a few minutes and she was correct when the officer stopped the car in front of a rather homey looking house. The officer got out of the car and shut the door and then walked to her side and opened her door since she was so lost in thought that she hadn't even thought of opening it herself. She got out of the car a looked around as the officer pulled her bags out of the back of the car.

"Come on," he said as he walked ahead of Dianna and toward the front door of the house. Dianna followed suit and stopped just behind him as he began to knock on the door. A few seconds later a woman walked out and smiled at him and said, "It's good to see you again Lt. Green."

"You as well Miss. Mercer, I'm here with your new case, I mean child, foster child," Dianna rose an eyebrow at him and scowled. She wasn't a case she was a teenager who happened to be a bit overly tempered when it came to pissing her off. Just because she burned those two guys balls off when they had shot her friend didn't mean she was a new case it jut meant she was a foster kid being put in foster home to live out the rest of her days until she left to go out into the real world.

"Well where is this terrible girl they keep telling me not to adopt," Miss Mercer said with a happy tone that made Dianna confused.

"Right here, Dianna this is Evelyn Mercer your new Foster mother, and Miss Mercer this is your new adopted daughter Dianna Sparks or probably now considered Dianna Mercer," Lt. Green said with a smile, probably glad to finally be getting rid of Dianna.

"Well she doesn't look dangerous at all, I don't know why you were making such a big deal about her. It's nice to meet you dear," Miss Mercer said as she caught Dianna off guard by hugging her tightly. Dianna hesitantly hugged her back and then pulled away and said, "I prefer to be called Lightning, sorry if this bonehead here didn't get it in his thick skull as many times I reminded him which was probably the whole trip here." Miss Mercer smiled and patted her on the shoulder and somehow the woman's smile calmed Dianna down and reminded her of her own mother's smiles.

"Well I'll be off then seeing as how you already have the paperwork for this one Miss Mercer oh and heads up, she's a mutant that's why we didn't want you to take her," Dianna scowled at him and threw over her shoulder, "You know being a mutant means I can kick your ass any day bonehead."

"It also means you'll end back up in jail faster then you can say mutant if you even touch my ass," Dianna looked at him with a disgusted face and said, "Who said I wanted to touch your ass anyway, I don't know where it's been. I mean for all I know it could have been rubbing itself all over something that would even make a dog turn up it's nose to." Lt. Green glared at her and then turned to Miss Mercer and said, "Like I said before, she's all yours now." Miss Mercer thanked him and then turned back to Dianna and said, "I don't like him that much either, honey, I would have said the same thing if I was your age as well." Dianna let out a small giggle as Miss Mercer lead her into the house and into the living room where four guys were staring out the window at Lt. Green who was currently cussing up a storm about saying that he rather have killed Dianna than let her live. Dianna smirked and listened as Miss Mercer cleared her throat. The four guys jumped from the window and stood up all except one who fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"Boys this is Dianna, Dianna these here are my other sons, that one standing closest to the couch is Angel, the one standing next to him is Bobby, beside him is Jerry, and the one currently on the floor is the youngest of them all, Jack," Dianna had a frown on her face again and nodded as they all stared at her.

"Dianna how old are you again I forgot," Miss Mercer asked.

"I'm seventeen," Dianna said and then added, "and my names Lightning not Dianna, I haven't used that name since I left home."

"Well Lightning, you're about the same age as Jack over here so I think you'll get along just fine," Dianna heard someone snort at what she just said and turned to the one called Bobby and glared at him as if daring him to say something stupid and he probably being the stupid one he was did, "Yeah mom they'll end up in each other's bed before the week is over, then again cracker jack here is a fairy and they might not seeing that he is gay." Dianna searched through Jack's mind and then blurted out, "He's not." All eyes turned to her and she dared them to say something stupid to her and once again Bobby did, "What you some kind of telepath or something."

"Actually I'm a mutant and yes I can search through your minds if I want. I just wanted to see if he was so I checked and he's not, though he is still a virgin surprisingly," everyone in the room burst out laughing while Jack turned a deep shade of red. He got up off the floor and headed up the stairs not even looking back.

"You know Ma I think I might like this new addition to the family," Bobby said walking over to Dianna and wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her over to the other guys.

"I thought you would," Miss Mercer said.

"So you're really a mutant like those ones they talk about on T.V. all the time," Angel asked. Dianna nodded and then Angel crossed his arms and smirked as he said, "Prove it." Dianna normally didn't like showing off her 'special abilities,' but she was being challenged and she never backed down from a challenge. She took out her Zippo lighter and clicked it open the fire remained where it was for a few seconds before she called it to her hand where she moved it around a bit to show them that it did not burn her and then she said, "It sometimes make's me feel special knowing I can touch something that has been untouchable since the day it was first created." Bobby patted her on the back and said, "When it comes around to Fourth of July we'll be making sure you'll be lighting the fireworks." Dianna smiled and nodded. Jerry the one who had been quite so far said, "So is that all you can do, or can you do more."

"That," she said as she extinguished the fire by closing her hand, "you'll have to find out in time." Jerry smiled at her and said, "Always liked surprises, well I better be off mom, Camille and me need to go see the doctor about our baby."

"You do that Jerry," Miss Mercer said as she patted Jerry on the back as he walked by her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah I better go to, Sofi and me got a date and I can't miss it," Angel said.

"When are you going to get rid of La Vida Loca, I'm tired of having her around here," Bobby said as he stormed after Angel. Dianna smiled as she turned to Miss Mercer who was shaking her head with a smile on her face as well.

"Come on I'll show you where your room is Lighting," Dianna nodded and picked up her things and followed Miss Mercer up stairs.

* * *

**Okay this is my first time writing a Four Brothers story but not an X-Men story to let you know. I know some of you are thinking I'm crazy because I'm putting them both together but hey, it's just some idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave so I decided to make it into a story. I hope some of you people out there like it. I'll appreciate any reviews but if your just going to flame me then get lost, because if you don't like a story then just don't read it. By flaming a story you are merely wasting your precious time you could be using to read a better story. So I really hope you've enjoyed the first chapter and I'll update as soon as I can because I'm also going to be busy with my other stories. Oh and to let you all know this will be taking place _Before the Movie, During the Movie, and maybe a bit after the movie. _Oh and the first part of the story takes place around the time in the first movie of X-Men as well just to warn you for upcoming chapters. **


	2. Talking about Memories

**Enjoy!

* * *

**+Talking about Memories+

Jack sat in his room playing his guitar as tuned the outside world out. That girl he had just met down stairs was already testing his temper and he had to get away from her before he did something stupid. It had been an hour since he had left them standing downstairs and he was beginning to notice his stomach was growling. He stopped playing his guitar and got up and headed out his door. As he was walking down the hall he heard music coming from Jerry's old bedroom where the girl was going to be staying in. He walked over to the door and noticed that a guitar was being played and a beautiful voice was singing a song that he had heard before called 'Not Ready to Make Nice'. Yeah it was made by the Dixie Chicks and he had heard it on the radio once and had listened to it for awhile before Bobby had came in and started calling him a Fairy because he had been listening to a girly song, but what was coming from behind Dianna's door was far better from what he had heard on the radio and he was sure that even Bobby would like it.

_Forgive, sounds good._

_Forget, I'm not sure I could._

_They say time heals everything,_

_But I'm still waiting_

_I'm through, with doubt,_

_There's nothing left for me to figure out,_

_I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice,_

_I'm not ready to back down,_

_I'm still mad as hell_

_And I don't have time_

_To go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is_

_You think I should_

_I know you said_

_Why can't you just get over it,_

_It turned my whole world around_

_And I kind of like it_

_I made by bed, and I sleep like a baby,_

_With no regrets and I don't mind saying,_

_It's a sad sad story_

_That a mother will teach her daughter_

_That she ought to hate a perfect stranger_

_And how in the world_

_Can the words that I said_

_Send somebody so over the edge_

_That they'd write me a letter_

_Saying that I better shut up and sing_

_Or my life will be over_

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down,_

_I'm still mad as hell_

_And I don't have time_

_To go round and round and round_

_It's to late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is_

_You think I should_

_I'm not ready to make nice,_

_I'm not ready to back down,_

_I'm still mad as hell_

_And I don't have time_

_To go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is_

_You think I should_

_Forgive, sounds good._

_Forget, I'm not sure I could._

_They say time heals everything,_

_But I'm still waiting._

Jack waited a few minutes before he opened the door cautiously and slowly stepped inside to find Dianna holding her head in her hands and when she pulled them away you could tell she had been crying. When she looked up and noticed him that sad face turned to one of anger and she screamed, "GET OUT GET OUT NOW." She got up and shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. About that time Bobby came out of his room and said, "What the hell is going on?"

"Just that crazy girl," Jack said glaring at the door before walking off down the stairs.

Dianna sat in her room crying as memories of what happened flashed before her face. She tried to get rid of them but they kept coming back no matter how hard she tried to block them. She hated it when people saw her weak and she sure as hell didn't want these people too. She walked over to her bed and plopped down and let her tears fall. God she hadn't cried like this since her mother's funeral, she hadn't even shed a tear since then, not even when her other foster father beat the living daylights out of her and she fought back earning her another name on her list of wounded and dead. She had torn him to pieces literally but she had caused her own pain when she had to look at his face again when he was telling the police he didn't want a mutant living in his house. Professor Xavier had came into the picture after that and offered her a place to stay at his school, but she refused. She could make it on her own. She didn't need others to guide her but unfortunately the damn courts didn't see it that way since she was only seventeen. She had been jumping from foster care to foster care for years and now she had finally ended up in another one but something was different about this one. She could feel it, but didn't know what it was, whether it be good or bad.

Dianna's hand reached for her locket around her neck that held no saying on it. She turned it around and undid it. She held it in the palm of her hand before she opened it and stared at a picture of her and her mom. She felt a tear slip once more from her eye and she couldn't help but ask, "Why couldn't you have just minded your own business mom. If you had you would still be alive today and I would be the one rotting in a coffin, not you." Dianna closed her eyes causing a few more tears to fall. Dianna slowly closed the locket and put it back around her neck and then laid down on her bed and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were once again turned into nightmares plaguing her once again of her mother's death. Around 11: 21 P.M. Dianna eyes snapped open while the sweat that dripped from her body made her all the more wild looking. Her eyes seemed like they might have just seen a ghost. _No not a ghost, my past, a nightmare,_ Dianna thought as she sat up in bed. She was soaking wet from the sweat so she changed into a pair of black and white sweat shorts that were very lose fitting and tied up to keep them around her waist. She threw on a small and tight black and white tank top that she had worn since she was fifteen. Her mother had gotten it for her when they had gone shopping together. In small letters in the front was sewed in 'Always Together'. Dianna let her hair down and brushed it making it very smooth feeling. She then noticed something, her stomach was growling so she decided to take the risk in going down and try finding the kitchen and maybe risk bumping into someone that she didn't exactly want to see.

Dianna slipped out of her room quietly and made her way down the stairs as quietly as possible. When she reached the living room she looked around and noticed connected to the living room was the dinning room that was connected to the kitchen, which was currently dark, meaning no one was up. She smiled at this and made her way to the kitchen. She began to rummage around for something to snack on when suddenly the lights came on. She whipped around and allowed her metal claws to extended at whoever had dared to turn them on, but when she found it was Jack she quickly put her hands down but still made sure her claws were out.

"You know it would help if you turn on a light instead of standing in the dark looking around for something you'll never find unless you look in the microwave," Dianna rose an eyebrow and then closed the refrigerator door and walked over to the microwave and opened it to find a nicely wrapped plate with an assortment of foods put together in sections for her.

"Ma didn't know what you liked so she made sure she put a bit of everything on there since you missed dinner," Dianna nodded as she put the plate back in the microwave and began to push buttons to get it to start heating. Once she was finished she turned around and noticed Jack was staring at her and she growled and said, "If you like what you see then take a picture it will last longer."

"Sorry, it's just weird to see a girl in the house running around in only a pair of short shorts that barely cover anything and a small tank top that barely covers her stomach which by the way I just noticed is pierced," Jack said smirking.

"Oh look cracker jack is very observant." Jack scowled and said, "Just because my brother calls me that doesn't mean you can."

"I can call you what ever I want, it's a free country," Dianna stated. Jack rolled his eyes and walked over and jumped up on the counter and sat down as he stared at Dianna and then stated, "It may be a free country but it dose have laws." Now it was Dianna's turn to roll her eyes. Dianna looked down at her hands and unclenched them making her metal claws retreat back into her skin leaving four huge cuts on both hands that were bleeding. Jack noticed this and said, "Dose that always happen when you use them." Dianna frowned and nodded as she looked around for the paper towels, which Jack ended up handing to her. "Doesn't it hurt," Jack asked and Dianna nodded and answered, "Sometimes."

"Why don't you go and get them removed if they keep on doing that," Dianna looked at him and then burst out laughing. For a minute Jack thought she had gone insane until she calmed down and then turned too look at him and said, "I would love to cracker jack but I can't because unfortunately I don't just have metal claws but metal all around my bones that help make my claws come out and believe when I say I doubt the doctors could get rid of all the metal," Dianna said and then noticed Jack jumping off the counter and coming toward her. He took her hand in his and stared at it while Dianna looked him over and noticed he was only wearing a pair of boxers. She blushed slightly hoping he wouldn't see it and thank the lord because he didn't.

"In the morning I think we should take you to the hospital, these cuts look serious," Jack said.

"Don't worry, they'll heal over like they always do, I have another mutation and that's to be able to heal my self and sometimes other's around me," Jack looked at Dianna in the eyes as if searching to make sure she was telling the truth and when he found no lie he backed away and said, "But still you should at least let me wrap those for you until they heal." Dianna hesitated before nodding and he walked off for a moment but came back with a medical kit in his hand.

"With all the hockey my brothers and I play mom keeps this around just incase," he said smiling and Dianna cracked a grin thinking of all four boys walking into the house with multiple cuts and bruises lining their faces and bodies.

"Hockey huh, you seem more like a football kind of guy," Dianna said and saw Jack cracked a smile at her lame joke as he began cleaning her cuts. Dianna took a deep breath and said, "Listen, about earlier, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. Being a telepath doesn't help in some situations and I become very tempted easily. I mean being able to know everything about somebody just by going through their mind with powers like mine is very unusual and when you get that chance sometimes you don't want to pass it up. So sorry if I offended you and I was hoping we could start anew, so hi my name is Dianna but I prefer to be called Lightning," Jack looked at her for a second before smirking and said, "It's nice to meet you Lightning I'm Jack Mercer you're new foster brother." Dianna and Jack laughed and Jack continued to fix her wounds. When he was done Dianna walked over to the microwave and opened it and pulled out her dinner. Jack went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a thing of ice cream and then pulled a spoon out of a drawer. They both walked into the dinning room and set down.

"So why do you wear so many necklaces," Jack asked as he dove into the tub off ice cream.

"Memories, each one has a different meaning," Dianna said as she took a bite of her pork chop.

"Mind telling," Jack said as he scooped some of the ice cream into his mouth. Dianna took another bite of her mashed potatoes and gulped it down before saying, "Sure, see this one here," she said pointing to the black cat necklace. Jack nodded and she continued what she was saying before, " I got this one right after my grandmother died. I still blame it on that black cat she owned." Jack snorted as he tried to keep from laughing.

"The black marble cross represents the day I was baptized in my church. My preacher got one for everyone who did it and being in touch with my religion has always made me feel safe," Jack nodded understanding what she meant.

"The crystal cross was something my friend gave me. It means she will always be with me no matter what and I will always protect her. She got it for me when I was in the hospital because a bullet wound I got from her stupid ex boyfriend and his friend. I ended up making sure they would never be able to reproduce again. Carla ended up dieing in a car wreck five months ago so it means a lot more to me now," Jack looked at her intently as he noticed her eyes beginning to water but she simple blinked it away and looked back up and said, " the pirate skull necklace was from a leader of a gang I used to be in. It's a symbol that I'm still in it even though I left not to long ago. I left because the stupid idiot started to get to close to me and I didn't exactly want a relationship with him and because he was in jail and wants to kill me. To tell you the truth I still don't know why I keep it, I guess it's to remind me of the mistakes I've made I guess."

"The dragon pendent came from an old friend to remind me she'll always have the spirits watching over me making sure I'll stay safe. She's from the Chinese culture so she believes in it deeply and to them dragons are connected to the spirit world. The golden heart necklace that says 'Love Always' on it came from my father before he died of cancer, god rest his soul, so that's easy to understand. The ribbon choker necklace, my younger half brother made for me before he was shipped off to Xavier's school," Dianna said and Jack looked up at this and said, "What is his name."

"St. John Allerdyce, he's a mutant like me. He can manipulate fire but he as sure as hell can't create, sort of like me," Dianna said as she took another bite of her food.

"So what happened to him," Jack asked and Dianna rolled her eyes and said, "I just said it, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a place I should be going but am not since I refuse to go to that sort of school and be treated like a child. I like to live on my own and with John around I can't do that. So yeah I basically turned my back on my little brother, but I have to, it's for his own good. I mean he doesn't need his sister around him to fuck him up even more than he already is," Jack looked taken aback by this. Infact he was. Dianna thought lowly of her self and thought her younger brother didn't need her but hell he probably missed her more than anything.

"You know you shouldn't turn your back on him. He probably dose need you even if he doesn't say it. You're probably like the only family he has left," Dianna nodded and said, "Yeah I am the only family he has left because we both killed his real father because he tried…well I guess that part is my business and you can figure it out on your own." Jack nodded at that too already knowing what she was going to say and he wasn't going to lose his temper because of it since the man was already dead for it.

"How much are you and your brother alike," Jack asked.

"Personality 100 Physical features 2," Jack laughed along with Dianna.

"So what about those other two necklaces," Jack said calming down from his fit of laughter.

"The black and white fairy necklace represents me all together. It brings me hope, reminds me there are some things to believe in still. I got it when I was a kid so it brings back my innocent years which keep me sane if you know what I mean," Jack chuckled at that too and nodded since he couldn't speak.

"Okay what about the last one," he asked after gulping down the ice cream. Dianna tensed up at that one and said, "It's something my mother gave to me, and when I mean mother I mean my birth mother." Jack looked at her sympathetically and then asked her calmly, "What happened to her." Dianna sighed and said, "She died in a gang shooting, by the same gang, that, I might add, I was in. She went snooping around in places she shouldn't have and when she found out I was in a gang I slipped away from her slowly. Paten, the so-called leader in our gang, was selling drugs and one day he asked me to help him and I said 'no' he became furious. I left hoping that maybe he could blow off some steam before I saw him again and I thought he had when he called me and asked me to come down by the River Front Bridge. Unknown to me my mother heard everything and followed me there. When I got there Paten had a gun…." Dianna took a deep breath and closed her eyes as if remembering everything from the beginning to the end. Jack noticed she had let a few tears slip so he leaned over and wiped them away and that's when she looked up and took another deep, but raspy breath and said, " he had a gun and he was going to shoot me. I tried to calm him down and put some sense into his head as well as some of the other guys there. He said I was a coward and that if I couldn't even help sell some damn drugs then how could I call my self his friend let alone be in his gang. As he was about to shoot me one of the guys jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. What we did not know was that he had accidentally pulled the trigger and the stray bullet had been shot toward my mother's car that was hidden in the shadows where we couldn't see. See my mom had called my other friend Adam, the one who tackled Paten to the ground, and told him to make sure that no matter what I didn't do anything stupid, so if it wasn't for him or my mother, I would have been dead, not her. When Adam heard a woman scream everyone stopped as if frozen and looked toward the shadows where we saw my mom's black car with the glass busted because of the bullets entry. I had walked over to the car slowly and when I looked in I found my mom with a bullet hole in her head. I remember screaming bloody murder and I think that was what alerted the people who lived around the area to call the cops. When they got there they arrested Paten who swore vengeance on me and then they arrested all the rest of the gang for being involved along with Adam and me. I got off free along with Adam and some of the other gang members but Paten received a punishment of two years in prison because they said it was an accident. I think he got off easy because his dear old daddy was the judge. I haven't been able to have a proper dream since that night. Those memories plague my mind from day to day and every night." Dianna wiped the tears away from her face and then looked down at her unfinished food and got up.

"Do you have a picture of your mother," Dianna stopped what she was doing and looked at him and nodded.

"Can I see it," Dianna nodded and walked over to him as she unclasped her locket from her neck. She opened it up and let Jack look at the picture of her and her mother hugging each other in the picture. Dianna looked around fifteen in the picture and her mother looked like she could be in her forties.

"She's pretty," Jack said.

"She was, they say I look like her but I don't think I do, maybe her eyes though, but I have my father's color hair not including the blue streaks in it," Dianna said.

"Were you born with those streaks in your hair," Jack asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's part of my mutation," Jack nodded and continued to stare at the locket where he noticed on the other side was a picture of a young boy with brownish blond hair and brown eyes. He had his arm around Dianna's shoulder and in the picture he looked about thirteen even though he was about the same height as Dianna. Dianna had her arm across his shoulders as well and they were both making bunny ears for each other.

"Whose he," Jack asked pointing to the other picture and Dianna smiled as she said, "That's my brother John, in the picture he's thirteen and I'm fifteen. By now I say he's probably fifteen."

"Your right he doesn't look anything like you," Jack stated.

"Yep, got his looks from his father but his personality from our mother," Dianna said giggling a bit as she let Jack hold the locket as she picked up her plate of food and went to throw what was left of it away. When she came back Jack handed her the locket and she put it back around her neck. When she began to have problems with the clasp Jack noticed and got up. She pushed her hair out of the way and he helped her with the clasp. His hand accidentally brushed across her skin sending a sort of invisible surge of electricity through her making her shiver in a way.

"Are you cold," he asked noticing her shiver.

"Yeah," she lied and then turned around and said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome besides I help my mom with getting necklaces on everyday when she can't get them on herself," Dianna smirked and said, "So you really are a fairy." He acted out like he was hurt and then playfully slapped her arm and she slapped him back.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to hit girls," she asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Then do as your mom says," he smirked at that and said, "I do as she says, just not you. That's payback because of this morning."

"Yeah, whatever," Dianna said rolling her eyes and then said, "I'm heading to bed."

"Alright, see you in the morning," Jack said and Dianna surprised him by walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"What was that for," he asked when she pulled away.

"For actually be a good guy, good listener, and it was also a goodnight kiss. I guess you don't get many of those often," Jack nodded and watched as she walked off with her hips swaying side to side. His hand went up to the spot where she kissed him and he smiled. Maybe having a girl in the house wasn't going to be all that bad. To bad she had to be his foster sister though. Jack got up and put away the ice cream and headed off to bed as well. He stopped by Dianna's door for a second and slowly opened it and looked in to find her fast asleep already with the light still on. He walked over and turned off the light and just before he left he bent down and kissed her forehead and quietly said, "Sweet dreams Lightning." He walked out of her room and quietly shut the door as to not wake her up and headed on into is room and shut the door. He jumped back into his bed and threw the covers over himself. He leaned up and turned off the light before lying back down as sleep slowly took over. In the room next to his Evelyn Mercer had been listening to everything and smiled to herself now happy that Dianna was on good terms with all of her new foster brothers.

* * *

**Okay I worked so hard on this one chapter because I wanted it to be perfect and not make the character to perfect, but if you think there is a problem with her tell me and I'll try to tone her down just a bit. Oh and by the way it might be a while until I update again because school is starting for me, (Oh how I dread the). Yep I'm going to be in high school this year, what fun, maybe you people out there can help me pull through with this year by lovely reviews. Oh and that song at the beginning of the chapter is not mine it belongs to the Dixie Chicks and it's called, '_Not Ready to Make Nice'._ Oh I also have the music video of it on my Profile now so look under Dianna's Music. **

**Hotredhead- Thank you for your review and I thought the idea was cool too that's why I made it into a story.**

**Bigamericanflirt- I'm glad you liked it, and I wasn't at first going to have her hair like Rogues but I thought after a while it would be a good idea. I'm so glad you like her powers to and I bet you're surprised she's related to Pyro huh. And as for the updating soon thing I'll try but things are getting busy around my place lately so it might be awhile but once again, I'll try.**


	3. Creepy Caller and Surprise Visit

**Enjoy it**

**Disclaimer-If you don't know by now that I do not own X-Men or Four Brothers then you must be mentally retarded so this is the last time I put up this disclaimer so get it know before I have to hunt you down and drill it into your brown something sharp please. I do not own Four Brothers or X-Men I only own the characters I make up that haven't already been created.**

+Creepy Caller and Surprised Visit+

It had been a month since Dianna had come to live with the Mercer family and she had hit it off really well with them. After a week Bobby had already became an extremely protective brother, while Jerry was there to listen to her problems and help her out with her homework when she didn't understand it. Angel pretty much became just as much as protective of her as Bobby had become and his girl friend Sophie became sort of like someone she would turn to when she was having guy problems or needed to know something that she didn't want to ask Miss. Mercer or her brothers. Jack and her became like her best friends instead of like brother and sister. They spent a lot of time together since at school. They had all the same classes and they also got detention a lot because Jack and her were most of the time late for class for some reason or another. Jack and her always went out to have fun just to get away from the house and because they both loved to play the guitar they easily hit it off. Miss. Mercer had grown on her quite easily and in no time she had actually started calling her mom, which surprised the guys one day when they all had gotten back from playing hockey. Miss. Mercer had been in the kitchen, with the boys giving them snacks because they were obviously hunger, and Dianna had walked in and without skipping a beat said, "Hey, Mom, where's my new pair of shoes, I've seemed to have lost them." Bobby had ended up spitting up his drink while the others merely sort of choked on theirs. Miss. Mercer had ignored the boys and turned to Dianna and said, "I think you might have left them up in Jack's bedroom, dear." Dianna nodded and said, "Thank you mom." She walked away and all the boys had to do was stare at their mother to get an explanation.

"We're growing on her just give her even more time and she'll start call calling her old parents by their names, not that I want her to though," Miss. Mercer had returned to what she was doing before leaving the boys still shocked.

Dianna had also made a new friend named Sarah who was half Chinese and half British. She had moved here not to long ago and they had hit it off pretty well seeing how Sarah was exactly like Dianna. Sarah was a mutant too, and to add to that her power was completely amazing. Sarah could morph into anyone and could mimic other mutant's special abilities. Sarah was sort of short and had a bit tanned skin. Her hair was black with red highlights in it giving her a wild look sort of like Dianna. She always wore black no matter the occasion, don't get her wrong she wasn't a Goth or anything, she just liked the color black sort of like Dianna. Sarah had brown eyes though they look black at times and she was an all around nice girl but don't let that fool you, because she could be an all around bitch when she got pissed off. When ever Sarah would get mad she would start yelling in her native language, which was Chinese, and she would began to throw things if any were in reach. Sarah and Dianna were inseparable and Dianna would protect Sarah as if she was a younger sister. Sarah was only fifteen but hell she knew more things then Jack did. She was very intelligent which might be why she had skipped two grades. Though she did tend to annoy people a lot by correcting them and that also tended to get on Bobby's nerves, a lot, since he was usually the one she was correcting.

Dianna, over the past month, had turned Jerry's old room into her sanctuary. She had one day got Miss. Mercer to agree with her redecorating the room and painting it. See Dianna had gotten a job a few days after she had arrived at the Mercer household, that way she could get things she wanted without having to ask for money from one of the guys or Miss. Mercer. Dianna had bought everything she wanted to redecorate the room with and even bought the paint. She had gotten her older brothers to help her take everything out of her room and then line the carpet with newspaper and plastic and help her paint her room and after a huge war of paints, slips, and mess ups, they had finally managed to finish it. The ceiling was painted black while the walls were painted a dark blue. Sarah, being the great artist she was, helped Dianna make designs on her wall. They made like an ocean scene in a way and made it look like the sun was almost completely set. Up top on the ceiling Sarah painted part of the constellations to make it look real. After they got down they had to let everything dry and it would take the whole night, which meant Dianna had to sleep in Jack's room again. Dianna headed to Jack's room with Sarah after they had just come out of the bathroom from washing up and changing. They walked into Jack's room to find Jack on his bed, with a book in his hands, reading it, but that wasn't what made Dianna freak out, it was because it was her journal.

"JACK GIVE THAT TO ME," Jack closed the journal and smiled. He stood up and casually started walking to the door and just as Dianna lunged for him he sidestepped her and then took off down the hall with Sarah right on his tail.

"JACK MERCER YOU COME BACK WITH THAT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GO TO YOUR ROOM AND TEAR IT UP," Jack laughed and said, "I'd like to see you try."

"Sarah, his room, NOW," Sarah smirked a devil smirk and took off toward his room.

"DON'T YOU DARE SARAH," Jack said as he threw down her journal and took off after Sarah. Dianna picked up her journal and smiled to herself, but just then her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her jeans and answered it.

"Yeah, Hello," Dianna asked thinking it was one of her friends from school but all the sudden Dianna's face drained off all color and she froze up as deadly voice answered her back.

"Good to hear your voice again Lightning, it's been a long time," Dianna dropped her cell phone and backed up from it. She started to shake her head and kept on mumbling, "it can't be him, it can't be him." She heard him beginning to talk through the phone and she tried not to listen but she couldn't stop from hearing what he had to say.

"You can't run from me forever Lightning, I'm coming to get you and when I have you, you're going to wish you never met me," with that she heard a click sound and then the sound on the other line go dead. She bent down and picked up the phone just as Jack came done the stairs with Sarah slung over his shoulder yelling for him to put her down but Jack didn't understand what she was saying since he didn't speak Chinese. When Jack put her down she slapped him hard on the shoulder and he reached up and began massaging it to get the feeling back. Jack looked up at Dianna and noticed she had a face that looked like she had just seen a ghost and she looked like she was trembling.

"Lightning, are you all right," Jack asked and Dianna continued to stare at her cell phone until after a few moments and slowly nodded.

"Lightning, why do you look like you just saw a ghost," Sarah asked walking up to her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder but she jumped like she had just been shocked.

"Dianna what's wrong," Jack asked using her actual name while walking up to her as he put his hands on her shoulders but she jumped out of the way and said, "DON'T TOUCH ME, please just don't touch me." Jack looked at her with worry in his eyes and also something else that Dianna couldn't register. "I-I-I n-need to get out of this house." Dianna ran to the front door grabbed her coat and then ran outside without a word. Sarah ran to the door and started shouting her name while Jack grabbed his coat and turned to Sarah and said, "I'm going after her, stay here if she comes back without me. Something's up and I'm going to find out what." Sarah nodded and Jack headed out the door and down the street after her but when he looked around he saw no one except houses and snow. Jack began to panic. He was really worried about Dianna, and he had known her long enough to know nothing scared her let alone a phone or phone call. What had happened while he was upstairs and away from her? What had scared her so bad to make her jumpy and so scared? The first time he had ever set eyes on her he knew he had already grown a soft spot for her. Why, he did not know, but he did know he liked her wittiness, liked how she could easily piss Bobby off, and loved her uniqueness. He loved her…wait a minute did he just think that. Yeah he did, what in the world would make him think that. I mean they were brother and sister they couldn't be together like that, could they. It could be possible since they weren't technically related by blood so it's not exactly incest, but for him to think that it was quite peculiar. Ugh…. right now he needed to find Dianna and see what was up, he could think about this later.

Dianna's POV.

Dianna ran down an alley way, all the while tears fell silently down her face and soon she found her self becoming tired so she just stopped, right there, in the bad part of town. Hell she didn't care; she could take on anyone, just not the one who called her. Paten, he was coming after her and now she knew the heavens had it against her. She didn't want to see him again, she didn't want him to touch her again either. She'd go to hell first before he'd touch her, but then as it sank in she knew he could do it. He was practically the only one that would dare to piss her off because he knew she couldn't hurt him. See, like her, he was a mutant also, and a very strong one at that. He could practically turn his whole body metal and then absorb electricity and shoot it off at someone, oh and he was stronger then Hercules himself, but hey who was she kidding, she couldn't take him on. She could take on a gun but not him since he was the only one that could cause her real emotional and physical pain and make it last forever, and she had the scars to prove it. She broke down right there and wallowed in her misery and sadness. If or when he got to her, he would kill her or do things to torment her first then kill her. She had told Jack half the truth about Paten, but not all, and hell she didn't want Jack to know but she was going to have to tell him so that he'd know why she was so scared. She refused to leave people out in the dark since she didn't like being left out in the dark either. She just sat their huddle in a ball sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

Jack's POV.

Jack was walking down the street searching for Dianna when suddenly he picked up on someone crying down the alley up ahead. He ran over to it and turned the corner to see Dianna huddled up in a ball crying. He slowly walked over bent down to her level and hugged her. She looked up and Jack pulled back to let her know it was him. She burst into even more tears and lunged at him clinging to him like he was her last lifeline. He held her tightly shhhing her, calming her down. He rubbed her back and he knew it calmed her down some. Jack couldn't believe she was crying. Every since she had moved in with them she had never really cried, not once, not even when Bobby had by accident bumped into her and she had fell and hit her head on the side of the table. It had left a wound, which as Dianna had put it, "Hurts worse than having a knife stuck through my damn leg." She hadn't cried only winced and then went to go see their mother and see what she could do until it completely healed which would take a day at the most. The times when Dianna should cry were the times when she just merely got angry. Jack was worried, and his face showed it as he clung onto Dianna. Jack began to pick her up bridal style while she still clung to his jack tightly while silently crying again. Jack began to make his way back to the house slowly.

When Jack arrived back, Bobby was the first one to open the door and yell, "What in the hell happened to her Cracker Jack." Jack wanted to kill him right there on the spot but he had Dianna in his arms and couldn't.

"I'm going to find out, but until then Bobby could you help," Bobby rolled his eyes and said, "No wonder you're gay, you can't even carry girl." Bobby walked over and took Dianna's now sleeping form from Jacks arms relieving Jack so he could stretch them out.

"You try carrying her about a half of a mile then we'll see if you're the kind of man you're always boasting to us about," Bobby rolled his eyes again and said, "Come on Fairy let's get her inside." Jack walked into the house with Bobby and looked around for Sarah but didn't see her and as if reading Jack's mind Bobby said, "She had to leave, her parents wanted her home pronto something about there being a tournament today she had to intend in an hour." Jack nodded and continued up stairs with Bobby until they reached his room where Bobby set her down on the bed and took off her shoes and coat. Jack covered her up with a blanket and then they both walked out of the room.

"Okay, explain, Now," Bobby, said in a demanding way once Jack closed his door.

"I don't know, I was upstairs with Sarah trying to make sure she didn't trash my room when I heard Lightning's phone go off down stairs. I thought nothing off it until I went downstairs, and I swear Bobby she looked terrified when I got to her. She wouldn't even let me or Sarah touch her and then she just took off out the door." Jack explained.

"Uh-huh, well when Lightning wakes up tell me and we're going to find out what's going on but until then I'm going to call mom and Angel to let them know about this. I mean if it's like what you said it is, then it must be serious because nothing scares that kid let alone makes her cry," Jack knew that for a fact and so did Bobby, so something had to be up.

After a while Jack walked back into his room to get his guitar but when he opened the door he found Dianna sitting up in bed staring into space. Jack walked over and sat on the bed and she still didn't acknowledge him until he touched her shoulder and she jumped about a foot off the bed.

"Whoa come down, I'm not going to kill you," Jack said chuckling a bit.

"I know you just scared me that's all," Dianna said.

"So are you going to tell me what happened down stairs earlier," Jack asked looking at her and noticed she stiffened at that.

"It was just a phone call Jack, nothing to concern yourself with," Jack shook his head and turned her around by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes and said, "Something scared you Lightning, nothing has never scared you that bad since you've been here." Jack noticed how her eyes looked around his face and he studied her face a little more closely taking every single detail of her in. Jack was brought out of his thoughts as she let out a large sigh and said, "It was him." Jack looked at her in confusion not knowing what she meant and when she noticed this she said, "It was Paten, you remember me telling you about him right." Jack nodded and said, "What did he say that scared you so much." Dianna's eyes began to water again and said, "He said I couldn't hide anymore, that he was coming for me and that when he got a hold of me again that I'll wish that I was never born basically." Lightning burst out crying again and said, "I'm afraid Jack, I'm afraid for once in my life. Please tell me that he won't hurt me, please tell me I'll be safe and that I was dreaming, Please." Jack pulled her to his chest and rocked her back and forth and began to talk.

"I can't tell you it was just a dream, I can't tell you everything will be okay because it won't, but what I can say is that Bobby, Angel, Jerry, and I will all protect you. We won't let him near you, so you don't have to be afraid," Jack said as he ran his hand threw her soft silky hair.

"You don't understand Jack," Dianna said.

"What do I not understand," Jack asked and then added, "How bad can he be. I mean he doesn't seem dangerous."

"He's bad Jack, Real bad, he killed my mother and took my innocence away," Jack stared wide eyes at her and said, " How, I mean you didn't tell me before…"

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you thinking I was that bad of a person," Dianna said.

"Dianna I would never think that, you are far from that," Jack said and Dianna looked up at the mention of her real name.

"But you don't get it Jack, Listen I twisted the story around when I told you. The truth is that he didn't get mad at me because I wouldn't help him sell drugs, it's because I wouldn't have sex with him anymore or more like I wouldn't let him rape me anymore. My mom found out and that's when she told Adam and Adam had just tried to protect me. Adam talked me into telling him to leave me alone one night and I did. The next night I got his phone call to come down to the River Front Bridge and I did. When I got there he was with all of his gang. He was going to embarrass me then kill me because he thought that if he can't have me then no one can. Adam saw his intentions soon and tackled him and then trigged the whole thing from there with my mom dieing. I recently heard Jack that he found out he's a mutant. Jack he'll kill me if he finds me and then he'll hurt you and the others just to torment me," Dianna said looking at him.

"Don't worry Dianna I won't let him near you, you're safe with us here. Paten will go back to jail if he touches you, I promise," Dianna nodded and wiped the tears away from her face. She looked up at Jack and found him smiling at her. '_God I love his smile it's just so cute…wait a minute did I just think his smile was cute I mean he's cute and all…wait a minute I just thought it again,'_ while Dianna was consumed in her thoughts about Jack, Bobby walked into the room.

"Are you okay Lightning," Bobby asked as he walked over and sat down on the other side of her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just losing my mind is all," Dianna said chuckling at that and then turned to Jack and said, "I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"Yeah why don't you go down and get something to eat I'll be down in a moment," Dianna nodded and walked out of the room. Once Bobby and Jack were sure she was out of hearing range Bobby started talking, "So what had her all worked up?"

"Her ex-boyfriend if you want to call him that. Apparently the guy just got out of jail, found out he was a mutant, and called Dianna to scare her," Jack said.

"Why would she be afraid of him, I mean she's a mutant too she could take him down easily," Bobby said messing around with something on Jack's bedside table.

"It's not just who he is that scares her, it's what he did to her," Bobby's head whipped around and said, "What did he do to her."

"He raped her man, and then killed her mom, on accident though, but it's still all the same as killing her," Bobby nodded and said, "We need to keep a close eye on Dianna." Jack nodded and just then they heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. Bobby turned to look at Jack and then they both got up and headed downstairs. Just before they could reach the door Dianna did.

"Yeah can I help you," Dianna asked a man who was in a wheel chair with a man and woman beside him.

"I guess you don't remember me from my last visit Dianna, I'm Charles Xavier," Dianna smiled and said, "Oh then I guess I should say thanks for before when you got me out of my last foster parents house."

"That would be nice but it's not why I'm here. I've brought my associates along with me to check up on you," about that time Jack and Bobby were down the stairs and standing behind Dianna.

"And who might you be," Bobby said glaring at them.

"I'm Charles Xavier and these here are my associates Cyclops and Jean, we're from my school for the gifted. I'm here to check up on Dianna," Xavier said and Dianna quickly corrected him saying, "My names Lightning."

"Oh yes I'm very sorry Lightning, I forgot," Xavier said and then Dianna looked behind her and said, "Our mom's not here but these are my foster brothers, this is Jack, and Bobby. My other brothers are Angel and Jeremiah, Angel is out with his girlfriend, and Jerry doesn't live here, he lives with his wife Camille," Dianna said.

"Okay that covers some of the check up," Xavier said looking toward Cyclops and nodding. Cyclops pulled out some papers and used the wall to help him to be able to write on the paper.

"Um come on in," Dianna said stepping out of the way with her brothers. Xavier wheeled himself in and Jean and Cyclops walked in behind him.

"Please sit, um Jack do you think you can get something for them to eat or drink," Jack looked at her for a second then said, "No problem Lightning." Jean and Cyclops sat down on the couch while Xavier, being disabled, stayed in his wheel chair. Dianna looked at the Xavier and started trying to read his mind but couldn't get through and ended up with a bit of a headache.

"You know Dianna it isn't polite to read someone else's thoughts," Xavier said and Dianna looked at him and said, "How did you know…"

"I'm a telepath as well, Jean here too, but she's also a telekinetic," Xavier said.

"See watch," Jean said smiling as she raised the remote on the counter and then sat it down by using her mutation.

"Then what can you do Scotty Boy," Dianna said using his real name which he was slightly taken aback by because she had created a nickname for him.

"Um mine's more dangerous to show you," Dianna sifted through his mind and found out why and said, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know, I guess you can shoot beams from your eyes, I think that's cool though." Scott smiled softly and said, "I hear that everyday from some of my students." Bobby in the corner rolled his eyes and then looked around as he noticed Jack coming back in with a plate of their mother's cookies and some ice tea for them all.

"See I told you he was gay Lightning, he knows exactly what to serve them," Bobby said.

"BOBBY FOR THE LAST TIME HE'S/I'M NOT GAY," Jack and Dianna said at the same time. Dianna blushed and turned toward their guests and said, "I'm sorry Bobby likes to be an immature brat sometimes even though he's old enough not to be."

"Don't worry I know someone similar, Logon," Scott said and earned a hard nudge in the side from Jean who looked at him and said, "Now Logon is a nice guy Scott you just don't like him because he likes to be the leader and he challenges your authority." "Exactly," Scott said pointing a finger at her.

"Scott, Jean, these arguments are best left alone until we're finished here," they nodded and started asking Dianna how things were going around here and that if she was happy and okay. She answered all of their questions and when they got done Dianna decided to ask her own question, "So how's my brother John doing Mr. Xavier."

"He's doing fine and in fact he gave this to me to give to you," Dianna smiled as Xavier pulled a box from the side of his chair and gave it to her. Dianna opened it and found a letter inside with two new CD's and another necklace that had a fire symbol as a pendent.

"Well tell him thanks and that I like it, I wish I had known you guys were coming sooner, I would have given him something in return, wait a minute, can you hold on a second while I get something from my room," Xavier nodded and Dianna sprinted upstairs. In only a few seconds she came back down and handed Xavier a Zippo lighter with a shark mouth painted onto it.

"I heard his old lighter got a dent in it from his last letter, so here's a new one exactly like his old one," Xavier smiled and said, "I'll be sure to give it to him."

"Thanks and tell that I love him and miss him," Dianna said.

"Will do," Jean said and then got up with Scott and shook her hand and then her brothers. Dianna shook Xavier's hand along with Bobby and Jack and then they showed them to the door. Once they left Dianna turned to her foster brothers and said, "Do you think I should have told him about Paten."

"Maybe but it's to late now, their driving off," Bobby said looking out the window.

"Okay well I'm going to read that letter John wrote to me so I'll see you guys at dinner time," with that Dianna walked off.

**Okay so sorry about the long wait it's just been hectic in my life right now and I also had a hurt finger so I couldn't type so well. Too add to that my mom's boyfriend's daughter has been hogging _MY_ computer and I finally pushed her off it. Well I hope you like this chapter, there will me more action in the next one so I hope for now this will do. Oh and maybe in time I'll have a banner sort of video up on my profile so you can see what my characters look like, hopefully. If I ever do get to it I'll tell all of you after it's on there get it, got it, good. **

**Thanks for reviewing **

**_FlayingFoxFire_-There you go I wrote more I hope your happy FlayingFoxFire.**

**_Bigamericanflirt_-I know I love Pyro to, and he is definitely my favorite mutant too but I wanted him to be Dianna's brother instead of boyfriend. I mean her mutation would make somewhat since, right. I also hate that he turned bad, "bad, bad Pyro" but hey, he got cuter when he turned bad. I'm also glad you know where I'm going with this and I hope your not mad about me skipping them up a month I mean I couldn't think of anything else to do but I hope you like it as much as I liked writing. **


	4. Promises Fulfilled

**_Promises Fulfilled_**

It had been months since the whole incident of the phone call. Dianna was enjoying her life and who could blame her. She lived with a saint and four brothers who loved her. Well…Jack really didn't seem like a brother. He seemed to be more like a really close friend. In fact maybe he wasn't a friend. Sometimes Dianna would look at him in the oddest ways that scared her. Like whenever he would walk through the house shirtless and just in boxers, she would scan over his body unlike her other brothers. One time Jack even got her staring and teased her about. She had simply denied it, but slowly she had been starting to realize she had a thing for her adoptive brother. She didn't want to admit it though knowing how wrong it sounded. The first person she confided in was her best friend Sarah.

It was at lunchtime and at school. Sarah was at the moment chewing on her peanut butter sandwich when Dianna blurted out, "I think I like my brother." Sarah of course thinking of the phrase she just said, not remembering that Dianna was adopted started to choke on her food. Dianna banged on her back a couple of times before she spit her food up. When she came back to herself she looked at Dianna and screamed, "WHAT." The whole cafeteria looked at them and they both smiled sheepishly. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Are you crazy," Sarah said in a serious tone.

"No I'm not crazy, but lately it's seemed like it," Dianna said looking down at her lunch which consisted of a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowel of tomato soup, plus an orange juice.

"Why the hell would you even come to this conclusion," Sarah asked.

"You look, can't you see? He's not that bad looking, he loves the same things I do, and plus he knows so much about me that he can understand me. I haven't known someone like that in a long time. In fact I don't think I ever had anybody like that," Sarah looked at Dianna and shook her head and said, "Girl you're trippin'." "No Sarah I don't think I am," Dianna said.

"So are you going to tell him," Sarah asked as she took a sip of her milk.

"WHAT, are you crazy. I had a hard time telling you this. Do you really think I'm going to tell him," Dianna said.

"Well if you don't I will," Sarah asked.

"Well…WAIT, WHAT…. why would you do that," Dianna asked stunned.

"Girl you need a boyfriend, and so help me god I'm determined to get you one by the end of this year. For god sakes Di it's like December. You haven't even looked at a guy since you been here and me well…I've had about 6 this whole year. Girly girl _ya need one_," Sarah said putting emphasis on the last part. Dianna shook her head and said, "Yeah I do, but not Jack. It wouldn't be right."

"Honey are you two blood related," Sarah asked. Dianna's eyebrow rose as she shook her head.

"Then your safe. _He's not your real brother." _She shook her head and said, "I'm still not going for him."

"Trust me you will sooner or later," Sarah said as she got up to go dump her tray. Dianna looked across the cafeteria to where Jack was sitting with his band buddies. Jack looked up and smiled at her sweetly. She smiled back and waved. Dianna quickly got up and took her own tray to the trashcan to dump. She just knew that the idea of them being together had _trouble_ written all over it. Which is why she must try really hard to not get involved with him, or even let him know.

Later that night while Dianna was sitting in her room doing her homework when Evelyn walked in and smiled as she said, "Did the teachers finally decide to make you do homework?" Dianna shook her head and said sarcastically, "No I made them because I thought it would be a good past time." Evelyn shook her head as she picked up some dirty clothes.

"Hey Ma," Dianna said.

"Yes Dianna," Evelyn had persisted on calling her that, and soon Dianna didn't really care what they called her anymore. She wasn't in a gang anymore so there was no use of using the name anymore.

"Is it weird to umm like your umm adoptive brother," Evelyn stood there for a moment kind of stunned and then smiled and laughed as she said, "You like Jackie don't you." Dianna turned beat red and said, "How did you know."

"Honey it's obvious. You two are just alike, your not really related, and plus you two are a perfect match," Evelyn said as she sat on Dianna's bed.

"I know, but it seems a little weird you know, and I have no clue if it feels mutual about it. I'm afraid to tell him because if he didn't like me. It would be weird between us if he didn't feel mutual about it and I told him," Dianna said breathing a sigh as she picked of her guitar to inspect it.

"I understand, but trust me. You need to tell him, maybe he does fell the same and you just don't know it," Dianna shook her head and said, "No I can't take a leap like that right now." Evelyn smiled and leaned over and kissed Dianna's forehead and said, "Give it time then dear. Something is bound to happen." Dianna smiled and shook her head as Evelyn walked out of the room with some of Dianna's dirty clothes. Dianna soon felt her fingers fall toward the guitar and them slowly starting to follow a familiar beat. Soon even Dianna's voice popped up. She couldn't get her mind off of the fact that her past was haunting her as slowly began to sing that song she had sang the first time she had came there. Dianna let a few tears fall before she just stopped and wiped them away. Dianna got up and walked over to her mirror and looked at herself.

Dianna was a wreck and she knew it, she was ready to be herself again. She missed being sweet old Dianna who used to take care of her little brother and used to help her mother. She wanted that all back, but she knew that wasn't about to happen. Dianna needed some time to think and she knew one place she could do it. Dianna grabbed her jacket and headed down stairs and yelled to Evelyn she'd be back later.

Dianna headed down the street to the only place that anyone could feel safe. As she finally reached it she smiled as she looked upon the white building that blended in with the winter snow. She slowly walked in and down the aisle. When she finally found a place she like she sat down and looked up at the cross that bared humanity's savior. She smiled; being in a church always calmed her. Dianna closed her eyes and leaned against the chair with her hands held together. Dianna began to pray. Pray for forgiveness and rebirth. She needed help and this is where Evelyn said she could always find it. God was always willing to help if you just listened and let him know what was wrong. Dianna looked up and noticed the preacher not to far off in his office going over some paperwork. He paid her no mind and it wasn't like he got visitors like her often. Dianna closed her eyes again and this time began to whisper her prayer.

"Dear god in heaven, I have done so many things wrong in the past. I have cheated, stolen, lied, and betrayed. I know I'm a mess and I know I shouldn't even think about being here, but I want to change. I want rebirth and I need your help. God please guide me in the right path, protect me along the way and give me strength. I know it won't be an easy road and you only know what will come. Just help me and I'll try my best to repay you," Dianna said when a hand rested on her shoulder. Dianna looked up and saw the preacher.

"Trust me child, God only wants you to believe in him and trust him. He doesn't need proof. Now what's wrong," the preacher said with a kind smile. Dianna knew her eyes were watering as she looked at him carefully.

"I've done some pretty bad things in the past that I can't get off my head. I want to get past them so bad, but they keep holding me back for some reason," The preacher grabbed her hand in both of his and said, "Then there must be something god is trying to tell you. He must want you to fix something before you can move on maybe. Trust me he'll see you through this." Dianna smiled and said, "I know I just needed to hear it. I just needed to be here in his home." The preacher smile and said, " Don't worry he'll always be here. Anyway I was coming to say I'm going to be locking up soon, do you want me to keep it open a bit longer?"

"Nah I need to head home anyways, I just need to come here to be alone for a while," he smiled and said, "Alright, umm do you want to help me lock up."

"Why not" Dianna said.

"Alright, I need to turn off the lights downstairs, but my legs won't let me go down those stairs tonight. Would help me with that," Dianna looked at the old man and smiled and said, "Sure whatever ya need." Dianna headed on down stairs and turned off all the lights and then headed back up to find the preacher had left and also had left a note saying that all she had to do was to turn out the main hall light and walk on out since the door would lock by itself now. Dianna smiled as she went to go turn off the light.

Suddenly Dianna felt a chill go down her spine. For some reason she felt like something was wrong. Dianna turned around, but she found nothing there. She turned back to head on out when she saw a figure in the darkness with blue glowing eyes that pierced her very soul. Dianna felt herself beginning to back up against the pew.

"What? You shocked I'm here Lightning," the figure said as he came closer to her. Dianna didn't even speak as he came closer to where you could see him. He had changed. His black short hair was now black semi long wavy hair. His face seemed to have aged into an older young guy's. His body had got more muscles and he defiantly didn't have that boyish look anymore. The only thing that didn't change was the fact that the evilness that always surrounded him before was still there and now it seemed even greater.

"Leave me alone," Dianna said almost stuttering.

"No, that is something I'm not willing to do," Paten said as he grabbed her roughly with his strong hands. Paten ran a finger down her cheek and down her neck and even kept going further. Dianna felt herself shake in fear. Paten laughed and said, "Aww is little Lightning afraid. You don't have your family to protect you now babe." Dianna whimpered as he yanked her closer. This was unlike Dianna not to just reach out and hit him, but unlike most men, Paten had done horrible things to her in the past. No telling what he could do now?

"I've been watching you Lightning. I've seen them with you, and I've been waiting for the right moment to take you and make you regret what you did to me," Paten said.

"Your free aren't you? Why bother with me," Dianna said. Paten smiled viciously and said, "You know why babe. You're my weakness and we can't have that now can we."

"What are you going to do," Dianna said almost whimpering.

"I'm going to make you wish you never met me," Paten said as he drug her down to floor all the while Dianna was screaming for help. Paten just smiled cruelly as slowly began ripping her clothes off.

"Please stop," Dianna said as she tried to push him off her. Paten just used his own strength to keep her at bay as he slowly did what Dianna feared. Dianna screamed both out in pleasure and sorrow as he took her once again like he had done many years ago. Only now it was worse, he was doing it in front of God himself. Dianna felt so ashamed as she felt herself moan. She didn't want this. She had never wanted this. Suddenly Dianna came to her senses and she let her claws extend only to suddenly hit metal. She looked up suddenly shocked. Paten was completely metal. He smiled cruelly and said, "Sorry babe can't hurt me."

When Paten finished he got off her and fixed himself. Dianna just laid there ashamed, afraid, and confused. God was supposed to watch after her, not do this. Dianna slowly got up and fixed herself. She grabbed her lighter out of her pocket and looked at it. She turned and glared at him suddenly with pride, "No Paten your going to regret meeting me."

Paten looked at her and before he had time to react Dianna sent a wave of flames at him. She tried to keep them from hitting the building and sending it up in flames though. Paten sent his own firepower at her. Dianna was so surprised she also didn't have time to react. Dianna was sent soaring through the air and straight in the pew. Dianna got up sore and in pain, but nonetheless okay. Dianna didn't have enough time though to think as a metal fist collided with her face. Dianne fell to the floor only to feel someone kick her roughly.

"Stupid bitch. Think you're smarter than me huh? Well look whose on top now bitch," Paten kept hitting her and kicking her until finally Dianna passed out.

* * *

Jack's POV

Jack and the others were starting to get worried. Usually Dianna would be back by now. She had been gone for almost 5 hours now and it was already past Evelyn's curfew for them. Bobby was sitting in the chair with his leg shaking from nerves. Angel's eyes kept darting toward the door, while their mother paced back and forth.

Suddenly Bobby jumped up and grabbed his jacket and said, "That's it, come on fairy we're going to look for her." Angel jumped up too and said, "Ma you wanna come with me?" Evelyn nodded and said, "Come on if we don't find her we'll go to the police station."

Jack and Bobby headed toward his car and got in. Jack knew something was wrong he could feel it. Plus the rain didn't help his mood at this moment. Bobby pulled out of the drive roughly making the tires squeal. He began to drive down the street while Jack scanned the road for her and soon he even began calling for her.

Suddenly Jack heard Bobby have a sudden intake of breath. Jack looked at him and then saw where he was looking. The church where he was staring at had cops all around it and an ambulance. People were crowded all around it too trying to see what had happened. Jack didn't even wait for Bobby to stop the car. Jack jumped out and ran toward the church pushing past people. Soon he found a cop talking to preacher who owned the place.

"I don't know, she was fine when I left. I came back just to pick up what I left and I found her like that. I don't know what happened," he said.

"What happened," Jack asked as another cop came to try and pull him away. Suddenly the paramedics brought someone out and Jack felt like his whole world had just crashed down around him. There, Dianna laid on the gurney broken, bruised, and bleeding with an oxygen mask over her mouth. Her clothes were torn and out of place and her hair was matted with blood. Her eye was just starting to get the purplish tent around it and Jack could have sworn that blood was bleeding through her shirt.

"DIANNA," Jack said as he jerked from the man's grip and ran toward her only to be stopped by a paramedic.

"Who are you," the paramedic asked angrily.

"I'm her brother, Jack Mercer. Her name is Dianna Sparks," Jack said using her real last name.

"Come on you can ride with her to the hospital," he said as he pulled Jack with him. Bobby was watching and yelled, "What hospital Jackie." Jack looked at the paramedic who told him quickly. Jack yelled it back to Bobby and he immediately took off toward his car along with Sarah who had just now arrived. Jack jumped into the ambulance and helped the man shut the door. Jack grabbed Dianna's hand that felt unusually cold. The paramedics were trying to keep her alive, but it seemed like they were failing. Jack felt himself began to cry something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Come on Di you can't leave me," Jack said squeezing her hand, "You're one of the only things tying me to this world."

When they arrived at the hospital they immediately took her into the OR since she was bleeding internally and her healing mutation wasn't working. Jack paced the hall as he tried to keep the tears back. Sarah was even worse when she arrived. She was practically sobbing into Bobby's arms. Bobby for once in his life was quiet and looked about ready to cry too. Evelyn, Angel, Jerry, and Camille soon arrived as well. Sofi was the last though since she had just got off from work. Jack kept looking down the hall praying that the doctor would hurry up.

After about an hour the doctor came down the hall with a funeral face on him. He looked beat, and almost like he was ready to collapse. Bobby was the first to get to him.

"Is she alright," Bobby asked? The doctor looked at him and said, "For now, she's pretty bad though. Her healing mutation kicked in and she's slowly starting to heal. What I want to know is what happened to that girl. She looks like she was just thrown into a tornado."

"We don't know," Bobby said shaking his head.

"Well whatever did it to her, it about killed her. She flat lined on us almost," the doctor said sadly.

"So she's going to be alright," Sarah asked.

"Yes she's going to be fine. Like I said, her mutation is kicking in. Right now though is not a good time to see her. We'll call you when she wakes," the doctor said as he walked off.

"Oh thank you god," Evelyn said as Jerry pulled her into a hug. Jack was glad, but he was also pissed. He knew who did this and the only person who could have did this. Out of anger Jack punched the wall as everyone looked at him.

"Jack honey what's wrong," Camille, asked walking up to him.

"It was that bastard who did it. The one who killed her mom," Jack said.

"How can you be sure," Bobby said questioningly.

"He's a mutant too Bobby. He's the only one who could have done this much damage to her. He's the only one that she's to afraid to fight back," Bobby lowered his head in agreement. Jack had a point, he was the only that could do that to her without her fighting back.

"What are we going to do then," Angel asked vengefully.

"Nothing, we can't do anything. If he did this to Dianna who is a self healer, then imagine what he'd do to us," Jerry said gravely as he looked down.

"I don't give a damn. I'm going to kill that bastard," Jack whispered in a deadly whisper. Bobby went to lay his hand on Jack's shoulder, but Jack just shoved it off of him. Jack turned and walked down the hospital's hallway and toward her room. Jack looked in through the glass window at Dianna. She was hooked up to monitors and had cords after cords coming off of her. She looked much better though than when she had first gone in. Jack felt like murdering the guy who did this to her.

"Beautiful ain't it," a voice said from behind him. Jack turned to yell at the person who would say something like that, but he froze. It was _him_. It was Paten.

"I've watched her with you. She loves you more than you'll ever realize though. I didn't kill her tonight, but next time I will. Warn her off that, this is only taste of what I'm going to do to her and her new family," Jack went to punch him, but suddenly he was gone. It was like he had completely disappeared. Jack was pissed now completely. How dare he show up here after what he had just done. Jack was going to kill him no doubt about it now.

All the sudden Jack heard a cry and turned to find Dianna awake and screaming. A bunch of nurses and doctors passed by him and into her room. They all tried to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be working. Jack suddenly intervened as he pushed past the doctors who yelled at him to get out.

"Dianna it's me. I'm here your safe," Jack said pulling her now completely healed body into his. She stopped screaming, but didn't stop crying.

"Don't worry I'm here," Jack said as he slowly ran his hand across her back trying to shssh her. The doctors looked at him stunned, but nonetheless they left.

"It was him Jack, he came back," Dianna said still sobbing, "He touched me again. Jack please don't let him." Jack felt a tear go down his face as he said, "I won't let him, I promise." Dianna wrapped her arms around Jacks waist and held him close. Suddenly the family walked in and came toward her. The brothers were the first ones to lean into her and then followed the rest. Dianna just continued to cry as what happened kept running through her head over and over again. She wanted it to stop so badly, but it didn't. Unaware of what she was doing she sent Jack an image of what happened and Jack pulled her tighter. She was in pain. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even control her powers.

Early the next morning the doctors released her and they took her home. Instead off going to her room her and Jack went on to his and she laid down with him along with Bobby who wanted to be there with her. Angel even came in and laid down on the floor. They all fell asleep like that as Dianna finally got the sleep she needed although the nightmare still ran through her head. Dianne vowed that next time he wouldn't do this to her. Next time she'd be ready for him. Nothing was going to keep her from killing him.

* * *

**Yes people I am back. It took me a long time to figure out where I am going with this story so that's why I haven't been writing. Ya know WRITERS BLOCK. Anyway I also had things going on like my stepsister moving out after she got pregnant, and me getting engaged to a hot and sexy Marine. Yeah my life is going good now, unlike my character's. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to write another one as soon as I can.**

**Oh and thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers for sticking with me since I've been gone.**

**PLEASE REVEIW**

_NO FLAMING_


	5. Crush Crush Crush

**_Crush Crush Crush_**

When Dianna woke up the next morning she found all boys still asleep. She shook her head and got up and headed onto the kitchen with herself still aching in pain even though she had healed. Her mind was somewhere else though and not on the pain. What was she going to do now? He knew where she lived and whom she lived with. She was fucked and she knew it. Dianna had no other choice than to call Xavier, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to grab the phone and dial the number. Maybe she was afraid or maybe she knew she should face this herself. Either way she needed to make a choice soon before Paten came after her again. Next time she might not be as lucky. She could have bled to death if it hadn't had been for that preacher. She thanked God literally for helping save her life, but really she kind of wished she had died that way all of this could end now.

No, she shouldn't wish that. She wouldn't let Paten win like he always did. She was going to rise above this bull and beat him. She wouldn't take shit anymore she wouldn't let herself be afraid of him. Dianna closed her eyes and locked all of those memories behind closed doors and just hoped that they stayed there. If she couldn't see them or remember them, then she wouldn't be afraid of him.

Dianna grabbed her ipod off of the table and put the earpieces in her ears and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess, but she knew why. Evelyn had been worried sick about her that she hadn't even bothered cleaning up. Dianna felt bad for letting this happen so she decided to clean while she was up. Dianna turned on her music as she began to turn on the hot water and pour soap into the sink full of water.

_I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right?_

Dianna's memories came back as the music played. She could see a young girl living with foster parents hoping that no one would ever come and hurt her, but they always did. Dianna would hide under the bed hiding from them but they always found her.

Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind  


The dreams were what hurt the worse. The shot that rang out so long ago plagued her every night. The blood-curdling scream always filled her head and when she had approached the car to see who it was. Plus when she had pulled back to find her hand full of blood along with her own scream too. Dianna couldn't rid her mind of it.

_  
I just know there's no escape now  
once it sets it's eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

He had come back, the thing that had haunted her and put her in pain all these years. He had his eye dead set on her and he wasn't going to let her get away now. Neither was she though, this time she wouldn't run and this time she wouldn't chicken out.

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground 

She wouldn't let Jack and the others do this for her. They didn't understand how much it hurt her, and they didn't know how much her heart cried for revenge.

It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world

I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it?  


Really Dianna was afraid. She felt like turning back ever time she thought about it, but it was time. It was time for her to stand up for herself. She'd be a hypocrite if she didn't. She always told the girls at school not to take shit from the boys when really she had done the same and she was still doing the same. No, she wouldn't be the one called a hypocrite.

_  
Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here_

No matter if the turn out would be her death then she would still do it. She would prove to Paten she's not weak. She was never weak in the beginning either. No he would not get the best of her. He would not ruin this for her. 

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground. 

Dianna finished the dishes right as the song 'Stand my Ground,' by Within temptation ended. She was just getting started on cooking when she felt two pairs of arms grab her and take her to the floor. Out of surprise, anger, and shock she started screaming. When she noticed it was her brothers though, only the anger was there, with a hint of playfulness. Dianna started laughing as she wrestled her two brothers Jack and Bobby. The music was still playing and she could hear it bit by bit. It was playing 'Sexy Naughty Bitchy,' by Tata Young.

"PLEASE…. come on guys," Dianna said as she laughed as they held her on the ground.

"As long as you promise to not run off and about get yourself killed again," Bobby said holding her arms behind her back while Jack tickled.

"F-f-fine," Dianna said through her laughter.

"F-fine I wont d-d-do it AGAIN," Dianna said as she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Jack while Bobby still held her hands behind her back. Surprisingly Dianna made Jack trip and he fell on Bobby who in turn let her go. Dianna suddenly got an evil smile as she realized there was water near her.

The boys noticed it too and they began shaking their heads while Dianna grabbed the hose. "Di you better not," Bobby said.

"Or what," Dianna said with an evil smile.

"Or I'll tell that guy that you like that you like him," at this Dianna faltered. Did he know about her liking Jack? No he couldn't it was impossible…unless Ma told him. This fault gave Bobby a chance to jump her, but Dianna quickly came to her senses and sprayed the water all over him and Jack. Bobby just stood there a second stunned and drenched while Jack was trying to keep his balance on the slippery floor.

"You little bitch," Bobby said with a cocky smirk as he grabbed Dianna as she continued to spray him. In turn Dianna got soaked as well. Bobby picked her up and through her over his shoulder and ran her outside into the snow. Bad idea! It was freezing cold and Dianna wasn't wearing much.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," Dianna screamed as her bare legs hit the snow. Bobby started laughing as he started making a snowball to throw at Dianna. Jack already had one and threw it at her. Dianna reached up to cover her face and was happy when the snowball stopped in midair because of her power of water. Dianna smiled evilly and the boys had an 'OH SHIT' look on their face. Dianna raised her hands and sent a wave of snow at them. Both of the boys screamed in both shock, and pain from the cold snow.

"I going to kill you Dianna," Jack said shivering. Jack lunged at Dianna and took her to the ground, but he made a fault. Both of their faces were so close when they first started falling that it was hard not hit each other's lips as they fell. Dianna and Jack both froze. Bobby started laughing saying, "Dude you just kissed your sister." Jack jumped off quickly and looked at Bobby shocked. Dianna could swear that while Jack had been on her that she had felt something unusual, almost as if he had enjoyed it.

"Shut up Bobby," Jack yelled.

"Damn wait till I tell everybody that you're the incest type of guy," Bobby said.

"It isn't consider incest Bobby he's my adoptive brother," Dianna said out of anger from both the incident and the fact that she had just kissed her adoptive brother that she liked in more than a friendly way.

"Oh sure," Bobby said, "Just remember he loves guys Di." Jack was boiling with anger and he attacked Bobby. At first it was out of anger and then it just turned into pure fun for the both of them as the wrestled each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OUT THERE IN THE SNOW," Evelyn yelled from the door.

"SORRY MA," They all yelled as they got inside.'

"You guys are going to catch your death out there," Evelyn said as she yelled at Dianna in particular.

"Especially you Dianna you're only wearing short shorts and a tank top. Here put this on child, and my god how did you all get wet," Evelyn yelled as she handed each of them a blanket and ordered them to go upstairs and change out of their wet clothes while Evelyn cleaned up.

Dianna went up stairs and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a black FCCLA t-shirt, and a belt, oh and plus underwear of course. She walked on out of her room and toward the bathroom. Without thinking she opened the door and found Jack already inside, already undressed, and just stepping in the shower. Dianna just stood there shocked out of her mind. Jack quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped in around himself. "Oh uh sorry," Dianna said quickly closing the door as she came to her senses. Dianna leaned against the door and started breathing real hard. Did she just see his…_Damn was he big? No, bad thought Di, bad thought_! Dianna banged her head against her fist as she walked to her room and waited for her turn in the shower.

* * *

_Jack's POV_

Jack was getting ready to take a shower while what happened only a few moments ago played in his head. He had just kissed his sister…by accident of course…or maybe not. Jack couldn't believe he did that. Yeah he liked her...actually hold on. Now that Jack thought about it, it did seem like he liked her more. He always caught himself flirting with her more than most girls and he also always caught himself staring at her when she had either barely anything on or something covering her whole body. He had to admit that she look god damn gorgeous. He even had to take a few cold showers sometimes due to certain personal problems, but he was her sister for god's sake. He shouldn't think about her in that way. Actually, she wasn't his blood sister. She was someone that his adoptive mother had adopted. She wasn't really blood related. If he could have a relationship with her then it wouldn't really be considered incest since they weren't blood siblings.

Jack did like her and now that the memory swept across his mind of how her lips felt against his, he couldn't deny that he did have some huge feeling there for her. A feeling that was more than friendly or brotherly. He just hoped to god that Bobby didn't figure that out because he would tease him till the day that he died.

Jack was just starting to get in the shower when suddenly the doorknob turned and someone walked in. He was scared shitless when he saw it was Dianna. When she looked up her eyes went big and he noticed how they were both shocked and amused. She was scanning him over and in a second Jack noticed that she had traveled lower. Jack out of embarrassment grabbed a towel and wrapped in around himself. Jack was beat red and he knew it wasn't from the heat of the steam.

"Oh uh sorry," she said stumbling as she quickly walked out and slammed the door. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. It was kind of ironic when he had just been thinking about her that she'd show up at the wrong time. He could hear her walking off and he heard a faint sound of something beating on something. Jack smiled and shook his head as he jumped into the shower and let the warm water hit him. It felt so could to feel the water. It was something that always relaxed him like it did to Dianna. She had told him that when one day she was messing with the water in the sink. She had slowly started shaping the water with her hands into different objects. She even mentioned how her brother envied her for having more powers than him. Dianna said that she told him that he should be proud to have one distinct power. She had said that more powers get you into trouble and they were harder to control. Jack wished deep down in his soul that he was Dianna and that he could do that stuff to, but unlike her the doctor had confirmed that he only carried the gene and that he had the dominant gene of being human. He felt deprived when he had said that, but he had accepted it.

Another thing about Dianna that Jack loved was that Dianna could sing and _damn_ could she sing. Dianna may have sucked at school and everything else, but two of the things she really knew how to do were to control her abilities and to sing. She could bring Jack inspiration when he wrote one of his songs. Yeah Di was unlike every other girl and that's what made her unique. He liked girls like that. The kind of girls that didn't follow the crowd, like him. Yeah Dianna was his perfect match, he was just afraid to admit it to her. He was afraid she'd reject him. He feared that nothing would be the same after she knew. God he wished he could confide in someone about this, but anybody he could tell would make fun of him or simply just laugh and say to wait for her to come to him

Jack quickly got done in the shower and turned it off. Jack got out and quickly dried off and threw on a pair of clean clothes and some deodorant on. He then brushed his hair and teeth and then headed on out to let Dianna know she could get on into the shower. When he found her she was in her room with her radio up high. Dianna was also only wearing her silk blue robe that their mom had bought her. Dianna smiled when she saw him and said, "You done."

"Yeah," Jack said as he continued to stand there. Dianna grabbed her stuff as 'Crush Crush Crush,' by Paramore played on her radio still.

_I got a lot to say to you-  
Yeah, I got a lot to say,  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keepin' em here and it makes no sense at all  
_

Jack could relate to that song a lot. He did like her a lot and he really wanted to say everything. Jack knew they were upstairs all by themselves and knew this was his chance. It was now or never and he rather get it over with. He'd have to deal with the consquenses later.

_  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies_

Jack still felt his mouth go dry though as he watched her grab her perfume to take to the bathroom with her. She always wore a kind of perfume that made your mouth water and this one was Fantasy by Brittney Spears. Jack could swear that it was made from a fruit itself. 

Crush Crush Crush Crush Crush

1-2-3-4

Nothing compares to  
The quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreamin' again  
Let's be more than this 

Jack finally opened his mouth, "Hey Di." Dianna turned and smiled until she saw his serious face. "Yeah Jackie." Jack took a deep breath and plunged, "Do you like me?" Dianna's eyes widen and she dropped everything in her hands. She just stared at him with a stunned expression.

If you wanna play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, lets play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

* * *

_Dianna's POV._

Dianna could have swore that her world came down crashing around her. Did he really just ask that? Did he know? Did Ma tell him? Dianna couldn't open her mouth as hard as she tried she really wanted to say something, but she couldn't.  
_  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies _

Crush Crush Crush Crush Crush

1-2-3-4 

"Jack…um," _damnit woman just say it to him _Dianna screamed in her head._  
_

"Listen Di I get it if you don't I just wanted to know because I um….," _is he faultering, what is he trying to say? _Dianna thought as she looked at his fidgeting eyes closesly as they darted everywhere, but her. She wanted to search his mind and find out so bad, but she knew it was wrong and she had vowed to never do it again to him.

_  
Nothing compares to  
The quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreamin' again  
Let's be more than this now-_

Dianna took a deep breath and plunged coming to her decision, "Yes Jack I like you, more than either in a sisterly way or friendly way." Jack's head snapped up toward her and he walked closer to her. Without another word his lips crashed against hers. Dianna was so taken aback that she didn't have time to react as his one hand caressed her face and another one held her closer by her waist. Dianna slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jack didn't even reject as he pressed his tongue agaisnt her lips. Dianna opened and allowed him entrance. Soon his was exploring her mouth as if it were Heaven. 

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need somethin' to sing about  
Rock and roll, honey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need somethin' to sing about  
Rock and roll honey  
Don't you know, baby,we're all alone now?  
Gimme somethin' to sing about

Nothing compares to  
The quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreamin' again  
Let's be more than this  


Dianna could have swore that she was standing up a minute ago. Now she was laying on her bed, and she knew things were getting hot. To hot in fact. Dianna tried to pull away, but something kept pulling her back. Dianna's heart skipped a beat as Jack reached down to untie her robe until suddenly someone screamed, "JACK WHAT THE HELL." Dianna and Jack jumped away from each other to find Bobby standing in the door way with a pissed off look on his face, "DAMNIT CRACKER JACK, YOU'RE KIDDING ME. DAMN JACK SHE'S YOUR SISTER."

"Adoptive, not by blood," Jack said casually. Bobby shook his head in disgust and said, "This is not right man." Bobby walked off screaming for Angel and Evelyn. Angel walked in and looked at Jack giving him a thumbs up and a shiny white smile. Jack and Dianna smiled sheepishly. They could hear Bobby and Evelyn downstairs talking and Evelyn defending them, but they both knew they were in for it.

_  
Nooo _

Nothing compares to  
The quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreamin' again  
Let's be more than  
More than this oh oooohhhhh  
ooooooooooooooooooooooh._

* * *

__Paten's POV  
_

Outside Paten stood on the street looking up at the Mercer house with a smirk on his face. '_So you like the boy eh Lightning well then you've got something terrible coming your way them.' _Paten chuckled evilly as he took a ciagrette from his pocket and lit it. Paten took in the smoke and breathed it out and smiled evily as he said, "Just wait girly girl, it's coming to ya." Paten suddenly disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Okay here's a whole new chapter and I hoped you people liked it, because I worked a little hard on it trying to find the right songs for the chapter. Pluse I had a hard time deciding whether or not to let their feelings to be known to each other. So yeah if ya think it sucked then that's your opinion, not mine. Anyway hope you all have a good nights sleep because I might do that really soon. Plus it's like 8:24 and I haven't got much sleep in a while so thanks for reading. BYE.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_NO FLAMES_**


	6. Memories

**_Memories_**

It had been a week since that incident at the Mercer house and now the whole city knew about. There were rumors flying like crazy. One rumor even said that Jack got Dianna pregnant, which wasn't true. If there was one thing that Dianna hated it was gossipers. Other than that Jack and Dianna had it good. Evelyn was alright with them being together as long as they didn't do anything stupid, and they had to promise not to do anything in the house. Plus, Bobby practically camped outside their rooms at night. For some reason Bobby didn't like the fact that they were dating. In fact Dianna could have swore he was a bit jealous until she found out that he had a girlfriend finally.

Yeah life had gotten good for Dianna again, but even she knew it couldn't last. While she had been recovering she had also been going to the gym training. She wanted to make sure she was in shape and ready for the next time. She had been practicing her powers more whenever she could. The brothers had noticed it too and they began trying to convince her to leave it alone, but she wasn't going to. She wasn't about to back down now. No one was going to ruin what she had now.

Dianna was currently walking down the school's hallway holding Jacks hand with Sarah chatting away next to her to one of Jack's band buddies. Dianna smiled at how close they must look to other people. She knew that other people envied them and that's why sometimes she accidentally flaunted it. Suddenly Jack stopped and pulled her to him. Dianna walked over and saw what he was looking at. It was a poster warning everyone about the Band Wars they were having. Dianna smiled and said, "What are you thinking."

"I'm think the song Broken sung by you and me," Dianna shook her head immediately and said, "No, I sing, but not to the whole school." Jack got a puppy dogface on him. Dianna looked at him harshly and said, "No Jack, you know how I hate sing in front of people."

"Come on your good. We could really use you," Tyler one of his band buddies said.

"No, no way in hell," Dianna said.

"Come on Di you know you want to," Sarah said backing her into a corner. Dianna looked at all their puppy dogfaces and she sighed, "Fine I'll sing, but you'll owe me."

"Don't worry I'm sure I can make that up," Jack said leaning down and kissing her.

"Mr. Mercer no PDA," their English teacher said walking by.

"Sorry Mr. Mashburn," Jack said.

"That's alright just don't do it again," he said as he smiled and walked away.

"I swear that guy is gay and has the hots for Jack," Sarah said laughing.

"Wouldn't doubt it, I always catch him looking at Mr. Taylor here," Dianna said nodding in the direction toward their math teacher. They all laughed.

"Come one lets head on to lunch I'm starving," Sarah said. Dianna laughed and said, "Can you think of anything, but food."

"Yeah…GUYS," Sarah said waving her arms about. They all laughed at her while Tyler said, "Ya know I think they're what are going to get you in trouble someday."

"Yeah well, at least I'll go down happy," Sarah said.

"Don't be so sure of that," Tyler said poking her ticklish spot making her laugh. Jack and Dianna could clearly see they had a thing for each other they just wouldn't realize it.

"Ooo I smell pizza," Jack said letting go of Dianna's hand and running into the cafeteria leaving everybody else laughing.

"Come on I want a slice too," Sarah, said as she grabbed Tyler's hand and ran off leaving Dianna in the hall by herself. She shook her head and was about to head in there when she felt a chill go down her back. She turned around and looked through the crowd of moving people. The only thing that didn't move was a guy standing in the middle staring straight at her with bright blue eyes. She glared, it was _him_. Before she could head toward him he disappeared as the next guy walked past him.

Dianna frowned and said, "Keep watching asshole, it'll be the last thing you see soon." Dianna turned and walked toward the cafeteria and grabbed her own tray and started loading it up.

The rest of the day she was quiet and Jack noticed it, but he didn't say anything. Jack knew what was up, this had been happening all week. Dianna had seen him often almost everywhere. He was haunting her and no one knew when he would strike again.

When they got home they found Bobby spread across the couch, watching hockey with a beer in his hands. "Hey Bobby how was your day," Sarah asked.

"Just perfect, if you call La Vida Loca perfect," Bobby said angrily.

"Aw did Sofi make you mad poor baby," Dianna said making fun of him.

"Yeah she did, stupid crazy bitch. I don't see why Angel is even with her," Bobby said getting up.

"Because he likes her. I bet you'd feel the same about your girl," Dianna said.

"She uh…we uh took a break," Bobby said. Dianna started laughing along with Jack, "Ooo now that's harsh." Bobby growled at them and walked out.

"You guys should be a little nicer to him," Sarah said. Dianna looked at her like she was a three-headed green monster.

"Sarah are you feeling well," Dianna asked.

"Yeah why," Sarah asked.

"You hate Bobby and you're defending him," Dianna said chuckle at her beat red expression now.

"Well come on he sure wouldn't do that to you and Jack," Sarah said and both Jack and Dianna looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh you guys are so cruel," Sarah said.

"Yeah we learned from the best," Dianna said referring to her past experiences with other people.

"Well I better head on home, I have violin practices in a half an hour," Sarah said.

"Alright I'll see you girl, be careful," Dianna said as Sarah walked out and onto the street.

"She's going crazy," Jack said.

"Your telling me," Dianna said a she felt Jack snake his arms around her and pull her closer. Dianna turned around in his arms and leaned up to kiss him as he came to meet her. All the sudden the door behind them opened and in stepped Jerry.

"Oh come on guys can you not do that," Jerry said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Oh come on Jerry it's not like you don't with Camille," Jack said and this stopped Jerry in his tracks as he shook his head, "Hey where's Ma I need to talk to her."

"I don't know we just got here. Usually she would have popped up by now," Dianna said.

"I'll just ask Bobby then," Jerry said as he headed on up the stairs. Jack smiled and said, "Finally, now where were we." Jack leaned back down to kiss her when suddenly something smacked him in the head. It was Bobby, "Come one lovebirds Jerry needs our help."

"What," they both said in astonishment.

"He's moving into his new house with Camille and he needs our help," Bobby said.

"Fine," they both said grabbing their jackets and throwing them back on and heading out the door. Jack and Dianna hoped into Jerry's car as Bobby took his onto Jerry's old apartment. As they were driving Dianna kept her eyes staring out the window until Jerry started to try and talk to her, "So sis what are you going to do after this year? Are you going to college?" Dianna looked toward him and heard the aching in his voice for her to say yes. Truth was she hadn't even really been thinking about it. Plus, she didn't really have the grades anyway for it.

"Nah I think I might head on up to Xavier's and see if I can help up there. Plus, I think it's about time I visit my biological brother. I haven't seen him in a long time," Dianna said.

"Speaking of your brother have you called him lately," Jerry asked.

"Yeah he's doing good. He said that he has a thing for one girl named Rogue up there. I told him to stay away from her though," Dianna said.

"Why," both brothers asked.

"Because her mutation is that she can suck the life out of you if you touch her. He said she has to keep her whole body covered almost," Dianna said.

"Now that's cruel," Jerry said, "Yeah I feel bad for some these people. Did you hear they're trying to pass a law to keep track of all of them now? I swear it's getting bad out there and I fear for you every day Di."

"Thanks Jerry, but I can take care of myself against those fuckers. It's just some of the other mutants I have problems with," Dianna said as Paten popped into her head. Jerry seemed to realize this and he shut his mouth.

"We're here," Jerry, said as he stopped the car and turned it off. Jack and Dianna jumped out and started up toward the door to help the pregnant Camille.

It took about three hours, but they pretty much got everything settled in as Dianna and Jack sneaked off to have a smoke which was a bad habit that lately they had both picked up. Dianna lit her cigarette and smiled as she blew out the smoke. It was just starting to get dark and it looked beautiful as the sky held all the colors between Orange, Pink, and red.

"Reminds me of fire," Jack said taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Yeah me too," Dianna said as she did the same.

"So really what are you planning on doing after this year babe," Jack said.

"Same thing I told Jerry in the car," Dianna making Jack frown.

"So you'd leave me here," Jack said.

"No I'd come back. Listen I'm not about to waste my life away complete here. Yeah I love you guys, but I love John too and I miss him. I need to be there for him which I haven't done in the past years," Jack shook his head said, "Yeah I understand. I'd probably do the same." Dianna smiled and took another puff of her cigarette.

"Hey Di," Jack said.

"Yeah," Dianna said looking at him.

"Do you every think we'll last longer than this," Dianna smiled.

"I don't know babe. I don't know," Dianna said as she leaned into him.

"I don't want to ever lose you. Ya know you're my world right," Jack said. Dianna smiled as she looked up toward him and said, "So what…your family isn't either."

"Well yeah they are, but you're the one thing that I care about the most other than Ma," Jack said. Dianna smiled and looked back at the sky.

"You know you're like her right," Dianna looked back at him with a questioningly look.

"Your like Ma," Jack said. Dianna laughed as she dropped the cigarette and put it out, "No Jack I'm far from Ma. Ma is a saint, and I'm…well I'm like a demon from hell and God would probably say the same. That's why I pray every night that he'll watch over me and keep me from things that would classify me as a demon from hell."

"Well he's doing a good job. You look like a Angel to me, matter of fact I think I found your scar when you fell from heaven," Dianna laughed as Jack pulled her closer. Jack leaned down and kissed Dianna sweetly. Dianna loved her home and she wasn't going to let anything bad destroy it.

That night when Dianna was laying in bed she felt safe for once for some reason. It was as if something had just walked in the room that had this protective aura around it. She guessed it was just her guardian angel coming back from its long trip on protecting her brother. When Dianna closed her eyes she dreamed of someone she hadn't dreamed about in a long time. A memory lost so long ago.

* * *

_A smaller and younger Dianna sat in the car with her younger brother John. Their mother was driving and they were heading to the aquarium. John didn't like it there, because he of course hated water since his element was fire. Dianna was neutral about it though. When they got there both the kids jumped out and started urging their mother to hurry up._

_Their mother had met a new guy who had worked there and he had promised them that he'd let them swim with the dolphins today. They were really excited. It was going to be a lot different though than swimming in the Australian ocean like they usually did during the summer because this water was colder. _

_When Dianna was dressed and in the water with her brother, mother, and her mom's boyfriend she felt safe and the dolphins seemed to love her more because they kept playing with her and sent her flying through the water. _

_When they had finished their mother was drying Dianna off. "Hey mommy why is my power so connected to the water and the creatures in the water," Dianna asked?_

_"Because you're like the creature they've never seen before. Dolphins are smart creatures they can tell more about us than we can them. They can sense who we really are, I guess they just sense that you're one of them," her mother said._

"_I don't look like them," Dianna said._

"_No but in here you have the mind like one and here the heart," Dianna's mom said pointing to her head and then heart. Dianna smiled while her mother hugged her and her brother._

"_Mommy, do you think our daddy would have loved to have been here," Dianna said making John look up and quickly realize that Dianna was talking about __**her**__ biological father._

"_Yes dear I think he would have loved to have been here with you two," Dianna smiled._

"_Johnny what are you doing," Dianna asked as John got up and headed over to his backpack._

"_I made you something the other day," John said as he dug in his pack. Suddenly he found it and brought it back to her. It was a black choker with a crystal star on it.  
_

"_Thank you baby bro," Dianna said as put it on and hugged her brother._

"_No problem, ya know I love ya sis," John said hugging her back. _

"_Alright you two it's time to get you back. I think there's a storm coming," their mother said. They looked up and indeed there was a storm coming. When Dianna looked back there was absolutely no on there. She was no longer the little girl she used to be she was present day Dianna, "MOM, JOHN." Dianna screamed her lungs out as the wind picked up and the rain began to pour. She suddenly felt herself falling and land on the ground. When she looked up she saw Paten with a gun, he shot it toward something and she followed the bullet right to her mother's car. Dianna heard her mother scream and then she heard her brother screaming in pain._

_Now when she looked around she was standing in a battleground and there were mutants everywhere. She was wearing an X-men suit and her brother was the opposing side. The dream switched again and she was staring at a gravesite for Evelyn Mercer. _

"_NO, NO, NO," Dianna said falling to her knees and holding her head, "MAKE IT STOP."_

"_Dianna," a sweet voice said as a delicate hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw her mother. She slowly got up and said, "Mom why did you have to leave me."_

"_It was my time Dianna. It's not yours anytime soon. You can beat him trust me. There are many things to come and you can beat them. You will get through them. I love you baby," at that her voice began to fade._

"_NO MOM, COMEBACK," Dianna said running after her with tears in her eyes, "COMEBACK." "MOMMY," Dianna screamed and she woke up suddenly as she felt herself falling.

* * *

_

Dianna woke up to Bobby shaking her. Dianna shot up and looked at him, "It's okay it's me. I heard ya crying in your sleep Di. Thought I come and see what was wrong." Dianna shook her head and put her hands in them. She just started crying and Bobby pulled her into a hug.

"It was so real Bobby, if felt so real. God I miss her so much and I want that bastard dead for killing her," Dianna said crying into his chest.

"I know babe, I know," Bobby said rocking her. About that time Evelyn walked in and asked, "What's going on."

"Di just had a bad dream ma. Go on back to bed and get some rest Ma, I got this," Bobby said.

"You sure," Evelyn said directing it more toward Dianna. Dianna nodded and said, "Yeah just a bad dream don't worry Ma." Evelyn smiled and said, "Alright goodnight child." Evelyn walked on out and back to her room.

"You want me to go get Jack," Bobby asked.

"No I'll just go to his room," Dianna said. Bobby looked at her sternly and said, "Alright, don't let him touch you alright."

"I won't Bobby," Dianna said with a smile watching Bobby's face form into a cocky smirk.

Dianna walked into Jack's room and found him sound asleep. She tried really hard not to wake him as she crawled into his bed, but she failed miserable. Jack turned over and said in a sleepy voice, "You alright babe."

"I am now, I just had a bad dream I didn't feel like being alone," Dianna said. Jack smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Come here and I'll keep you warm. You know how the wind likes to seep in through the cracks." Dianna smiled as she snuggled closer to him, not realizing she was still upset and that her mind was giving off some of those visions of that dream to Jack. Jack frowned and said; " I guess it was really bad for me to be seeing it right now huh." Dianna nodded and sniffled as a tear fell.

"You saw you're mom didn't you," Jack asked as her picture went through his mind.

"Yeah, she told me basically that I needed to fight Paten. She said basically that I don't need to back down this time," Dianna said. Jack sighed and pulled her closer.

"I don't want you too. You'll get hurt again, and I don't want that," Jack said.

"I know, but it's time I face up to it Jack. I can't hide forever behind other people. Sooner or later I got to fight him," Dianna said.

"Yeah I know that's what I fear," Jack said kissing her forehead.

"Let's get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning," Jack said as Dianna noticed how his eyes seemed like they had blocks of bricks on them. Dianna smiled and said, "Alright babe I'll let you sleep." In turn Jack fell asleep quickly and then in a few seconds Dianna did too only this time she didn't dream at all. This time it was like she had never even fallen asleep.

* * *

**Okay so I deicded to write one more before I went to bed so I hoped you liked it. I promise next chapter things are really going to heat up. Anyway Goodnight or Goodmorning whatever you're dealing with right now.**

**_PLEASE REIVEW_**

NO FLAMES


	7. Bleeding Love

**_+Bleeding Love+_**

Dianna woke the next morning in Jack's bed without him. Dianna shot up immediately when she noticed this too. She looked around the room and noticed he had been gone a while too and the clock read 10:00 o'clock. Dianna's eyes widen as she jumped up quickly and ran toward her room to get ready while screaming, "Shit, Shit, Shit." Once Dianna was as decently dressed as possible she ran downstairs with her backpack and out the door not noticing her brothers sitting on the couch.

"How long do you think it will take her to realize that there is no school today," Angel asked as he opened his beer bottle.

"Until she gets to school," Jack answered laughing and he was right. About 30 minutes later she walked through the door and glared as she looked at Jack with daggers in her eyes, "You assholes." In one short moved she attacked Jack and started wrestling with him on the floor.

"Come on Fairy don't let a girl beat your ass," Bobby cheered as Jack jumped up and started smacking them around too just a bit as they wrestled.

"What's the difference they're both girls," Angel said laughing as he took a sip from his beer bottle. Dianna managed to get Jack's arms behind his back while he was face down on the floor.

"Now tell me sorry Jackie," Dianna said holding him as tightly as she could.

"Never," Jack laughed. Dianna smiled evilly as she managed to get her knee in between his legs and push upwards.

"HEY, don't you dare Dianna," Jack screamed trying to wiggle free.

"Then say sorry," Dianna laughed again with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah Fairy say your sorry," Bobby said taking a swig of his own beer. About that time Sarah walked through the door and took one look at the scene and hit the floor with laughter.

"FINE I'M SORRY," Jack said as Dianna brought the knee up further.

"Okay that's better," Dianna said getting up. She soon regretted it as she forgot she was in between Jack's legs. Jack brought his legs together trapping her and then he twisted them making her fall. Jack was immediately on top off her tickling her.

"S-s-stop, SARAH H-HELP," Dianna screamed.

"On my way," Sarah said as she ran over and shoved Jack off.

"Okay now this is better than T.V. if only they were barely clothed," Bobby said with a stupid grin on his face.

"You'd want to see your sister naked Bobby? Man you're starting to sound like Jack over here," Angel said laughing.

"Yeah your right, maybe I am getting too drunk," Bobby replied looking at his beer bottle curiously.

"No Shit," Dianna grumbled as she and Sarah were trying to keep Jack down.

"Need help Fairy," Bobby asked taking another swig of his beer.

"If you can get Sarah then I'll be good," Jack cried out as one of the girls punched him in his stomach. Bobby got up, sat his beer down, and picked up Sarah and threw her over his shoulder. She started screaming in her native language, which only Dianna could somewhat interrupt. She knew that Sarah may have said something like, "You stupid, faggot, let me down," and of course the all-famous "cocksucker" that she always called him.

Jack managed to get Dianna back into another situation so that she couldn't move. He was sitting on her legs and had her hands locked with his hands on the back of her head so that she couldn't move.

"Do you give," Jack asked with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"NEVER," Dianna screamed as she tried getting out, but he only held her there. Dianna huffed and hung her head, "Fine I give." Jack let go and she slapped him on he shoulder and then kissed him on the lips. Jack pulled her closer and then they felt it. Angel had thrown a pillow at them.

"Come on guys would you stop doing that in public," Angel begged. Dianna smiled and replied confidently, "Sorry Angel you looked like an empty chair to me."

"A what, an empty chair now come o..." about that time Dianna came over and sat on him.

"Yep, a nice comfy chair," Dianna said jumping up and down on him as if she was testing a chair for its softness.

"I'll show you a nice comfy chair," Angel said as he lifted her off of him and threw her over his shoulder like Bobby had Sarah. Dianna began beating his back to put her down When he finally did though it was only when Evelyn walked in through the door. After that they were ordered to clean up. Dianna and Jack reported to the kitchen to help Evelyn put groceries away. A little while Sarah was leaving and Dianna walked with her out the door worried about her.

"Oh come on Di, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl," Sarah laughed at Dianna for being stupid.

"I know but with all this shit going on with me, I don't want to see you get caught in the crossfire. Trust me. Paten is a bad guy. I don't want to see him come after you," Dianna frowned thinking of what only could happen to her if Paten got a hold of her. Sarah stopped and turned to look at her, "Trust me Di I can manipulate another mutants powers. I think I can handle myself." Dianna shook her head and said, "You could have fooled me." Sarah smacked Dianna's head and said, "Come on we both have the personality and strength of a boy. I think we can handle ourselves."

Dianna shook her head and said, "Not always, sometimes we have to know our limits. Mine's Paten and yours, well yours is Bobby." Sarah froze and looked at her and said, "How did you know?" Dianna stopped and looked at her questioningly and said, "How did I know what?"

"How did you know I liked Bobby," Sarah asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, hold on! YOU LIKE BOBBY," Dianna yelled as Sarah quickly covered her mouth, "Oh shit I thought you knew." Dianna tried to scream through her friend's hand saying that she knew now, but nothing but mumbles came from it.

"If I take this hand off your mouth you got to promise not to yell," Sarah laughed. Dianna rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same. Sarah took her hand off of Dianna's mouth and soon questions began to fly.

"What the hell Sarah your only 18 and Bobby…well Bobby's way too old for you," Dianna whined trying not to think of them as a couple.

"I know which is why I try not to let him know. He'd totally get a kick out of it if he found out," Sarah frowned sadly. Dianna rolled her eyes and replied, "No kidding which is why I'm not telling any of the boys. They'd tattle." Sarah smiled and said, "So you'll keep the secret."

"Yeah don't worry sis I will," Dianna smiled as she hugged her best friend or better yet the friend who was almost like a sister to her.

"Well I'm going to head on home since you think you're so tough," Dianna spoke up finally looking at the scenery around her.

"Alright girl see you at school on Monday then, and can't wait to hear you sing next Friday with Jack," Sarah smiled. Dianna rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, whatever, bye sis."

"Bye," Sarah said as she walked off. If only Dianna had walked her a bit further though.

That night the Mercer house got a frantic call from Sarah's mother saying she never came home. Dianna's heart stopped and she dropped the receiver. Dianna ran outside and started screaming for Sarah as if she might just pop out and say, "Just kidding ya Di." She never did, but what Di did find made her heart stop. It was a note with the name, 'Lightning,' on it. She picked it up and began to read. Her heart turned cold and but her blood began to boil. The more anger she produced the less she had control over her powers as the snow around Dianna began to get swept up in a whirlwind.

"WHERE ARE YOU ASSHOLE," Dianna yelled looking around the neighborhood for him. Bobby was outside in a second along with Jack and the others.

"Dianna what's wrong," Jack cried as he tried to get closer to her with out getting hit in the face with snow. Dianna stuck a note to his chest and Jack quickly read it and his face clenched in anger. Bobby took the note from Jack as well and quickly walked over to his car.

"Bobby! Where are you going," Evelyn cried from the doorway.

"The police, this has gone on for to long. He just put someone else in danger that I care about," Bobby said as he slammed the door.

"Bobby it won't help," Dianna answered solemnly walking over to the driver's side of his car.

"Like hell it won't. How about you call Xavier and ask him," until now Dianna never wanted to, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Dianna ran inside and picked up the phone and made the call she had been dreading.

"Hello," a groggy voice asked on the other line.

"John," Dianna asked fearfully thinking it was his roommate Bobby at first.

"Dianna," the voice answered now becoming more alert.

"Yeah it's me, hey transfer this call to Xavier, please baby bro," Dianna asked shakily with a strain in her voice.

"Dianna what's wrong," John questioned frantically. Dianna could here in the background some other kid yelling for him to shut up and go back to bed. Dianna was sure it was probably his roommate Bobby.

"Just do it now, John," Dianna yelled.

"Alright, alright," John mumbled angrily and suddenly there was a click and then another groggy voice picked up.

"Hello, Dianna," Xavier answered sleepily.

"Xavier I need your help," Dianna asked sheepishly wishing she would have never had to of made this call.

"With what," Xavier questioned calmly.

"It's my friend. She's gone missing. Her name is Sarah and she's a mutant who can manipulate other mutant's abilities. I think the guy that killed my mother took her, I mean he's been following me for a while now and…," Dianna ranted almost in tears.

"It's alright Dianna. Calm down! I'll see what I can do. Just stay safe in your house tonight and warn all of your friends and family to do the same," Xavier reassured her, but Dianna sure as hell didn't feel assured.

"Alright," Dianna replied as she hung up the phone to go tell the others what was going on.

Throughout the week they received nothing else from Paten. Xavier couldn't locate Sarah, and the whole police force was looking for her. Dianna felt like complete shit. She stayed cooped up in her room all day with the door locked. She never ate, slept, and sometimes the brothers swore she never went to the bathroom, but Jack knew. He heard her late at night going to the bathroom to cry and to relax all the same. Jack knew she was torn and he could do nothing about it.

When Jack had told Dianna that she was one of the people that meant the most too him in his life, she had thought he was kidding, but it was true. Jack did care about her so much. He couldn't bring himself to say he loved her just yet and neither could Dianna because honestly they were just teenagers they weren't ready for that, but they both knew they extremely cared for one another either way. They both knew they LIKED each other unconditionally and now one of them had to listen to the other suffer.

Jack had to go to school by himself and explain to the teachers what had happened. They just shrugged it off and said that maybe Sarah ran away. Jack knew that wasn't the truth. Sarah loved her family and her life unlike Dianna. Sarah was a happy go lucky girl. No, she couldn't have runaway. She had been kidnapped by Paten for leverage to Dianna. He knew it would break Dianna down to a breaking point so that he could attack. Jack wasn't about to let it happen either.

Jack rolled over in his bed as the nightly sounds set in. Sirens could be heard in the distance, a couple was yelling next door. A couple of doors were being slammed, and a few cars starting late in the night, probably to do their drug runs or go to work, real work at least. Also, as of late, the sound of Dianna's whimpers coming from her room as she cried.

Jack dared not to walk in, for the moment he did, he'd probably receive a book to the head or a slap to the face. Dianna didn't cry, and when she did she tried to hide it. She hated it when people saw her at her weakest. She rarely let him see her cry or show any true emotion other than the anger, or happiness she felt. All the other emotions she felt she hid them or let them loose somewhere else.

Jack suddenly heard her door open as she headed to go take a bathroom break and probably grab a bite to eat. Jack sat up finally as he took a brave step that he knew he'd probably regret, but he knew she needed someone even if she didn't know it.

Jack walked down the stairs as he made his way towards the kitchen. He noticed the light wasn't on as he walked in, but he heard the pots and pans, and the sizzling of something cooking. He heard Dianna curse as she burned herself by touching something hot. He listened as she sniffled and groaned as she did something wrong. Jack walked up to the doorway and turned on the light.

Dianna was so startled that she turned on him with her metal claw extended near his throat. He stood there a moment and gulped as she choked back the sobs trying to hold back the tears and then, realizing it was him, she lowered her hand and retracted the claws. Jack walked forward but before he could reach her she fell into his arms and cried. She just cried, unmoving, and unwilling to go on. Jack leaned over and turned off the burners on the stove. He then picked Dianna up bridal style and carried her to the couch and laid her down with him. He covered her up with the blanket, and then pulled her close. He ran his hand through her hair calmly as he kissed her shoulder.

"We'll find her Di, I promise," Jack whispered into her ear. Dianna shook her head and turned to face him. She had her eyes closed, but her lips told it all as she spoke the words of lost hope.

"She's gone Jack. They'll be nothing to find," Dianna sobbed as Jack pulled her to him.

"Don't think like that Di. You know that's not true. We'll find her. Xavier will find her eventually. Paten can't kill her. He's not that stupid," Jack answered through his teeth thinking of when he had first seen him at the hospital. He had wanted to murder him, and now he wanted to torture him and then kill him.

"What's going on down here," a voice called from the stairwell as they wrapped a robe around themselves. Angel slowly made his way down the stairs and looked down at Dianna noticing her tear soaked face. He was on his knees in front of her in a minute as he laid a hand gently on her side.

"I see you finally managed to come out of your room cave dweller," Angel tried to joke, but it didn't work as she just clung to Jack tighter. Jack looked at Angel warning him not to say anything that might upset her as of the moment. Angel closed his mouth.

"I know what would make her happy, Chocolate, and lots of it," Angel laughed and Dianna perked up slightly at that.

"Do you mind fixing me a cup," she mumbled looking at him. Angel smiled with his shiny white teeth and shook his head as he stood up.

"Nah, Jackie-pooh you want some," Angel asked mocking him, trying to make Dianna feel better.

"Not if you mean you're black ass," Jack laughed as Angel glared, picked up a magazine, and threw it at him.

"Do ya want some or not," he mumbled walking into the kitchen. The sounds of cupboards being opened and then closed, and the clinking of ceramic cups as they were sat down was the next few sounds Jack heard as he really thought on the question.

"Sure," he answered finally looking down at Dianna. He knew if he drank the drink, he'd be up all night, but if it would help him stay awake long enough to see to it that Dianna got some rest then he didn't mind.

"Want me to put on the T.V.," Jack asked picking up the remote.

"Does it matter, you will either way," Dianna grinned slightly into his chest as she snuggled closer.

"True," Jack laughed as he turned on the T.V. and turned it down so that he didn't wake up the rest of the house. Jack turned it to the Chiller channel before he decided that might not be a good idea and then turned it to the Disney Channel where Hannah Montana was playing.

"Somebody shoot that bitch," Dianna whined all the while giggling into Jack's chest.

"I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to do that," Jack laughed as Dianna shot up and looked at him.

"No one, how about me," she smiled, and Jack relaxed finally seeing that smile and not the look he had seen earlier.

"You'd go to jail just to rid the world of a crazy kid. Man Di, you have lost it," he giggled as she slapped him playfully.

"I'm proud of it too," she answered proudly.

"Your hot chocolate is served, and thank god there's a smile on your face finally," Angel sighed as he hugged her. She hugged him back and took the drink out of his hands and into hers.

"Please try not to spill that on me. I don't having healing abilities like you do," Jack laughed taking his drink from Angel who sat down in the chair beside the T.V. Angel groaned as he noticed what was on.

"Someone give me that remote. I swear one day someone's going to end up shooting that kid," Angel piped up as Jack handed him the remote.

"That person would probably end up being Di," Jack chuckled taking a sip and then slamming it down as he fanned his mouth.

"Too hot," Angel asked with a triumphant grin looking at him. It was then that Dianna realized he had made it that hot on purpose. Jack glared and threw a pillow Angel's way. Angel caught it and threw it back, forgetting that Dianna was sitting with him and holding her hot chocolate. The cup fell, but the liquid remained in the air along with Dianna's hands as she maneuvered it so that it wouldn't fall.

"Jack, grab the cup, NOW," she spoke up forcefully as he leaned down and grabbed the cub. He slowly fitted the cup to the shape of the hot chocolate that Dianna had put it in.

"God that was a close one," Dianna wiped her brow and took the cup from Jack's hands.

"You should get to bed, not be drinking something that'll wake your all's asses up even more," a voice groaned from the stairwell as they walked into the living room.

"Good to see you too Bobby," Dianna laughed. Bobby's head snapped in her direction and his mouth dropped.

"So the creature leaves the cave, and it laughs. Hallelujah," Bobby praised as he looked up at the sky. Everyone laughed as he got down on his hands and knees and mocked one of those women you see on T.V. at church when they were really getting into the sermon.

"Get your white ass up boy, before you disgrace all of your family. God you just as much as a fairy as Jack," Angel laughed as Bobby came at him and slapped the back of his head.

"I ain't no fairy," Bobby mumbled with a glare his way as he sat down and stole the remote from Angel. He turned the T.V. to the news channel where they were giving reports on the upcoming events. One of the events made Dianna lose her appetite, quick.

"They're trying to get an act passed so that all mutants have to register themselves and their abilities. Didn't the Nazis do that before the whole thing went down with the Jews," Angel asked listening intently to the news program.

"Yeah they did, sort of," Dianna mumbled setting down her hot chocolate.

"So that means they'd have every one of 'em on record and could track any of 'em down. Damn that shit ain't right. What's next, some evil robot trying to exterminate you all," Bobby whistled as he ran his hand through his greasy mess.

"I wouldn't doubt it the way they're going. They hate all of us. To them, we're just a bug on their windshield," Dianna whispered staring at the floor. All the brothers were looking at her now, trying to picture themselves in her position. They couldn't though, because they realized it wouldn't be that easy to live the way they do. Always living in fear was hard for anyone.

"There aren't many mutants as lucky as me. Some don't end up having good families or lives. Some mutants can't walk out on the street without being noticed. I heard of this one woman once. She had spikes all over her body, and big ones too, couldn't walk out into the street without someone getting hurt. She eventually ended up committing suicide from being tired of living alone," Dianna spoke as she glared at the wall, remembering all the names she had been called by her foster parents whenever they found out she was a mutant. All the hell they would put her through, just because they were scared off her.

"Dianna whether you believe it or not we appreciate your..." Bobby began but was quickly cut off.

"Oh I know you do. God do I know you do, but other people don't see it the way you all do. People see us as a nuisance. They are afraid of us. Some people think that we think we are better, and that's far from true. Well at least for some of us. When people look at us they classify us in one word, freak. Whether you appreciate me or not, others don't. That's something I need you all to understand, because one of these days someone's going to call me that and they aren't going to be kidding around. They'll classify you as a mutant lover and I don't want you all getting worked up about it. If it comes to that just turn your head because you gotta understand those assholes are just small minded. They don't understand that everyone, everything, has a heart, has feelings, can hurt, and be hurt," Dianna answered looking around the room finally at the boys. They looked back at her with love in their eyes. She knew they cared for her, deeply, and would do anything for her even if it meant taking someone out for just calling her a freak.

"What has brought this up all the sudden," Jack asked finally sitting up straight as he pulled her closer to him.

"Nothing much, just that, seeing that on T.V. and what they're doing, is showing just how small minded people are. It's showing how people are letting their emotions get in the way of their reason, and I just don't want to see you all being blinded by your emotion like they are. I want all of us to be able to walk away. I wish Paten could have just walked away," she answered finally looking down at the hands she had placed in her lap. The brothers exchanged a glance finally realizing what had brought her to this point.

"Baby we're smarter than Paten…"

"No, you're not, and I'm not afraid to admit it to you all either. We're all the same. We all let our emotions get in the way. I let my emotions get in the way and look what I did. I let one of my closest friends get hurt, and taken from me. I let my mother die that night. I'm making my brother grow up without me damn it. I let my emotions get in the way just like those people on T.V., just like Paten, and I let it all come down to this," Dianna finally cried as she let her face fall into her hands. It was only a matter of time before she let it all loose, all that she was feeling, and all that needed to be said. Bobby and Angel stood up and walked over to her and Jack. They all crowded around her as she cried that night. They all comforted her. They all listened. They were there, something she felt she hadn't been able to do in a while to anyone.

* * *

**I hope this can hold you over for a little while people. I know I have updated in a LONGGGGGG time, but I am trying really hard. It's just I've been busy with work, and other stories, not to mention my personal life. I will update as soon as I can, just please wait patiently. If the people who reviewed my story are still reading this then I give you a big thanks for reviewing. It gave me the encouragement to write more for it. **

**Anyway if you like how I write, go to my homepage and check out some of my other stories. You never know, you might find another genre to be much better. LOL**


	8. Surprise

+Surprise! +

It had been two days since Dianna had broken down right in front of her brothers. Two days since she revealed how she truly was feeling on the inside. The war that was going on inside of her was a terrible one. She did feel it was her fault, and she knew it was. She had always let her emotions get in the way and she was continuing to let them get in the way as she was trying to think of the correct answers to the test she was taking. She was getting so fed up that she was close to using her abilities to cheat. The only thing keeping her from it was her pride. She rather see how she, herself, could really do on it. It was her favorite subject, English, and yet as she tried to think of the questions she couldn't. She remembered the answers, they were on the tip of her tongue, but they wouldn't go farther than that. She had read this book over a million times, and she was surprised they were having to take a test over it again even in their senior year. Then again this school was probably behind in their education department, whereas their sports department was rather large.

Dianna looked down at the test again and reread the question. It was a simple question, and it was only asking for a 5 sentence paragraph.

Explain John Proctor's feelings and thoughts that he has throughout the Crucible in a 5 sentence paragraph?

It practically killed her, because she had study for this kind of question all night the night before. She remembered hearing all about it in class earlier to. She groaned in defeat finally and opened her mind up and took in all the thoughts from around the room. Some seemed to jog her memory, while others, she swore were thinking of a whole different story.

"You have 7 minutes left class," the teacher spoke up looking up at the clock. Dianna looked up and also noticed this. Finally she gave in and wrote down the best answer she could. The rest were mostly multiple choice and they jogged her memory enough for her to guess most of them right. Finally signing her name on the test she walked up to the teacher and handed it in. He took it happily and smiled at her as he waved her to return to her seat.

Dianna walked back and took her seat behind Jack who was currently still taking the test. She laid her head down and faced the window. She had been feeling so tired lately. She knew it was because of her lack of eating, but she just had no appetite, none whatsoever.

"Tired," one of Jack's band mates asked from across from her. She turned to James and nodded. James leaned down in his bag and began rummaging. Finally he pulled away from his book bag and handed her a candy bar.

"Eat it, and don't give me any lip," he whispered with a sly smile. Dianna couldn't be rude, so she took it and pulled the wrapper off. It wasn't the healthiest snack, but it was going to have to do. She needed to be fully awake, and right now she was far from it. She took a bite of the sweet nutty caramel bliss and smiled.

"See food is good, food is life, eat it," Tyler behind her giggled. She turned and glared at it him as he smiled sheepishly while raising his hands in a don't-kill-me manner.

"Quiet back there," came the teacher's voice from the front. Dianna turned and looked back ahead as she finished off the candy bar. It didn't kick in fast, but by the time the bell rang she felt a little better.

Dianna stood up and grabbed her back pack and threw it over her shoulder. Jack soon followed, as he grabbed her hand and headed toward the front and handed in is paper. They then walked out of the room and toward their next class.

Jack turned to her and smiled, "So I see you finally ate something." Dianna was about to say something, but Jack wet his finger and ran it across the bottom of her lip and pulled it back to his lips. He licked his finger and smiled, "Mmm caramel." Dianna giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I guess you're hungry too," Dianna spoke up as Jack pulled her close to him with his arm that wrapped itself tight around her shoulder.

"Yes, my stomach is killing me," Jack groaned like a baby as he clutched his stomach with his other hand.

"Come on let's go grab something out of the vending machine then," Dianna laughed as she pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him down the hallway. As they rounded the corner they found a huge line at the vending machines. Jack groaned outwardly receiving a few looks from other students.

"Don't worry you'll get your food," Dianna laughed.

"Yeah but I want it now. Come to me now food," Jack joked begging the machine with his hands outstretched.

"You don't need food that bad," Dianna replied patting his stomach. Jack sucked in his stomach and then pointed at it and said, "Look at me; I'm skinny as a stick. I…need…food."

"Here, take this and shut up," Tyler laughed shoving a bag of chips into his chest.

"Did I ever tell you I loved you man," Jack smiled as he greedily began to down the bag.

"Say that again around Bobby, and you'll hear him call you Fairy a lot more than you want," Tyler laughed.

"Kiss my ass," Jack answered with a mouthful of chips, so it more so came out like this, "Kuss ma auss." Understandable, but completely funny though.

"Hey guys did you ever sign up for the next Friday's Band Wars," James asked suddenly coming up from behind them.

"No why, I thought we just walk up and tell them we're there to do it," Tyler asked looking from him to Jack.

"No we gotta sign up," James answered looking as Jack and Tyler's eyes went bug eyed.

"Please tell me someone signed us up," Jack gaped looking around at the shaking heads.

"No baby, I haven't gone near it," Dianna replied looking down the hall at the board where the poster was.

"You better go sign up then there's one spot left," and both Tyler and Jack sky rocketed down the hall. Dianna laughed as they bumped into random people, especially a couple of football players who gave them that I'm-going-to-kill-you look. Jack and Tyler however made it right on time as one guy was about to write their name. Jack quickly wrote their name and gave the other guy an I'm-sorry-look. The guy walked off sulking, while Jack and Tyler high fived one another.

"Their idiots," Dianna giggled looking over at James.

"Tell me about it," he laughed.

"Miss Sparks," a teacher called from across the hall. Dianne turned her attention on her and she waved her over quickly.

"Yes," Dianna said looking back at the boys who were giving her questioning looks.

"Miss Mercer is up in the office to pick you up. She says you have an appointment today," the teacher said.

"Okay, thanks," Dianna thanked her before walking over to Jack and the others and telling them she had to go. Jack had a questioning look on his face just as Dianne did, but he wiped it off and gave Dianna a kiss before she left the hall and toward the office.

The teacher was right. Evelyn was in the office waiting for her. Dianna walked in calmly scanning her foster mom's expression before realizing nothing betrayed her smile.

"Come on we have an appointment to make," Evelyn replied as she stood up from the chair and led her out of the office.

"Appointment? I don't remember having one this week," Dianna replied looking over at her cautiously.

"It was scheduled for today, but Mr. Xavier was the one who scheduled you in for it. He called me this morning and told me to have you at the lawyer's office to go over some things," Evelyn answered as she led Dianne to the car where Bobby was waiting calmly smoking a cigarette.

"Ready to go Di," Bobby asked jumping in the driver's seat as Dianna took the back.

"Yeah, but I wish I knew what this was about," Dianna mumbled looking between Evelyn and Bobby

"The old man didn't say much. Just said it had something to do with your mom. He said your brother would be there too," Bobby spouted off as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"John will be there," Dianna asked as the excitement rose in her. She was literally smiling from ear to ear knowing her real blood family would be there.

"Yeah I guess if that's your brother's name. Either way Xavier said that some guy named Scott Summers would be bringing him," Bobby replied, but Dianne had already tuned him out just happy that she'd be seeing her brother again. The last time she had seen John had been a disaster. She could remember in like yesterday.

_Dianna sat on the other side of John at a table in the foster care's facility. John had blood shot eyes just like Dianna. Both looked like they hadn't got sleep in days, nor ate. They had both been drug away from their home after the funeral. Neither would speak to the other. Dianna wouldn't in fear that her brother would lose it either in tears or in anger and she'd be left cleaning up the mess in the ashes. John wouldn't speak to her in anger that if he did that he would lose it or that she'd end up crying and he would end up feeling guilty. _

_Suddenly a door opened to the interrogation room and in walked a social worker with a fake smile plastered across her elderly face. She took a seat at the end of the table and looked up at the two._

"_So, we've searched around for any family member willing to take you two, but we've came up with practically no one. So we are entering you into the foster care system. You two are also now wards of the states. All your mothers assets that she requested go to you two will be held by us until we see it fit that you are ready to have, which of course will be your 18__th__ birthdays," the woman announced proudly looking down at her files on Dianna and John._

"_I see you are both mutants, am I correct," she asked looking up now with a tense expression._

"_Yes, we are, will that be a problem," Dianna finally spoke up as she sat up in her seat and crossed her arms._

"_No, it's fine, it's just some foster parents highly disapprove of mutants. Not many mutants are treated fairly in their homes," the woman replied looking over at John who now had a worried expression._

"_I can handle it," Dianna spouted off with an evil chuckle._

"_And you young man," the woman asked continuing to look at John. John looked from the social worker to his sister before he looked down. He took a moment to think before replying, "Is there any other options." Dianna stared wide eye at her brother._

"_Yes, there is Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, and we can give them a call if you wish to be put there. They are more accepting of your…kind," the woman answered struggling around with her words. Dianna could easily tell she wasn't as accepting of their __**kind.**_

"_That sounds nice, Di," John inquired looking over at his sister, but she rolled her eyes before sighing and turning to the woman and replying, "Let my brother go there, and let him be safe, but I need my freedom. Just find me a foster family already," and with Dianna stood up, made her way to the door opened it and left._

Dianna watched as Bobby pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse. Dianna unbuckled her seatbelt slowly and then emerged from the car along with Bobby and Evelyn. Dianna was shaking hoping that her brother wouldn't be angry with her for leaving him. She had made a home finally, she had her freedom, and she was learning how to control herself. She was happy, and she hoped he wouldn't try to convince her to come with him again like he had done in his last few letters.

Bobby noticed Di shaking and walked over to her. "You okay kid," he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Dianna looked up at Bobby and gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah it's just the last time I saw him wasn't a good one."

"It'll be fine. You got me and ma here with ya," Bobby smiled and then led her into the courthouse. As they made it inside she found an elderly looking man waiting for them on the other side of the metal detector. As they walked through and Bobby was called back three times to go through it, they then made their way toward a room in the farthest end of the hallway.

The man opened the door for the group and the moment he did Dianna's eyes met her brother's from across the room. Oh how her brother had grown from that young man he had been long ago. He was taller than her now. He had greased slicked back hair, a much more suave style of clothing instead of just t-shirts and jeans. He kind of reminded her of Aaron Stanford from the show called the 'Traveler.' Boy had her brother grown! She expected to see more of a younger version of her brother she had left sitting in that room a long time ago.

She heard a loud click and looked down and noticed him holding his lighter, how he had got it past the guards surprised her. Then again that was John, always getting into trouble. She looked over and found Mr. Summers, along with some boy she had ever met. He had blond short curly hair, and bright blue eyes. He was gorgeous and reminded her of the popular boys she would find at her school; the ones that had good families and rich daddies and mommies.

"Dianna," John smiled racing across the room and swooping her up in a bear hug. Not only was her little baby bro taller than her now, he felt a lot strong too.

"It's Di now Johnny boy, and it's good to see you too John," Dianna smiled happily as she leaned into the hug and refused to let go. The others in the room decided to leave the two alone as they got acquainted with each other. After a few moments John finally pulled away.

"God you look so much like mom," John grinned taking a strand of Di's hair and tucking it behind her ear. Dianna quickly noticed that any Australian accent John used to have had completely disappeared. He sounded like a true born American.

"No I don't, my blue streaks have yet to disappear," Dianna joke making John's grin grow even larger.

"Mom would be proud of you Dian…Di," John stated proudly kissing her forehead before pulling her away and leading her over to the guy she had seen earlier.

"Di, I would like you to meet my friend Bobby Drake. Bobby, this is my sister Dianna Sparks," John spoke proudly looking between the two.

"It's nice to meet you Bobby," Dianna smiled taking his hand to shake and immediately feeling the coolness of it. Suddenly her hand began to frost over. Dianna yanked it away as Bobby gave her a cheeky smile.

"Sorry, just thought it would be funny to do that do you," he laughed as Dianna rubbed her hand against the inside of her coat along the fury edges so as to warm it up again.

"Don't worry, I would have done the same if I had control of ice, however mine is more so over water, and fire," Dianna chuckled looking over at his dumbfounded features.

"You can control water," he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, even if it's frozen, or snow, but I just can't freeze," she answered.

"Dianna's selling herself short. She can do a lot of cool things. She can heal faster than normal, but not like Logan. She has claws like he does too. Show him Di," John asked anxiously. Dianna rolled her eyes and replied, "Just because I can do it, doesn't mean I will. It still hurts John and it takes forever to heal."

"Oh sorry, I kind of forgot. It's been so long," John replied looking over at his sister with a sheepish grin.

"Okay if we can all take our seats I would love to begin," the old man said coming in with two guards carrying a huge box with a handle and number tag on the front.

"What's that," John and Dianna asked simultaneously.

"It was your mother's safety deposit box, and this one coming in was the one from Australia where you all last lived," He answered as two more guard carried in another huge box.

"Alright, before we sort through these I guess we should go over a few things shall we," the elder man replied with a smile sitting down holding a huge file in front of him.

"As you and your brother were told when you were first put in the system, once one of you comes to age you gain control of your mother's assets. Well now that Miss Sparks is now of age she can choose whether or not she would like to see those assets that were left to her and her brother. She may also declare if her brother may already obtain them if he wishes too. If Miss Sparks wishes, she could also take custody over Mr. Allerdyce here until he himself reaches 18…." Dianna decided to stop the man immediately looking over at him.

"Sir I'm still only 17…"

"As we know Miss Sparks, but is your Birthday not coming up within two weeks," and this is where Miss Evelyn and Bobby Mercer turned on Dianna.

"You didn't tell us that Di," Bobby replied sharply looking over at her.

"I didn't want you guys to know. I don't like birthdays," Dianna answered sheepishly.

"Truthfully she doesn't. You should have seen her on her 7th birthday. She hid in the closet for 5 hours. I had to bring her cake and water," John laughed looking over at his sister happy to see her again.

"That settles it. Cracker Jack, Angel, and I are banding together to give you a huge Birthday then," Bobby laughed.

"Cracker Jack," John asked looking over at the man.

"Oh I'm sorry John I didn't tell you. John this is Bobby, my foster brother, and my other foster brother is Jack, nicknames fairy, or Cracker Jack. Don't ask," I answered giggling as Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Jack is also her boyfriend," Bobby mumbled making John tense immediately.

"You've got another boyfriend. He's not like Paten is he," John asked looking over at Dianna fearfully.

"No John he's…" but she was cut short by the elder man in the room.

"Well as I was saying because you WILL be coming of age soon we thought it best to get this over with. Plus Mr. Xavier practically begged us to give it to you early. So Miss Sparks, first question is would you like your brother to go through this stuff with you," the man asked looking over at Dianna now. Dianna looked over at John before nodding yes after seeing his eyes dart to the safety deposit box and back to her.

"Okay then, now second question. Would you feel it be best to take custody of your brother," the man asked looking over at her and then to John. Dianna looked over at John and noticed his pleading eyes. "It's up to him," she answered not letting her eyes stray from her brother's.

"So son would you," the lawyer asked.

"Sure, but can I continue living with the Institute sis," John asked looking over at Dianna.

"I don't mind. So sir, I guess that's a yes on the custody part," Dianna answered looking up at the man.

"Okay we'll have the papers ready after you finish going through your mother's assets then. Here's the file of all the safety deposits she has, or valuables she has put under your names now. I'll let you have at it," the man smiled as he stood and walked out of the office to get forms for her to claim John.

Dianna took the huge file in her hand and took a deep breath. Her mother's face flashed before her eyes. A memory of long ago when her mother was still with her two children. Dianna smiled at the memory, but it was gone quickly as she pulled herself back.

Dianna opened up the file slowly and went over ever little detail in the file. John got up and walked up behind her. "So what did mom leave us," John asked. Dianna reached up and slapped the back of his head.

"What," he asked.

"Be respectful," Dianna scolded.

"Sorry mother," John mocked as his sister looked down at the file.

"I think Mom might have left us some property. She put it under her name and our names, no one else," Dianna replied.

"Here let me see," Bobby Mercer replied taking the file from her and taking a look. He gave a long whistle before turning to Dianna and answering, "She left you a lot of land, tons of acres in Australia too. Were you guys rich or something?"

"Kind of," John answered looking down at his feet.

"So you came from the top to rock bottom, that's bad," Bobby replied still going over the file.

"What else is on there Bobby," Dianna asked looking over at her foster brother.

"Well other than the land in Australia there's a small patch up in Canada, along with two safety deposit boxes. These two here are from Australia. It also explains why you were put over here in America," Bobby answered sliding the file over to John.

"Why," Dianna asked.

"You supposedly have family lurking around here. Or at least that's what the note says on your files right there. It also says they couldn't locate them," Bobby replied pointing at a copy of their foster files.

Dianna raised the file up as she noticed the two keys the man had left her and her brother. She picked them up and walked over the boxes. The group followed her. Dianna held one over to her brother who took it happily and stuck it in the lock. As the box opened John immediately stuck his hand in and began digging everything out. Bobby Drake helped him by setting everything out neatly.

Dianna walked over to check out the first boxes contents. She picked up a couple of photos of her mother and smiled. Some were of her and Dianna when she was first born. Dianna saw one of her father on the other side of her mother smiling happily as he laid his hand on his newborn's tiny capped head.

"Who's that," Bobby Mercer asked looking over her shoulder.

"That's me as a baby, that's my mother, and that's my father," Dianna grinned looking up at Bobby. Bobby looked at the picture of her mother and then to Dianna. Dianna did look a whole lot like her mother, except for the blue streaks in her hair.

"What was her name," Bobby asked taking a photo from the pile.

"Kayla Silverfox," Dianna claimed proudly, "or at least it was before she married dad, then it was Sparks, and after him Allerdyce." Dianna noticed John frown at a picture of him and his father, or what you had to call a father.

"What was your father's name," Bobby Mercer asked once more picking up a piece of paper.

"Michael Sparks. He was a mutant like me and mom," Dianna answered looking over at Bobby whose face scrunched up.

"No he wasn't," Bobby answered suddenly raising the paper closer to his face.

"Huh, yes he was," Dianna replied once more adamantly.

"No, here on your birth certificate it says different," Bobby answered handing over her birth certificate. John raced across the room and looked over Dianna's shoulder immediately interested.

"Mother: Kayla Silverfox, Father: James Howlett," Dianna whispered under her breath clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Here, this should explain why your last name is Sparks," Scott Summers replied walking around the table as well and handing Dianna some papers. Dianna looked them over and found they were adoption papers. Her father, or at least who she thought was her father, adopted her when she was only two years old. It had been two years before her mother had divorced him, and married John's father. It was also two years before he died of cancer.

"Hey Dianna, there's a letter from mom," John whispered as he picked up a small envelop. John opened it up and scooted closer to Dianna so she could read as well.

_To my wonderful children_

_If you two are reading this, then I have passed, and one of you has reached an age to read this. Everything you will find within my safety deposit boxes should explain everything, or at least I hope, but maybe I should tell you myself. Dianna, since you are my first born, maybe I should start with you. Dianna, your father was not Michael. He only met me after I got pregnant with you. Your father was James Howlett, a mutant much like yourself. There's not much I can say about him other than he was a good, loving man, and I hurt him very much. I teamed up with a man named Stryker to try and turn him into an ultimate weapon, but he ended up destroying the facility. I got caught in the crossfire and almost died. I never saw him after that. A team of emergency personal found me with barely a heartbeat left, and rushed me to the hospital. Surprisingly I lived, and so did you, as a growing baby inside of me. After I recovered I moved to Australia after my attempts to find your father failed. That's where I met your adoptive father, Michael Sparks. The moment he laid eyes on you in that hospital you became his own. He and I agreed after that that we would only let you know of him. So he adopted you, and you became his own. When his cancer struck however, I could not bear to be with him anymore. I could not sit there and watch him die, so I got a divorce, and regrettable had an affair with a man named Jonathan Allerdyce. That's how I conceived you John. It's also the reason why the divorce was hurried. Dianna I really did love Michael, it's just I couldn't sit there and watch him die right in front of my eyes. I couldn't let you watch him either. However, now I regret it. He had treated us so good when your real father hadn't, and even when Jonathan didn't. John your father was a mutant like you. He did control flames like you however he could create them as well. Other than that, there's not much to say of your past. I told you the full truth, however with you Dianna I am sorry I lied to you. I was only trying to protect you. I hope you have better luck at finding your father than I did. I've left you all that I can, and all that I know. What I left you should help. I love you guys so much, and hope you become what you want with the money I've left to the two of you._

_Your Mother_

_Kayla Silverfox _

Dianna sat the letter down after taking it from John's hands. She then sat down and covered her face with her hands trying to hold back the tears. All her life, not once did her mother even tell her. Not once did she even suspect it. She had always just assumed. She had similar powers to Michael. Like her, he too could control water. She thought it was only natural, but now she thought maybe it was just her.

"Are you alright Dianna," Evelyn asked walking over to Dianna and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"No, no I'm not," Dianna replied, "She lied to me, she lied to John. I can't believe she…how could she…I…James Howlett. My name's Dianna Howlett." Dianna shook her head before lowering it to the table.

"Dianna do you want to ask the lawyer if we can go take a break," John asked suddenly sitting down next to his sister.

"No, no we've got to get through this," Dianna answered holding back the tears and sucking up her pride. Dianna stood and walked over to the other safety deposit box and opened it. She spread that out as well and began to sift through it. Once all was said and done they found that Dianna and John had inherited up to $731,308 dollars, including the cost of the land which was just as much. Dianna had simply told the lawyer she and John wanted to sell the land in Australia, both not wanting to return to the place they once called home. He said he'd get right on it. Dianna and John also found pictures of their childhood kept far from them. They also found their birth certificates, and other important files. Dianna found some jewelry from her mother and a watch from her _adoptive_ father. She gave that to John. She also found a huge file from her mother containing information on James Howlett, and another one on it with her name and the words Weapon X Second Project. She decided to look at that later. Overall, they split half of the money between each other and then took whatever they felt the other wanted or needed.

Dianna also signed custody papers to see that John was put under her custody so that he'd no longer be a ward of the state. She made sure that any money she got for him would go straight to him as well. She then paid for her name to be changed back to Dianna Howlett. After all was said and done they finally left the lawyers office and out to eat. Mr. Summers put on a happy smile at dinner as he talked to Evelyn. Dianna noticed how they shared similar believes and he found her a kind hearted old woman. He even told her that he could talk to Xavier and see if he could get her a teaching job up at the institute, but she turned him down saying there were plenty of children here in Detroit that needed her still.

John sat closely to Dianna the whole time as if afraid she'd leave him the same way she had before. She wished she could ask him to stay here with her, but she knew his home was up at the institute with Mr. Summers and Bobby Drake.

Bobby Drake was kind, smart, young guy, who seemed to have a fascination with Dianna's ability. She also was able to notice how it was hard for him to hide the fact that he was flirting with her throughout the whole dinner at the restaurant. She also noticed Bobby Mercer glaring at him as well. Bobby stayed quiet most of the time just eating his food, but ever little while he would look up at Dianna and make sure she was alright. She could only guess he was afraid that she would burst into tears after what she had found out.

Dianna did want to burst into tears, but not here. She couldn't be weak in front of her little brother. She had to be strong now. She had to be the adult and that's just what she was going to be. So when it came time for them to leave she found it hard to say goodbye.

Dianna and John stood far away from the others saying their goodbyes. John wouldn't let go of his sister. He couldn't bear watching her leave him again. Because once she left him, he'd be alone again.

"John I'm going to miss you so much," Dianna whispered into chest as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Then don't go Dianna. Come up to the institute," John begged looking down at her.

"John, you know I can't. You'll understand someday, but right now try to realize that I want to be free, and that place, that world you live in…it's not me. I can't stand to be treated like a child and that's what that place does to you. They smother your abilities, and I can't watch them do that to me. Out here with the Mercers I'm free to do what I want, when I want. Evelyn treats me a lot better than what Xavier could do," Dianna replied pulling away from him finally.

"Then I guess this is goodbye for real huh," John asked looking down at his sister.

"Yeah John, for now," Dianna answered looking up at him.

"Then be good sis and stay clear of Paten," John begged.

"I will, to the best of my ability, and you should too. I don't want to have to come up the institute for any guardian/teacher conferences," Dianna joked making John chuckle.

"Alright, well, goodbye Di," John smiled hugging her one last time.

"Goodbye little brother," Dianna whispered before pulling away after Bobby called her name to come to the car. Dianna waved at him one last time before she turned and practically jogged to the car. Once inside she watched her brother enter Mr. Summers' and then they were gone.

The whole way back to house, Dianna continually stared at the window without even glancing at the box that sat beside her of her mother's things. She couldn't even bear to look at it, or at least until they pulled up in front the house and she had to haul it out of the car and carry it into the house.

She noticed Jack and Angel sitting in the living room watching T.V. Upon noticing her they both smiled, but Dianna was only able to return a frown to them before heading up the stairs to her room. She knew Evelyn would explain what happened to her. She knew she'd let them know why Dianna was acting this way.

If it wasn't enough of a burden that Sarah had been kidnapped because of her now she had to deal with the fact that her mother had lied to her. Dianna sat the box down and pulled out the file she had seen earlier. It was about her. It explained that a man named Stryker had kidnapped her while she was still a little child and inserted the metal, Adamentium, into her that now lined her bones; it also mentioned that the process had a few effects and that's why her hair now held its blue streaks. There was something written about the process as well. It mentioned someone who was also treated in the same way. A man named Logan, Wolverine. This caught her attention. It had a picture of the man as well. He looked a lot like Hugh Jackman only much scruffier. Dianna also recognized a dog tag that laid across his chest. She had seen that before.

Dianna suddenly realized something. She jumped up and rushed to her box and pulled out a picture of her mother that had a picture of a man next to her. His head was cut off by the camera, so that it only was of her mother, but she saw the dog tag. It was similar to the one in the photo. The body structure also screamed the same man that was in the Weapon X file.

Dianna turned the photo over and the named scrawled across the back confirmed her hypothesis. James Howlett was Logan, Wolverine.

Dianna rushed over to the file again and began to search for a last name but there was none for this Logan. She groaned in frustration. You couldn't find a man just by his first name and a picture. A lot of guys were named Logan, and a lot of guys looked like this guy. It was impossible to find someone without finding a million other people first.

Dianna plopped down on her bed, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dianna turned toward the door and smiled when she saw Jack's head pop in. He had his eyes closed as if fearing she was changing.

"Can I come in," Jack asked.

"I'm wearing clothes Cracker Jack and yes you can come in," Dianna giggled as Jack opened the door up further and walked in closing it behind him.

"So how are you," Jack asked walking over to sit beside Dianna.

"I guess I'm fine, if that's what you can call finding out your whole life is a lie," Dianna frowned placing a picture in his hands. Jack looked closely before breaking out into a smile.

"You look a lot like her," Jack stated proudly.

"I know, she's my mother; her name was Kayla Silverfox," Dianna replied before searching for the Weapon X file and handing it over to Jack. She opened it up to the page with Logan's picture on it.

"This man here, I'm pretty sure is my father. James Howlett," Dianna sighed studying the man's face again. She had his hair color, for sure. The way his eyes were shaped was also the same way Dianna's eyes were. However he had blue eyes, not emerald, so it was safe to say she got them from somewhere else from within the family.

"He looks like you too. I guess it's safe to say that maybe he is your dad. You aren't going to go on some witch hunt now to find him are you? I mean there's still Sarah and Paten to deal with. You need to find them first," Jack whispered looking over at Dianna whose face fell immediately.

"I know, it's just, he's my father. I want to meet him, get to know him. Jack I've got to find him and get some answers," Dianna whispered back looking over at Jack with tears in her eyes. Jack leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek before moving to her lips. Dianna brought her hand to rest on his cheek to steady herself. Jack moved closer cupping her cheek as well with his hand. The longer the kiss took the more passionate it grew. Jack deepened the kiss pushing his tongue past Dianna's lips, tracing it along her tongue as they fought for dominance. Dianna leaned is so far she could have sworn she would have fallen off the bed by now.

However their moment was shattered when the door opened and Angel and Bobby walked in. "Cracker Jack, what did I tell you about raping your sister," Bobby boomed as he walked over and smacked Jack across his head.

"She's not my blood sister Bobby," Jack replied in his low deep voice. Angel laughed at the two bickering brothers before turning to Dianna.

"You doing good kid," Angel asked taking a seat on the windowsill.

"As good as I'll ever be now. Here," Dianna handed over the file to Angel too and began to tell him exactly what she told Jack, then it was decided she was to stay until she found Sarah or Paten. Get that mess cleaned up and then she'd go find her father. She needed to find him. She needed to find out what happened between him and her mother. She needed to know why he left.

* * *

**Okay I hope this will be alright for now. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love when people put forth their comments. It helps me to write faster.**


	9. Break Down

+Break Down +

Dianna laughed as Jack danced around like an idiot all the while sipping on his drink. They had decided to go to a random party that weekend. One, so as to let loose finally and get away from all the stress, and two, to have fun. Dianna normally wasn't the one to break the rules…ha…yeah she was, which is why at the moment she was drinking right along with Jack and laughing at his dance. Angel and Bobby were with them as well. Normally you wouldn't find your older brothers with you, letting you bend the rules, but Bobby and Angel were very much different. They were right there doing it with you.

Earlier that day one of Jack's friends Tony decided to have a party while his parents were gone for the weekend. He invited almost half the school including Jack, Dianna, James, and Troy. Sarah would have been invited too if she had been…Dianna didn't want to think about it. She was here to forget it and slowly, she was.

Bobby and Angel had decided to crash the party an hour ago and claimed they'd be the 'parents' to make sure nothing 'bad' went down. Truthfully they were just there for the boos. If Evelyn knew where they were right now, Dianna was absolutely sure she'd be getting an ear full as of the moment.

"Come on Di dance with me," Jack begged coming over to her all the while continuing to dance.

"Nah, Jack, I'm good," Dianna laughed as she took another sip of her orange soda filled with vodka.

"Go on Di, Jack needs you," Angel giggled already drunk of his rocker. Angel began pushing her towards him as Jack pulled on her free hand. In the end Dianna dropped her drink on the table next to her brothers to watch it so no one would spike it, and then she began to dance around with Jack in her drunken state. She didn't even know if she was doing it right, but she sure as hell hoped so. There were tons of people around her dancing to Jesse James "Wanted," who were also making fools of themselves, but not one of them cared at the moment. At one point someone got up on one of the tables and began dancing around. She was good too, made every guy in the room turn their heads, including Jack's, which pissed Dianna off and eventually led her to walk outside to take a break and clear her head.

Dianna saw some kids in the distance smoking and instantly knew that not all of them were smoking cigarettes. The smell was way to strong and smelled way to much like skunk to be a cigarette. Dianna coughed when it reached her mouth and the guys' heads turned in her direction, but she turned the other way and began to walk over to the swing set by the tree and sat down on the swing. Suddenly some guy sat down next to Dianna and handed her his bud. Dianna was so drunk she didn't let her mind think for her. She just reached out and took it. She inhaled and immediately felt the feeling wash over her. Exhaling she passed it back to the guy.

Dianna heard her name being called and turned and saw Jack coming over to her. When he reached her he glared in the guy's direction, the one that had let her have a hit.

"What are you doing out here Di," Jack asked as he reached her and wrapped his arms around the back of her as he leaned down and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

"Relaxing, it was starting to get stuffy in there," Dianna answered smiling as her senses tingled when the cold wind whipped across her face. The ground was covered in snow, but it wasn't snowing, for once. The air was bitter cold, but to Dianna felt only slightly cold. Then again she was too drunk to realize what was really going on around her.

"Want another hit girly," the guy asked from beside her handing it to her again. Dianna nodded but before she could grab it, Jack did and took a hit too, before handing it back to the glaring Dianna. She took a hit and then passed it to the guy again.

"I'm done, that shit taste awful," Dianna groaned as she licked her lips.

"It normally does," Jack laughed.

"How would you know," Dianna asked.

"I was around it most of my life Di. Most of my foster parents did it. How did you think I tried it?"

"I always just assumed that you never touched it."

"Di, never assume. So what about you? Was that your first taste," Jacked chuckled as the guy got up beside them to walk away realizing he wasn't getting a piece of Dianna's ass any time soon, by getting her high.

"No, remember, I've been the foster care for a long time too. I've been on the street once or twice as well. I got used to drugs, alcohol, and anything you can name. I've had a pretty fucked up life too," Dianna replied pushing him away as he took the empty seat next to her on the swing. Dianna began swaying herself until she was swinging so high she thought that she'd fall of the swing. Dianna dipped her head back and let the feeling slip slowly inside her head and stomach. She felt as light as a feather as she closed her eyes and let the wind whip through her hair.

The thing about being drunk and high though, was the fact that her mind was wide open to everything. So her ability to hear others minds were only increased so it was like little whispers were being whispered into her ear as she swung even higher. Some were of peoples thoughts on what they thought of their girlfriend or boyfriend. Some were off people wondering when they should leave. Some were just normal problems people were having and then finally one stuck out to her, one voice amongst all.

Dianna stopped the swing as she let her feet bring her to a sudden halt. Dianna's eyes shot open as she scanned the place around her. She was honing in on the voice, all the while Jack continued swinging not realizing what was going on with his girlfriend. Once Dianna finally managed to hone in on the voice she took off in that direction and that's when Jack finally noticed her. Jack immediately came to a stop and took off after her shouting her name.

Dianna continued her rampage through the yard to get past people and to the front of the house. When she finally reached the front yard she closed her eyes again searching frantically for him, and then she found him. She opened her eyes. He stood only two yards in front of her.

Dianna lunged at him, but suddenly he transformed into his metal skin and caught her by her throat. There was no escape from his metal hand as she clawed at it. She felt herself choking slowly, but suddenly he let her go transforming back into himself.

"You want the girl, you'll find her behind your house," and with that he disappeared suddenly leaving not only the people around Dianna stunned, but she herself stunned. Jack arrived just in time to hear his words before slowly watching him disappear.

"Dianna," Jack cried running to her as she choked on her on breath and leaned forward as she shakily threw up all she had drank that night. When he reached her he held her hair behind the back of her head and then yelled at Troy not too far off to grab his brothers. Troy nodded and ran off into the house to retrieve his brothers.

Before they knew it they were driving home. The moment the car hit the drive, Dianna shot out of it and toward the backyard. Paten was right. There Sarah laid, sprawled across her yard half naked.

"SARAH," Dianna cried running to her friend in a fit of tears and sobs.

As Dianna reached her she turned her over and checked her pulse. Sarah was alive, but barely. Dianna could tell she had been drugged. Doing the best she could do, Dianna picked her up by throwing her arm over her shoulder and then carrying her to the front, however the boys met her halfway. Bobby took Sarah from Dianna's arms and carried her bridal style to the car. Everyone jumped in and they sped out of the drive and back onto the street.

Dianna was surprised they weren't wrecking after all the beer that her brother had downed at the party, but he managed to swerve past cars without hearing a single siren or those pretty red and blue lights.

Dianna turned her attention back to Sarah and realized just how indecent she was. She was only in her bra and underwear. Not a good sign. She also had thousand of bruises lining her figure, her hair was disarrayed. Her makeup, she had been last wearing since Dianna had seen her, was smudged everywhere along her cheeks. She looked like she hadn't eaten the entire time she had been gone. She was as skinny as a stick. The worst thing that made Dianna's stomach turn was the blood on her underwear. Dianna knew exactly what that was from and it wasn't her period. Dianna's tears poured from her eyes now as they pulled up to the hospital. Bobby yanked the door opened and yanked Dianna out the car practically throwing her to the side. Then he pulled Sarah out and rushed her into the hospital as the brothers and Dianna followed him inside.

"WE NEED HELP," Bobby screamed frantically looking around the room. The moment the nurses' shock wore off they were wheeling up a portable bed to Bobby who sat Sarah down gently. Within moments Sarah was gone from their sight. Dianna hit the floor as sobs racketed throughout her. Jack collapsed with her holding her as his own tears spilled.

Dianna could hear inside Sarah's mind. Dianna's ability to hear other's minds were on full alert as her mind detached from her body and followed Sarah down the hall into a room. Doctors and Nurse came in all at once. They hooked her up to machines, cleaned her, and then Dianna's ability was drawn elsewhere. It was drawn around the rest of the hospital as it lost control. Dianna's powers were spinning out of control. Never had she lost control, never had she just let her powers go. Any water in the room was hoisted into the air and hovered, spinning madly around the people. The others stared in disbelief as they watched their sister fully lose control.

"Dianna calm down," Jack whispered in her ear trying to calm her, but it only fueled her powers. When she opened her eyes they weren't not only tear soaked, but a deep black. There was no white, there was only black.

"DIANNA SNAP OUT OF IT," Angel yelled as Dianna entered everyone's minds. Now, not only could Dianna hear everyone thoughts, so could the others. Dianna let them hear Sarah's memories of the pain, the terror, and the disappointment.

"DIANNA STOP," someone screamed from afar, but she couldn't decipher who it was anymore as she was placed in Sarah's memories, in her eyes, watching as Paten raped her, watching as he beat her, drugged her, and hurt her. Suddenly everything stopped as Dianna suddenly blacked out.

_**Jack's POV.**_

The room calmed down around them and they came back to their senses. Jack looked down at Dianna and found her unconscious. When he looked up he found a woman standing in front of them. She wore a tight white dress suit and a light blue shirt that showed her stomach ever so slightly. Her hair was a very light golden blonde and her eyes were a magnificent blue. She leaned down to Dianna and laid her hand on her head then looked up at Jack.

"She should be fine…for now. She had an overload. It's normal for a young mutant who's dealing with too much stress," the woman replied in a snobbish tone.

"Who are you," Jack asked.

"Yeah who the hell are you," Bobby yelled walking over to her to stand between her and Dianna.

"Emma Frost, Dianna's aunt," the woman replied plainly looking at her nails as she went and sat down in a waiting room chair as if nothing had happened.

"Aunt," Angel questioned looking at her.

"Blood aunt, her mother was my sister. Kayla Silverfox," Emma smiled looking over at Dianna as Jack lifted her up in his arms and sat her down in one of the hospitals couches. The nurse came rushing over though with a bed and carried her off in that.

"Then if you're her aunt, why didn't you take her when her mom died," Jack snarled fiercely stomping over to her.

"Because, I couldn't, I was in jail," the woman answered plainly.

"Then why have you showed up now, out of nowhere," Bobby argued as he gritted his teeth.

"I got a tip from someone, Professor Xavier. He told me that my niece and nephew were under his care, however one was here. I came to retrieve her and take her back to my school for the gifted; it seems I arrived just in time. I followed you from your house when you picked up the other mutant, Sarah I believe is her name," Emma voiced boldly standing suddenly, "So have her things ready. She's coming with me." Jack lunged at her, but she stopped him with her invisible shield.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER," Jack screamed angrily as his brothers held him back.

"You're quite mistaken, because I'm pretty sure I can and I will. If it hadn't been for you, she would have never ended up like this, and neither would her friend," Emma smiled evilly as she continued her way out the door as another took her place. He had long dark reddish-brown hair, eyes just as black as Dianna's only moments ago, only they had red as the iris. He was slightly muscular, and had on a large, brown, trench coat with a metal stick in his hand.

"Gambit, make sure they do what I ask," Emma mumbled to him before walking out the door only going god knows where.

_**Dianna's POV.**_

Dianna awoke with a start in the hospital room. She was hooked up to an IV which she immediately yanked out of her without any trouble. She winced in pain though as it hit her. However she walked over to the cabinet in her room and pulled out a cotton ball and a Band-Aid. She noticed she was in a hospital gown and quickly searched for her clothes. When she found them she went to work. She fixed herself immediately and once she was done she let her senses do the talking. She searched the hospital and found her brothers and some odd man talking to them in the lobby. She also realized that Xavier was here outside in the parking lot talking to some woman named the White Witch, but suddenly the woman honed in on her as well.

'_**I know your reading my thoughts dear,' **_came the witch's thoughts.

'**Dianna calm down. This woman here, her name is Emma Frost…'** came Xavier's voice as well.

"I don't care," Dianna answered out loud coldly as she opened the door to her room and walked out into the hallway looking for Sarah who she quickly found hooked up to an IV. Sarah was out cold. A doctor noticed her looking through the window and came out to talk to her.

"Are you her family," the woman asked.

"I'm her sister," Dianna lied.

"Your sister is not in the best condition. She was drugged and, whatever it was about killed her. We managed to get it out of her system, but it's still taken a toll on her. She's malnourished, but that tube is helping to feed her. She's also has maximum amount of bruising, and we believe she was raped," the woman answered sympathetically.

"Is she going to be okay," Dianna asked finally as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"Yes, she will be," said the doctor.

"May I see her," Dianna asked looking up at her.

"She isn't awake, but maybe if you talk to her, she'll hear you. Who knows, there's even a chance she might wake up," the woman said urging Dianna into the room. Dianna walked in and the doctor shut the door to give them some privacy. Dianna took of her thick leather jacket and threw it over a chair nearby. Now she was left in only a very tight, long sleeved, white, thinned material of a sweater. She had on a black tank top underneath it so the cold didn't bother her as bad. Then again the room wasn't really that cold at all any way. Dianna walked over to Sarah as her dark blue jeans brushed against each other making one of the only sounds in the room other than the beeping monitor and both her and Sarah's breathing.

Once Dianna was close enough she took Sarah's hand and held it up her lips and kissed it tenderly. "I'm so sorry little sis. I'm so sorry," Dianna cried as she ran her hand through Sarah's matted hair. It seemed to make it much smoother though as she did it. Dianna then took her hand and placed it upon Sarah's forehead, letting the memories flood into her.

She saw Paten abducting Sarah as she fought courageously to get away using his own powers against him. She saw Paten shove something in her mouth making her swallow it. Then she saw how Sarah faded into unconsciousness. She awakened underneath Paten as he was rapping her. Sarah had fought the whole time not giving in even once. Dianna watched as he drugged her over and over again. She watched as he beat her, slapped her, hit her, kicked her, and anything possible to harm her, but not kill her. Paten did this on purpose. He knew this would anger Dianna. He knew this would make Dianna break, and break she did. Dianna felt the rage build. She felt her control leave her again. She let her powers take over. She let herself become Lightning again as she turned her back on Sarah and out of the room to the closest exit. If Paten wanted a fight, then that's what he was going to get.

* * *

**I got bored so I thought I'd post another chapter that I had saved up on my little handy dandy chip. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I enjoy them.**


	10. Going Under

**Now in this scene coming up imagine Illyria from _'Angel'_ and that's Dianna.**

* * *

+Going Under+

_**Jack's POV.**_

Jack glared at the man in front of him as he voiced his opinion on the matter of Dianna, but not once did Jack budge. He kept his glare until suddenly the hospital's doors flew open, by fire. Out walked Dianna, with her lion lighter in hand. Jack watched as she pulled a pair of gloves out of her pocket and hooked them onto her hands. She then inserted her lighter into them. Jack had seen them before. Dianna had explained that they were what helped the fire work much easier. She had also started keeping them handy after the Paten incident. Dianna then inserted another zippo lighter into her glove before looking up at the oncoming guards. She turned and raised her hand at them. Fire came from her hand and the guards jumped back fearing the flame.

Dianna set fire to the hallway they were in before turning to look up at the brothers. That's when Jack saw the changes. Dianna had morphed into something he didn't know. The top of her forehead where the hairline connected was blue and followed throughout her veins. It was the same color blue as the streaks in her hair. Her eyes were as dark as an abyss. Her expression on her features was purely of rage. It was like she recognized no one. Like she no longer cared who got in her way, and at the moment, Gambit, was in her way.

"Now hold on Cheri, you don't want to hurt little old me," Gambit teased with a smile reaching into his trench coat and pulling out a few poker cards.

Dianna ignored him and raised her hand letting the flames engulf him. However, somehow, he managed to avoid it. The next thing Jack knew was he was throwing cards at Dianna that exploded upon impact. Dianna used the water from the display fountain in the lobby to expand around her and keep the fire away from her skin. Then once it died down she lunged at Gambit and with one punch to the skull he fell out, blacking out like a light. Jack had never known Dianna was that strong.

Dianna walked past her brothers, ignoring them completely. The brothers didn't dare get in her way either. She was dangerous to their health. She was out of control.

_**Dianna's POV.**_

Dianna made her way outside and found the White Queen and Mr. Xavier waiting for her. They had already known of the commotion. Without a second look, Dianna sprinted off in the other direction. She heard heels running behind her and suddenly a wall go up in front of her, or more so an invisible wall. Dianna turned on the White Queen and let loose her flames. The woman screamed in horror as she let her wall down and held up a shield to protect her face.

'**Dianna stop this foolishness,'** Professor Xavier screamed inside of her head.

"NO, NOW STAY OUT OF MY HEAD," Dianna screamed sending a shock wave inside of his mind making him scream out in pain. He hadn't expected it. Taking the moment of distraction she took off into an alley nearby and out of site. With Xavier knocked out, and the White Queen still trying to escape the flames that were surrounding her, they were too busy to track Dianna.

Dianna was far from the hospital now as she came to a stop and searched around the neighborhood. She immediately found what she was looking for. She broke the driver's side window and reached in and unlocked the car. Once inside she leaned down and began to hotwire it…just how Bobby had taught her. Within moments she was driving down the highway almost full speed heading towards the destination inside of her head. The one planted by Paten on purpose. He was leading her too him. He wanted her, no…he needed her. She could feel his greedy thoughts pushing inside of her mind.

Finally coming to a full stop outside of an abandon warehouse she stepped out of the car and prepared herself. Making sure her lighters worked and her claws extended she was ready to go. She walked up to the warehouse with her metal claws out for the ready.

She tore down the door with her power over water, by using the snow to literally shoot through the door at full speed. She then made her way inside the dark room. The only light was above her in some old office. She walked up the stairs and toward the lighted room. Every step she took she felt his mind overpowering hers even more. His disgusting fantasies and cruel thoughts swam inside her mind reeking havoc, causing her powers to grow even strong with her anger.

She reached the door to the room and reached for the doorknob. As she turned the knob and the door creaked she heard a voice whisper inside her head, **'Come right on in Lightning.'**

Dianna kicked in the rest of the door breaking it off its hinges. There Paten sat on the same bed he had taken Sarah's innocence. Dianna felt her blood boil.

"It's so good to see you again. I see you've healed since our last meet at the church," Paten chuckled evilly standing up from the bed and walking over to her.

"Come on Lightning you know you want to do it. Kill me," Paten laughed cruelly messing with her. Dianna stood her ground not moving an inch as he circled around her.

"All these years, I thought I'd forget your smell," he leaned in and inhaled the scent of her hair, "Your taste," he licked the corner of her lip making her flinch ever so slightly, "Your feel." She felt his hand rest on her shoulder, "but I guess I couldn't forget you." Paten continued to trace down her shoulder, to her chest, across her breasts, down her stomach, but before he could reach lower she took her knee up and got him the groin. He bent over in pain and hobbled over to the bed as he just laughed.

"I let you have that one, now let's let the fun begin," Paten smirked as slowly his body transformed into its metal skin.

"Hope you like my new look, you never commented on it last time. Then again most of the time I either had my tongue in your mouth, or my fist," and with that Dianna attacked him as she swung her foot around and kicked him. He stumbled back slightly surprised by her force. He knew now she wasn't afraid of him. Whatever little girl he had once knew that girl was no longer there. This one held rage beyond what anyone could believe. She was blinded by rage.

Paten swung his fist connecting it with her cheek. Dianna tumbled backwards toward the bed, but she managed not to lose her footing. She took her jaw in hand and cracked it back into place. It hurt, but it helped. She then lunged at Paten again, but he concentrated on of his willpower to conduct the energy around him, making the lights flicker erratically before going out letting him turn into a giant blue light bulb. He then forced that energy on Dianna who flew out the glass window of the room and to the other side of the building, before she fell and hit the ground below.

Dianna groaned in pain as she lifted herself off the ground, but surprisingly nothing was broken. Thanks to the Adamentium metal in her skin that protected her from that. All the sudden a pair of metal feet fell in front of her and the next thing she knew she had his metal foot in her face. She flew backwards and hit the wall. He came at her again and kicked her. Over and over he continued the process. Finally fed up she called upon the water around and the next thing Paten knew there was an avalanche of snow coming through the wall of the warehouse at him. Dianna stood after losing sight of him. However suddenly a hand shot out of the snow and grabbed her leg. Dianna was thrown back down on the ground as Paten rolled on top of her still in his metal form. He placed his hands over her throat and began choking her.

Dianna never knew what it was like to watch her life flash before her eyes, but now she did. It flashed by rather quickly as she gasped for air.

"_Mommy, look at the dolphins," Dianna yelled pointing at the dolphins in the water._

"_I see them baby," Kayla smiled at her daughter while she held her two year old son._

_+flash+_

"_Get away from her," John yelled extending his hand as the fire from a nearby candle shot out toward his father. The fire enveloped his father burning him alive. Dianna ran to her brother as he held onto her tightly afraid to let her go._

"_KILL HIM JOHN, KILL HIM," Dianna cried._

_+flash+_

"_MOM, NOOOO," Dianna screamed in anger and pain as she saw her mother's dead body in the car. Her scream flew across the air to many other ears. She heard the sirens coming, but her eyes never wavered from her mother's body. _

_+flash+_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE," Dianna cried out in anger at her foster father as she kicked and screamed finally reaching her lighter. In a hurry she opened it up clicked it on and lit him a flame just like her little brother had done to their father. She took off the moment he rolled off of her._

_+flash+_

"_Come back with me Dianna. It's a much safer place. Your brother loves it there greatly. Why can't you," Professor Xavier asked._

"_I have unfinished business elsewhere. I like my freedom anyway," Dianna answered._

_+flash+_

Dianna also remembered all of the other good times she had had with Jack, one in particular.

_+flash+_

_Jack finally opened his mouth, "Hey Di." Dianna turned and smiled until she saw his serious face. "Yeah Jackie." Jack took a deep breath and plunged, "Do you like me?" Dianna's eyes widen and she dropped everything in her hands. She just stared at him with a stunned expression.__  
_

_Dianna could have sworn__ that her world came down crashing around her. Did he really just ask that? Did he know? Did Ma tell him? Dianna couldn't open her mouth as hard as she tried she really wanted to say something, but she couldn't._

"_Jack…um," __**damn it woman just say it to him **__Dianna screamed in her head.__  
_

"_Listen Di I get it if you don't, I just wanted to know because I um….," '__**is he faltering, what is he trying to say?' **__Dianna thought as she looked at his fidgeting eyes closely as they darted everywhere but her. She wanted to search his mind and find out so bad, but she knew it was wrong and she had vowed to never do it again to him._

_Dianna took a deep breath and plunged coming to her decision, "Yes Jack I like you, more than either in a sisterly way or friendly way." Jack's head snapped up toward her and he walked closer to her. Without another word his lips crashed against hers. Dianna was so taken aback that she didn't have time to react as his one hand caressed her face and another one held her closer by her waist. Dianna slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss__._

_+flash+_

With that last memory Dianna gained her strength back. She used her telepathic abilities and let them invade his mind. She sent a mental scream throughout his mind. It sounded almost like a banshee screaming through the night. Paten immediately reared back in pain and held his head in his hands. Dianna slowly got her breath back in wheezes; however she kept her mind control on him as she continued the scream.

As she stood she concentrated on doubling the sound and doubled it did. Paten began rolling on the floor screaming for her to stop. However, she did not.

"PLEASE LIGHTNING STOP," Paten begged again looking up at her as he reached out his hand. When he did she could see the blood on them and his ear. Dianna noticed the metal skin disappear and then return him back to his normal form. Dianna walked over and kicked him hard. He screamed louder and louder until his voice was lost. By that time she heard a pair of heeled boots running toward her.

"Dianna stop this now," the White Queen yelled.

"He'll do it again if I don't stop him," Dianna screamed out in anger.

"Please Dianna let it go," the White Queen cried out, "Don't be like me. Don't be like your mother." Dianna let loose on her power over Paten and turned to the White Queen.

"What do you know about my mother? You didn't know her," Dianna screamed angrily as the snow around them lifted and created a blizzard within the room.

"I did Dianna. Your mother was my sister," she yelled over the blizzard.

"No it's not true," Dianna cried not believing a word she said.

"You're not alone anymore Dianna. I'm here for you now," the White Queen replied fighting to make her way through the storm and toward Dianna. When she was in touching distance she reached out and laid her hand on Dianna's cheek and Dianna was pulled into a memory of her mother when she was younger.

Her mother was happy. Her mother was playing dolls with her sister. Her mother was saving her sister from Stryker. Her mother was dying in a hospital bed. Her mother was living. Her mother was hugging her sister. Her mother was watching her sister go to jail for what she had done. Her mother was crying as she brought in a baby Dianna into the jail to show to Emma. Emma smiled down at the little buddle of joy. The little of bundle of joy was what made her change her life.

Dianna snapped out of it, but not in time though. Paten was back on his feet, and back in his metal form. He conducted the electricity left in the room and soon he was lighting the whole building and two blocks around it. Then with his last strength shot it at Dianna.

Dianna pushed Emma out of the way, but took the full blow as she was shot across the room, through the building and into a car in the parking lot. Dianna couldn't get up, not even when she heard a shot ring out from her brother's gun. Not even when Jack ran over to her to cradle her in his arms crying. Dianna felt complete pain. Jack leaned her up and Dianna realized why. She had a metal stick sticking through her stomach. With her last bit of energy Dianna leaned up and pulled away from the stick screaming in pain. Jack helped her and soon she was back in his arms.

"Please Dianna don't leave me," Jack cried, "Please you can't."

"I won't," Dianna whispered and then the blood came pouring out of her mouth. Then Dianna lost consciousness.

* * *

**I bet you guys hate me right now hehehe, well wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Anyway this will be the last update for a while probably. I start school again next week and I probably won't have time to write as much, nor computer time to put another one up even if I do write, so please wait patiently and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I LOVE FEEDBACK!!!**


	11. Heavenly

+Heavenly+

**_Dianna's POV._**

_Dianna stood in a field of clouds and light. She felt like a feather as air kept her afloat, and the breeze whipped against her skin. Dianna's eyes scanned across the field for anyone or anything that would explain why she was here. Slowly people began to pop up here and there. Just like her they were just as confused as they looked around the vast plain. Then the sky above them opened and out extended the brightest light. Dianna watched as golden ghost figures descended down to them. One to each person they fell. Dianna turned felt a presence in front of her. She almost felt her stomach turn. There stood her mother in all her glory._

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

"_What happened to me," Dianna whispered._

"_You were hurt, badly," Kayla answered with a tender smile._

"_Am I…in Heaven," Dianna asked._

"_No, you're in the middle," her mother answered._

"_Am I going to…" Dianna began to ask. Her mother shook her head and Dianna felt her heart sink._

"_I'm going to the other place aren't I," Dianna asked shamefully looking down below her feet._

"_No you're going home, as long as I have something to say about it," her mother said before taking her hand and placing it on Dianna's cheek. Like a flash Dianna was thrown back into darkness._

**_Jack's POV._**

Jack had rode in the ambulance with Dianna all the way back to the hospital then followed her after they took her out at the hospital. He followed her all the way to her room before a nurse told him to leave, but he refused. He just stood there looking through the glass as they began to try and save her. Blood was everywhere now. It was on their hands, on the gurney, on their instruments, and on Jacks hands and clothes. Jack's sobs could be heard throughout the whole hallway. His tears were a steady stream as they fell across his cheeks. He brought his hand up to his mouth trying to quiet them, but when he realized Dianna's blood was on his hands he pulled it away.

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Jack heard a commotion down the hallway and saw his brother Jerry running down the hall. Jerry had been closer to the hospital when they called him. When Jerry saw the state his brother was in he immediately took him into his arms trying to steady his brother. Soon Bobby, Angel, Emma, Gambit, and Professor Xavier joined them.

"Can't you reach her through her mind," Bobby shouted looking at the old man.

"Yes, but right now something is blocking me from her. She's slipping," Xavier whispered as he looked at Dianna gravely as the doctors bustled around her.

"She's dying," Jack asked looking over at him as his tears continued to fall. His tears were soon joined by all of his brothers, and then Emma's as she walked closer to the glass wall. She leaned her forehead against it and closed her eyes as both of her hands rested against the glass.

"I believe so," Xavier answered looking over at Emma.

"Emma can you reach her," Xavier asked.

"I'm trying, but like you said something is blocking me from her. It's also blocking her from healing," Emma answered opening her eyes.

"Come on Di," Jack whispered under his breath as he took a similar position as Emma.

"I shouldn't have let her push me out of the way. It should have been me," Emma cried as a sob escaped her mouth.

"Don't say those things Cheri," Gambit said walking over to her and taking her into his arms. Emma buried her head in his chest as her sobs soon came one after another.

**_Dianna's POV. _**

_Dianna was stuck in the darkness. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She was slowly suffocating. She tried to speak but no sound came. Then a scene flashed before her eyes of the day she had been at the courthouse._

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

_+Flash+_

"**_You can control water," he asked excitedly._**

"**_Yeah, even if it's frozen, or snow, but I just can't freeze," she answered._**

"**_Dianna's selling herself short. She can do a lot of cool things. She can heal faster than normal, but not like Logan. She has claws like he does too. Show him Di," John asked anxiously. Dianna rolled her eyes and replied, "Just because I can do it, doesn't mean I will. It still hurts John and it takes forever to heal." _**

_+Flash+_

"**_What was your father's name," Bobby Mercer asked once more picking up a piece of paper._**

"**_Michael Sparks. He was a mutant like me and mom," Dianna answered looking over at Bobby whose face scrunched up._**

"**_No he wasn't," Bobby answered suddenly raising the paper closer to his face._**

"**_Huh, yes he was," Dianna replied once more adamantly. _**

"**_No, here on your birth certificate it says different," Bobby answered handing over her birth certificate. John raced across the room and looked over Dianna's shoulder immediately interested._**

"**_Mother: Kayla Silverfox, Father: James Howlett," Dianna whispered under her breath clapping a hand over her mouth._**

_+Flash+_

**_To my wonderful children_**

**_If you two are reading this, then I have passed, and one of you has reached an age to read this. Everything you will find within my safety deposit boxes should explain everything, or at least I hope, but maybe I should tell you myself. Dianna, since you are my first born, maybe I should start with you. Dianna, your father was not Michael. He only met me after I got pregnant with you. Your father was James Howlett, a mutant much like yourself. There's not much I can say about him other than he was a good, loving man, and I hurt him very much. I teamed up with a man named Stryker to try and turn him into an ultimate weapon, but he ended up destroying the facility._**

_+Flash+_

**_It explained that a man named Stryker had kidnapped her while she was still a little child and inserted the metal, Adamentium, into her that now lined her bones; it also mentioned that the process had a few effects and that's why her hair now held its blue streaks. There was something written about the process as well. It mentioned someone who was also treated in the same way. A man named Logan, Wolverine. This caught her attention. It had a picture of the man as well. He looked a lot like Hugh Jackman only much scruffier. Dianna also recognized a dog tag that laid across his chest. She had seen that before. _**

**_Dianna suddenly realized something. She jumped up and rushed to her box and pulled out a picture of her mother that had a picture of a man next to her. His head was cut off by the camera, so that it only was of her mother, but she saw the dog tag. It was similar to the one in the photo. The body structure also screamed the same man that was in the Weapon X file. _**

**_Dianna turned the photo over and the named scrawled across the back confirmed her hypothesis. James Howlett was Logan, Wolverine. _**

_+Flash+_

_Dianna then remembered her first memory when John had mentioned a Logan with similar powers. She also then remembered when Mr. Summers had first came to her house. She remembered him commenting on a guy named Logan._

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

_+Flash+_

"**_BOBBY FOR THE LAST TIME HE'S/I'M NOT GAY," Jack and Dianna said at the same time. Dianna blushed and turned toward their guests and said, "I'm sorry Bobby likes to be an immature brat sometimes even though he's old enough not to be."_**

"**_Don't worry I know someone similar, Logan," Scott said and earned a hard nudge in the side from Jean who looked at him and said, "Now Logan is a nice guy Scott you just don't like him because he likes to be the leader and he challenges your authority." "Exactly," Scott said pointing a finger at her._**

_+Flash+_

_Dianna suddenly felt her heart jump. This Logan she was looking for with the similar abilities as her. He was at Xavier's Institute. Her father was at Xavier Institute. Dianna felt a feeling start swelling inside of her. A pain shot through her like none other. She pulled together all the energy she could and directed it toward that pain as her eyes shot open to see a doctor staring wide eyed at her._

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

**_Jack's POV_**

Jack had turned his head in defeat as the monitor on the machine suddenly flat lined. He just collapsed to the floor along with Emma and Gambit. They had lost Dianna. Paten had finally got his wish. Jack pulled his legs up to his chest, leaned his head forward and covered his face with his hands, or at least until he heard a nurse scream. Jack jumped up and turned to look through the window. The machine was still flat line, but Dianna's eyes were wide open looking around the room. Jack looked over at her bare stomach and realized that she was healing, quickly. She was healing quicker than he had ever seen her heal.

The tube in Dianna's mouth was soon pulled out by her hand, and the next thing he noticed Dianna sitting up breaking all of the wires around her. All the doctors and nurse stood back in shock. Dianna turned her head and looked at the window where Jack was and when their eyes met, Jack felt relief flood over him.

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

"She's alive," Jack whispered stopping Emma's sobbing. Emma was pulled to her feet immediately and looked through the window staring wide eyed at her niece.

"Xavier she's alive," Jack answered again louder.

"Just like her father," Xavier chuckled covering his eyes as a relieved smile spread across his face.

"Guys she's alive," Jack yelled running over to his brothers who jumped up immediately in surprise. They all ran to the window and found a nurse slowly walking over and placing a blanket around Dianna to cover her from prying eyes.

"How, did she…" Jerry began but he was cut off from Xavier.

"Her healing ability was what saved her, and something she realized," Xavier answered looking through the window at Dianna. Dianna's eyes connected with his and a smile erupted from within her. She knew where he was.

A little while later Dianna sat in a hospital bed next to Sarah's, who was still unconscious. Her mother and father were there watching over her, protecting her from any more pain that could be brought upon her. Dianna had her part of the room curtained off to give them privacy, and herself.

Xavier sat by her bed going over her mind, to see if there was anything else that the doctors had missed, and after a while he finally opened his eyes and looked at Dianna.

"I can't find anything else, but your healing abilities won't be the same as they used to. When you healed yourself, you put all of your ability into it. You short-circuited it. There's a chance you may not have that mutation any longer along with your ability to listen to others thoughts since it was connected. You may still have your ability over water and fire, and you defiantly still have your claws. Any of your healing ability that was left has centered itself around your hands. Anywhere else you'll be vulnerable now," Xavier answered looking up when someone pushed back the curtain and walked in. It was Emma Frost.

"How's she doing," Emma asked walking over to Dianna. No words were said as they conversed mentally, which Dianna could no longer tune into. She felt very left out.

"I will give you two a moment to yourselves," Xavier spoke up as he wheeled himself out of the room.

"Dianna, now that I've finally found you I would like it if you came home with me to my school for the gifted. We have more freedom there than Xavier's. I think you'd like it a lot," Emma said sitting down in the hospital chair next to Dianna's bed.

"No, I got some things I need to finish here first, and then I'm needed elsewhere. I mean it's nice to know I have an aunt and all, but I'm still looking for other family," Dianna replied leaning her head back into the pillow even more.

"I guess you mean your father," Emma asked solemnly.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to know if it's the Logan from Xavier's institute would you," Dianna asked looking over at her.

"It's a possibility. I was only a teenager when it happened. It's been almost 18 years since the incident in New York so my memory is a little fuzzy. I remember seeing a man with Kayla though. He looked a lot like the one picture you have floating around in your mind. I guess you could start at the institute, but Dianna you've got to understand. Not once has your father came looking for you, what makes you think he even wants you," Emma asked looking up at her with warm eyes for such cold blue ones.

"I don't think he knows I'm alive. I don't think he remembers anything. I read in the file mom left John, and me and it said that Stryker did a lot of things in that facility. One in particular, wiping peoples memories. What if he managed to do that to dad? Maybe that's the reason he hasn't came looking. Maybe he doesn't remember at all," Dianna inquired looking up at her Aunt Emma. Emma frowned before nodding and answering, "It's possible, so I'm going to take it you don't wan to come with me then, and there's no convincing you?"

"No, but someday I will. Just right now I've got a lot still on my plate I need to finish," Dianna answered smiling over at her aunt. Her aunt, that had a nice ring to it.

"I think it does too," Emma smiled standing up and walking over to give her niece a hug.

"At least now I know where I get my attitude from. From what I hear you gave the boys hell earlier," Dianna laughed as Emma pulled away.

"Well, thank god you do have my attitude. You'll need it being a mutant. Things are getting tough out there for us all," Emma frowned.

"I know, before long things are going to get much worse. I think I'll have to leave soon though. I've put the Mercer's through enough hell already and John needs me. I need to go stay with him for a while," Dianna whispered so as to not wake Sarah up. She didn't want Sarah to hear. She didn't want her to know, because as soon as she did she'd tell the Mercer brothers and they'd come after her full speed.

"Hey Di," came a voice from the curtain. Dianna looked over and saw Jack. She turned to Emma who had an all-knowing smile before slowly saying her goodbyes and walking out of the room.

"Hey Jack, did I scare you back there earlier," Dianna giggled as Jack walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah you did, and don't you do it again. Your lucky I don't have mutant abilities or I'd be kicking your ass from here to kingdom come," Jack chuckled as he continued to hold something behind his back.

"What have you got behind your back Jack," Dianna asked trying to lean up to see behind him.

"Oh nothing just a little gift," the next thing Dianna knew he was popping out a vase of red roses and a get-well teddy bear.

"Aw Jack, thank you, that was sweet of you," Dianna smiled.

"I know, and that's why you love me," Jack chuckled leaning forward to capture her lips. Her lips felt so soft, and sweet. He didn't know what he would have done if she had died. He would have defiantly missed this part of his life with Dianna. Being able to kiss Dianna and hold her was the best gift God had ever given him.

"Have you ever heard kissing is bad for your health I should report this to the doctor," came Jerry's voice right along with Angel's finishing, "Yeah and maybe he should check her brain too, she might have some symptoms of the kissing disease already if she's kissing that thing."

"Oh shut up," Dianna mumbled against Jacks lips.

"Boy get out of the way and let me hug my sister," Jerry laughed pulling Jack away from Dianna before leaning down and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Don't know how you did it Di, but you cheated death," Jerry smiled as he pulled away.

"Don't say that, the Grim Reaper might return to claim what he lost. Are you trying to get rid of your sister," Angel groaned before leaning down with a smile to hug his sister and give her a peck on the cheek.

"You scared us Di you know that," Angel replied with a frown.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm not going to say it won't happen again, because only god knows he'll prove me wrong and it'll happen again, but I promise I'll try to stay clear of these things. Key word 'try'," Dianna laughed before she noticed the curtain swing open and Bobby, Camille, Sophia, and Evelyn walk in.

"You idiot, next time you better listen to me when I say stay out of trouble huh," Bobby threatened jokingly throwing another, larger, get-well teddy bear at her.

"Yes sir," Dianna mocked as she faked a salute.

"Don't you mock me, I'll come over there and beat your ass whether your recovering or not," Bobby threatened playfully again before walking over and giving Dianna a hug.

"Bobby leave your sister alone, I think she's had enough of that stuff for one night," Evelyn scolded as she walked over and gave Dianna a hug as well.

"Di, for all it's worth, I thank you for finally getting that man to cry over there. Now I can hold it against him when he says he doesn't cry," Sophia joked as she mentioned Bobby's earlier crying fest.

"Shut La Vida Loca, I don't wanna hear any bullshit coming from you right now," Bobby said, and that's when the bickering started. Most of the family had to pull them out of the room including Camille who didn't get to give her a hug. No doubt though that Dianna would get one from her later. Dianna leaned back on her pillow and smiled. Yep, some things never change about this family.

+Heavenly+

**_Dianna's POV._**

_Dianna stood in a field of clouds and light. She felt like a feather as air kept her afloat, and the breeze whipped against her skin. Dianna's eyes scanned across the field for anyone or anything that would explain why she was here. Slowly people began to pop up here and there. Just like her they were just as confused as they looked around the vast plain. Then the sky above them opened and out extended the brightest light. Dianna watched as golden ghost figures descended down to them. One to each person they fell. Dianna turned felt a presence in front of her. She almost felt her stomach turn. There stood her mother in all her glory._

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

"_What happened to me," Dianna whispered._

"_You were hurt, badly," Kayla answered with a tender smile._

"_Am I…in Heaven," Dianna asked._

"_No, you're in the middle," her mother answered._

"_Am I going to…" Dianna began to ask. Her mother shook her head and Dianna felt her heart sink._

"_I'm going to the other place aren't I," Dianna asked shamefully looking down below her feet._

"_No you're going home, as long as I have something to say about it," her mother said before taking her hand and placing it on Dianna's cheek. Like a flash Dianna was thrown back into darkness._

**_Jack's POV._**

Jack had rode in the ambulance with Dianna all the way back to the hospital then followed her after they took her out at the hospital. He followed her all the way to her room before a nurse told him to leave, but he refused. He just stood there looking through the glass as they began to try and save her. Blood was everywhere now. It was on their hands, on the gurney, on their instruments, and on Jacks hands and clothes. Jack's sobs could be heard throughout the whole hallway. His tears were a steady stream as they fell across his cheeks. He brought his hand up to his mouth trying to quiet them, but when he realized Dianna's blood was on his hands he pulled it away.

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Jack heard a commotion down the hallway and saw his brother Jerry running down the hall. Jerry had been closer to the hospital when they called him. When Jerry saw the state his brother was in he immediately took him into his arms trying to steady his brother. Soon Bobby, Angel, Emma, Gambit, and Professor Xavier joined them.

"Can't you reach her through her mind," Bobby shouted looking at the old man.

"Yes, but right now something is blocking me from her. She's slipping," Xavier whispered as he looked at Dianna gravely as the doctors bustled around her.

"She's dying," Jack asked looking over at him as his tears continued to fall. His tears were soon joined by all of his brothers, and then Emma's as she walked closer to the glass wall. She leaned her forehead against it and closed her eyes as both of her hands rested against the glass.

"I believe so," Xavier answered looking over at Emma.

"Emma can you reach her," Xavier asked.

"I'm trying, but like you said something is blocking me from her. It's also blocking her from healing," Emma answered opening her eyes.

"Come on Di," Jack whispered under his breath as he took a similar position as Emma.

"I shouldn't have let her push me out of the way. It should have been me," Emma cried as a sob escaped her mouth.

"Don't say those things Cheri," Gambit said walking over to her and taking her into his arms. Emma buried her head in his chest as her sobs soon came one after another.

**_Dianna's POV. _**

_Dianna was stuck in the darkness. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She was slowly suffocating. She tried to speak but no sound came. Then a scene flashed before her eyes of the day she had been at the courthouse._

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

_+Flash+_

"**_You can control water," he asked excitedly._**

"**_Yeah, even if it's frozen, or snow, but I just can't freeze," she answered._**

"**_Dianna's selling herself short. She can do a lot of cool things. She can heal faster than normal, but not like Logan. She has claws like he does too. Show him Di," John asked anxiously. Dianna rolled her eyes and replied, "Just because I can do it, doesn't mean I will. It still hurts John and it takes forever to heal." _**

_+Flash+_

"**_What was your father's name," Bobby Mercer asked once more picking up a piece of paper._**

"**_Michael Sparks. He was a mutant like me and mom," Dianna answered looking over at Bobby whose face scrunched up._**

"**_No he wasn't," Bobby answered suddenly raising the paper closer to his face._**

"**_Huh, yes he was," Dianna replied once more adamantly. _**

"**_No, here on your birth certificate it says different," Bobby answered handing over her birth certificate. John raced across the room and looked over Dianna's shoulder immediately interested._**

"**_Mother: Kayla Silverfox, Father: James Howlett," Dianna whispered under her breath clapping a hand over her mouth._**

_+Flash+_

**_To my wonderful children_**

**_If you two are reading this, then I have passed, and one of you has reached an age to read this. Everything you will find within my safety deposit boxes should explain everything, or at least I hope, but maybe I should tell you myself. Dianna, since you are my first born, maybe I should start with you. Dianna, your father was not Michael. He only met me after I got pregnant with you. Your father was James Howlett, a mutant much like yourself. There's not much I can say about him other than he was a good, loving man, and I hurt him very much. I teamed up with a man named Stryker to try and turn him into an ultimate weapon, but he ended up destroying the facility._**

_+Flash+_

**_It explained that a man named Stryker had kidnapped her while she was still a little child and inserted the metal, Adamentium, into her that now lined her bones; it also mentioned that the process had a few effects and that's why her hair now held its blue streaks. There was something written about the process as well. It mentioned someone who was also treated in the same way. A man named Logan, Wolverine. This caught her attention. It had a picture of the man as well. He looked a lot like Hugh Jackman only much scruffier. Dianna also recognized a dog tag that laid across his chest. She had seen that before. _**

**_Dianna suddenly realized something. She jumped up and rushed to her box and pulled out a picture of her mother that had a picture of a man next to her. His head was cut off by the camera, so that it only was of her mother, but she saw the dog tag. It was similar to the one in the photo. The body structure also screamed the same man that was in the Weapon X file. _**

**_Dianna turned the photo over and the named scrawled across the back confirmed her hypothesis. James Howlett was Logan, Wolverine. _**

_+Flash+_

_Dianna then remembered her first memory when John had mentioned a Logan with similar powers. She also then remembered when Mr. Summers had first came to her house. She remembered him commenting on a guy named Logan._

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

_+Flash+_

"**_BOBBY FOR THE LAST TIME HE'S/I'M NOT GAY," Jack and Dianna said at the same time. Dianna blushed and turned toward their guests and said, "I'm sorry Bobby likes to be an immature brat sometimes even though he's old enough not to be."_**

"**_Don't worry I know someone similar, Logan," Scott said and earned a hard nudge in the side from Jean who looked at him and said, "Now Logan is a nice guy Scott you just don't like him because he likes to be the leader and he challenges your authority." "Exactly," Scott said pointing a finger at her._**

_+Flash+_

_Dianna suddenly felt her heart jump. This Logan she was looking for with the similar abilities as her. He was at Xavier's Institute. Her father was at Xavier Institute. Dianna felt a feeling start swelling inside of her. A pain shot through her like none other. She pulled together all the energy she could and directed it toward that pain as her eyes shot open to see a doctor staring wide eyed at her._

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

**_Jack's POV_**

Jack had turned his head in defeat as the monitor on the machine suddenly flat lined. He just collapsed to the floor along with Emma and Gambit. They had lost Dianna. Paten had finally got his wish. Jack pulled his legs up to his chest, leaned his head forward and covered his face with his hands, or at least until he heard a nurse scream. Jack jumped up and turned to look through the window. The machine was still flat line, but Dianna's eyes were wide open looking around the room. Jack looked over at her bare stomach and realized that she was healing, quickly. She was healing quicker than he had ever seen her heal.

The tube in Dianna's mouth was soon pulled out by her hand, and the next thing he noticed Dianna sitting up breaking all of the wires around her. All the doctors and nurse stood back in shock. Dianna turned her head and looked at the window where Jack was and when their eyes met, Jack felt relief flood over him.

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

"She's alive," Jack whispered stopping Emma's sobbing. Emma was pulled to her feet immediately and looked through the window staring wide eyed at her niece.

"Xavier she's alive," Jack answered again louder.

"Just like her father," Xavier chuckled covering his eyes as a relieved smile spread across his face.

"Guys she's alive," Jack yelled running over to his brothers who jumped up immediately in surprise. They all ran to the window and found a nurse slowly walking over and placing a blanket around Dianna to cover her from prying eyes.

"How, did she…" Jerry began but he was cut off from Xavier.

"Her healing ability was what saved her, and something she realized," Xavier answered looking through the window at Dianna. Dianna's eyes connected with his and a smile erupted from within her. She knew where he was.

A little while later Dianna sat in a hospital bed next to Sarah's, who was still unconscious. Her mother and father were there watching over her, protecting her from any more pain that could be brought upon her. Dianna had her part of the room curtained off to give them privacy, and herself.

Xavier sat by her bed going over her mind, to see if there was anything else that the doctors had missed, and after a while he finally opened his eyes and looked at Dianna.

"I can't find anything else, but your healing abilities won't be the same as they used to. When you healed yourself, you put all of your ability into it. You short-circuited it. There's a chance you may not have that mutation any longer along with your ability to listen to others thoughts since it was connected. You may still have your ability over water and fire, and you defiantly still have your claws. Any of your healing ability that was left has centered itself around your hands. Anywhere else you'll be vulnerable now," Xavier answered looking up when someone pushed back the curtain and walked in. It was Emma Frost.

"How's she doing," Emma asked walking over to Dianna. No words were said as they conversed mentally, which Dianna could no longer tune into. She felt very left out.

"I will give you two a moment to yourselves," Xavier spoke up as he wheeled himself out of the room.

"Dianna, now that I've finally found you I would like it if you came home with me to my school for the gifted. We have more freedom there than Xavier's. I think you'd like it a lot," Emma said sitting down in the hospital chair next to Dianna's bed.

"No, I got some things I need to finish here first, and then I'm needed elsewhere. I mean it's nice to know I have an aunt and all, but I'm still looking for other family," Dianna replied leaning her head back into the pillow even more.

"I guess you mean your father," Emma asked solemnly.

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to know if it's the Logan from Xavier's institute would you," Dianna asked looking over at her.

"It's a possibility. I was only a teenager when it happened. It's been almost 18 years since the incident in New York so my memory is a little fuzzy. I remember seeing a man with Kayla though. He looked a lot like the one picture you have floating around in your mind. I guess you could start at the institute, but Dianna you've got to understand. Not once has your father came looking for you, what makes you think he even wants you," Emma asked looking up at her with warm eyes for such cold blue ones.

"I don't think he knows I'm alive. I don't think he remembers anything. I read in the file mom left John, and me and it said that Stryker did a lot of things in that facility. One in particular, wiping peoples memories. What if he managed to do that to dad? Maybe that's the reason he hasn't came looking. Maybe he doesn't remember at all," Dianna inquired looking up at her Aunt Emma. Emma frowned before nodding and answering, "It's possible, so I'm going to take it you don't wan to come with me then, and there's no convincing you?"

"No, but someday I will. Just right now I've got a lot still on my plate I need to finish," Dianna answered smiling over at her aunt. Her aunt, that had a nice ring to it.

"I think it does too," Emma smiled standing up and walking over to give her niece a hug.

"At least now I know where I get my attitude from. From what I hear you gave the boys hell earlier," Dianna laughed as Emma pulled away.

"Well, thank god you do have my attitude. You'll need it being a mutant. Things are getting tough out there for us all," Emma frowned.

"I know, before long things are going to get much worse. I think I'll have to leave soon though. I've put the Mercer's through enough hell already and John needs me. I need to go stay with him for a while," Dianna whispered so as to not wake Sarah up. She didn't want Sarah to hear. She didn't want her to know, because as soon as she did she'd tell the Mercer brothers and they'd come after her full speed.

"Hey Di," came a voice from the curtain. Dianna looked over and saw Jack. She turned to Emma who had an all-knowing smile before slowly saying her goodbyes and walking out of the room.

"Hey Jack, did I scare you back there earlier," Dianna giggled as Jack walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah you did, and don't you do it again. Your lucky I don't have mutant abilities or I'd be kicking your ass from here to kingdom come," Jack chuckled as he continued to hold something behind his back.

"What have you got behind your back Jack," Dianna asked trying to lean up to see behind him.

"Oh nothing just a little gift," the next thing Dianna knew he was popping out a vase of red roses and a get-well teddy bear.

"Aw Jack, thank you, that was sweet of you," Dianna smiled.

"I know, and that's why you love me," Jack chuckled leaning forward to capture her lips. Her lips felt so soft, and sweet. He didn't know what he would have done if she had died. He would have defiantly missed this part of his life with Dianna. Being able to kiss Dianna and hold her was the best gift God had ever given him.

"Have you ever heard kissing is bad for your health I should report this to the doctor," came Jerry's voice right along with Angel's finishing, "Yeah and maybe he should check her brain too, she might have some symptoms of the kissing disease already if she's kissing that thing."

"Oh shut up," Dianna mumbled against Jacks lips.

"Boy get out of the way and let me hug my sister," Jerry laughed pulling Jack away from Dianna before leaning down and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Don't know how you did it Di, but you cheated death," Jerry smiled as he pulled away.

"Don't say that, the Grim Reaper might return to claim what he lost. Are you trying to get rid of your sister," Angel groaned before leaning down with a smile to hug his sister and give her a peck on the cheek.

"You scared us Di you know that," Angel replied with a frown.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm not going to say it won't happen again, because only god knows he'll prove me wrong and it'll happen again, but I promise I'll try to stay clear of these things. Key word 'try'," Dianna laughed before she noticed the curtain swing open and Bobby, Camille, Sophia, and Evelyn walk in.

"You idiot, next time you better listen to me when I say stay out of trouble huh," Bobby threatened jokingly throwing another, larger, get-well teddy bear at her.

"Yes sir," Dianna mocked as she faked a salute.

"Don't you mock me, I'll come over there and beat your ass whether your recovering or not," Bobby threatened playfully again before walking over and giving Dianna a hug.

"Bobby leave your sister alone, I think she's had enough of that stuff for one night," Evelyn scolded as she walked over and gave Dianna a hug as well.

"Di, for all it's worth, I thank you for finally getting that man to cry over there. Now I can hold it against him when he says he doesn't cry," Sophia joked as she mentioned Bobby's earlier crying fest.

"Shut La Vida Loca, I don't wanna hear any bullshit coming from you right now," Bobby said, and that's when the bickering started. Most of the family had to pull them out of the room including Camille who didn't get to give her a hug. No doubt though that Dianna would get one from her later. Dianna leaned back on her pillow and smiled. Yep, some things never change about this family.

* * *

**Song: 'Untitled' by Simple Plan**

**Okay somehow I managed to finish this one in time to put it up, so I promise you, this will be the last one for a while. So please wait patiently and I'll have another one up as soon as I can. I can't promise it'll be this week or the next, but as soon as i can I'll get one posted. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS. They make me feel all warm inside, or maybe that's just the hotchocolate. LOL**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**When I first wrote this story I intended to have at least one sex scene in it, so that's why I rated it M. This next chapter after this author's note will have that scene in it, so if you feel you don't want to read it fine. It won't really change a thing if you read past that one part in the chapter anyway. I'm going to block that one part off for people who actually enjoy reading the whole story, and who are mature enough to read it without having a meltdown. So if you are too young to handle a sex scene maturely you should not be reading rated M stories right now, but I will be polite and block that part of in the next chapter for you so you can continue to read this story if you do really like it. So when you see the word –break- and the line thingy then that's where it is, so be warned.**

**By the way I do really enjoy the reviews I've been getting, and they are partially the reason why I've been updating quite frequently so please keep them coming, and I'll try to keep the chapters coming. Thanks to all who read and love my story. You are what keep my fingers moving on the keyboard. **

**_DesireOFfantasy_**


	13. Passionate Love

**Make sure you read the AUTHOR'S NOTE FIRST, before you read this chapter.**

* * *

+Passionate Love +

When Sarah finally did awake from her coma Dianna practically pounced on her, as well as Sarah on Dianna. She knew Sarah would never be the same vibrant girl she used to be, but Sarah could pull through any disaster coming close to what she had been before, and that's exactly what happened. The moment the two of them got out of the hospital they spent every waking moment with each other. Not once did they ever separate unless they were going home to sleep, or use the restroom. Then again this left less time with Jack who soon started feeling neglected, so of course Dianna had to finally tell Sarah her and Jack needed alone time. Sarah agreed begrudgingly and decided maybe it was best that she spend time with other people for a while too. So because of that decision Dianna now sat cuddled up next to Jack in Bobby's car that he had loaned them for the night.

They had went out and parked near the frozen lake to just spend time together, talking, making out, and going over their plans for the future. It was nice for a while then Jack and Dianna decided they needed to get home. They had the Band Wars the next day and they needed to rest. So Jack drove them home and when they got there they found no one there.

"Where's Bobby, normally he's home. I mean we had the car so he couldn't have gone far," Dianna asked looking around the kitchen for everyone. Jack leaned over her to get to the fridge where a note hung.

"_Hey guys, _

_Ma's gotta work graveyard tonight. I'm going out with Sofi and I'll be staying at her place. Bobby's out getting drunk with a couple of friends so no telling when he'll be home. Probably around 5 in the morning, so kick back and relax for the night. See ya_

_Angel" _Jack finished reading the note out loud and turned to look at Dianna who broke out into a huge smile.

"Thank god, no crazy drunk Bobby, no loudmouth Angel, and no Ma. It's too good to be true," Dianna smiled as she turned away from Jack and went to grab a soda out of the fridge.

"Yeah, great," Jack answered frowning slightly.

"What's wrong Jackie," Dianna asked jumping on the counter to sit. Jack walked over to Dianna and used his hands to move her legs apart so he could stand between them.

"Nothing at all," Jack answered quietly smiling up at her finally.

"Really, because I could have just sworn I saw a frown on your face a minute ago about our situation, so spill, now," Dianna ordered looking at him in the eyes. For a moment he just stared at her before lowering his gaze and sighing.

"It's nothing, it's just for the first time ever we're alone for a whole night. For us do whatever we want. Doesn't anything come to your mind when I say that," Jack asked looking up at Dianna again as realization dawned on her.

"You mean…"

"Yeah Di, that's why I'm frowning. It's almost like Angel and Bobby or just letting us. Seems kind of fishy don't you think," Jack chuckled looking up at her.

"Well Jack I am almost 18, and so are you. I mean we're almost adults, it's not like they can really complain," Dianna laughed taking a sip of her soda.

"So your saying you want to," Jack asked looking at her. Dianna about spit her drink back up at that question. However she did manage to swallow before answering.

"Jack…. I…well I guess…. I mean who wouldn't…. but…" Dianna stuttered coherently

"But, what," Jack whispered huskily leaning closer to her as Dianna sat the drink down on the counter.

"What if they aren't," Dianna asked suddenly, "What if we're just over thinking? What if they gave us this time to practice for the Band Wars tomorrow?" Jack sighed, she was right. That probably was the reason. Maybe he was just being stupid.

"Yeah well we better start then. God only knows you need to tune up your voice," Jack joked as he pulled away from her to head upstairs.

"Excuse me, I'm pretty good thank you. What about you, I haven't seen you sing in a long time Cracker Jack," Dianna bit back as she followed him upstairs.

"Doesn't mean I can't sing. I've been in a healthy condition unlike you, plus I never raise my voice any higher than this, you however about bust your vocal cord every day whenever you and Sarah see any hot guy on T.V.," Jack laughed as he ducked Dianna's empty coke can.

"Oh your so dead," Dianna growled as she raced up the stairs to catch the fleeing Jack. Right as he made it in his doorway, Dianna jumped on him and tackled him onto his bed. She began tickling him as he begged and pleaded for her to stop, however she did not relent.

"Come on hahaha…Di…hahaha…stop," Jack pleaded through his laughter.

"Not till you say I'm a good singer," Dianna ordered as she began to tickle near his neck and he cringed away from her.

"Fine….hahaha…you're a good…hahaha singer," Jack laughed as she began to tackle his stomach.

"And," Dianna asked milky it.

"And you're the greatest woman in the world," Jack finally got out with one single breath as he finally caught her hands and rolled her over so he was now on top of her.

"See now was that so hard," Dianna asked with an innocent smile. Jack smiled and shook his head before he let his eyes roam over her. Both of them were breathing rather hard and both were looking intently at one another. Neither could separate their gaze from the others'. Jack slowly leaned down and captured Dianna's lips. Dianna smiled into the kiss, as the only sound in the room was the smacking of a sweet innocent kiss. After a few moments Jack pulled away. Looking down at Dianna he said the three words that made Dianna's heart flutter.

"I love you," Jack whispered with a grin and love struck eyes. Dianna stood stunned for a moment. She was shocked. Never before had Jack ever said those words too her, well as far as she could remember. Anytime they had said them they were either kidding around, or saying the other word, 'like.'

Dianna hesitated for a moment before she finally broke out into a smile and answered back, "I love you too." Jack was beaming with happiness as he leaned down and covered his lips with hers once more. Jack leaned up and helped to scoot them up to his pillow so they were no longer half on the bed, and half off the bed.

At first the kiss was innocent, but when Jack started probing Dianna's lips and she allowed him entrance that's when things got heated. Dianna felt Jack's hand leave her cheek and feel it's way down her side to her leg. Dianna raised that leg and wrapped it around Jack's half halfway bringing him closer. She heard Jack moan into her mouth and that's when she froze and pulled away.

"What's wrong," Jack asked with glazed over lustful eyes.

"Are we even ready for this Jack," Dianna asked fearfully. She had seen couples just perfectly fine and then they ended up doing something like this and the next thing she knew they were no longer together.

"I am as long as you are," Jack whispered.

"I am Jack, god you don't know how much I am, but I don't want to be used. I don't want something like this to ruin us," Dianna whispered back as the fear began to grip her tighter.

"I promise you Di I wouldn't use you. You know that's not me. I'm not the kind of person who does that. As for ruining us, I know we're stronger than that. I know we wont let this change us," Jack promised staring intently at her now with full control.

"You promise," Dianna asked one more time looking at him carefully making sure to memorize every feature of his face.

"Yes I promise Di," Jack smiled. Dianna gave him one last look and then leaned up and took Jack's lips once again.

_-break-_

* * *

Jack felt Dianna's tongue probing for an entrance to his lips this time and let her in. As their tongues played so did Jack's hands. One hand found it's way into Dianna's hair and another one found it's way under Dianna's shirt. He slowly lifted it up and then wiggled under her back to unclasp her bra.

The moment Dianna felt the pressure on her breasts loosen she knew she was past the point of turning back already as the heat began to building in her lower stomach. With Jack rubbing up against her and their mouths never stopping she knew soon it would be completely inevitable.

Jack rubbed his palm against her breast as he felt Dianna's hands roaming his back and slowly making their way down to the hem of his shirt. Dianna began to pull it off of him with breaking contact for a second with his lips. However, it soon came to a point where Jack had to tear himself away from her for just a few minutes to throw off his shirt and then he leaned back down and captured his lips with hers once more.

Dianna took her time running her hands up and down his chest memorizing every single groove, to every single bump. She let her hands tangle themselves in his small trail of hair leading from his stomach in a straight line down to below his belt. She stopped when she felt Jack tugging on her shirt to go higher. She broke the kiss and let him pull it off of her along with her bra. He threw them to the floor before turning back to her. As their eyes met she could see the lust in his eyes…and something she could only guess as love. He wanted her…and only her.

Jack leaned back down and kissed her lips one time before slowly leaving trails from her lips to her jaw line, down her neck, to her chest, and finally Dianna gasped as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began sucking on it ever so slightly. Dianna felt a moan escape her lips, which only encourage Jack to keep going as he moved over from her right to her left. Dianna tried to contain her moans as much as possible, but Jack was so good. At one of her moans she felt Jack grind into her and heard the same sound escape his own mouth.

Jack moved from her breasts across her flat stomach on down to her belt buckle. When he reached it he looked up at her for reassurance before he undid the belt on her pants, along with the button and zipper, and he slowly slipped them off leaving her only in her solid black bikini underwear. Jack growled as he made his way back up to her and kissed her passionately. Their kisses grew much more fierce, and less innocent as Dianna's hand traced his chest again down to his trail of hair to his belt. Dianna managed to undo it with one hand along with his button and zipper however pulling them down was a different story.

Jack leaned back up and pulled them down the rest of the way before kicking them off and going back to attack her lips. Jack's hand slid across Dianna's waist to her panty line and then slipped his hand under it.

Dianna bucked against him as his hand started doing things she could only imagine. Her moans grew louder and broke free of his lips eventually. Jack grinned down smugly at her as he finally dipped his finger inside of her and she gasped. She was tight, and oh so wet.

When he slipped in a second finger Dianna felt her hand clench against his back causing her nails to dig in to his back. Jack moaned as he grinded into her. Jack finally stopped what he was doing and leaned over the bed to his nightstand. He opened up his drawer and pulled out a tiny wrapped package.

Looking down at Dianna for reassurance he pulled of the last articles of their clothing and opened up the package. Slipping on the condom he leaned himself back down on Dianna as he kissed her passionately before pulling away.

"Are you sure," Jack asked one more time.

"It's not like I've done it before. I'm just glad it's with you this time," Dianna smiled up at him, before answering his question, "Yes, I'm sure." Jack leaned in and kissed her one more time before positioning himself and then easing into her. The next couple of minutes Dianna was in complete bliss as they made love to one another. She thought she never feel something like this ever, let alone with someone she cared about deeply, and to think, she and Jack had almost hated each other in the beginning when they first met, now they were in this position.

* * *

_-break-_

A little while later Jack laid beside Dianna breathing heavily trying to catch his breath again. Dianna's breathing was starting to even out since she had been the one to come first. Dianna turned to face Jack whose eyes traveled over to her and smiled. He turned around tangling the sheets that held them and kissed Dianna tenderly on the lips.

"Next time I'm on top, your way to rough," Dianna giggled as she moved away from him to lie back down.

"Not as rough as you, Miss-I-love-to-dig-my-nails-into-my-boyfriend's-back," Jack laughed closing his eyes as he turned to lie on his stomach. He turned his head so he was facing Dianna's and then laid a hand across her stomach and pulled her closer to him. Jack wrapped one of his legs around her and finally situated himself so he was comfortable.

"Sorry about that," Dianna chuckled wiping the sweat off her brow with both hands. Jack ran his hand through her matted hair and smiled happily as she turned her head again and kissed him.

"What time is it," Jack mumbled against Dianna's lips. Dianna turned her head to look at his clock and groaned, "It's 2:00 in the morning. We have about 7 hours to sleep until we have to be at the school for check in and set up."

"Think your voice is tuned up enough," Jack chuckled remembering her loud pitch scream when he had brought her to her peak.

"I think it should be," Dianna smiled, "What about you."

"I hope so, I'm the one that will be singing the most," Jack answered rising up finally and maneuvering himself over Dianna.

"Where are you going," Dianna asked sitting up holding the sheet to cover herself.

"Bathroom, I'm surprised you don't have too," Jack said before walking out the door to head to the bathroom. Dianna leaned back down into his mattress as a feeling of content washed over her. Never before had she ever thought she could feel such bliss, but she did.

Dianna jumped as she heard a door open from downstairs and then a voice travel up the stairs.

"Angel I'm perfectly fine. I'm not as drunk as you think," came Bobby's voice, before a loud crash was heard.

"Bullshit, you just broke a damn plate you idiot," Angel bellowed.

Dianna felt fear grip at her as she threw off the covers quickly and began searching for her clothes. Dianna hurried up and slipped on her underwear and bra, but right as she was reaching for pants and shirt it was to late. She heard them coming up the stairs. She ducked to the other side of the room and peaked around the corner the best she could. She saw Bobby trudging his way on into his room, before Angel appeared. Angel however walked towards Dianna's door and knocked. Dianna's hand immediately went to her face and an, 'Oh shit' sound came from her mouth.

"Dianna you awake," Angel asked right as Jack opened the bathroom door and walked out stark naked.

"WHAT THE…. JACK PUT SOME CLOTHES ON," Angel shouted covering his eyes. Jack darted into his room and when he noticed Dianna he too had an, 'Oh shit' look form across his features as well.

"Is your sister asleep," Angel asked from across the hall.

"Um I don't know," Jack replied quickly as his eyes darted over to Dianna and began to mouth the word 'hide.'

"Hey fairy do you have any Advil I'm all…HOLY SHIT…I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS," Bobby screamed as he walked in and finally noticed Dianna standing in the corner half naked as shocked as can be.

"Now Bobby calm down. I mean what do you think was going to happen while everyone was gone," Dianna finally said trying to reason with him as she came out of her shock. It was too late. Bobby already had Jack up against the wall by his throat.

"BOBBY, LET HIM GO. YOU'RE CHOKING HIM," Dianna cried trying to pull her brother off of him. Angel walked into the room and assessed the scene before giving Dianna a disapproving look and then coming to help get Bobby off of Jack.

After a little while of a few punches and yelling, Dianna, and Jack now sat downstairs on the couch fully clothed and getting a lecture of a lifetime from Bobby and Angel.

"Do you know what could have happened it the condom broke," Bobby shouted looking over at Jack, "No offense but I'm not ready to be an Uncle yet."

"Yeah and what if one of you had a disease," Angel pointed out looking between them.

"I'm clear, the hospital checked me on that," Dianna spoke up as anger flooded through her.

"What about Jack, he hasn't," Bobby declared.

"Actually I have. I got the health department to run a test for me a couple of months back before Dianna even moved in. I haven't been with a girl since, well until now," Jack replied looking over at Dianna.

"Not to mention you did it in this house. OUR HOUSE! God where else have you done it, the couch? Am I going to have to burn anything," Bobby ranted looking at both of them.

"Bobby, no offense, but I'm almost 18 I don't need your approval to have sex with my boyfriend," Dianna finally stated as she stood from her seat and then took Jack's hand to pull him up as well.

"You damn well have to get my permission. You aren't 18 yet. Speaking of which, Jack did you just know you had sex with a minor. Just because she's a year younger than you doesn't mean she's not considered one. I could call the police and have your ass hauled of to jail," Bobby shouted pointing a finger at his brother.

"Yeah, but you won't," Jack smiled before following Dianna upstairs.

"Don't you walk away from me! I'm not done with you two just yet," Bobby called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Just let them be Bobby. They were going to do it eventually," Angel replied leaning back in his chair.

"And by the way, weren't you supposed to be the one to stay here and watch over those two sex addicted teenagers," Bobby yelled turning on his brother.

"Yeah, but Sofi called and…"

"Of course, it's always La Vida Loca who causes these kind of problems," Bobby exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. From there that's where the argument started and it lasted most of the night.

Jack and Dianna separated too their own rooms to give the brothers a break, but not before a long goodbye kiss. As they cuddled underneath their sheets they felt as if nothing could ruin this, if only they had known.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I worked really hard on this chapter. I think my fingers are bleeding LOL. I've been typing all night just for you guys. Anyway have a good night and I'll try to post a new one as soon as possible.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	14. The Last Night

+The Last Night+

Running around, like she had her head cut off, Dianna was having a mental breakdown. They were behind schedule. They were supposed to be here a half an hour ago, already ready, but because James alarm clock messed up he was here late, so therefore having problems getting everything set up. The stage manager, managed to set them back to being the last act, but Dianna still worried that they would be too late.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine Di," Tyler soothed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Jack," Dianna asked out to the blue looking around the room.

"Talking to the stage manager," Tyler pointed over to the corner where Jack was just entering the doorway.

"Thank god," Dianna murmured.

"She's having a break down isn't she," Jack laughed walking up to Dianna and taking her in his arms.

"Try more like having a heart attack," James laughed as he plugged in the microphone they'd be using.

"Babe, just calm down, we've done this before," Jack smiled looking down at Dianna.

"Well obviously not well. I can't imagine you getting a record deal if you're this unorganized," Dianna complained turning her head up to kiss Jack on the lips.

"Hey, who said you had to be perfect," Jack whispered into Dianna's lips.

"No one, but it would be nice to come close sometimes so I won't have such a mental break down," Dianna giggled pulling away.

"You all have 10 more minutes and then you're on," the stage manager, a fellow classmate, called from near the curtains.

"Okay," Jack replied giving a thumbs-up showing that he had heard.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick," Dianna spoke up as she walked away from the group and went towards the door out into the hallway. After she was done in the bathroom, she was walking back when she caught site of a group of people down the hallway. It was the family of one of the bands. There was a girl around Dianna's age teasing her brother, while her father and mother yelled at them to quit. The girl said something to her father before he gave her a bear hug. Dianna felt a pull in her heart. It must be nice having a family, and not having to worry about being a mutant. Dianna looked down at her hands and saw the scars where her claws had came out so many times. She cringed remembering the first time they had.

She had only been 8 years old, and they had been playing volley ball in backyard. When she meant 'they,' she meant her mother, step father, and John. It had been her turn to serve. She was on her mom's team and the boys were on the other side. When she went to serve the claws extracted themselves from her skin earning a painful scream from her and the sound of a popping ball. While her brother and stepfather cowered away from her, her mother had rushed to her side and taken her into the house. After a while they retracted and she was left with the confusion of whom, or what she was. After that incident her powers only grew to what they now were, or what they had been before her fight with Paten.

John had received his mutant abilities at the same age. John had merely been blowing out the candles on his birthday cake when they erupted into huge flames. What a shock it had been for his father that he had gained the same abilities as him.

"Dianna come on we're almost up," James shouted from down the hallway. Dianna turned to look at him and nodded, before looking back at the family. A longing set in, in her heart. Yes, she had a family, but not the one she had been craving for years. She wanted a family that was her own blood. Someone she could look up to and say, "This is my Dad."

Dianna turned on her heal and walked down the hallway toward the stage doors. When she walked in she saw the group behind the curtain. She made her way over and stood at her mic. Jack looked over at her and smiled. Dianna gave him a nervous smile. She could hear the principle in front of the curtain announcing the last act, them. A final check was made before everyone settled themselves down. Dianna grabbed her guitar, glad that she had checked it before. Strapping it around her neck she grinned. This was the one way she could calm down. Just knowing she had that guitar in hand calmed her nerves. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift away for just a moment.

She had been through a lot this year. She had lost her mom two years ago, and ended up on the streets, in the system, and now in the hands of the Mercers. She had finally gotten rid of Paten. She had conquered her fear, and found love along the way. What the future held for her, she didn't know, but she hoped it was her blood family. Dianna knew she needed to leave, soon too. She needed to get back on track and staying here wasn't going to help her do that.

Dianna saw movement out of the corner of her eyes and noticed the curtain rising. Making sure she was alright she turned to Jack and smiled. Music started playing behind them from Tyler and James. Dianna soon joined in along with Jack and his guitar.

Dianna smiled as she finally heard Jack's rough deep voice break through the music. If Dianna didn't know any better, she would have thought Jack was Seether himself.

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Dianna took a deep breath before she let loose her angelic smooth voice on the next verse along with Jack.

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Dianna knew those words were true between her and Jack. She knew when she left it would end up killing her. She loved Jack so much, and too leave him; she knew would hurt them both. She had too though, she had to let him go sooner or later, and it was going to have to be soon if she wanted to find her father.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore_

Dianna frowned for a moment after hearing that verse. If only he knew how much those words hit her at the moment. Dianna listened to the music for a moment before her voice drifted in.

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_(Jack and Dianna)_

_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Letting their voices fade, they let Tyler and James come in. It was their little break for their voices. Dianna smiled as I looked out over the crowd. She thought this would be hard. She thought she would have a heart attack standing in front of all these people. This was easy; no wonder Jack liked it so much. As Tyler, and James finished Jack and Dianna faded back in.

_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone__…away_

_You're gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore_

As they finished Dianna heard applauds erupt from the crowd and she felt her goofy grin spread across her face even wider. Jack looked over at her and she noticed that same goofy smile she had. Dianna looked behind her and saw Tyler and James high fiving each other. She then looked out into the crowd and noticed Evelyn, Bobby, Angel, Jerry, Jerry's wife, Sofi, and Sarah. Her family was here watching them play. She would have never thought Bobby would sit through listening to his fairy brother or his crazy sister sing. Bobby had still been pissed this morning when he had come down to see Jack and Dianna off. He barely could look at them, but he managed. He couldn't really say much to them in front of Evelyn, but boy did he want too. The only reason why he didn't was because ever so slowly he was starting to understand that they both were getting older, and that things like this would happen. However, that didn't change the fact that he hated knowing about it. That thought, put an ugly image in his head.

A little while later Dianna and Jack were heading home with Bobby, Evelyn, and Angel. They hadn't won 1st, but Dianna was glad they at least placed 2nd. Jack was a little bummed about it though. He had really been hoping they'd win 1st, because 1st came with a full scholarship for all the band members. 2nd place only came with a trophy and a hundred dollars each for every band member, which wasn't too bad.

When they pulled up next to the house they all got out and headed on into the house. The moment they walked in Evelyn smiled as Jack and Dianna took in the Congratulations sign and a cake on the table. Everyone immediately dove in thanking Evelyn. Sarah, James, and Tyler soon showed up, and there started the yelling and the screaming all around the house as everyone goofed off. Evelyn then left for work that night, leaving Bobby an Angel in charge. That's where things got really crazy as Bobby pulled out the boo's.

Dianna watched as Sarah and Tyler drunkenly played Guitar Hero, as James cheered his friend on. I also noticed after a while Sarah and Tyler handed over the game to James, and Jack to play. I watched as they walked off together hand in hand. I smiled happily as I realized Tyler had finally told her that he liked her. I knew Sarah still had a slight crush on Bobby, but that's all it was going to be, a simple crush.

"Hey Di, can we talk," Angel asked standing over by the couch. I nodded and stood up as he led me outside. Once we were outside I handed my beer to him and he poured the rest into his drink so that we wouldn't get in trouble if a cop drove by. I took a seat next to him on the steps and turned around as he spoke up.

"You know how I've always admired the military," Angel asked looking over at me. I nodded as my smile faded away.

"I went by the Marine's office today," Angel divulged taking a sip of his beer.

"And," I asked fearfully.

"I'll leave for basic soon. That's where I've been going most of the time I'm gone. Pre training you know," Angel mumbled looking off into the snow.

"Why are you telling me this now," I asked looking over at him.

"Because you had a right to know where I'll be when I'm gone. You're my little sister Di, and I worry about you," Angel smiled pulling me into a side hug.

"Bullshit, you want my advice on how to tell Sofi don't you," I laughed looking over at him as his face formed a devilish grin.

"Yep," he chuckled.

"Just tell her what you told me, but be more sincere about it, and I'll deal with her if things get worse…well if I'm still here," I whispered the last part, but Angel had already heard me.

"What do you mean if you're still here," Angel questioned looking over at me sternly.

"Angel, I love all you guys, and you know that, but I don't feel like I belong here anymore. I need to go be with my biological brother, and find my biological farther, and staying here isn't going to help me. I'm thinking of leaving…soon," Dianna replied keeping her voice low so that the people inside wouldn't hear her.

"I understand, but good luck getting Jack to. I guess we both are in quite a predicament," Angel laughed taking another sip from his drink and passing it to Dianna after making sure the coast was clear. Dianna took a long sip before passing it back to Angel.

"Yep," Dianna answered looking down at the ground as she stuffed her hands inside of her hoodi.

"So, when are you leaving," Angel asked looking over at his sister.

"Tomorrow morning hopefully, I'm calling Xavier once Jack falls asleep, which with all the beer he's been drinking, it should be soon. I'm going to ask Prof. X to send someone to pick me up in the morning. It's not that long of a drive so it shouldn't take that long," Dianna whispered as she heard Jack's voice carry outside from inside the house.

"Why don't you just go to Sarah's and make the call, or go over to Sofi's with me," Angel asked looking over at her.

"Sarah doesn't even know I'm leaving, and I don't want her to know. I guess Sofi should be okay, as long as you don't tell her you're leaving till after I'm done," Dianna smiled over at him.

"Then it's settled, let's go grab the keys, and our coats," Angel smiled standing up, before wobbling.

"How about we wait for just a little while till you sober up," I laughed sitting him back down on the steps.

"Yep, I think that might be best, because right now I could swear I have two sisters, and not one," Angel laughed.

After a while Angel and Dianna told the guys they were going to visit Sofi's and pick up some more Boo's. Jack was okay with it, and said he'd stay behind because he felt really shit faced, including Bobby and Sarah. Bobby was actually glad he was going out to get more beer. At least this way he could get drunker than what he already was. Sarah was sleeping over, thankfully down on the couch. Tyler and James, they had to give rides home. They wouldn't shut up the whole way to their houses. Every so often Dianna would hear Tyler yell behind her and out the window, "I love Sarah."

"Sarah's sure not going to love you boy after I'm done with you, if you don't get your stupid face back inside this car," Angel yelled at him from the driver's seat. Dianna laughed when he begrudgingly pulled his body back inside the car. She was thankful when they finally dropped the idiots off at their house. From there they drove to Sofi's house, where she lived with her grandmother, who worked nights just like Evelyn. They pulled in and walked up to the door. Knocking, the door was suddenly flung open by Sofi, who jumped into Angel's arms the moment she caught sight of him. When she finally noticed Dianna after a heated make out she walked over and gave her a huge hug.

"So did you guys win," Sofi asked with her thick Spanish accent.

"2nd place," Dianna smiled, which made her hug her fiercely.

"See, I knew you sang like an angel mi amiga," Sofi smiled as her Spanish language slowly shifted into her English.

"Thanks, hey do you mind if I use your phone," Dianna asked as she immediately dug in her pocket and pulled out her cell.

"Sure, just don't take too long. My nana is already on my case about it," Sophi replied as she grabbed Angel's hand and led him into the house leaving Dianna outside to make the call. Dianna's hands trembled as she punched in the numbers. She had to take a seat on the steps as she heard the dial tone. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had too, and that's what she kept reminding herself as it rang. Finally John picked up.

"Hey sis, what's up," John asked a little preoccupied she noticed when she heard his friend Bobby yelling in the background for him to jump off the phone.

"I need you to transfer this line to Prof. X please," Dianna asked and that's when John noticed something was up, for one she'd never say please to him, because normal she'd yell. Two, normally Dianna called Xavier, Mr. Xavier, not Prof. X like John did.

"What's going on," John asked sighing. Dianna heard Bobby shut up in the background when he must have realized whoever John was on the phone with must have been important.

"I'm leaving," Dianna answered plainly.

"Why? The Mercer's seemed like good people," John said astonished that those words had come out of her mouth.

"John, I'm leaving to come up there to the institute. Now that I got Paten off my back I should be danger free to be around you again. Come on, don't you want your big sister up there nagging you ever day," Dianna laughed as she looked down at her nails and checking to see if any of the nail polish on them was chipped.

"Yeah I want you up here," John exclaimed, and she could instantly tell he was smiling on the other side of the line, "But not nagging me." Dianna laughed at his comment before suddenly she heard him yelling over at Bobby, "Bobby, guess what, my sister's coming up here to stay. We finally get to annoy someone other than Rogue." Dianna heard commotion in the background before she heard the phone yanked from her brother and Bobby's voice come over the phone, "You're coming up, when?"

"Hopefully tomorrow if you two idiots transfer me over to Xavier," she chuckled and immediately she heard the dial tone before it was suddenly picked up by another voice.

"Hello," came Xavier's voice.

"Hey Xavier, it's Dianna Howlett, I was wondering if you still have a spot for me up there at the institute," Dianna asked hopeful. There was a long pause, before she heard Xavier reply, "Yes we do, so how long will you be staying. Is it just to visit?"

"No, it's to stay, and for how long I don't know. I don't intend on coming back here any time soon," Dianna said as she looked around the street.

"Oh, so you're finally taking my offer then," Xavier asked.

"Yes, sir," Dianna answered.

"So when are you coming up," Xavier asked again as she heard papers shuffling.

"That's the catch, I was wondering if you can send someone to pick me up early tomorrow morning. I kind of what to leave with a silent exit, and if the Mercers find out they won't want me to leave," Dianna said as she stood up.

"Well, I probably can send Jean to come pick you up, will that be alright," Xavier asked.

"Yeah that would be fine," Dianna mumbled as she heard Sofi's voice drift outside.

"Okay, well be ready tomorrow morning then, and I'll see you soon," Xavier said with happiness.

"You too, Bye Prof. X," Dianna replied.

"Bye, Dianna," and with that there was a click. Dianna slid the phone down and then walked up to the door and knocked, afraid that she'd walk into something, however instead of walking into something, something was thrown into her. Angel was suddenly pushed out the doorway, while Sofi screamed at him in her native language. Some of the things that Dianna could understand was, 'Don't come back,' 'you don't love me,' 'you stupid idiot.' Dianna could only take it as that Angel told her. Dianna giggled and handed Sofi's phone back to her.

"At least your sister has some spine," Sofi called at Angel as Dianna slowly tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry baby, but it's something I always wanted to do," Angel yelled in defense.

"Yeah well this ass you being doing, you ain't going to be doing no more," Sofi yelled as a few people looked out their windows.

"I'll see you around Sofi," Dianna smiled patting her shoulder as she continued to curse Angel in Spanish.

After a few moments of sitting in the car Angel finally jumped in and a little flustered might she add. Angel looked over at her and broke out in a smile and said, "That went better than I thought it would." Dianna smacked him on his forehead as he laughed and pulled out onto the road.

"So how did the call go," Angel asked looking over at his baby sister.

"Okay, he's sending Jean, one of the teachers, to pick me up early tomorrow morning. Will you be awake to say goodbye," Dianna asked hopeful looking over at Angel.

"Of course, I'm just sad you won't be here to say goodbye when I depart," he answered a little glumly.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you the address to the institute so you can write me," Dianna reassured him before pointing at the corner store and reminding him that they needed to pick up beer for Bobby.

Once they arrived home Dianna immediately found Jack passed out in his room. She smiled thanking the lords that this would be a little easier. Walking into her room she pulled out her bags and began to pack, eventually Angel came in and helped her, at the same time guarding the door, though he didn't have too. Bobby and Sarah had passed out the moment he brought the beers in.

After she finished packing she slid her bags under the bed, and then did a once over around the room. It looked like it had before only bits and pieces were missing now like pictures, makeup, and other knick knacks that meant something to Dianna.

Dianna then slipped out of her clothes and took them down stairs to wash after she slipped in her pajamas. She dumped them into the washer and turned it on. As she was heading upstairs Sarah woke up and rose from the couch to look around the room as if she had no idea where she was. Then she registered what she was doing there and turned toward Dianna.

"Hey, is it morning," Sarah asked as she held her head.

"No, it's midnight, go back to sleep. I'll grab you an Advil," Dianna coaxed as she went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed out the Advil. Getting two of them she then grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and then took it over to Sarah. Sarah popped them into her mouth and drank them down with the water. After that she laid down and she was out for the night. Dianna then walked back into the laundry room right as the washer finished. She threw her clothes into the dryer, and headed up stairs for bed. Before she went she went to Jack's room and stood in the doorway smiling as Jack ever so slightly snored. He looked so innocent when he slept, almost like he couldn't do anything evil. Suddenly Jack stopped snoring and his eyes shot open. He rubbed them before looking over at the doorway at Dianna. He broke out into a smile before scooting over in his bed and motioning for her to come lie down with him.

"Sure your bothers won't kill us," Dianna asked with a giggle as she walked over and sat down.

"What are you talking about? They're your brothers too," Jack chuckled as he pulled Dianna in for a kiss. Dianna never replied to his comment, because before she knew it she was under Jack. She had a sinking feeling he was drunk as his hands roamed over her body, and his hips met hers with each thrust, but she let it go as she made love to him for probably the last time.

Jack fell asleep that night with no worries, no regrets, and would wake up with millions of them. Dianna pulled herself away from Jack and walked into her room. She sat down at her desk and wrote a note to Jack, to Bobby, to Sarah, to Evelyn, and to Jerry and his wife. It wasn't easy, but she managed to finally get herself together to put them into the envelops.

Dianna then went downstairs and grabbed her clothes out of the dryer and brought them upstairs. She threw them back on and then threw her pajama's into her suitcase, although now they could use a wash too. She'd just have to wash them at the institute. Dianna took a glance at the clock and realized it was only an hour and half until Jean would be there. She sighed and took one last look around the room. She pulled out her bags and set them on the bed again. Taking the envelops she stuffed them in her pocket and walked out into the hallway. She made her way to the kitchen to make herself a snack for the trip to Westchester. After that was done she headed back upstairs and stuffed it into one of her bags. That left her with an hour left. With not really much to occupy her time with she sat down on her bed and lied down on his softness. Sleep slowly called her, but she managed to fight it. Dianna looked up at her sky like ceiling and smiled grateful that it had turned out looking exactly like the sky. This was one of the things she defiantly was going to miss.

"All ready to go and no hug," came a groggy voice called from her doorway. Dianna shot up and found Bobby leaning against her doorway.

"How'd you kn…"

"I'm your brother, I should know these things, besides it isn't that hard to get it out of Angel," Bobby replied coming to sit down on her bed.

"So where you heading," Bobby asked looking around her room noticing the little things that were now missing.

"Westchester, it's where Xavier's school for mutants is. It's where John is, and it could be where…dad…is," Dianna answered the last part a little unsure whether or not she wanted to claim that man as her father just yet.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you from leaving, but you oughta know what's going to happen when you leave. You're going to break his heart," Bobby frowned looking out the doorway and towards Jack's door.

"He'll survive, and find someone better than me. Jack deserves someone who's not going to cause him much trouble, and me being a mutant and all, well I'm not going to help ease any stress," Dianna whispered earning a hit to the head.

"Ow, what was that shit for," Dianna groaned holding her head.

"For being fucking stupid, so it's like that, you're going to let him go. He loves you, and you're just going to dump him like he means nothing," Bobby asked as his voice rose ever so slightly.

"Bobby, I do love him, but me being a mutant is not going to help the career he so desperately wants. Mutants are feared, and are considered a disgrace to many people, maybe not to our family, but there are people out there like that," Dianna bit back at him as Bobby stood from his spot and walked over Dianna's desk looking at some photos.

"So you're doing this, so that you can save his life from falling into the rut. Dianna that's no reason to let go of love, because if he really loved you, he wouldn't care about it all as long as he had you," Bobby said earning a large sigh from Dianna before she let loose on him.

"Did you ever think about the strain it would put on me to date him. Just like humans don't find mutants to their liking, it can be reversed the other way. I could be discriminated by other groups of mutants just for being with him. I don't want to put him through that hell either. This clean break I'm making tonight, it will give us both a chance to live life to the fullest without worries over this petty mutant war. It would give us both a chance to find happiness elsewhere, not that I want it elsewhere. I want Jack so bad you have no idea, but I know as good as anyone that there's a large chance it wouldn't work out," Dianna replied before glancing over at the clock and realizing Jean should be calling her in 15 minutes to warn her she was pulling up.

"How do you know that unless you try it," Bobby asked before Dianna's cell suddenly went off. It was early, but right on time.

"Hello," Dianna asked picking it up.

"I'm outside waiting. Do you need any help getting out of there," Jean asked a little worried when she must have picked up on Bobby.

"No, I'm good, I'll be out in a minute," Dianna replied before she hung up on her.

"Leaving so soon," Bobby snorted unhappily.

"Yeah, well…I guess this is…goodbye," Dianna frowned as she picked up her bags, before Bobby suddenly took a two of them from her and carried them to the door for her.

"I'll carry your bags, Mirage," Bobby replied looking over at Dianna.

"Mirage," Dianna questioned looking over at him.

"Yeah, something that's there one minute and then gone the next. Good nickname for you right about now don't you think," Bobby chuckled as his anger slightly slipped through. Dianna looked down the stairs as they made their way down. She found Angel standing at the door with a sad smile on his face. Sarah was still fast asleep on the couch.

"Hey could you guys hold on one moment," they nodded and she walked back up the stairs to Jack's room. As she opened the door slowly, as to not wake him, she pulled out her envelope to him and placed it on his nightstand. As what she was doing slowly set in, she felt the tears slip from her eyes. Dianna leaned down and kissed him on the cheek gently followed by one of her tears. Pulling away she walked out the door and down the stairs toward Sarah as she sat her envelope down and then kissed her forehead. After she was finished she walked over to her brothers as they led her out the door. Jean was waiting outside standing by the car. The moment she noticed the boys she used her telekinetic ability to take the bags from their hands and put them in her car. As she did that to Dianna's bags she turned to look at her brothers. Giving each of them a real tight bear hug, she pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You know you don't have to do this right," Angel stated looking down at his baby sister.

"I know, but right now I've got to go. I've came close to getting you guys hurt, and I can't sit here and watch it happen again when I know it's coming. I love you guys and I'll miss you. Here, I wrote one of these for everyone. There's one in there for Jerry and Camille, one for you Bobby, one for you Angel, and one to Ma. Tell her I enjoyed living with her, and that's she'll always be my ma. If you guys ever want to come visit, feel free," they both nodded as they took the letters from her dividing them. Angel took his and Jerry's, while Bobby took his and Evelyn's. With one final hug goodbye to each brother she walked over to Jean's car and jumped in. Jean shut the door for her and walked to the other side slipping into the driver's seat. As she buckled her seat belt and started the car, Dianna could see a flash of something at the window before they pulled out onto the road. When Dianna turned to look back she saw Jack, chasing after her as his brothers followed him to stop him. Dianna felt her heart sink to her stomach, and grow cold, oh so very cold. This would be the last memory she'd have of him, and he'd have of her.

**Jack's POV.**

Jack woke up when he heard his door close to his bedroom. Sitting up he threw on his clothes thinking it had been Dianna trying to wake him up to come down for breakfast. As he fixed his belt and slid into his shoes his eyes caught sight of an envelope on his nightstand. Taking it off he saw Dianna's handwriting as his name showed brightly against the white envelope. Ripping it open he skimmed the letter before he felt his whole body go numb. Dropping the letter, he raced out of his room and to Dianna's. Not finding her there he raced to all the other rooms upstairs. When he could not find her upstairs he ran downstairs. At first he thought she was asleep on the couch until he realized it was Sarah. Jack heard voices outside and the sound of a car door shut. Rushing to the window he saw Dianna sitting in some woman's car with his brothers standing near the house watching her. Jack bolted out of the door immediately, not even stopping as his brothers called out to him. Jack followed the car as far as he could before his brothers caught up to him and grabbed a hold of him as he fought against them. How could she do this? How could she leave him? How could she say she couldn't love him because he was different from her? They were the same in his eyes. His last memory of her was that fateful morning when she drove away from him forever, or so he thought.

**Dianna's POV. 5 Years Later**

Dianna cuddled into her fiancé as he held her close. She had fought for so long to get here. To finally be in this man's arms, was a miracle to her. She had come to the institute hoping to find her father and she found so much more. She found strength where she didn't even know it lied. The first day she had arrived she had went on a trip to a museum with her brother John, and his friends, Bobby and Rogue. She noticed how Bobby instantly took a liking to her, and Rogue took an instant hatred toward her. Dianna never revealed her abilities to anyone, but the teachers, John, and Bobby. She had trusted them with keeping her abilities a secret. That day at the museum her brother had made a fool of himself. He had almost gotten them into some deep trouble when he challenged a local bad boy. That was the moment when she realized her brother was no longer the same boy she used to know. He had been slowly changing into something else.

Her biggest surprise came later when Rogue's good friend had shown up at the institute. His name was Logan, Wolverine. He was just the man she had been looking for. She stayed to the side lines as they greeted him back into the house. He didn't notice her anyway until Bobby introduced her, not once revealing her abilities. Logan had brushed her off just like he had John. That ticked her off beyond all belief, but she managed to not let it get to her.

Professor Xavier left that night to go visit a friend in prison along with Scott. Then Ororo left with Jean to go pick up a mutant, therefore leaving Logan in charge for the night. Dianna stayed up all night as her nerves ate away at her. She eventually snuck into the beer cabinets and stole one. She sat in the dark in the kitchen for a while before Bobby popped up to scold her and satisfy his sweet tooth with ice cream. She laughed and simply said it wasn't that bad and to be glad she hadn't been doing anything else. Well, that was until Logan showed up and caught her with it. She had bickered back and forth with him about drinking it before he finally stole it from her and drank the rest down, all the while grabbing his own out. That was okay, because she stole Bobby's ice cream.

Then something happened that night as they stood in the kitchen talking. Men showed up with guns, and that's when Dianna learned just how much Logan was alike compared to her. His same animal instinct existed in her, because when she went to find John she was attacked, and she let loose that animal instinct as her metal claws came out to play, as they sliced at the men's chest, faces, and throats. She left a few dead, and some very badly injured. When she finally did find John he was just running down the hall with Rogue, and Bobby, when suddenly people came at them. She saw a figure jump down from the railing attacking two men, but a few more were inching up behind him.

"LOGAN," Dianna had screamed as she ran at the men slicing at them while Logan took down the other two. When Logan turned to help her, he had found a pile of dead men surrounding her as she looked over at her brother with a worried expression. He had also noticed her claws, just like his, the same shiny metal. Dianna had looked over at him with murder in her eyes, as if warning him that if another man attacked them she'd take them down.

Eventually they ended up in a secret passageway until Rogue stopped them and yelled that Logan was still behind. Rushing back outside to where Logan stood she saw a man, a man she recognized as Stryker from her Weapon X's file. Bobby had frozen a strong layer of ice between them the two groups. Then the man had revealed to Logan the secret Dianna had been holding for a long time.

"It's a shame Logan; you don't even recognize your own daughter when she's standing right next to you. Too bad you never remembered, if you had she wouldn't be in this predicament right now," and with that Dianna felt herself suddenly being pulled away by John as he pushed her back down the passageway and away from Logan. When they made it to the car John offered to drive before Logan pushed him away and got in the car.

They had traveled to Bobby's house that night, arriving by morning. As the others went to find clothes, Logan pulled her to the side.

"What does he mean by my daughter? Who are you," Logan asked angrily looking at her. Dianna explained her whole life story to him before he managed to storm away still not being able to believe the truth. When Bobby's parent's arrived home Dianna knew trouble was coming, and trouble did come as the cops surrounded the house.

Dianna screamed when the cop shot Logan. Her anger built up as she remained standing with her brother as they looked around at the cops. Before they knew it their rage built up inside of them and let loose on the police around them. All Dianna saw was fire, and rage in her heart. She was blinded by her anger, not even realizing when Rogue took a hold of both of their ankles and drained their powers. Dianna was out for the count. When she awoke she had found herself on a plane with everyone, including Jean and Ororo. Some new guy accompanied them. He was blue, had three fingers, and a tail, but he looked sweet as he grabbed her hand when the plane began to jerk. The events that followed were nothing that Dianna ever wished for as they finally came to a rough landing, or at least she had thought they had landed until she noticed a man using whatever his abilities were to hold up the plan.

A little while later Dianna found herself cuddled up near the fire in a blanket, wishing Jack was there, but knowing he would never be again. Jack had been haunting her mind that night, as the blue scaly woman tried to talk to her. Dianna however walked away as her brother turned full attention to the woman. Dianna wanted nothing they were a part of. She wanted peace, but not the same they wanted.

Not too long after Dianna found herself on the plane waiting for the others to return from their rescue mission. John had threw on a coat and left the plane as Dianna followed him trying to get him to return, or at least until she felt a pain split through her head she had never before felt. The excruciating pain did not last though before it subsided and she found herself alone in the woods. As she tried to find her way back, hoping that John went back to the plane, she found that her hopes were lost as she watched him jump in a helicopter with Magneto, and Mystique. They motioned for her to come, but she shook her head and with that she watched her brother leave her. She should have seen it coming. She had done the same to him, and now he was finally doing it to her. He was trying to find his way, in one of the worst ways possible.

Eventually Dianna found her way back to the plane just as the others did. Logan urged her inside and made sure she was alright before going after Jean as she walked off the plane. That was the last time Dianna saw Jean until she was brought to the institute a year and a half later.

By that time, Rogue's relationship with Bobby was fading, as his and hers were growing. They were always partners in the danger room as Dianna trained to be an x-man, her code name was Mirage. She watched as Rogue's hatred grew toward her. Rogue felt as if Dianna was taking away Logan from her, and now Bobby. It became too much as she must have saw them exchange the looks they had in the danger room one day. The whole school was talking about the cold shoulder she had given Bobby later that day, and the fight that had ensued.

After that Bobby stayed clear of Rogue and closer to Dianna. When Jean Grey was brought back in and found that she was no longer who she once was, Dianna watched her father lose his mind in grief when she blasted her way out of the institute.

Dianna had went to talk to him before Xavier finally managed to track her. That was one thing about Logan and Dianna now. He believed her story as she finally showed him the files her mother had left to her. He was amazed that he had forgotten so much. Then again Dianna didn't know much either, so she had a hard time feeling in all the blanks for him.

When Logan left with Ororo, and Xavier to retrieve Jean, they returned without two important persons, Jean and Xavier. Dianna felt heart tear as they told her the news of his death. She had cried throughout the whole funeral as Bobby held both her and Rogue's hands. Later that night Bobby had came to her room to try and cheer her up. He had pulled her outside to go ice skating with him. It was really sweet, and Dianna couldn't help, but get wrapped up in the moment as he stared into her eyes. Ever so slowly they felt the pull as they leaned in and kissed. She reveled in that kiss until she woke up the next morning to find that Rogue had left the mansion. She was even more heartbroken when she learned that she had left for the cure. She thought Bobby would want her if she took the cure. She thought Bobby wanted to touch her and that's why he was losing interest. In truth, Bobby told her that he had thought he loved her once, until he saw the other side of her; the bratty side, when she rejected, rather than accepted Dianna into the group.

Before Dianna knew the group got word from Logan that Magneto was planning to attack Alcatraz to kill the boy who had started the cure. With little words said, everyone suited up to go to battle. When they arrived it was one of Dianna's worst nightmares as she watched her own brother help Magneto in his evil plot. He pinpointed her and Bobby immediately as he came down to fight them. Dianna was preoccupied with other mutants at the moment to help so she watched in pain as Bobby struggled to beat her brother, but with one final attempt he took him down with a head butt when he froze himself. From there Alcatraz seemed to improve until Magneto lost his powers, and the Phoenix, Jean Grey, turned on the people that surrounded her. Bobby, Dianna, Kitty, and the boy who had started the cure, barely escaped with their lives. The next day when people searched the wreckage of the war, they found her brother, still alive, but badly beaten. He stayed in the hospital for a few days before Logan begrudgingly, brought him back to the institute. John was put under Dianna's care as she tried to rehabilitate him. It was a struggle for a while, until Evelyn came to visit and managed to talk some since into him. She loved Evelyn she had done so much for her, and she was now doing so much for the institute as she helped them while they re-staffed the place. Dianna was given the position as a music teacher, and instantly grabbed onto it.

Rogue appeared at the institute the day the students returned. She had gotten the cure, and hoped that Bobby wanted her now that she could touch him; however Bobby sat her down and told her the truth. He told her he had been slowly falling out of love with her for a long time, that she deserved someone better. Rogue had left the institute in a hurry as her sniffles and tears could be heard by many that night. They never saw her again.

After 3 years of rebuilding what had happened during the reign of Magneto, Bobby finally took her out one night to a nice restaurant and proposed to her. She immediately had said yes. Her life seemed to be going perfect until her little moment she was having with Bobby was ruined by a phone call.

"You have to answer it baby," Bobby laughed as he loosened his grip around her waist.

"But I don't want to. It's probably Logan calling to yell at us to drag our asses out of bed, and get down to the training room to train the newbies again," Dianna groaned as she begrudgingly reached for the phone.

"Sorry babe, but I'm not going against your father," Bobby smiled before sitting up to go get dressed. Dianna reached over and grabbed her cell. Flipping it up she pushed the talk button and answered rather angrily, "Can I help you."

"Dianna," the voice asked shakily from the other side. Dianna felt her body stiffen when she realized it was Jerry's voice coming from the other end. Memories of the Mercer's flooded her mind before she answered, "Yeah Jer, this is Di."

"Dianna, something awful has happened," Dianna felt her mind racing as she thought of all the possible things that could have happened. As far as she knew, Bobby was taking care of a bar somewhere in New York, and not a bad one either, so he should be fine, Angel was back from Iraq, and had been for a while. As for Jack, Dianna knew he was fine. He was on the rock channel all the time as his group, The Spares performed to whole world. She had seen him with all the other… women, and as much as she tried not to let it get to her it always did, so that's why she had stopped watching the music channel. So that left Sarah, Sofi, Jerry's wife, and kids. Then a thought came to her mind. She hadn't heard from Evelyn the other night or last night, and she called every night.

"What's wrong Jerry, what happened," Dianna asked as the fear began to make her shake as she felt tears spill from her eyes.

"It's Ma, she's dead," and with those words Dianna dropped the phone and went into hysterical sobs that not even Bobby, or Logan could calm her down from.

* * *

**Hoping this was a good enough chapter, and long enough. I worked really hard on this one. See at first I was going to write a fanfic. about her adventures with the people from the institute, but I was afraid I'd get sidetracked so I decided to save the heart break, and just write a shortened version of what happened. I hope ya'll aren't to mad at me. Anyway love the reviews I been getting, and I'd like it even more if you guys kept them coming so…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Return Home

+Return Home+

_**Green's POV.**_

"Wow, it's been a long time since anybody's seen that face around here," came's Green's voice from beside Fowler as he noticed Bobby driving up past them and very slowly.

"Must have gotten off for good behavior," Fowler replied following his gaze down the road.

"Not likely," Green answered with a frown on his face as he reached down to pull up some papers and hand them to Fowler.

"That's Bobby Mercer, heavy weight champion fuck up of the family, and that's a well defended title. Would have made his daddy proud if he had ever had one," Green answered watching as Bobby jumped out of the car and started walking toward Jerry's house. "I used to know him a little. Played hockey with the boy…got thrown out of 60 odd games, before the league had finally had enough of him. They called him the Michigan Mauler," Green replied looking down at the papers in Fowler's hands. Fowler looked up noticing a guy standing not too far off with blonde messy hair, smoking a cigarette.

"Who's the kid," he asked looking over at Green.

"Oh, that's Jack," Green chuckled remembering his girlfriend from long ago, that had caused both him and Green so much trouble, "he's one of the youngest, first class fuck up, third class rockstar. Got himself into trouble with one girl I brought over to Evelyn's she ended up leaving him though, poor kid, he loved her, and she broke his heart. We might not see her at all; she's been gone for a long time."

"He doesn't look like trouble," Fowler spoke up as he watched Bobby walk over to check to see if he was alright.

"He's a Mercer don't let him fool ya," Green laughed watching the two converse.

"What do we got over here, another model citizen I'm sure," Fowler replied looking over at Jerry as he talked to a group of people.

"Nah, actually Jeremiah's alright. You know he was a rising star in the union for a while. Man found a cause," Green answered looking over at the brothers hugging one another glad to see each other again.

"So we got two MIA, I thought you said there were five," Fowler asked looking over at Green.

"Angel, pretty boy, ex-hustler, soldier…guess he's a no show today," Green stated looking over at the brothers as they laughed happily at one another.

"And the other one," Fowler asked.

"Dianna, mutant, hero, x-man, Jack's old love interest, and my hell," Green chuckled remembering the girl he had once brought to Evelyn to take care of.

"So where is she, in a grave somewhere after the incident at Alcatraz," Fowler asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, she's alive; I just don't know wh…"

"Get your ass out of that car Lt. Green, and act like you missed me," a voice came from beside him. He turned around and found a dirty blonde standing near the car with two blonde headed boys flanking her. Green looked closely at her for a minute before breaking out into a smile as he noticed her emerald green eyes. Green got out of the car and walked over at hugged the girl.

"Thought your ass wasn't coming Mercer, why show up late," Green smiled pulling away from the girl.

"I had other people coming. Evelyn didn't just help out in Detroit you know? She helped out a lot at the institute, so how you been Green, how's the case going," the blonde headed girl asked.

"It's going fine, nothing to worry your pretty head over. Damn, have you grown woman. Got some curves on you now, like you've been working out every day, and that blonde hair, damn you're looking fine," Green joked with her.

"Yeah, well, being a mutant and having to keep in shape does this too you. As for the hair, I was getting tired of the childish look. Thought I go for something much more sophisticated," the girl laughed.

"Well it looks good on you Dianna. You got that '_Sweet Dreams'_, Beyonce, body look. So you here to see the family, or Jack, because last time I heard you guys called it off," Green said looking over at the house as the boys walked on in not even noticing the now blonde Dianna.

"We did, but I'm here to see the family. Oh by the way Green this is my brother, John Allerdyce, and my fiancé Bobby Drake," Dianna smiled proudly as she looped her arms around one of the blonde boy's waist.

"Aw, so keeping yourself busy huh, staying out of trouble I hope," Green smirked mischievously.

"As much as possible, things have changed for me Green. I'm not that same little girl you remember I've had time to grow and mature," Dianna smiled.

"Well I hope so, maybe you can teach your brothers that lesson," Green smiled as Fowler jumped out of the car as he listened intently to the conversation at hand. Suddenly a tall, gruff looking man walked up beside Dianna.

"Oh and this is my father by the way Green, so whose your friend," Dianna asked noticing Fowler scowling at her.

"Nice to meet you sir," Green smiled shaking the man's hand. He had heard of Dianna finding her father finally, and was glad that she finally got some order in her life. "This is my rookie, Fowler," Green answered as Fowler shook everyone's hands, but John's who only scowled at him. John still wasn't that rehabilitated. He still had a hard time trusting homosapiens.

"Well I'll be seeing you around Green. I'm going to let Jerry know I'm here, and then I might head off and go find a place to eat. I never did like Camille's cooking, to healthy if you ask me" Dianna laughed before hugging the man again and then walking off with her brother, father, and fiancé.

Fowler turned to Green after they left and spoke up saying, "I don't get it, if Evelyn's such a god damn saint how did she end up raising five total fuck ups." Green did not take to kind to Fowler calling Dianna a fuck up when he knew she wasn't, nor was Jeremiah; however he couldn't vouch for the other three.

"Mrs. Evelyn cycled thousands of foster care kids out of the system and into permanent homes, and in within thirty years she only came across five lost causes. Five delinquents so far gone that she couldn't find anyone to take them in, so she did. Trust me Fowler, these kids are congressmen compared to what they would have been. Especially Dianna, being a mutant and all she had to live through torture all of her life. When I first got her in my car, I swore she wouldn't make it through, but the moment that child stepped foot in that house, Evelyn changed her, and turned her into someone that was decent enough to be around. When she left, she had a heart, now she returns a hero, and probably one of the best kid out all of them. She was Evelyn's worst case, anger was something that kid knew how to channel, and she could channel it pretty damn well. About got herself killed along her way though. Kid named Paten, about killed her. She used the last of her healing abilities to save herself, but she's short circuited it. Other than that I don't really know much about her since she's been gone. She's a good kid now, as much as I can tell," Green supplied Fowler with information as they made their way up towards the house.

_**Dianna's POV.**_

Dianna walked into Jerry's place and almost immediately found him talking to his wife Camille. He didn't notice her at first because he only caught a glimpse of a blonde, but soon his head snapped to attention when he glanced again when he noticed she was coming closer.

"Remember me Jer," Dianna asked with a smile opening her arms up so that he could see her fully. Jerry broke into a smile and walked over and hugged his sibling, before Camille pushed him out of the way and took her into her arms as well.

"So, you're trying to be a dumb blonde now by almost getting yourself killed in Alcatraz huh," Jerry asked sternly looking over at her, but all the way with happiness in his eyes.

"Hey I was protecting my girl," Bobby spoke up hugging his fiancé.

"And who are you," Jerry asked surprised as the guy leaned down and kissed Dianna.

"I'm her fiancé," and that's where both Camille's and Jerry's mouths dropped.

"Oh don't get into trouble while you're here with Jack. I know you wanted to stay at Ma's but you know what this would do to him," Jerry cried out slapping his hand across his face.

"Don't worry Jerry, he's not staying here. He's just coming for the funeral, which I'm sorry I missed. We were kind of late. Oh and Jerry, I'd like you to meet my dad, Logan," Dianna introduced as she nudged Logan forward who oddly resembled Bobby with his scowl and angry look in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you sir," Jerry spoke with happiness that Dianna had finally found her dad.

"Oh and this is my brother John, he's been getting to know me for a long while now since Alcatraz but only because the court has assigned me to take care of his stupid ass," Dianna replied pushing John forward as he shook hands with both Jerry and Camille.

"So you staying until we leave to head over to the house, or do you got somewhere else to be," Jerry asked.

"John and I will be staying here this week at Ma's to get the rest of my things packed up. Dad and Bobby are heading on," Dianna motioned turning her head to smile up at her fiancé Bobby.

"Okay, so are you staying here right now though, because Jack's here and I don't…"

"I'm taking them out to eat. I just came to say hello to you guys before heading over to Ma's," Dianna replied before hugging them again and saying her goodbyes as she left.

As she was walking out she caught sight of a certain blonde smoking, and talking to Fowler and Green. He didn't notice her, but she sure as hell noticed him. He had grown, matured, and was defiantly handsome.

_**Jack's POV.**_

As Jack and Bobby slowly turned away from Fowler, and Green he caught sight of someone. She was someone he defiantly wanted to get to know from looking at her from the back. She had all the right curves, dirty blonde hair, a graceful walk, but sadly enough three men flanking her. One with his arm tightly secured around her waist. He shook his head and walked inside to eat whatever they had laying out.

By the time they got done they drove over to Ma's house. "Nice to be home," Jack smiled looking up at their old house. "So shit, Bobby what have you been up to," Jack asked looking over at Bobby.

"Oh well I'm a freaking college professor Jack, what do you think I've been up too," Bobby cracked a little snappishly. They all walked up the sidewalk, as two other cars pulled up from down the street coming towards the house as they parked on the other side of the street. Jack ignored it as they all walked into the first part of the house turning on the lights and were immediately met with someone's voice.

"Ya'll at right leaving me out in the cold like this," came Angel's voice from a chair near the window.

"Yo, little brother, you asshole," Bobby yelled coming over to his brother while Jerry yelled at him from the background.

"You missed our mother's funeral too you jarhead," Bobby replied before hugging his brother as the others yelled at him. All three brothers took turns hugging him.

"You shaved off the afro I see," Jack laughed.

"Yeah," Angel replied as Jack pulled away but kept hold of his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah I know," Angel replied as Jack examined his teeth.

"Hey did you get your teeth whitened," Jack asked looking closely as Angel pulled away and yelled, "Man shut up, Jackiepoo."

"Is it too late to crash this party," a voice called from the doorway. Bobby turned and the rest of the family turned around to see a blonde man standing at the door, with familiar features that Jack couldn't place.

"Hey asshole where's your damn sister," Bobby smiled walking over to shake his hand.

"Outside giving her fiancé a long goodbye kiss. You might have to go outside and separate those too, since her father won't," the guy replied.

"Come on John, let's go get her," Bobby laughed as he walked outside with the rest of the brothers. Jack walked out the door and immediately found that same blonde he had seen earlier at Jerry's. She was in a heated make out session with the man that had been wrapped around her earlier.

"Hey Mirage, get your ass away from that man and let me see who you decided we would have to torment the rest of his life," Bobby yelled as the girl pulled away to look at Bobby and that's when Jack froze. The blonde, was Dianna.

_**Dianna's POV.**_

Dianna pulled up in front of her old home and felt her heart pull as she noticed her brothers were already there. She looked over at her father who was already jumping out of car. John jumped out from the back seat and Dianna turned and saw Bobby pull up behind them. She took a deep breath before stepping outside of the car and walking over to her fiancé's car.

Bobby was getting out of the car as Dianna made her way over. The moment she reached him she embraced him and refused to let him go. This would be the first time she'd not be with him since she had met him. It was hard letting go for a little while, but easier than it had been when she left Jack. Jack, that name was just a memory now, a painful one at that. She knew Jack was in that house. She had seen him walk inside.

"You going to be alright babe," Bobby asked looking down at his fiancé.

"Yeah I should be for now," Dianna nodded as she put on a fake smile.

'I'll come pick you up in a week or two, until then don't get into trouble," Bobby smiled as Dianna once again forced a smile and nodded. She leaned up and captured his lips. They stood there for a few minutes like that saying their goodbye before they'd be separated for the next two weeks. As Bobby was about to deepen the kiss Dianna heard a voice shout at her.

"Hey Mirage, get your ass away from that man and let me see who you decided we would have to torment the rest of his life," Bobby Mercer yelled. Dianna pulled away from her fiancé and turned to smile at her brother, catching Jack's surprised expression for a second.

"BOBBY," Dianna screamed a little too girly and ran over to embrace her brother.

"You asshole! I saw you on T.V. about getting yourself killed at Alcatraz what the hell were you thinking," Bobby laughed at the same time yelling as he hugged his sister.

"Hey, someone had to teach those bastards what a mutant Mercer is like," Dianna smiled truly for the first time that day.

"Yeah, and taught them well you did," Angel laughed remembering seeing her on the battlefield. He had been there as one of the soldiers. It hadn't been one of his best days.

"Damn Angel, did you get your teeth whitened," Dianna yelled in laughter looking at her brother's shiny teeth.

"Oh shut up, you're just like Jackiepoo," Angel laughed pulling her into a tight bear hug.

"What I don't get one," Jerry smiled.

"You already got a hug," Dianna pointed a finger at him all the while smiling up a storm.

"And what about me, it's not like I've seen you in a while. Last time I saw you, you left without a goodbye," Jack spoke up from behind Bobby. Dianna frowned and turned to look at him.

"It's good to see you Jack," Dianna answered a little gloomy now.

"It's good to see you too," Jack answered pulling her into a hug that lasted for not more than 5 seconds.

"So who's these people, mind introducing us," Bobby asked looking over at Bobby Drake, and Logan.

"Well, since you've already met John, my blood brother, I'd like you to meet my father, Logan," and with that Logan stepped forward and shook the men's hands. When Logan went to shake Jack's hands he could smell the tension between him and his daughter, and hoped this time away from Bobby, wouldn't affect them, all because of this stupid kid.

"And this handsome, hot, sexy man is my fiancé, Bobby Drake. You met him before Bobby, he was the one with Scott and John, when we went to the courthouse to go through my mother's things," Bobby nodded and shook the man's hand. Angel followed with a smile on his face as he said, "Thank god you finally tamed her." Then Jerry nodded at him, but shook his hand again to be polite. When Bobby outstretched his hand to Jack, Jack just glared at it and then up at him before nodding at him. Bobby pulled away a little unsure what to think of this at first until something dawned on him. This was Dianna's ex. Bobby felt his eyes narrow ever so slightly at the man.

"Now, guys," Dianna addressed Logan, John, and Bobby, "I'd like you to meet my foster brothers, Jerry," Jerry waved, "Bobby," Bobby nodded, "Angel," he grinned showing his white glow in the dark teeth, "and finally Jack." Jack nodded toward them.

"Damn it's cold," Dianna shivered just realizing how cold it was outside.

"Here let me warm you..."

"Bobby the last time you tried that, I almost turned into an icicle, no thank you," Dianna cut in answering her fiancé with a smile.

"Here, take my jacket, it's a lot warmer," Jack replied stripping off his coat and handing it too her. Dianna took it a little reluctantly, but all the same threw it on and relished in the warmth that had been Jack's.

"Come on we better get inside, you guys coming," Bobby asked looking over at Drake and Logan.

"No, we're going to head on," Logan replied before turning to his daughter.

"I'll see you soon kid, stay out of trouble, and I'll promise to keep your students in your music class all in one piece," Logan joke pulling her in for a hug.

"I will dad, and they all better be in one piece or I'll lose my job," Dianna chuckled hugging him closely before pulling away.

"I'll see you see you baby," Bobby spoke as he leaned in close to her kissing her on the lips as if to claim her right in front of Jack, whose blood did begin to boil. Dianna ever so gently pushed him away and nodded. John was already getting their bags out of the car as Logan and Bobby jumped into the same car and drove off.

"Well let's get inside where it's warm," and with that they all made their way up to the house. The moment they all entered it was like déjà vu. Well at least for the five, John however just shrugged and waited for the others to move out of the way.

It was like Ma hadn't changed anything. Everything was the same except for a few pictures hanging on the wall of all them. There were some newspapers articles hung up in frames and Jack's band, and Dianna in the x-men. There was a new picture of Angel in his Marine uniform, and one of Bobby standing by a bar, bartending the place. There was even a recent photo of Jerry and his family. Ma had kept track of them somewhat. Dianna noticed a picture of her and Evelyn when she had visited the institute. John was in the photo too. He had taken a great liking to her almost instantly, and said she was different from other homosapiens. It was like she valued life, instead of cursing it like others did.

"I'm going to go get me something to eat, ya'll hungry," Angel mumbled to the group as he made his way into the kitchen and Jerry towards the couch.

"Nah I'm good," both Dianna and Jack said at the same time. Dianna turned to Jack and smiled, but he only frowned at her.

"Nah, I'm going to get some sleep," Bobby answered for himself before turning to look at his siblings, which he now counted John as one of them, "Jackie take your old room alright, Dianna yours, and Angel take yours. John you can have mine. I'm going to sleep in Ma's room." With that he walked up the stairs leaving the rest downstairs to figure out what to do. Dianna took off Jack's coat and hung it up for him and took hers off and hung it up along with his. Underneath her long thick black coat was a dark evergreen colored sweater made out of thin smooth material. Under the sweater was a white shirt, and no doubt a white tank under that. She wore long tight blue jeans, and black high heels that extended up her leg and almost reached her knees before they stopped two inches down. She wore diamond studs, her necklace full of pendants, a silver watch with diamonds studs around it, and finally her engagement ring. It was real silver with a diamond in the middle and little white crystals surrounding it, almost like a flower. Dianna's hair was left down in small curls and twists here and there, and with most of it parted to one side. Dianna was a true heartbreaker with her body now that you could see her figure better. She did have all the right curves. She had grown hips, tightened her stomach, legs, and abs, she had filled out in the chest much more fuller, and her face lost all the baby fat leaving her with a strong, but feminine jaw structure.

"You know if you weren't engaged, I'd be hitting on you right now Di. I never thought you could look that good. You almost look like a model," Jerry joked as Dianna sat down next to him.

"Yeah, well it took a lot of hard work and aging to get me to this body. I'll tell you one thing, if you're looking to lose weight, let Logan be your coach, because when he says go, you better run," Dianna chuckled as she looked toward Angel as he walked out into the living room eating a sandwich in his hand and a bear in the other.

"Well, I better go see how John's doing," Dianna spoke up as she got back up and walked up the stairs where John had retreated too mere moments ago with both his and her bags. Making her way upstairs she noticed Jack's door open and frowned. She turned away and walked to the other side to her room. Opening the door she walked in and closed it noticing her bags on her bed. Her room was the same as she had left it. Nothing had changed at all. She felt tears well up in her eyes. God, she felt like she had hurt Evelyn when she had left. It took her a whole year, before she had finally called Evelyn again to talk to her. Evelyn had cried over the phone, glad to finally be hearing from her baby

Dianna walked over to her dresser and sat down as she stared at herself in the mirror. It felt like it was only a day ago when the same face had been staring back at her only with dark colored hair and blue streaks in their hair. Now all she saw was the woman she had turned into. She was a grown adult now, with adult problems. Dianna leaned her head into her hands as her elbows propped themselves up on her desk. A sob escaped her throat. She should have come home earlier. She should have begged Ma to stay up at the institute with her. How could this happen? How could she lose another?

Dianna's sobs became more fierce as she hiccupped. She heard the door open and someone walk in. She felt arms wrap around her and saw the little bits and pieces blonde hair from their head making their way to her vision. She turned around and held them tightly to her.

"It's okay Di," John whispered holding her as the tears continued to flow.

"Why her John, of all people why her," Dianna asked through her hiccups.

"Why us, why mom, it's because it's a part of life Di, just like you said to me years ago. She was old; her time was coming; only god took her out in the worst way. It's not like she's no longer with you. She's here in this house. She's all around you and us in one way or another. She's forever put her mark on this world, and I know you won't let it be forgotten," John soothed as he whispered encouraging words to his sister.

"I just wish I could have seen her one last time," Dianna cried into her brother's shoulders.

"I know you do, we all do," John said as his tears fell too. He had met the woman a couple of times. She had treated him as if he was her own. Like he and Dianna had been her children all along. She had given him the encouragement, and believe he could forgive and move on. She had taught him to never forget, but to always forgive. That woman had been a saint, and he wished an angel such as her hadn't have left the world so soon.

Dianna finally managed to pull herself together and pull away from Jack a she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"All better now that you let it out," John asked wiping away his face on his sleeve.

"Yeah, a little," Dianna replied walking over to her mirror and looking at herself to see how messed up she looked. Other than a little bit of wet black mascara on her eye lashes, and glistening eyes she was alright.

"I'm going to go see Jack, and see how he's doing," Dianna said before walking out of her room with John right behind her. John headed down the stairs to grab a bite to eat while Dianna walked across the hall to Jack's doorway. Jack was playing his guitar without even looking away from the spot on the floor he was staring at.

"Hey, how you doing," Dianna asked knocking against the door. Jack still didn't look up as he continued to look at the floor, however he did answer, "I'm fine, you?"

"I've been worse, but I'm alright, for now," Dianna answered continuing to look at him before walking into the room and sitting down on his bed. When Jack noticed the movement he looked up at Dianna who was sitting on his bed with her legs crossed. He looked her over and had to control himself before he felt the need to jump her. Dianna was gorgeous. She was everything that a man wished for. She was perfect…for him…but not for him….for her fiancé, Bobby Drake.

"Nice ring," Jack replied looking over at her engagement ring. Dianna's eyes widened for a moment as she looked down at the ring and back up at him. She managed to force a smile and reply, "Thanks, it's my engagement ring. It was Bobby's grandmother's."

"Nice," Jack replied still frowning. Dianna noticed the red circles under his eyes, but also the sunken in look. He looked like he was on drugs almost the way he turned to stare at one spot in the room again as he began to play.

"Jack, I'm really sorry about leaving I…"

"Don't worry about it. You needed to find your farther, you're a mutant, so you had reasons I get it," Jack replied snappishly.

"Jack I really did lo…"

"You been crying in here you little fairies," Bobby asked as he came in and sat down on the floor and against the bed. He must have noticed their eyes, or at least Dianna's.

"Leave it alone man," Jack replied as he put down his guitar and pulled out something from behind him. Dianna instantly noticed it was his stash of the happy plant. The plant she'd probably steal from him later on tonight and hide for herself.

"Still making a lot of racket on that freaking thing," Bobby asked sniffling, probably from after crying in the bathroom. She knew him too well. To-proud-Bobby couldn't show his emotions.

"Yeah, still making a lot of racket," Jack chuckled as he pulled out the paper and the bag, "To weird in mom's room?"

"Oh man, way too weird," Bobby groaned as he leaned his head back onto the bed.

"I know, It's crazy. I mean everything's exactly the same. It's like she didn't change anything in this house," Dianna replied looking around Jack's room.

"You're telling me," Bobby answered back as he leaned his head back up hearing footsteps coming into the room. Dianna turned and found Jerry chuckling lightly as he smiled at all of them.

"What," Dianna asked.

"Look at you all," Jerry smiled shaking his head.

"What," Bobby repeated for Dianna finally looking toward his brother.

"Nothin', I'm just happy to see you man. I'm happy to see my brothers, and my sister is all," Jerry smiled over at them.

"I'm happy to see you to Jerry," Bobby replied before turning to look ahead. While Jack was too busy to say the same, because he had the joint in his mouth lighting it, Dianna turned and replied, "We all missed you Jerry." Jerry smiled before speaking up, "I guess I'll stop by the grocery store and grab a turkey or something…have a thanksgiving dinner. Let's at least act like we're a real family. Mom would have liked that." Dianna agreed nodding her head as she turned to stare at Jack who was looking her way as he inhaled on the joint. Dianna leaned over and snatched it from him.

"Hey what the hell you doing," Jack coughed feverishly in surprise, reaching for it as she leaned away from him causing him to have to lean over her to try and get it..

"I'm trying to get a hit. Just because I'm a good girl, doesn't mean I don't do bad things occasionally, besides you ain't the only one that's got to forget your problems," Dianna added snappishly as she took a hit. She exhaled when she felt the feeling come over her. Oh, did it feel good. Taking about three more she passed it back to Jack. Who quickly leaned away from her body realizing he had been leaning over her for a long time.

Dianna heard footsteps and turned her head seeing Angel walking up to Jack's door all dressed up. She knew what was going through his mind and she hoped to God he didn't do it.

"Where you think you're going," Dianna asked with a goofy grin as the side effects of smoking the joint took over her system. She hadn't smoke in a while, and that stuff got to her easily when she hadn't smoked recently. She knew soon enough she'd be too high to barely tell, which way was up, and which way was down.

"It's a little heavy in there. I'm just going outside to get me a little air," Angel spoke up quietly as Bobby, and Dianna burst into laughter.

"Your full of shit man, you can smell that ass from down the street, huh," Bobby laughed leaning into the bed as Angel glared at them both.

"What are you talking about," Angel asked snappishly.

"What do you mean 'what'? Come on, 'what.' You know exactly what we're talking about with La Vida Loca," Bobby replied turning his head to stare at the wall again as a few chuckles escaped his mouth.

"Ain't nobody going to get no La Vida Loca, nothing," Angel said firmly.

"She got a boyfriend," Dianna spoke up with a smug grin, remembering the last call Evelyn had made, she had told her about it.

"She got a boyfriend, she got hard dick in her right now, she's screaming somebody else's name and the last thing she's doing is thinking about your black ass. Leave it alone man," Bobby chuckled as Jack and Dianna burst into laughter.

"Man I can't even believe ya'll coming at me with this crazy junk man," Angel replied as Jack continued to laugh and Bobby spouted in saying, "The girl's trouble." Angel shouted back, "I'm standing here telling ya'll both right now, I'm not going to see that girl, and I'm not." With those finally words he stormed out of the house almost running into John who walked up the stairs with a sandwich in his hands. Jerry followed his brother on out to talk to him.

"Damn, what's his problem," John asked looking over his shoulder.

"The boy's horny, needs him some right now," Dianna moaned bucking her hips forward jokingly goofing off. John instantly knew something was up.

"What the hell did you take," John asked narrowing his eyes.

"A little something called the happy plant, you've heard of it John, you should try it," Dianna giggled toppling over onto the bed and onto Jack's legs.

"How many hits did she have," John asked looking over at Bobby who shrugged his shoulders and Jack who replied, "Four."

"She hasn't smoked in a while. She'll be high the rest of the night off of those four hits. You're the ones who're putting her to bed, not me," John spoke up as he turned on his heal and headed off to his bed.

"Party pooper," Dianna called after him.

"Know of any way to knock her out Bobby," Jack asked looking over at Dianna who had leaned her head down onto his crotch by accident and closed her eyes enjoying the high, while Jack was trying to control his lower half.

"Yeah, fuck her a few times. She should be exhausted by then, it's not like you haven't been practicing with those men's asses," Bobby laughed standing up and heading back to Ma's room.

"Bobby I'm serious, help," Jack begged as Dianna continued to lay there on top of him.

"Nope, she's your problem," Bobby chuckled as he walked out. Jack looked down at her before replying, "You really know how to cause trouble don't you."

"Yep," Dianna yawned as she cuddled up next to his arm.

"Oh hell no, you ain't falling asleep in here. Your brother finds you in here, and he'll go off and tell your fiancé and your dad," Jack whined as Dianna breathing slowed down.

"Let him, it's not like Bobby hasn't yelled at me before…or hit me," Dianna barely finished as she slipped into sleep. Jack was staring wide eyed at her when she finished the last part. He felt his blood began to boil and the rage build up inside of him. She did not just tell him that man hit her. So help him god if he got a hold of him he'd kill him…mutant or not.

Without think Jack put out the joint and slid to Dianna's level so that she was facing his neck. He pulled the stray blanket up around them and let himself close his eyes. So what if John found them, at least he had her in his bed next to him for at least one more time. As Jack's breathing slowed and he pulled Dianna closer to him, he could have sworn he heard the door shut, but he didn't even look up before he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it, and basically had to steal my Uncle's computer to do it hehehe. I gave it back though, with a stern yelling. Anyway, I hope to have the next one up as soon as I can, so just wait patiently and there will be another one. Thanks for the reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	16. Thanksgiving

+Thanksgiving+

_**Jack's POV.**_

Jack awoke the next morning to the constant yelling coming down stairs. Jack yawned as he snuggled closer to Dianna, or at least he thought Dianna had been there until he put his hand down on the spot she had been out and found the cool fabric. She had been gone a long time. Jack shot up as he walked toward his door to look over at Dianna's room. Her door was wide open, but she wasn't there. He looked over at Bobby's old room just in time as John was walking out.

"Hey Johnny, Jonathan, I forgot your name, where's your sister," Jack asked looking around the hallway expecting her to come out.

"It's JOHN, J-O-H- N, and my sister's probably out for a morning jog. No matter what's happened, she'll always find time to jog. That's how she got into such great shape," John replied snidely walking over to the stairs before turning back.

"Jack, stay away my sister, I'm serious," John spoke up before walking down the stairs and to the commotion. Jack walked over to the steps too to see John trying to get through the frenzy. Sofi was standing on the steps yelling, _typical of Angel to say one thing and do the other_. Jack walked down right as Sofi cut in arguing in Spanish to what the boys were arguing about. He stood near the door watching the scene with a smile on his face.

"Baby, why don't you go back upstairs? I've got this covered," Angel said trying to calm Sofi down.

"What's wrong with you," Sofi yelled over Angel's yelling as she continued to argue with Bobby.

"Go back upstairs," Angel ordered Sofi pointing up at the stairs as she turned her eyes on him and smacked his hand away that was pointing up the stairs.

"Why do you let him talk to me like that," Sofi shouted at Angel now accusingly.

"Go back upstairs," Angel yelled.

"Was I speaking Spanish," Bobby laughed at her.

"What's your problem," Sofi yelled over at him as Angel continued to order her to go back up to her room.

"Was I speaking Spanish," Bobby called again over Angel's voice as Jerry was cackling in the background.

"Can you stop talking to my girl like that, man?" Angel had now turned away from Sophi seeing it was doing no good as he now walked up to Bobby to try and calm him down. Bobby was now yelling 'go away' in Spanish to Sophi as she stomped her way up the stairs all the while cursing in Spanish.

"That's what I'm talking about Bobby," Angel yelled angrily walking up to Bobby as Bobby carried his hockey stick.

"She wasn't your girl as of yesterday, man. She had another man. So I'm confused," Bobby shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about, she is my girl," Angel shouted.

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind Jack as he felt hands on his waist as someone moved him to the side and started walking up the stairs. Jack immediately noticed it was a tired and sweaty Dianna back from her jog. Without anyone noticing her she headed upstairs right as Sofi was sneaking back down to yell at Bobby. Boy was it going to be a long and hectic day.

_**Dianna's POV.**_

Dianna had gotten up early finding herself passed out in Jack's bed. She had immediately made her way out of there and into her room to change clothes, then she had went for a long jog around the neighborhood before finally circling back to come into the house. As she walked in she found the commotion going on. Dianna moved Jack out of the way and noticed Angel and Bobby fussing over Sofi, whom she had seen this morning going into the bathroom to take a shower, which Dianna would have done if she had not been in there.

Now it was later after Dianna had taken her shower, after her morning jog, and she was dressed up into a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight creamy white sweater, her necklace full of pendants, sparkling diamond star earring studs, her engagement ring, and her white high heeled boots that had matched her blacks from last night.

Dianna stood in the kitchen with Jack as they cooked thanksgiving for the rest of the boys. She heard them in the living room yelling at the T.V. as the hockey game was going on. After a few moments she heard Bobby gripe, "Don't start, man."

"Why do you always do that," Bobby asked from the living room as Dianna walked out to the dining room table and sat a bowel of salad down to watch Angel as he threw pieces from a game at them.

"Shut up," Angel said throwing another.

"To be aggravating," Jerry replied for Bobby as Angel mocked him still throwing the game pieces at his new target, Jerry.

"Chill out, man. I'm trying to watch the game. Come one," said Jerry as he tried to dodge another game piece. Angel turned back to Bobby and threw another.

"Why don't ya'll hold that down," Jerry asked as Dianna walked back into the kitchen with Jack.

"Bunch of children," she muttered to herself as Jack looked up from basting the turkey.

"Tell me about it," he chuckled as John walked in.

"Hey, Di, mind if I go down to the store and pick up a few beers. I mean it is thanksgiving," John begged looking over at his sister.

"Fine, but if your probation officer asks why you have alcohol in your blood I'm telling," Dianna replied pointing a finger at him before he walked out the door to go grab something to drink.

"You won't tell on him," Jack stated calmly as he pushed the turkey back into the oven.

"You wanna bet. The shit I've been through trying to get him rehabilitated, will more than likely give me the push to do so. How about you try having a mutant brother," Dianna complained looking at the door her brother had just walked out from.

"I did, I had a sister," Jack answered with a monotone voice as he stood up and came close to Dianna.

"I was never your sister, Jack. My name is Dianna Howlett, not Dianna Mercer," Dianna answered snappishly looking at Jack before turning away from him and walking into the dining room to find her brothers fighting in the living room. She hadn't meant to disclaim Jack, but Jack wasn't her brother, Jack was more than her brother. Angel, Jerry, and Bobby were her brothers, but Jack could never be. She loved him too much for him to be that.

When Angel and Jerry stood up they turned to look at Dianna with mischievous grins on their faces and Dianna's face fell as she backed away. "Come on guys it's thanksgiving," Dianna protested before she was suddenly picked up and thrown over Angel's shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG BLACK UGLY APE," Dianna laughed as she beat against Angel's back.

"You know Angel I don't think we ever got to spank Dianna for turning 23. Think we oughta give her those 23 licks," Bobby asked standing up.

"Bobby you lay one hand on my ass and I promise you you'll regret it," Dianna cried pointing a finger at him. Dianna heard Jack walk out into the living room, and hit the floor cackling as Bobby picked up his hockey stick.

"BOBBY MERCER DON'T YOU DARE," Dianna cried out with laughter as he positioned the stick before he swung. Dianna swore something had just jumped up and bit her in the ass.

"HOLY SHIT, THAT HURT," Dianna cried struggling to get free as she kicked her legs out toward Bobby.

"Jerry, Jack, hold her still so I can get the next 22 in," Bobby laughed as Dianna screamed in anger praying Sofi would hear her and come to her rescue. Jack took a hold of her legs, while Jerry stood in the background laughing as he toppled over and held his stomach. For the next few minutes Dianna only felt pain in her rear end as they all tormented her. When they finally put her down Dianna took a moment to take a deep breath and regain the feeling in her ass before turning on them in rage.

"Now Dianna we were just kidding around, you know that," Jerry said trying to calm her as he inched forward however with just a flick of Dianna's wrist, water from a nearby vase suddenly formed into a whip and slapped against the backside of everyone in the room as they scampered to run away and save their rear ends from Dianna's watery whip.

"Run while you can, because I promise you. I'll get you soon," Dianna laughed evilly as she nursed her butt.

"I would kiss it, but I'm afraid you'd take it the wrong way," came Jack's voice from the closet as he watched Dianna rub her butt to get feeling back in it.

"You just wait Jack Mercer, you got yours coming too," Dianna warned him with a glare. After the guys realized Dianna had calmed down they all came down and sat back down. Jack went to set the table before Bobby got up and started walking towards the dining room.

"Hey Jack; let me ask you a question. It's important," and just by the sound of Bobby's voice Dianna already knew trouble was coming.

"Dinner almost ready," Bobby asked as Jack put the silverware down.

"Almost," Jack replied as Dianna sat down the mash potatoes next to Bobby.

"So, come out of the closet yet," and just by the way Bobby glanced up at Dianna, she knew he was doing it for her satisfaction. He was doing it because he was giving the two younger siblings equal embarrassing treatment. Jack stopped what he was doing and leaned against the chairs before turning to look at Bobby with annoyance written plainly across his features.

"Don't you think it's about time for a new joke," Jack asked glancing over at Dianna for help which she just looked away letting him handle this on his own.

"Look Jackie it's all over the talk shows," Bobby answered seriously. Bobby was right. There had been rumors going around about the lead singer in the Spares being gay, which Dianna knew well enough wasn't true. Anyone as good in bed as Jack couldn't, and wouldn't be gay. Sadly enough she had to admit that to her students who thought he was gay and then they suddenly started up a new topic on how she knew Jack Mercer. It was a long story, and one she didn't feel like telling or thinking about at moment.

"You have to admit to yourself who you really are as a person, inside. If you're a homosexual do you think Dianna or I care? We love you man, you're our brother," Bobby said as he included Dianna as she glared at him for doing so.

"Bobby, I guarantee you that I'm banging way more chicks than you are," Jack replied as he stuck the spoon down into the salad before looking up at Bobby and sticking out his pierced tongue. Dianna felt her heart wrench at his words. She felt her eyes start to glisten as the realization caved in. She knew Jack wasn't going to stay single all his life, but it still hurt knowing he had been with other women. Bobby seemed to notice her discomfort too as Dianna's grip tightened on the chair and her knuckles turned white. Bobby out of his natural protectiveness of Dianna and angry annoyance turned to Jack and said something to get under Jack's skin on purpose.

"And they're okay with you being gay," Bobby laughed as Jack's face fell and he glared at him. Dianna jumped when she heard Jerry speak up from behind her.

"Why do you even let him bother you," Jerry asked not realizing why Bobby had really been picking on Jack in the first place. If he had, he probably would have encouraged it.

"Because I'm not gay, Jerry," Jack spit out angrily looking over at Jerry and then to Dianna to make sure she understood as well, but she only turned her head away so he wouldn't see the glistened over eyes that had formed when he had spoke last.

"All right," Jerry said under Bobby's next retort.

"That sounded pretty gay," Bobby smirked as Dianna noticed Sofi now in the living room fighting with Angel. She heard Sofi specifically say that she wasn't eating at the same table as his idiot brother, and that she was going out to her friends', and mother's place.

"If you ain't gay, then how come you got that big thick meat tenderizer in your tongue, man," Bobby laughed as Jerry and Angel joined in. Dianna however scowled at her brothers as Jack stomped out of the dining room and back into the kitchen.

"No offense, but girls tend to find that attractive on man, I know I do," Dianna snapped as she hit her brother upside his greasy head and headed to the kitchen to see if Jack was alright. All the while Bobby was trying to apologize.

"Jack, Jack I'm only kidding, Jack," Bobby called as Dianna walked over to the kitchen door.

"Hey Jack? Come on, man. I was only kidding. That tongue ring is very masculine," Bobby called as Dianna turned and glared at him before walking into the kitchen to find Jack starting to remove his tongue ring. Dianna's hand shot out toward his and pulled it away from his tongue before he could pull it out. Dianna walked up close to him so their bodies were touching and whispered, "Jack, don't listen to what your brother says. I think they're sexy, and very manly." Jack smiled at Dianna's poor attempts to make him feel better.

"Oh really and like how," Jack asked with a smirk.

"They're good for pleasuring a woman that's how," Dianna whispered before leaning up towards him and placing a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away. Dianna had no clue what had possessed her to do it, and she was glad her brother hadn't been here to see her do it or she'd been in for the scolding of her life. All Dianna knew was that that simple kiss jogged her memory. It made her realize how much she still cared for him, how much she still loved him, and how much Bobby Drake would never be him. Dianna turned away quickly and walked back into the dining room leaving a stunned Jack in her wake.

Jack stood there a moment trying to realize what had just happened before he slowly moved away from the counter when Bobby yelled, " Come on, man, let's eat. Bring out that bird." Jack went to grab the turkey from the oven as Bobby continued to coax him by saying, "I'll let you wear my jacket." With those last words Jack walked in and set the turkey down. Once everyone was settled and Dianna started the old record player everyone took their seats as John arrived back at the house. Dianna relinquished her normal seat to John and took Evelyn's old seat, the one facing Bobby. She felt uncomfortable sitting in Evelyn's spot but adjusted to it as she took in everyone. Jack was to be sitting on the other corner of the table on her left, while John sat on her right. Jerry sat next to Jack, while Angel seated himself next to John. Bobby sat on the end. Dianna giggled inside as she realized it was a boy-girl, younger- oldest, kind of outlook. Dianna was the youngest even compared to Jack, but only by a few months or so.

Everyone stood as they took each other's hands to pray. Bobby was the one to lead them in prayer, "Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together. Amen." Everyone chorused him at the end and then took their seats again. It was an awkward silence as everyone passed around the food. John sat away from everyone in his own little world, while Jack's eyes roamed over to Dianna a couple of times to make sure she was doing alright sitting where she was.

"Pass me the salad," Jerry asked as Dianna handed it to Jack to hand to him. In turn she turned to Angel and replied, "Pass me the yams." Angel leaned over and placed it near her while John leaned over him and reached for a piece of the turkey. As everyone dug in Dianna hated to admit it, but Jack and her cooked just like Ma did. The taste, the smell, it all resembled hers. Dianna remembered Evelyn teaching her and Jack to cook and felt the prickle at her eyes again as she tried to ignore the memory.

She watched as all her brother's heads turned to look at her every now again, almost expecting to find Evelyn sitting there instead of her. She wished Evelyn would show up standing behind her. Evelyn always knew how to make the holidays wonderful with her happy spirit.

Jerry stared at her the longest for a moment, before he turned to Angel and replied, "Close your mouth, Angel. You think you're a cow or something?" Angel seemed stunned for a moment before he complied without arguing. He knew Jerry was right. Angel acted the weirdest though. Dianna watched as he covered up his newly tattooed arm before looking back up at her and grinning. Then he frowned as he moved his elbow off the table, almost as if Dianna had scolded him for it. Dianna rose an eyebrow as he turned to continuing eating.

Dianna watched as Jack looked up at her for a moment and then turned away, however suddenly he turned his head again and his eyes were almost bugling out of their sockets as he looked up at her. No one saw this but her so she reached out a hand and laid it across his as if to ask what was wrong. He suddenly broke out of his trance while he turned to look back down at his food. He shrugged her hand off and then continued to eat what was on his plate.

Dianna looked over at John, and noticed him looking at her too, almost as if he'd just seen a ghost before he shook his head and turned to look down at Bobby as he too stared at her. Suddenly he stood up answering, "To hell with this, man. Let's go get a pick-up game. I wanna see some quick sticks, and some tight passing."

"It's too cold, man," both Angel and Dianna whined.

"I ain't come all the way back out here to go play no hockey," Angel replied taking a drink of his juice. Bobby brushed his retort aside as he got up and walked away from the table. Jack was wiping his mouth as Bobby yelled, "Come on, ladies, let's show these guys some fucking skills." Dianna knew he was just doing it to run away from his problems, and sadly enough she let him as she sat there and watched all the boys jump up in the room and head out to go get their coats and hockey sticks. John was one of them, as he went with Bobby to borrow a stick.

"Sure you know how to play bro," Bobby asked looking over at John.

"I can learn," John replied taking the hockey stick from him.

"Good luck," Bobby laughed turning back to Dianna.

"You coming Mirage," he asked using her nickname. Dianna shook her head.

"Come on, you can be on Fairy's team," her blood brother teased already catching onto Jack's nickname. Dianna saw a lot of Bobby in John, and a lot of John in Bobby. They were too much alike.

"Nah, it's too damn cold. I'm just going to finish eating and clean up. You guys head on and have some fun. I'll come some other time," Dianna reassured them standing up as she walked over and gave them both a kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to put some things away already. Before she knew it they were all heading on out the door. Jack came in to grab one last bite before noticing Dianna's eyes glistening in the light.

"Hey, you alright," Jack asked looking over at Dianna closely as he walked up to her.

"I'm good, a little hurt by what's happened, but nothing that I've not handled before. I've gotten through losing one mother, I can get through losing another," Dianna replied wiping her eyes as she breathed in a ragged breath.

"Hey, don't talk like that," Jack replied pulling her in for a hug as Dianna leaned in and hugged him as silent tears coursed down her face.

"It's going to be alright Di, we're here for you, we've always been," Jack whispered into her ear as he placed soft kisses on top her head every few seconds.

"I know Jackie, I know," Dianna whispered into his chest as she calmed herself by inhaling his familiar musky scent. He smelled like firewood, with a hint of cinnamon. He always smelled homey to her. Dianna pulled herself away suddenly as someone cleared their throat.

"Mind if I grab one last bite," came her brother's voice as he leaned between them and grabbed a piece of the turkey before glaring at Jack and walking out of the room.

"I'll see you soon. If you need me, call me," Jack said before walking out of the room and out the front door leaving Dianna to her thoughts.

Dianna spent the next while finishing eating and cleaning up. Once she was finished she looked around the house before settling herself down at the seat Jack had preoccupied during dinner.

"You're doing a great job Dianna," came an all too familiar voice, making Dianna freeze. She turned herself around to stare at the woman there beside her.

"What…how…"

"It's never good to stutter dear," Evelyn smiled at her as she took her hands.

"You're doing such a good job with the boys already. You and Jack have grown so much, maybe that's just enough for you two to succeed this time. I know you two are perfect for each other, ever since the day you laid eyes on him," Evelyn grinned making Dianna grin as well.

"I've worked so hard Evelyn, I don't know if I can make it any farther without you," Dianna whispered as everything crashed down on her.

"Bull shit," Evelyn replied shocking Dianna with the language Evelyn rarely ever spoke, "You know you can make it, because I know it. You're strong enough to survive the worst dear. You'll make it through and your brothers' will learn to look to you, like they looked to me for the help they needed. You have a kind heart, and a sharp tongue. You're the spitting image of me when I was younger. You'll make it threw it I know it." Dianna closed her eyes and smiled as she felt Evelyn place a hand on her cheek. "I love you ma, and I miss you so much." When Dianna went to open her eyes, Evelyn was gone. Dianna felt tears prickling her eyes and threatening to fall before she sucked it up and wiped her eyes as she stood. Evelyn was right, she was strong. She had made it through Stryker and found her father. She had lived through the mutant war, and she had saved her brother from the wrong path he was leading himself down. Dianna had even had the strength to fall for another man, and come back and face her old love. She had the courage enough to kiss him earlier, and she sure enough had the strength to make it the rest of her life. Dianna was not weak, she was far from it.

"We're back," came a voice from the front door. Dianna turned and found her brothers walking into the house with bruises the sizes of baseball sized hailstones and broken, bleeding lips.

"Figures," Dianna mumbled with a smile as she went to grab the medic kit. As they all filed in to the dining room she went to tend to all of them. First, Angel, who had bruises all around his arms, which she knew was no doubt from blocking Jack, or Bobby. He also had a few scrapes on his hands and knees somehow. She cleaned them with alcohol before bandaging them. Next was Bobby with just as many bruises, cuts, and scrapes. The only difference was that he had a busted lip. She tended to him as he bitched to his brothers how they could have done a lot better. She ended up smacking him on the head when she was done.

"What the hell was that for," Bobby asked standing up to walk into the living room.

"For being an ass and bringing me back 4 injured idiots including yourself, aye caramba," Dianna replied mimicking Sofi at the end. She hated picking up on Spanish words often used by Sofi. It made Bobby pick on her more.

"Oh don't go turning into La Vida Loca, now. You know it was all in good fun," Bobby laughed as she tended to her blood brother next. Once he was done she checked Jerry to find all he had was some bruises. Making sure nothing was too serious she moved on to Jack who looked like he had been mangled by a bear. She cleaned his lip and his cheek and put alcohol on it making him screech in pain, "Oh stop being such a fairy Jackie." She hadn't meant for it to come out but it did.

"Don't you start with that bullshit either Dianna," Jack warned looking up at her.

"Fine, what do I have to do to make it up to you then," Dianna asked looking down at him she lowered herself to her knees to roll up his pants leg to check and see if he had any bad scrapes under his pants like Angel had.

"Try sucking his dick, that might make him happy," John replied still sitting across from them at the table as he took a sip of his beer. Dianna leaned over and picked up a heavy roll of gauze off the table as she threw it over at his head. John ducked as it hit the window and bounced to the floor. John leaned down and picked it up as he threw it back at Dianna. Jack caught it and put it on the table.

"Now you owe me a kiss and two because I just saved your precious head from the gauze," Jack smirked mischievously down at her.

"Sorry Jack, not going to happen," Dianna replied before leaning down to check his other leg, which he pulled away from her.

"I'm not letting you check it until you give me my kisses," Jack smirked at her. Dianna huffed before she leaned up and kissed one side of his cheek. Before she could kiss his other side he turned his face so that their lips connected. Dianna stood there for a moment shocked before jerking herself backwards and smacking him as he laughed.

"That's not funny Jack, I'm engaged, you had no right to do that," Dianna yelled as she got up off the floor and stormed away from the room leaving the rest of the room quiet in her wake, well all except Jack who was still laughing.

"Jack, what the hell were you thinking? She has a point. You shouldn't have done that," Jerry scolded hitting his brother across the head.

"Oh I was just having some fun. It's not like she didn't kiss me earlier when Bobby pissed me off," Jack grinned making John frown at him from across the table.

"Jack, leave her alone, man. She's engaged, about to get married. She isn't someone you need to be messing with and getting old feelings stirred up," Angel replied from across the room as he took a sip from his beer bottle.

"Alright, fine, I won't do it again, as long as she doesn't," Jack smirked sitting back in his chair as John tried to stand up and attack him, but Angel held him back.

"Seriously, man, leave it alone," and with that the conversation died and moved onto something else.

Dianna however was up in her room confused, hurt, and in a whole lot of pain. Why did he have to do that? Why did she have to encourage it, and why God had it felt so right? Dianna sat on her bed hunched over as she gazed over at her guitar that she had brought with her. Singing had always helped her calm down, and it still did, but even if she sang a million songs right now, she was sure it wouldn't help. Dianna stood up and walked over to an old picture frame, holding a picture of her and Jack. It had been the day they had helped Jerry move into his new house. Jerry had taken it of them and made doubles for his house and Ma's.

She and Jack had grown up a lot from their teenage selves. Dianna had grown into a drop dead gorgeous woman as her brothers put it, and Jack had turned into that handsome rocker that ever 16 year girl dreams about marrying. They would have been perfect for each other, however, things change, and they've changed, or so she thought. She wished she could admit she wasn't in love with him anymore, but every time she tried to bring herself to say those words all she'd get was silence. Deep down she knew she still loved him, still wanted him, but knew that it could never work out between them. They were from two different worlds, and when you clash those worlds, nothing good ever comes off it.

"Knock, Knock," came Angel's voice from the doorway as he entered.

"Hey Angie," Dianna smiled calling him by his nickname they had shared over the course of letters that they had used to keep in touch. It was an inside joke, one she was not to intent on revealing, nor was he.

"You okay," Angel asked walking over to the edge of her bed and taking a seat.

"As good as I'll ever be I guess," Dianna chuckled sadly.

"He means well, you know. He still cares for you too, wouldn't doubt he still loves you just as much," Angel spoke as he leaned against the frame of her four poster bed.

"I know Angie, but I'm engaged. I'm going to be married in two months. I'm going to a wife, maybe a mother eventually, so I can't let him get to me. I can't let him seep under my skin, and yet he does it without even meaning too. He's deep in my heart, always has been, always will be. Maybe it's the turkey talking, but I still love him. I love him more than I even love Bobby, but with Bobby I'm safe. Bobby's a mutant, he can protect me, and I can protect him. We won't be critisced for being different within our group by other mutants. We know what our kids will end up being, but with Jack, it's the fact that it's the unknowing that kills me. It's the fact that we are so different that makes it hard to turn back. Nor do I think Jack would ever take me back after what I've done to him. I know I wouldn't," Dianna spilled as she took a seat next to Angel who pulled her in for a side hug.

"Don't worry, about it Dianna. This mutant racism will blow over eventually, so you shouldn't give a damn what other people think. If you love Jack, then you should be with him, not take the safe way out. Bobby may be safe, but tell me who you dream about at night, or who you wish would hold you in their arms," Angel asked rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. Dianna didn't answer, because they both knew the answer.

"See, you need him. Forget this engagement with Bobby for a while, and see how things go with Jack. Take a chance, like the old Dianna would. It would do you some good. If it doesn't work out then like you said, you've always got the Drake kid," Angel replied before standing up and heading toward the door.

"Angel," he turned back as Dianna looked up from the floor.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that from someone," Dianna smiled over at him.

"I know," he smirked before opening the door and walking out into the hallway. Dianna looked over at the clock and frowned as she realized the time. They had to be at the lawyer's office tomorrow, so they all needed to get to bed soon.

Dianna stood up and walked out into the hallway as she headed toward the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, and locking it, she began to strip off her clothes as she turned on the shower. She knew she had already taken one today, but she might as well take another to sooth her nerves, and besides, all she'd have to do in the morning is just throw on makeup, fix her hair, and grab a clean pair of clothes, and she'd be set.

Jumping into the warm shower she sighed in relief as the water trickled across her skin and followed her every curve. Dianna shivered as the change in temperature finally made her body react. She leaned in closer to the warm water and closed her eyes as it beat down on her face. When Dianna pulled away she used her abilities to pull the water from her face before she opened her eyes and began a search for the shampoo. She applied it to her hair, and then rinsed it out, as she applied conditioner onto her scalp and began to scrub making sure every tendril of hair had some conditioner on it. She leaned her head back again and rinsed. As the water washed out she ran her hands through her hair and smiled. It was silky smooth, just the way she liked it. Dianna then grabbed the bar of soap and cleaned the rest of her body before rinsing and turning off the shower. She stood there a moment regaining her senses as the cold wind swept into the curtained off area.

Dianna pulled the curtain back and reached for the towel covering herself as she twisted her hair so that the water would fall away from her hair. Dianna then used her abilities to pull the rest of the loose water from her hair, and not the part that was keeping her hair soft. It was still slightly damp, but yet it was almost completely dry as Dianna stepped out of the bathtub and walked over to the mirror in the bathroom. She leaned over and grabbed the hairbrush and brushed it through her hair. It felt into slight curls making her frown. She had always liked her hair straight. Getting frustrated she grabbed the hair dryer and she turned it on and turned it toward her hair. Within a matter of moments she had a hot head, and a full head of straightened hair.

She smiled triumphantly as she made sure her towel was wrapped around her tightly before she opened the bathroom door and walked into the hallway. She heard screaming downstairs, and before she could realize what she was still dressed in she had raced down the stairs to see what the commotion was. When she laid eyes on John and Jack she knew instantly what was happening. They were both standing chest to chest, and face to face, neither seeming to move as they glared at one another. Both standing up for whatever they believed in.

"Leave her be, she's got a fiancé, and a life with enough problems. You'll make it worse by doing what you're doing," John warned as his eyes never wavered.

"Just because she's got a fiancé means nothing. Until there's a wedding ring on her finger, I'll never leave her alone. You have no idea how much I care about her," Jack claimed pointing a finger at John, which he didn't take to kindly too as he knocked it away from him. Jack out of anger shoved him, and then John shoved back after regaining his posture. Before Dianna knew it they were both in a brawl on the floor. Bobby raced across the room along with Jerry as they tried to pull the two apart. However, Jerry got slugged in the nose, while Bobby got a hit pretty hard to the face.

Dianna raced down the steps not caring once what she was dressed in and immediately went to them. She managed to get her hands between their bodies before she pushed as hard as her strength would let her. Jack was still fighting to get to her brother as John was finally restrained by Bobby.

"Don't ever touch my brother," Dianna seethed out of anger. She knew that if John got in a fight, then he'd no longer be her problem. He'd be MRD's problem. So, right now Dianna was blaming it all on Jack.

"Yeah well he…"

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HIM," Dianna screamed pointing a finger in his face.

"Yeah Di, tell him," John encouraged as Dianna rounded on him.

"And you, you complete idiotic ass, leave Jack be. What happens between him and I is our business," Dianna scorned her brother pointing a finger in his face.

"Dian…"

"You had no right to even get in the middle of this," Dianna yelled ignoring her brother's attempt to catch her attention.

"Dianna," Jerry warned as she continued to rant.

"And you two let them fight, you should be ashamed of yourselves," Dianna yelled realizing her brothers weren't looking at her. "Look at me," Dianna order.

"We would, but at the current moment you're half naked," Bobby chuckled with his hand over his eyes. Dianna's eyes widen as she looked down and screamed. Her towel had fallen to her waist exposing her top half. Dianna's hands shot immediately down to her towel and brought it up to cover herself. Jerry and Bobby were in complete hysterics now as Dianna's face flushed into a deep red. She turned around and found Jack's eyes still plastered where they had been before when she had yelled at him. His eyes were permanently glued to her chest. Dianna felt butterflies in her stomach, and her whole body heat up in embarrassment as she ran upstairs.

"NICE RACK," Bobby finally called to her as she reached the top stairs. She heard a smack, and then Jerry yell at him. This week just seemed to be getting better and better.

_**Jack's POV. **_

As Jerry, Bobby, and John were going at it Jack stood in the same place he had been. To the contrary, Jack had not been in fact staring at Dianna's chest but the bruises on her shoulders, arms, and ribs. Last night's conversation popped up in his memory, and Jack felt his blood pressure rise as his anger grew.

"How long John," Jack asked cutting everyone off in midsentence as he turned to stare at Dianna's little brother.

"How long what," John asked innocently.

"How long has she had those bruises," Jack asked turning his body fully toward him.

"What bruises," John asked, but everyone could see in his eyes he knew what Jack was talking about.

"The ones on her shoulders, arms, ribs….how long have they been there John," Jack asked as his temper rose uncontrollably.

"It's none of our business," John replied before taking a seat on the couch. Jack was on him in an instant as he took him by his shirt's collar and yanked him up.

"You let him beat her," Jack said as his voice rose.

"Hey little brother calm down, what the hell are you going on about," Jerry asked as Bobby and Jerry pulled him away from John.

"Bobby, he beats her," Jack replied turning to Bobby.

"Who beats her," Bobby asked.

"Bobby Drake," Jack scowled. Bobby was the next to turn on John as he launched himself at John.

"How long's this shit been going on," Bobby yelled.

"Two years," John frowned as he looked away from Bobby's eyes.

"And you didn't do anything about it? Logan didn't do anything about it," Bobby yelled.

"I can't, the MRD will have my ass the moment they hear I'm causing trouble, and as for Logan he has no clue what's going on, and Dianna won't tell him nor will she let me. Dianna's a proud person, and always has been. She doesn't want to admit that he's no good for her. She wants to believe he's the right one that she can settle down with. She's been telling herself that for two years while nursing her wounds," John mumbled as he pushed Bobby away from him and stood up facing Jack who was still scowling.

"Hey what's going on down here," Angel questioned walking down the stairs.

"Ask him," Bobby shouted toward John. John relayed his story to Angel before Angel was practically turning blue from keeping his mouth shut long enough to hear the rest. When John finished Angel looked like he was going to explode.

"She says he protected her. She said he was safe, and yet this is what he really does," Angel asked looking up and John. John nodded. It's then when Jack realized why she had been wearing the sweaters she had been wearing lately, or why she kept most of her body covered even when the inside of the house was toasty warm. She was hiding the truth. Jack also realized why John had been telling him to back off of her. If Bobby had found out she would have had to deal with a lot more wounds than just bruises probably. John was only trying to protect her sister from Bobby, not him.

Jack made his way out of the living room and walked up the stairs as his brothers called him to come back, but he ignored them. He needed to talk to Dianna. Without knocking Jack threw the door opened and walked in right as Dianna situated herself in her underwear. She was standing in front of him with only a bra and panties on. When she saw him she about had a heart attack as she reached out and grabbed her silky pink robe from her bag and threw it on.

"What the hell are you doing in here," Dianna seethed looking at him. Jack didn't say a word as he stomped over to her and grabbed her by the waist as he pulled her toward him and yanked the robe off her shoulders. He pulled her arm up to both of their vision and then turned to look at Dianna.

"How the hell can you call him safe when he does this shit to you," Jack replied grounding his teeth together. Dianna hung her head ashamed as she refused to look him in the eye.

"How can you stay with him Dianna when he hurts you like this," Jack asked as his voice softened as well as his grip. Dianna wiggled herself out Jack's grasp and took a seat on bed as she pulled her robe over herself again.

"Despite his temper he cares. He loves me, and everything he does he has my best interest at heart. He's like me Jack, he understands what I go through, why I can't take the cure, or why I refuse to back down," Dianna mumbled covering her face with her hands as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. Jack's gaze softened as he walked over to her to hold her but she jerked out of his reach when she realized he was close.

"He doesn't love you if he hurts you. He might understand all those things, but if touches you the way he does, then he doesn't give a damn about you," Jack whispered low enough for her to hear.

"I didn't come back here to get lectured about who I'm with," Dianna suddenly spoke forcefully as she looked up and glared daggers at him.

"Dianna, you need to leave him. He's going to end up hurting you worse than this," Jack replied trying to reach for her again, but she backed up away from him.

"I'm not leaving him Jack, I love him," she replied as her eyes darted everywhere but him.

"No you don't, I can tell you don't. You might have, but you know deep down things have changed," Jack replied as he crossed his arms looking at her. Dianna sat there for a moment as she looked around her room. She was quiet and her eyes held one of peace as she finally spoke up.

"At first things were just fine. He was so good to me. He was like my very own prince charming, but the moment I said yes it was like he changed. He wouldn't let me near any man, freaked out when I went out with Kitty and Jubilee, and almost had a heart attack when I would tell him when I was going on missions. At first it was just a few fights, and then a couple of slaps, and when I started trying to fight back so did he. Despite the fact I have ability over liquid I can't, for some reason, control him when he's in his ice form. That's when he gives me these," Dianna replied shaking out her robe so he could see the bruises a little better that were on her back and shoulders.

"Why don't you tell Logan," Jack asked as he took a seat beside her as she finally let him take her into his arms.

"What good will it do? He kills him, and then the MRD will take him. John touches him, and I'll never see him again. You guys go after him he'll hurt you, or worse. It's not worth it Jack," Dianna whispered as a few stray tears fell.

"Dianna, first Paten, and now him, how long are you going to let this keep going. You can't let him turn into another Paten. I won't let it happen," Jack said as looked toward the door to see it jiggle a little. He knew his brothers were outside listening. When they saw him look up at the door they walked in as Dianna quickly covered herself.

"Hey there, how are you doing girl," Bobby asked taking a seat on her left pulling her into his arms.

"I'm good," Dianna whispered wiping her eyes.

"Di you can't go back to him," Bobby said without looking at her.

"She will. She always does," John spoke up from near her nightstand.

"I need some sleep, we got to go see the lawyer's in the morning," and with that she crawled away from her brothers and went to the side of the bed where she slid off. Without another word said the brother's took that as their cue and left. The rest of the night was calm as everyone took to their rooms and fell asleep, however Jack could hear Dianna in the next room. She was on the phone with him, talking, and laughing with him, as if he'd never done anything to her. Jack clenched his fists in anger until later when she was off the phone and he could hear her muffled cries. She was unhappy whether she wanted to admit it or not. Jack made a promise then and there; he'd do everything in his power to keep her from going back. He'd keep her from him.

* * *

**Interesting huh? Well it will get better I promise. So anyway, please review it really helps keep me writing this story, and those of you who do review I would like to say thank you so much. You guys are the ones that urge me on to write this. Anyway, hoped you liked it and I'll have another one up real soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	17. Turn the Town Upside Down

**+Turn the Town Upside Down+**

"Gentlemen," a voice was suddenly cleared and the man noticed why, "and Miss Howlett, I am truly sorry about your mother. Although I only met Evelyn the one time… she made quite an impression. I know it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matters while your heart still grieves for a loved one."

"How much do we get," Jack asked as suddenly both Dianna and Bobby leaned over and smacked him in the head on different sides.

"Come on man," Jerry groaned at his brother's stupidity.

"Nice idiot," Dianna whispered looking over at him.

"Um, excuse me," the man replied getting up from his seat.

"Jack what the…" Dianna cut out of the yelling at Jack as she noticed the man reach for a safety deposit box. It look just the same as the one she had opened years ago and set her on her journey to where she was now. God had it been a long time since she had seen this old man, or this old office.

The man walked over with the box and sat it in front of all 6 of them, and yes, John was here too. He was sitting on the far end next to Jerry. "This is the contents of your mother's safety deposit box. I'll leave you to look through it." The man left the room leaving Bobby to be the one to open the box. As he opened it he immediately dug in and handed certain things out to everyone.

"Birth certificate," Jack replied looking at the papers he held in his hand. Dianna leaned over to take a look, while Jerry took his. "The adoption papers," Jack said holding up some papers for Dianna too see. Dianna knew he was slightly proud of that.

"Henry Ford hospital! So I am from Detroit," Jerry smiled at Dianna when she turned to look at him.

"Lansing, Michigan," Jack spoke up in slight surprise.

"My mom was 16," Jerry exclaimed in surprise.

"Guess that's your answer why she couldn't keep you," Dianna mumbled to him sadly. He nodded just as sad.

"I got any papers in there," Angel asked, and that's when everyone turned to look down the table. Bobby shook his head making everyone frown. Even though Bobby had replied, "no," Angel still asked.

"I don't."

"No," Bobby replied again.

"You got any papers in there," he asked.

"No," Bobby replied calmly.

"Wow," Jack spoke up in surprise as he reached in and grabbed out some tickets from the box. Glancing at them Dianna smiled as she realized what they were.

"Wow," Jack said out loud, "Mom went to Woodstock."

"You didn't know mom was a hippie," Bobby asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah Jack, she told us like millions of times," Dianna giggled taking the tickets from his hands and glancing at them before handing them back.

"Oh here we go," Bobby smiled standing up with a wad of cash in his hand. Dianna and the rest of the group stood up with him as he began counting it out.

"I ain't got no papers in there man," Angel asked again looking down at the box.

"There's some paper right there," Bobby replied handing him some of the money. Next he handed some to Jerry, and then to Dianna. Surprisingly none was given to Jack.

"What about me," Jack grumbled, as Bobby reached in and handed him a rosary. "That'll look good on you," Bobby smirked.

"Whatever man, you're fucking with me," Jack said as he stuffed the rosary into his pocket. Then something happened to catch Bobby's eyes again and he leaned down into the safety deposit box and pulled it out.

"Hey John, guess you are part of the family," Bobby smiled handing him some papers. Dianna smiled as her brothers realized that in a desperate attempt to save John from the MRD, Evelyn had adopted him claiming she could do the same magic she had done with Dianna. Therefore Dianna had to go through a long process of signing papers so as to relinquish him to Evelyn.

"And what do you know, Dianna is too," Bobby said pulling out another packet and handing it to Dianna. Dianna didn't remember that though. She guessed she'd have to talk to her dad about that one when she noticed his name was also signed as her guardian. Dianna noticed the envelope was still heavy and poured out the rest of the contents. As they fell out Dianna found a ring, Ma's ring. She remembered Evelyn always wearing that ring no matter what occasion. It was sliver, with two diamonds and a sapphire heart in the middle. On the inside of the ring was the words 'Love Always.' Dianna frowned. She didn't deserve this. So in an attempt to get it away from her she handed it to Jack.

"Here, you can have this, I'll take Ma's rosary," Jack frowned at her before slowly relinquishing the rosary and pocketing the ring. Jack was still frowning when Jerry turned around noticing the exchange.

"Quite crying, I got something to show you all," Jerry smiled as they all grabbed their things and left the room making their way towards the elevator that would take them down to the garage.

A little while later they were walking around some old and abandoned buildings. "This is it," Jerry replied as his loud voice echoed off the walls.

"So this is your dream, Jerry," Dianna asked with a smile as her voice also echoed off the walls.

"Oh yeah," Jerry smiled as they made their way up the path.

"There's a lot of space in here. What are you gonna do, build some automobiles," Jack asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"No, luxury lofts," Jerry replied.

"-Rims, man."

"Urban sophistication is what I'm talking about," Jerry replied.

"Oh so now you're doing real estate," Angel joked with him.

"This whole first floor here is gonna be lavish offices, and storefronts. I'm gonna put stained glass windows here…" Jerry droned on as he pointed out certain places along their walk eventually walking into one part that was completely closed off. Dianna watched as Jack walked away from the group while he took sips of his drink. She turned to look over at Bobby as he spoke up.

"This building is condemned. You got insurance," Bobby asked looking over at his brother.

"Why," Jerry asked.

"So we can burn this bitch down," Bobby chuckled.

"No, we ain't burning shit down. You always wanna destroy something," Jerry scolded looking over at his brother for being his idiot self.

"-Look, look at your little brother," Bobby replied as Dianna turned and noticed just what jack was suddenly doing.

"JACK," both Jerry and Dianna rang out.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is this the master suite? Am I making the property value go down," Jack joked as he turned around still holding what was in his hand. Dianna turned away to stare at her blood brother who was laughing his head off.

"This shithole gives the term 'Motor City Breakdown,' a whole new meaning, Jerry," Bobby laughed as he walked to the other side of the other room while scanning the room. "How the hell are you going to pay for all this," Bobby asked looking over at Jerry.

"Government redevelopment loan. Easy to qualify. Low interest rates, Ya'll boys stick around. I might give ya'll ass a job," Jerry said looking back at Bobby.

Jack walked back up to the group, along with Dianna and John, right as Angel started cackling all the while getting funny looks from his brothers.

"They look like nipples," Angel replied pointing at the things on a shelf that did in fact look like what he was insinuating. Dianna just chuckled and shook her head all the while taking a sip from her drink. Bobby took one last sip of his drink and throwing down the bottle as it made a deafening crack he spoke up, "Let's go get a real drink."

They walked out of the building and back to their cars. Dianna jumped in hers as John, and Angel jumped in.

"Leaving Jerry to fend for himself," Dianna laughed looking over at him.

"No, making sure your drunken ass gets there," Angel chuckled.

"I'm not drunk," Dianna said with a slight slur to her voice.

"How about I drive then," Angel said noticing her voice.

"Fine," Dianna said reluctantly handing him her keys before getting out and making her way to the passenger's side. Once inside they drove off and too the bar. When they got there they took their seats up at the bar. Dianna took her seat next to Bobby on his left, avoiding sitting next to Jack this time. She knew how he got when he got drunk, and she knew how she got when she got drunk. Not a good combination. Before they knew it they had their drinks in their hands.

"Your attention please. I wanna make a toast to Evelyn Mercer," Bobby called over the bar, "The greatest mother, six degenerate bastards ever had." With that everyone clicked their glass and drank up. Dianna made sure she swallowed every bit so she could kill that little angel on her left side telling her not to do it. God, how she had missed drinking!

"Johnny, poor me and my family another round," Bobby replied as Dianna sat her drink down, "and a nice warm milk for my sister here."

"What the fuck you talking about Bobby," Dianna asked looking over at him with annoyance in her eyes.

"Not you. I meant Jack," Bobby scowled looking from Dianna to Jack.

"Man, I will drink you under the table," Jack spoke up.

"We're not talking about sperm, Jack, this is whiskey," Bobby replied watching as Johnny filled their glasses.

Within an hour Jack was as drunk as those men you saw on cops. You know the ones where they were so far gone they didn't even realize it, the ones that would be wearing dresses as they sat in their cars.

"Jack drinks jack, jack drinks jack," Jack sang as he took a sip from his drink.

"That's your brother," Jerry said as he leaned over to Bobby.

"Jack drinks Jack," Jack continued to sing.

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack," Bobby muttered as Jack's head shot toward him.

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack," Jack yelled leaning back in his chair as he slung an arm around Dianna. Dianna ignored it knowing he was drunk, and yet for some reason leaned into it until she heard the next part come out of his mouth, "Jack likes boobs, Jack gots fans. Jack's got lots of fans." Dianna turned toward him and glared and then ever so roughly pushed his arm away from her.

"Oh man," Bobby groaned as he knew Dianna might start yelling, but she surprised him by keeping her mouth shut.

"Will you shut up man," Angel asked looking over at him knowing what he had just said might have hurt Dianna.

"I'm heading to the restroom for a minute," Dianna replied before standing up and walking over to the restroom. As she made her way in she went to stand over at the mirror making sure she still looked alright, because right now she felt like a mess. She was slightly buzzed, but not as bad as her brothers. Taking a deep breath she went to turn to walk out before suddenly a voice rang out.

"Dianna," came the curious voice. Dianna turned and broke out into a smile.

"Sarah," and with that the girl bounded up to her and threw herself on her.

"OH MY GOD YOUR BLONDE," Sarah screamed in happiness pulling away.

"Yeah, I know, what the hell are you doing here," Dianna asked.

"Girl, I work here, shit I gotta support my kid now," Sarah replied looking at the mirror making sure she looked alright.

"Kid?"

"Yeah, didn't you here. I got knocked up by Tyler, and then he left me. He still calls and comes by to check up on her, but with the Spares and all, it ain't often. What about you, I saw you on T.V. when they showed the attack on Alcatraz. How you been doing since then," she asked looking over at her. Dianna pushed her hair back and frowned.

"I'm good, engaged, found my father, I'm an x-man, so I guess I'm alright…Ma died ya know," Dianna said looking over at her as her face fell.

"Yeah, I heard. I couldn't bring myself to come. She was like my grandmother ya know. She treated Adrianna like she was her own granddaughter. I'm really sorry Di," Sarah replied leaning forward and hugging her. Dianna hugged her back and they just stood there for a few moments, hugging, almost as if they were long lost sisters.

"I saw you here with Jack and your brothers. I wasn't sure it was you at first with your blonde hair, but I realized it was you when I saw your face in the mirror. Damn girl, you filled out, and well I might add. You got a Shakira look going," Sarah laughed pulling away again.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone's been having a freak out on what I look like," Dianna replied.

"What does Jack think," Sarah asked urging them to walk out and into the bar.

"Same as most of the guys I've seen. Can't quit staring," Dianna smiled as she took a seat at the bar.

"So who the hell caught you up into putting on that ring," Sarah asked admiring her engagement ring as she went to cleaning glasses.

"Bobby Drake, Iceman," Dianna said as Sarah gasped.

"Him, damn he's hot, not as good as Jack, but he's one fine man," Sarah chuckled.

"Yeah he is," Dianna smiled halfheartedly.

"Hey, Sarah, know of anyone on short notice that can sing, because our band just called and they ain't coming," Johnny spoke as he walked up beside her. He looked super pissed and I could only guess that Sarah had booked them the way he was glaring at her.

"Not really, but maybe Dianna here could do it. She's got the voice of an angel," Dianna spit out her drink that Sarah had handed her not to long ago.

"Come on Dianna the bar could really use your help," Johnny asked leaning across the bar with a pleading look. Dianna sat there for a moment think, wondering if she still had it in her. She hadn't sung since her and Bobby got engaged. Nor had she wanted to. She hadn't had time to sing with all the missions she had been going on with her fiancé, or her partners. What if she couldn't sing anymore?

"What's in for me then," Dianna asked finally.

"500 will that do," he asked as Dianna finally gave in at the mention of the amount. Dianna smiled and then nodded as he went over to the stage to fix it up for her. Next thing Dianna knew she was being pushed over to the stage by Sarah.

"Come on, it's not like you can't sing Di," Sarah urged.

"Yeah, but I haven't sang in a while. What if I make a fool of myself," Dianna asked nervously looking back at her.

"You won't, and think of the expression on Jack's face when he realizes it's you singing," and that's all Dianna needed before she jumped up onto the stage and grabbed the mic. Shrugging out of her jacket so she was standing there only in her pair of dark blue jeans and a black tight thin material you'd call a sweatshirt, she turned to the guy behind her to ask for the song. Slowly the music began flowing out of the speakers catching everyone's attention.

"How can I decide what's right

When you're clouding up my mind?

I can't win your losing fight

All the time.

Not gonna ever own what's mine

When you're always taking sides?

But you won't take away my pride.

No, Not this time

Not this time.

How did we get here?

When I used know you so well.

But how did we get here?

Well, I think I know.

The truth is hiding in your eyes

And it's hanging on your tongue.

Just boiling in my blood.

But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are,

If you're a man at all.

Well, I will figure this one out

On my own

On my own

How did we get here?

When I used to know you so well, yeah.

But how did we get here?

Well I think I know how," Taking a deep breath before going on, Dianna noticed Jack not too far off listening intently. It gave her the push to keep going.

"Do you see what we've done?

We've gone and made such fools

Of ourselves.

Do you see what we've done?

We've gone and made such fools

Of ourselves.

Yeah, Yeah.

How did we get here?

When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah

How did we get here?

Well, I used to know you so well.

I think I know

I think I know.

There is something I see in you.

It might kill me.

I want it to be true," Dianna finally finished as people erupted in applause for her. She looked at Sarah and smiled as she whistled for her. Dianna chuckled as she saw Johnny laughing from his bar surprised his bartender had been right, and probably because Dianna had used the ever so famous 'Decode' from Paramore, that had been over played by any gothic child that was way too into Twilight. Dianna made her way off the stage and over to her family who were smiling up a storm. Taking one of Jack's glasses of Jack Daniels she quickly downed it.

"Nice work sis never knew you had that much voice in you still. I guess it never fades does it. You should have been a rock star like Jackie over here," Bobby said patting her back as Sarah walked up.

"Oh god, Di, you were amazing," Sarah smiled as she hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Sarah," and with those words everyone at the table stopped as they turned to look at little Sarah Cheng, or not so little Sarah Cheng. Like Dianna, Sarah had grown up, and become a woman. She too had filled out from the little perky breasts she once had, into double Ds, and her waist had shrunken making way for her curvy hips. She was hour glassed shaped just like Dianna, but with more tattoos. Her hair no longer held the red highlights, but now it was completely raven black. Her Chinese heritage had begun to show in her eyes as they had grown slightly smaller over the years. Bobby had to keep his mouth from dropping at such little skin she was covering around her stomach. She was wearing a short, tight, t-shirt that most of the girl bartenders here wore, and it didn't even meet the tip of her jeans which showed her sun tattoo around her pierced belly button. She had two tattoos on both of her wrists. Each one being little vines with her names both in Chinese and English. Then there was a name surrounding her sun. Adrianna Li Matthews. Sarah's short cropped hair now hung down to her mid back in silky waves like Dianna's. Her ears were covered in piercings, and if Bobby wasn't mistaken, so was her tongue.

"Damn, where the hell have you been," Bobby asked looking at her lustfully. Hell, he could like now, she was over 18. Probably in her twenties like Dianna, and he was only 8 years older than her that he was sure of.

"Taking care of my kid, what about you all? I haven't seen most of you in years, with the exception of Jack, because of Tyler," Sarah said.

"I've been up in New York, been working up there at a bar," Bobby replied taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"I've been working, I've seen you around, just haven't had time to stop by and say hi," Jerry smiled at her.

"It's okay Jerry, I've been busy with Adrianna. She's driving me up the wall," Sarah smiled.

"Adrianna, who's she," Bobby asked.

"She's my kid," and with that Bobby almost fell back in his chair.

"You have a kid," she nodded and then turned to look at Jack almost asking for help.

"Tyler got her knocked up about a year or two ago and chickened out. He sends child support and visits her, but he wasn't ready for settling down," Jack answered for her.

"Here's a photo of her," Sarah said digging out a photo and handing it around to everyone. Everyone smiled at the cute little two year old with black raven curls and pretty blue eyes like her father's. She mostly resembled Sarah though.

"She a mutant like you," Jack asked looking up finally handing the photo to Angel.

"Yeah, the doctors confirmed it. Much like me too, but only when she comes in contact with another mutant. She can copy by touch," Sarah spoke as she turned to Dianna with pride in her eyes.

"You know Di, you're her guardian. I put you down along with my parents," she said. Dianna broke out into the hugest smile and then said, "That's sweet of you Sarah."

"Well I best get back to work before Johnny gets onto me. I'll call you later Di," Dianna nodded, hugging her friend one more time before she walked off with her hips swaying. Both John and Bobby watched her as she left.

"Damn I'd like a piece of that," John mumbled before Angel hit him upside the head.

"Watch your mouth," Angel scolded him.

"What, come on, she's fine. Mind introducing me Di," John asked looking over at his sister.

"Not even in your dreams," Dianna laughed taking a seat next to Jack right as Johnny walked over to them.

"Hey that's real goddamn bad stuff about your mom fellas," Johnny said to them as he looked down at all 6 of the persons at the table.

"Yeah," Jerry said taking a drink from his water. He had decided he'd be one of the sober ones out of them.

"Freaking gangs. Worms. Someone ought to step on them," Johnny said as the anger seeped into his voice. This caught Bobby's attention as he leaned back in his chair to look up at Johnny.

"Which gang, Johnny G," Bobby asked.

"Oh, shit. Here we go. I knew it," Jerry groaned leaning back in his chair.

"I think I heard something. The neighborhood's really upset about this," Johnny answered.

"Same old Bobby. Mama always said, 'As bright as Bobby is, he just does not like to think.'" Jerry quoted their ma. Dianna remembered Evelyn saying that once and she knew it was true too. Bobby never liked to think. He'd just rush in guns a blazing not thinking at all first. Sadly enough that's how Dianna tended to be in her missions as an X-man. Either she learned it from Bobby, or inherited it from her father.

"Ain't no good going to come from this. Let the police do their damn job," Jerry begged his brother.

"Stop with the police," Jack whined from beside Dianna.

"Jerry, half the cops in this town are crooked. You think the other half give two shits about another liquor-store holdup," Bobby asked as his voice wavered thinking about their mother.

"I'm telling you, man, Green's on our side on this one, Come on man," Jerry shot back.

"Green," Jack spoke as if his name was poison.

"She's the only woman that ever gave a damn, man. The least we can do is go bang on a few doors and see what happens. We owe her that much," Angel blazed looking over at his brother as if thinking that his mother meant nothing to him. They sat there quietly for a moment before someone spoke up.

"Why you acting like such a bitch, Jerry," Bobby asked twirling his drink around.

"Okay. So, what, ya'll just gonna shoot up the whole town, because ya'll mad," Jerry exclaimed.

"Why not," Dianna finally spoke up as her blood brother turned to stare at her in disbelief. As long as he had known his sister, she had never before acted on revenge, but now that he saw her eyes, and the sadness and the pain in them, he knew if she got a chance she'd kill the son of a bitch that killed her mother.

"Come on, man," Jerry yelled looking over at his sister now, "The people who did this, they probably from the same shitty-ass streets we from. Mom would've been the first one to forgive them. Ya'll know that."

"Doesn't change the fact that they deserve to get their ass burned off by me. I've had enough people taken out of my life. Evelyn's the last straw," Dianna mumbled taking a sip of her beer as Jerry rolled his eyes and threw his head back almost as if he was giving up trying to reason with one of the most reasonable ones here.

"We can't all be saints Jerry," Bobby replied as he downed his drink.

"Yeah we can't all be saints Jerry," Jack mocked Bobby, but at the same time believing every word he said.

"All right, all right, cool," Jerry replied standing up and putting on his jacket.

"Bye, Jerry," Jack spoke.

"Don't call me when y'all get shot up. This is Detroit, incase ya'll forgot," Jerry vented as he fixed himself into his coat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bobby mumbled taking a sip from his drink.

"Hey Jer," Jerry turned around and came back as Dianna spoke his name.

"What," Jerry snapped.

"Take John home, I don't want him meddling in this," Dianna pleaded as she turned to look at her bewildered brother.

"Hell no, I'm staying," John stated vehemently.

"No, you're going with Jerry, John. The MRD's already on your ass, and we don't need to give them another reason to throw you into that jail cell again, so go get your ass in Jerry's car and keep out of this," Dianna said taking one last swig of her drink before setting it down. John sat there for a moment looking around the table at everyone's eyes, seeing that they all wanted him to leave too. They all knew how the MRD was even if they weren't a mutant. John was better off leaving now before getting caught up in all of this. John finally tipped his head back drinking the rest of his drink before standing up, grabbing his coat, and stomping off with Jerry.

"Johnny, come tell us what's going on, man," Angel said as Johnny grabbed Jerry's empty seat and twisted it around to sit.

"You wanna know what I heard?" and with those words he began to explain what had happened. Before everyone knew it they were in either Dianna's car, or Bobby's driving down to the abandoned mall.

When they reached the place they all jumped out of the cars and headed to the back of Bobby's trunk. Dianna pulled her hair back and pulled her sleeves up as she placed her x-man suit's gloves on her hand. They were new, and made by Xavier's tailor. They had metal holes that fit her claws when they extended, and made of a warm material, yet non-flammable, for her other abilities. They had two lighters that fit inside and a trigger on her thumb to start the fire. They extended up most of her arm because normal they went with her suit, however tonight she wouldn't need it. Dianna also had reached into her glove department and pulled out her handgun as she stuffed it into her pocket. Her powers had a tendency to short out nowadays for some reason. Maybe it was because she was getting older, who knows.

Bobby opened the trunk to his car while turning to Angel and asking, "You got a burner?" Angel shook his head saying, "I flew in."

"Man, be careful with my baby," Bobby asked pulling out a gun and handing it to Angel as he made a small noise out of shock of what it was.

"You like that," Bobby asked.

"Got ammo," Angel asked opening it to see if it was ready.

"Yeah. It's loaded little brother. Careful. Here, you can carry the gas can," Bobby breathed handing the gas can to Jack.

"We're gonna do that gas thing," Jack asked a little too loudly.

"Yeah, we're gonna do the gas thing," Bobby mocked with a nerdy voice. "The only thing that scares people more than getting burned to death is people getting eaten alive. Let's go," Bobby said before starting to close the trunk before Jack stopped him with the gas can.

"What do I--? What do I get," Jack mumbled with a cigarette in his mouth.

"You coming with us? Here you go, sweetheart. Poke them with that," Bobby said pulling out a crowbar and handing it to Jack.

"Oh thanks," Jack grumbled while Bobby shut the trunk finally.

"You're welcome," Bobby replied before turning to look at Dianna and noticing the way she looked. She had changed out of her high heeled black boots and into a much more lowered heeled ones. She had put on her x-man gloves, and had her hair pulled back.

"Let me guess, you're coming too. Do I need to grab you something or will your mutant abilities do," Bobby grumbled looking her over to make sure she'd be alright in there.

"My mutant abilities will do. If worst comes to worst, I'll be your lighter, besides I got my handgun on me," Dianna said as they walked up to the building.

"Hey let me have it," Jack asked looking over at her making her laugh.

"Not within your lifetime Jackie. It was Logan's and if you break it, he breaks you," Dianna said as they walked inside. Once inside Dianna could hear the music pumping and the people laughing, and cutting up, oblivious to what was coming.

"Let's go. Five-O! I wanna see some hands up," Bobby yelled as they walked on through the door. Some kid yelled off into the distance the same thing warning the teenagers in the place to get out. Bobby, Jack, Angel, and Dianna charged into the room yelling all crazy sorts of things to the kids running past them. At one point some of the kids stopped right in front of the barrel of Bobby's shot gun. One of the things Bobby yelled was if they had drugs or alcohol on them. She knew the kids instantly knew by looking at them that they weren't cops, but when they caught sight of Dianna's familiar face, that they'd probably seen on T.V. millions of times, they began to panic. They knew she was an x-man and a dangerous one at that. They left the place much more calmly after that.

They continued to make their way through the place and stopped at one corner to look around and make sure nothing was coming at them. Bobby decided to be a weirdo and yell out mimicking a girl, "The popos is here. Ya'll better run, man, these white cops are crazy. They killed cornbread. They killed him and he didn't do nothing." Dianna snickered looking over at him. If he had asked she would have yelled it out, instead of making himself look like he was gay. They made their way around the corner with guns still pointed in everyone direction, all the while they made their way down the path.

"Everybody put your fucking hands up," Angel yelled pointing the gun at everyone still standing up in the room.

"Detroit police! I wanna see your fucking hands in the air," Dianna yelled out pulling out her gun finally and pointing it over her brother's heads at the teenagers crowding the room.

"We got the building surrounded," Angel yelled.

"Every last one of you," Dianna continued to yell.

"Sit your motherfucking ass down," Angel yelled pushing one of the teens back into their seat. They were now nearing the end where most of the teenagers were as her brothers continued to yell. Finally reaching the end where one kid stood, Bobby pushed him back by the end of his barrel and to the sit in the middle of the room. Once Dianna reached him, she pocketed her gun and crossed her arms while her brother interrogated the little bastard. Jack took Bobby's gun as Bobby took the gas can from him. The kid decided to be a smartass and spoke up.

"Yo, what the hell ya'll want. Ya'll ain't no cops. What the hell are you doing here," the kid yelled at them from his chair.

"You're gonna wish I was the police when I'm done with your ass," Bobby yelled pouring gas all over him before handing it to Angel to pour on everyone else. The kid kept talking before Bobby stuffed a rag in his mouth saying, "No, no, no, no, no, this is not the talking part okay? This is the listening part, so shut your mouth." Dianna watched as Jack walked behind the kid and lit a cigarette before holding up the barrel of the shot gun near the kids head. Dianna turned when she heard yelling to watch Angel yell at some girl who was complaining she was cold and that's why she was standing up near the heater. He didn't care though. He made sure she was sitting on the couch with all her friends before throwing gas all over her. Dianna finally turned her attention back to Bobby.

"I know you're not going to tell me what I want to know so I'm going to get my sister to light your bitch ass on fire," Bobby replied motioning for Dianna as she used her gloves to start a flame and then hold it in her hand as she drew closer to the kid as he began struggling more, "Then I'm gonna to watch you run around here like a chicken with his head cut off, lighting all your little friends on fire. Is that what you want?" Dianna smirked at him as she inched just a little bit closer as Angel spoke up.

"Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on 104th street," he asked forcefully as the kid began to mumble in his direction. Dianna knew that if he hadn't had the rag in his mouth that he'd been yelling right now and saying he had no idea.

"The police got witnesses bra. Don't even hit us with no bullshit," Angel said still pointing his gun at the others.

"Okay tough guy…Hey," Bobby yelled as the kid continued mumbling. "Now is the talking part. You better start saying what the fuck I wanna hear. Speak." With that Bobby pulled the rag out of his mouth and the kid immediately spilled.

"Man, that shit was counterfeit as a mother fucker, man," the kid yelled up at Bobby as he continued, "ain't nobody playing no basketball when that shit went down, okay? Why you think cops ain't arrest nobody." Bobby must have had it because he swung and hit the kid hard across the face as he leaned away from him.

"What the hell is he doing," a girl yelled not too far off.

"How do you know nobody was playing basketball if you weren't there," Bobby shouted angrily.

" 'Cause Bitch, police said those people wasn't killed till 11:00," the kid shouted back at him just as angrily.

"So what," Dianna asked curiously with anger etching her voice. The kid turned toward her now and spouted back, "So they turn the court lights out at 10." Bobby looked at his watch before taking a hold of the kid's shirt and pulling him with him, "Let's go. Let's go."

"Now where we going man? Where the fuck ya'll taking me," the teenager yelled as he was dragged away by Bobby. Dianna followed after Angel with Jack trailing behind her. All the while she kept both her hands lit now daring one of the little fuckers to jump her or her brothers.

"You little bastards need to stay in school," Dianna replied looking at all of them who only glared back at her.

"That's what you get for calling my brother a bitch," Dianna heard up front after hearing Angel slap the kid's head. She was staring at Jack as he twirled a small chain in his hand as he left. He turned to look at everyone before being a smartass and saying, "I hope you all have a very nice evening." Dianna scowled and extinguished the fire in one had as she went and grabbed his arm pulling him out of there. They all made it out alive, and threw the kid in the back of Bobby's car. Jack jumped into Dianna's car as Bobby sped off with Angel, and the kid. Dianna started the car and pulled out of there as Jack gave her directions to the basketball quarts. Before Dianna knew it they were there and they parked. They waited a while watching the lights before everyone got fed up. Bobby looked at his watch before losing it.

"It's 10:02, and these fucking lights are still on," Bobby yelled into the street.

"I know you know who did this homeboy," Angel whispered at the kid menacingly.

"This is bullshit. Let's pop this motherfucker right now," Bobby yelled turning to come back to the kid.

"Speak up on it right now," Angel said as Bobby drew toward him.

"Bobby take it easy," Dianna and Jack both said now worrying for the kids life.

"Shut up, Jack, Dianna. Come on," Bobby said finally closing in on the kid.

"Look, what-"

"Yo, man, they gonna shut off! They gonna shut off, man," the kid yelled as Angel and Bobby dragged him away as he continued to struggle.

"Only lights that are going off are yours. Let's go," Bobby said as Dianna stood in place still staring at the lights as she noticed them beginning to flicker slightly.

"Look, look, look, look," the kid yelled anxiously pointing just as the lights began shutting off. Dianna smiled, _'saved by the lights.'_

"You're fucking lucky," Bobby said pointing at him before walking away to look at the darkness as if it could tell him something.

"Told you," the kid yelled, "Man, ya'll fools been played. Get off me man." The kid pulled himself out of Angel's grasp. "Ya'll don't even know who you messing with, man. Questioning me about the lights being off and all that." The next thing Dianna heard was skin hitting skin, and then Angel yelling, "Why don't you shut the fuck up man. You talk too much." Turning around, Dianna found the kid knocked out cold on the ground. She shook her head looking up at Angel who grinned and breathed, "He was getting on my nerves." Dianna chuckled before turning to Bobby.

"You alright," he simply nodded as he continued to stare forward.

"Come on, Bobby, we oughta get the kid back to his friends, and head home before the cops show up from a call from the neighbors," Dianna replied tugging on his arm. He nodded again and followed her reluctantly.

They got the kid back to his place before making their way home. Parking the car, Dianna got out as she grabbed her purse and her things and then walked to the door locking her pretty red mustang with the remote.

"Mind letting me have your car, I'll promise I'll be good with it," Angel joked looking at the car.

"Not within your life, once again, it's not mine. It's the Institute's, and God forbid I break," Dianna said as she walked to the door and followed the boys in.

"Jack, it was a questionable kill," Bobby spoke up to Jack who stood behind him.

"What makes you think that," Jack asked as Bobby and him shrugged off their coats and both leaning in to grab Dianna's from her hands. Bobby reached her first however; as he grabbed it he went to set it on the rack.

"Boy, it's sad, you growing up without a farther. Nobody taught you anything did they. I should've stayed around longer and held your little hand, huh, sweetheart," Bobby commented towards Jack.

"Whatever man," Jack said as Sofi ran by the three holding Angel's hand. No doubt to go have sex and in turn wake up John.

"Look, sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime. Like a burglary or something," Bobby said as they walked into the kitchen and Dianna followed. "Then pay a witness to throw the cops onto the wrong suspect. You understand," Bobby stated looking over at Jack and then to Dianna to make sure she too got what he meant. Apparently at some point he realized he was talking to both of them and not one.

"Why would anybody wanna kill the sweetest woman in the goddamn world," Jack asked looking over at Bobby questioningly. Bobby stood there for a moment silent as he shook his head before suddenly saying, "I don't know, Jackie, I don't know."

Dianna turned and walked out of the kitchen feeling as if she needed a nice warm bed to snuggle into to forget everything. Making her way upstairs she could hear Sofi and Angel in their room doing god only knows what, and soft sounds of John's snores coming from Bobby's old room. Dianna walked up to his door and looked in smiling as she watched her little baby brother sleeping. Finally she closed the door and went to her room to change into night clothes.

She stripped out of her clothes and threw on a pair of black sweatpants, and a tight black tank top that made her big perky beasts stick out a little more. The tank top she had made herself said, "Sleep Well, Don't Let the Gunmen Bite," in little jewels. She had made it after the incident with Stryker. She thought it was slightly appropriate now. She then took off all her jewelry and sat it on the dresser as she brushed through her hair. Dianna made her way to the bathroom and did her business before coming back to her room and lying down. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was in dreamland, but her dreams haunted her. It was as if she was there staring out of her Ma's eyes at the killers as they mocked her. She could feel the hot bullet enter her skull and chest as she fell to the ground. She could hear the sirens. She could hear everything still staring out of Ma's eyes.

Dianna shot up with a gasp from her bed. Placing her hands over her chest and head, she found no trace of a bullet hole and sighed in relief. She was still shaking and knew that even if she tried she'd never get back to sleep. Standing up she went and walked out of room and was about to head down stairs until Jack saw her from his open door. He beckoned her back to him.

"Hey, everything alright," Jack asked from his bed. Dianna leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms making her cleavage grow much more by doing so.

"Yeah, just a bad dream is all," Dianna whispered keeping her voice low.

"You wanna talk about it," Jack asked.

"No not really," Dianna muttered.

"Hey, how about you come lay down. You might sleep better with someone near you," Jack smiled scooting over and motioning for her to come over. Dianna hesitated before finally giving in and walking over to his bed. She sat down and then lied back on the mattress as she squirmed to get comfortable. Jack pulled the covers over them and looked over at Dianna's smile, "So do you say that to all the girls?" Jack chuckled and shook his head, "No, just to you." Dianna smiled back at him as she turned her head to face him. She got lost in his eyes almost instantly. Jack couldn't pull his gaze away from hers either. Ever so slowly Jack leaned closer and right as their lips were almost touching did Dianna finally close her eyes and lean up to him as he captured her lips. It was slow and gentle, something that only Jack could pull off. Dianna could tell he still tasted like cinnamon, but with a slight zing of vanilla now.

Dianna felt Jack's tongue dart out to her lips begging for entrance which she finally gave. He must have been ecstatic because immediately their tongues dueled for dominance as Jack's hand found its way to her blonde hair and curled itself into it. Dianna ever so slowly reached up and placed her hand gently on his cheek urging him on. Dianna had no clue why she was allowing him to do this, or let alone why she was doing this, but it felt so natural, and so right, that she just couldn't bring herself to stop as his lips pulled away from hers and trailed down her jaw and to base of her neck before stopping as Dianna let out a slight moan.

Jack looked up at Dianna before frowning, "I shouldn't be doing this should I?" Dianna with still half lidded eyes shook her head. "You want me still don't you," and with that Dianna nodded her head, "and still love me." Dianna hesitated before carefully leaning up biting her lips in nervousness, as she leaned forward and kissed his lips gently before pulling away. Jack stood there stunned. She still wanted him, still needed him, and still loved him. That's all he had to know as to let a huge goofy grin spread over his face. Jack pushed her back down gently and then laid back down beside her as he pulled her closer to him; all the while she turned and cuddled up next to his chest. He knew she wouldn't leave Bobby, but it was nice to have her cuddled up against him again, and know that despite the engagement between her and that ass, that he was still the one she wanted more than anything. With those last few thoughts both of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Awe how sweet huh? LOL, well I hope you liked this one. I can't even begin to tell you how long it took me to write it or go back and check for errors. Well I'll try to get another one up as soon as I can. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Good Girl Gone Bad

**_+Good Girl Gone Bad +_**

Jack awoke early the next morning and almost panicked thinking Dianna had left his bed once again like she had did on Thanksgiving morning, however when he turned on his side he found her angelic face right next to his. He smiled as he noticed her breathing was even, signaling she was fast asleep still. Her golden locks framed her face, and shined brightly as the morning sun filtered in through the window and hit her just right, making her seem as if she glowed. She looked like an angel the way she lied there with her full lips tempting him. Soon it became too tempting as he leaned in and placed a feathery kiss on her sweet lips. He was instantly met with the taste strawberries to his taste buds.

Dianna stirred and smiled into the kiss as she returned it. When she pulled away she opened her eyes, not even once changing her expression when she noticed it was Jack. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him with his leg that was wrapped around hers. Dianna cuddled into him and sighed in content. She leaned forward once more capturing his lips. Jack kissed her sweetly not once straying from the innocence of the moment. God, why did she have to be his downfall? She was like his siren in the winds of a deadly storm, urging him to come to her. Oh god, how he had missed the feeling of her in his arms.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Bobby's booming voice filled the room destroying the moment. "Come on Jackie we're heading to the store this morning….what the hell are you two doing," Bobby asked suddenly noticing the both of them with their lips still locked. Dianna pulled away with a smile still staring at Jack as she crawled out of bed and stood up fixing herself before she walked to the door and maneuvered around Bobby as she went to her room. Bobby's gaze followed her until she closed the door and then turned back to Jack.

"What the hell happened," Bobby frowned.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Jack smiled leaning back into his bed with bliss.

"Nothing, usually doesn't make a man smile like that," Bobby chuckled.

"Seriously Bobby, it was just a few kisses," Jack spoke as he finally leaned back up and pushed the covers aside.

"She admitted she still loved you didn't she," Bobby asked leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Jack nodded and Bobby brought his hand to his face covering it before mumbling, "Please don't get any shit started, Jack. God forbid I find that girl in the obituary's page because of Drake."

"If he touches her, I'll kill him," Jack said as a dark shadow passed his face.

"Jack you need to ask her to leave him. You need to start pulling out the best in yourself and show her what you can do for her, if you still want her," Bobby said running his hand down his face before pulling it away as he yawned.

"I want her, trust me I want her, but Drake's not the only problem that's keeping me from her right now," Jack replied.

"Well then what is," Bobby asked a little snappishly. Right before Jack could open his mouth Dianna came bounding out of her room again, dressed from head to toe with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was wearing yet another pair of blue jeans, but with black tennis shoes this time however. She wore a white short sleeved shirt, which sadly drew attention to the fading yellow bruises on her arms. The shirt had Hot Topic's logo on the front, but underneath the white shirt Dianna wore a black tank-top, no doubt to keep her a little warmer. In her hand Dianna held a long leather jacket with warm fleece inside, and a black hoodi. It was obvious she had grabbed it for the harsh weather that was raging on outside.

"Why we going to the store Bobby," Dianna asked as Bobby turned his attention to her.

"It's the store mom got shot. I need some answers and right now that's the best place we can get them. Hey how about you make yourself useful, and go help Sofi in the kitchen," Bobby joked with her knowing she normally did make herself useful. Dianna growled and slapped him across the head before heading down the stairs to help Sofi.

"Yeah, a real catch that one," Bobby chuckled nursing his wound where her ring had caught him on the head. Jack shrugged and stood up as he went to get dressed. Before everyone knew it they had eaten breakfast and were on their way to the convenient store to wait for Jerry.

When Jerry finally did pull up he looked quite annoyed as he got out of his car and walked up to them. "All right I'm here, What," Jerry asked with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Last night we found out it wasn't random. The witness was paid, and the whole gang story was some bullshit," Angel said looking over at his brother solemnly.

"Are you serious man? Come on now," Jerry groaned as Dianna noticed some foreign guy walking up to the door of the convenient store.

"Yeah," Angel whispered agreeing. Dianna noticed the man started to turn nervous when he saw everybody standing there, and when they saw him. He seemed as if he was shaking when they all began to make their way over to him.

"Can I help you gentlemen," the guy asked not realizing that through Dianna's hood she was in fact a woman. When he did he also added 'miss' quickly.

"Yeah, if we could just have a moment of your time sir," Jack spoke up with his arms crossed trying to warm his body from the cold, "Evelyn Mercer was our mother." The man's expression softened as realization sat in that they were Evelyn's kids so therefore he lowered his guard slightly.

"She was a good lady," the man spoke as whatever culture he was from seeped into his words, "I liked her very much. Let's come inside." The man said motioning for the six to follow him in once he opened the door. They all walked inside slowly and noticed that whatever had happened to the store during the shooting, now no longer showed. The place was now spotless except for a slight brown stain near the end of the store at the freezer. Dianna grimaced knowing only what it could have came from. The man ushered them over to the counter as he hooked up the T.V. and slid a DVD into the slide. Immediately that night's events were occurring before their very eyes.

Dianna watched as the gunmen entered into the store and held the cashier at gunpoint. Dianna quickly reminded herself that this man was probably the son of the man that stood before them now, and that watching this probably hurt him just as much. Dianna saw the gunmen near the register shoot the cashier and then go to the register as he pulled out its contents. Dianna then saw as the other man approached the spot where Evelyn was hiding. He looked like he was taunting her, and she was trying to reason with him. Dianna felt tears pouring down her from her eyes and to her cheeks as she watched the video. She felt the pull in her chest, and she tried to keep from sobbing as she held her hand to her mouth.

"This doesn't add up," Bobby muttered with a pull in his voice to show he too was having a hard time watching the video, "He's already got the money."

Dianna watched as the other gunman walked up to the one holding Evelyn at gunpoint. She saw him say something to him. Dianna heard Jack's breathing quicken as he too tried to hide his crying. The next part was where Dianna lost control. As the gunman shot Evelyn she felt a sob escape her lips and then her hands. Angel turned to her, but she was already on the other side of the room as the sobs raked through her. She heard footsteps behind her and then John's calloused hands gently fell to her shoulders as he held her. When she finally managed to get it under control her anger seeped in and she was already at the counter within a moment stealing Bobby's words from him before even could say them.

"Supposedly, a witness told police this was a gang shooting. You know anything about that," Dianna asked as her grip on the edge of the counter became stronger.

"The police talked for a long with one man. One man more than the others," the guy said to her as Bobby spoke up next.

"Would you remember what he looks like if you see him again," Bobby asked as he tried to hide the sadness threatening to sneak up in his voice.

"He comes in for Gatorade after the games. Big guy always wears sweats, never a jacket. Even with snow or rain. He has a dog and a…You know a…," the guy told them as he tried to make himself look as if he had an afro with his hands.

"A fro," Angel asked him catching his meaning. "Like an Afro? Like Ben Wallace, the basketball player," Angel asked once more to make sure as the guy nodded.

"Pistons! Yes, yes, Ben Wallace," the guy said excitedly realizing they knew what he was saying.

"Okay," Angel said as he turned to look at Dianna to make sure she filed it away for herself. She had always been better with descriptions than Angel.

"Is he on the courts a lot," Bobby asked looking down at the T.V. screen again as it showed the police finally showing up.

"On the courts…or…a-at the gym," the guy stuttered pointing in the direction where the gym was. Dianna felt her anger building up knowing that if she found this dude she'd more than likely kill him. Saying a quick 'thanks' they exited the store following Bobby as he explained, "This wasn't no gang shooting, that was an execution. They sat mom up, they sat her up." Dianna scowled as Bobby urged them to hurry across the street and toward the gym. God forbid if she got her hands on this dude.

As they entered the building Bobby began to make his way towards the door where the most noise was coming from. As they entered the gym they noticed the huge crowd and two teams playing a game of basketball. One team was wearing red, the other white. Most of the people around them ignored them as they walked in. The people closest to the door noticed Dianna and realized who she was. They immediately shrunk away from her.

"You guys ready," Bobby asked over the noise of the crowd.

"What's the plan Bobby," Jerry asked a little annoyed.

"We're winging it, Jerry," Bobby replied as the crowd cheered for one of the teams.

"We always wing it," Dianna muttered from behind Bobby as she stood next to Jack.

"We're going to get killed," Jack said calmly as John glanced over at him as if to say, 'no we're not'.

"What do you mean 'we,' white boy," Angel asked looking over his shoulder at Jack.

"You ready," Bobby asked Angel before he nodded and went in another direction.

"Here we go," John muttered as Bobby made his way onto the court to start some trouble. All the while Jerry was shaking his head at his stupid brother.

"EXCUSE ME," Bobby yelled over the crowd of people as he made his way to the middle of the court. One of the referee's was trying to calm the basketball players down as he walked up to Bobby to have it out with him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you better get the hell out of here, friend," the guy yelled in Bobby's face while holding the ball in his arm.

"I'd love to, friend, but I can't," Bobby snapped back taking the ball from his hands.

"Yeah I got the rock now. I got this motherfucker now. What? What? I got the rock," Bobby taunted the basketball players as he turned around and began dribbling it in front of them. One of the basketball players walked up to him yelling, "What, Bitch?" The next thing the guy knows is Bobby's throwing the ball in his face and then slamming him to the ground. No doubt that had to hurt the poor guy.

Dianna watched as her view of Bobby was cut off by the guys coming in to attack him. Jerry immediately took flight onto the court to save his brother until suddenly Bobby pulled his gun out and everyone backed up from him.

"No need to grab me. This will only take a second. Now shut up and listen," Bobby yelled over the boos, and everyone yelling at him to get the fuck out of there. Dianna just crossed her arms and leaned closer to Jack as John inched forward slightly just in case his new found brother needed help.

"My name is Bobby Mercer, and some of you probably knew my mother, and some of you probably know she was shot about a week ago across the street," Bobby yelled over the noise in the gym, "Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood!"

"Think about it, Bobby, think. Think," Jerry hissed over at his brother who still held his gun firmly.

"I'm looking for the witness," Bobby yelled as he turned to Jerry replying in a low voice, "I got this." Then he turned back to the crowd and yelled, "Ballplayer, big guy, supposedly never wears a coat, dog lover…ring any bells."

Dianna and Jack both noticed one kid stand up in the crowd immediately and began trying to make his way out of the gym. Dianna tuned Bobby out from there as Jack and her began to make their way away from John, and toward where the kid was heading. The moment they opened the door Jack immediately began to shout and take off in a full out run, "Hey! Hey kid! No running in the halls!" Dianna followed after him and slowed down as soon as she saw him catch the kid after he bounced off the door.

"Get off me, man," the kid yelled as he struggled to get out of Jack's grasp.

"Why you running," Jack questioned as he continued to hold him while Angel finally opened the door and walked in. Dianna then realized why the door had not given way when he had ran into it.

"Get off me, man. Man, I don't know nothing," the kid grumbled as he continued wiggling in Jack's grasp as Dianna reached the three.

"Why don't you shut up," Jack warned as Angel opened his mouth and said, "You got something to tell me, youngster?" The kid just glared at him as Angel looked up and Dianna, "Go get your brothers, Di. I think we all need to have a talk with him." Dianna nodded as she uncrossed her arms and walked to the door. As she walked in she noticed Bobby still yelling at the crowd and Jerry scolding him. John was now in the middle of all of it as well as he kept the people at bay with a ring of fire around them. Apparently it must have gotten slightly heated in their absence.

Dianna walked closer and motioned to them that they got something. Jerry pointed at Dianna and Bobby nodded noticing her as he continued to yell to the crowd, "I appreciate your help very much. You've all been outstanding citizens." Throwing the ball behind him he added, "Enjoy the rest of your game." John let down his ring of fire and they ventured over to Dianna. Making their way through the door and down the hall, Dianna noticed that Jack and Angel had taken the kid outside. Making their way out the door Dianna found the kid leaning against the wall as Angel and Jack hovered over him making sure he didn't run.

"What do we got here," Bobby asked walking up to him.

"Bobby, meet Keenon. Keenon this is Bobby. Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning," Angel answered for him while leaning against the side of a wall. Bobby hovered over the boy, but not in a menacing way like he had that one kid from last night.

"What's he's name, Keenon," Bobby asked almost as if he was asking Angel a question.

"Damian, he's my brother," Keenon said almost as if he was giving up one of the hardest things he would ever have too.

"He's your brother? No shit these are my brothers, and sister," Bobby chuckled looking around him at all of us.

"Nah, dog, he's my real brother," the kid replied back with a smart mouth that Dianna felt the need to slap off him.

"Yeah, these are my real brothers," Bobby laughed as he bit back, "This is Angel, I'm Bobby. This is Jack, Jeremiah, John, and my sister Dianna." When the kid noticed which Dianna he was speaking of his eyes widen, and they widen even more when he realized Jack was the Jack from the Spares.

"So, what about you and Damian? You guys still close? Does he live at home with you," Bobby asked Keenon as Dianna maneuvered around Bobby to stand next to Keenon as if to protect him from Bobby's hard stare.

"Yeah, but I ain't telling you shit else," Keenon bit back knowing what they wanted to do to his brother. He was protecting him, which was understandable. Dianna would do the same if it came to her brothers.

"Okay," Bobby said taking his backpack off his shoulder and handing it to Angel and Jerry to go through.

"I wouldn't sell out my brothers either," Dianna said to him comfortingly as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and his frown got a twinge of a smile when he noticed hers. He must have realized she was proud of him for acting like Damien's family and protecting him instead of being one of the many who'd rat out their brothers or sisters.

"Just calm down, okay? Look, we just wanna talk to him. We wanna ask him a few questions. Is he gonna cooperate," Bobby asked comfortingly as if he was talking to Dianna when she was upset. Keenon just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders in an I-Don't-Know kind of way.

"We got something. He lives in the Gardens, right over there," Jerry spoke as he held the kid's report card and pointed in the opposite direction.

"Enjoy the rest of the game, okay? Don't worry about it," Bobby said patting his shoulder in a friendly way before walking off towards the door. Jack grabbed Keenon's report card out of Jerry's hand and took a look at it before replying, "These are nice grades. Better stay in school." Jack handed the report card back too him as Jerry grabbed his chain and asked, "What is that, Aluminum?"

"Shit doesn't even spin," Jack said as he took the chain in his hand and looked at it before dropping it. The kid frowned at him as Angel urged them to come on. Dianna stayed behind and looked over at the kid, "You going to be okay, kid?" He nodded and then asked, "How you end up with people like them."

"Don't ask me, Evelyn, our adoptive mother, is the one who brought us all together. We're just trying to give her some peace by finding out what really happened. You understand right," Dianna asked looking at him as he nodded. Dianna began to walk away before the kid called her out.

"Yeah," Dianna asked turning to look back at him.

"My brother's not as nice as me. Be careful, you seem nicer than them, I thought you'd deserve to know that at the most," Dianna smiled and nodded before continuing on out of there as she followed her brothers back to the car.

In a matter of minutes they were all sitting out in Bobby's cramped car waiting for the guy to show up. Bobby sat in the driver's seat, and Angel sat in the front passenger's seat. Jack sat behind Angel in the back seat with Dianna scrunched up next to him, and next to her sat Jerry, and then John. Needless to say Bobby and Angel had more room than the four in the back.

"I just don't get it. Why would somebody hire a goddamn killer to shoot mom," Jerry asked suddenly after he came out from his thoughts.

"Here's an idea, we'll wait for the shithead to get back and we'll ask him," Bobby replied back to Jerry.

"Well ya'll do what ya'll gotta do. I got gymnastics, Come on, let me out," Jerry said patting the back of Bobby's seat. Bobby and Angel suddenly started chuckling as Bobby asked, "You got your leotard on, Jerry?" Everyone in the back chuckled at his comment including Dianna who Jerry glared at.

"Go to hell, man. Ya'll know what I'm talking about. I got a schedule to keep. Girls got gymnastics, I gotta take them," Jerry said still patting the back of Bobby's seat, "Come on, let me out, man."

Bobby finally rolled his eyes while opening up his door and commenting, "You wanna take Cracker Jack, or Firefly with you, they're very flexible." Dianna immediately noticed he wasn't talking about her, but in fact John who glared at the back of his head.

"Bobby, you're the one who took ballet," Jack spoke from beside her as Bobby leaned up and let Jerry out.

"Hey, Jerry, take John with you," Dianna called to him.

"WHAT, HELL NO," John yelled at her.

"You know what I mean, John. I'm not joking, I'm being serious," Dianna shot back at him.

"I'm staying Di. I'm a grown man, and you can't tell me to do shit no more," John snapped back at her.

"If you're such a grown man John then why you still wearing Spiderman boxers, don't think I didn't see your laundry," Dianna joked with him getting everyone to burst into laughter.

"Oh, yeah Firefly, very manly of you," Bobby laughed from the front seat.

"Shit, shut the hell up Bobby. I'm staying Di, fuck the MRD. This is Evelyn we're talking about," Dianna rolled her eyes at her brother before yelling out to Jerry to head on. Everyone said their goodbyes and they were left to themselves once again.

"I don't know how you did it for so many years. Must have driven you crazy, Angel," Bobby spoke as he looked out the window. Jack was mumbling a song next to Dianna that she honestly didn't mind tuning out, so she decided to tune into her brothers' conversation. "You're on a ship for what, six months at a time with nothing but dudes?"

"It wasn't a ship, and the Marines went coed. They got girls now," Angel shot back at him.

"Yeah, I bet you them girls look like dudes too, though," Bobby chuckled.

"Not after six months they don't," Angel bit back as he turned his head to look out the window. Bobby turned to him and they both began to laugh at his comment.

"If you think the Marine's are awful, try jail," John laughed from the back seat.

"Yeah, I bet they were fucking your ass every chance they got," Bobby laughed from the front.

"I would have loved to see them try," John laughed from beside Dianna.

"Yeah, because you would have flipped them over and gotten to them first," and at this both Angel and Dianna burst into laughter as John leaned up and smacked Bobby's head.

"I ain't gay Bobby. I can't even begin to tell you how many girls I slept with while I was in the Brotherhood," Dianna grimaced at the name of the old group that had caused so much chaos. She prayed to god that it wouldn't get as bad as it was before.

"Notice how you say Brotherhood, not Brother and Sisterhood, just goes to show you went into it for the guys," Bobby continued to joke. Dianna, after a few moments of getting tired of their bickering, decided to break them up by acting like a random blonde she was, "I think I'll wear my pink playboy outfit for him when I get back." At that everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at their sister.

"What, I had to do something to get you all to stop," Dianna laughed up at her brothers.

"No need to tease us though Di. You know how Jackie would love to see you in that," Angel laughed from the front as Jack blushed beside them. All the sudden Jack stopped singing and then yelled, "Oh, that's him. It's him." With those words Bobby flew open the car door along with Angel and everyone jumped out behind them. They took off in a full out run as they made their way towards the building to catch up to Damien. When they made it into the hallway and turned the corner finding the big man named Damien, Bobby shouted, "Yo Damien, You Damien." With that Bobby pulled out his gun from his pocket. The guys eyes went wide and he shot into the elevator.

"Why are you pulling out guns and shit, dog," Angel yelled at Bobby as they ran to the elevator, but it had already closed.

"Yo," Bobby yelled, as Dianna could have sworn the guy yelled on the other side of the elevator. Bobby began pushing the button, but it didn't work. He turned to Jack and Dianna and asked, "Jack, Dianna, stay here. Tell me where it stops." With that they went down the hall to the emergency exit, the stairs. Dianna followed them halfway and looked down the hall as she waited for Jack to tell her the floor.

"Six, It stopped at six," Jack cried from down the hall. Dianna ran to the door and threw it open yelling up the stairs, "Six, he stopped at six." Dianna heard them, Bobby, Angel, and John, groan before they continued up the stairs. When Jack made it to her they made their way up the stairs as slow as they could. They could hear dogs barking, and guns being fired, and then when they made it to the floor, Bobby, John, and Angel were already coming through the door ushering for them to come on and head back down the stairs. Dianna noticed the dog bites on Bobby, and John as she growled under her breath. God forbid, why did she let her brother come?

As they made their way outside and on around the building the wind whipped against them and drowned out most of their hearing. Dianna pulled her hoodi and coat closer to her skin as the cold nipped at her skin. She eventually pulled her hood up.

"Man, you must be freezing," Jack laughed as he yelled over the wind. Dianna turned and glared at him. Despite what the guy had done it wasn't right to torture him like this.

"You won't be needing this no more, playboy," Angel spoke picking up his gun as they made their way toward Damien.

"You know why we're here, Damien," Bobby asked as they finally reached him. They guy was shaking and trying to keep it under control as he laid there hurt with half of his leg bone sticking out of his skin. Dianna grimaced as she shook from the thought of what he must feel like right now.

"Come on, man. Call me an ambulance," the guy begged up at Bobby.

"An ambulance? What, for my dog bites," Bobby asked looking at his arm before turning back to Damien and biting back, "I'm gonna be okay. You give me a name, I'll call 911. I wanna know who shot up that liquor store now."

"Man, I didn't shoot no one," the guy said through his chattering teeth from both the cold and obviously the pain he was feeling.

"Say what? Speak up, I can't hear you playboy. It's hard to hear you out here with all this wind. If we leave ain't nobody else gonna hear you out here either," Angel taunted the hurt man.

"They say it's gonna be a cold night," John muttered under his breath loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You ain't gonna make it far with that leg," Jack said after John who smirked over at the guy lying before all of them.

"Look man, these two fools said they'd pay me a few dubs if I said I saw some gangsters shoot up the place, all right, but I didn't hurt no one," Damien called over the bitter wind.

"Well, turn into a fucking Fudgesicle," Angel bit unhappily that they weren't getting anything out of him.

"Hey, come on man? I can't say nothing," Damien yelled at them.

"Fair enough, you're going to die right here," Bobby said as they all turned their back on him and began walking.

"Yo, man, come on! Yo man," the guy yelled as he cried out to them in pain. Dianna tried to tune him out as she continued to look back at him as he yelled for them. Jack even got caught looking by Bobby who scolded both of them. Eventually the guy finally spilled, "I'll tell you where you can find them." They all walked back to him and stood where he was lying.

"Just call me an ambulance," the guy asked as Dianna inched closer to him.

"Give me a name," Bobby ordered.

"Where can we find them," Angel questioned. Finally he spilled giving them the names, descriptions, and place they could find them. After calling the guy an ambulance they jumped into their car. In a matter of moments they were driving off to the casino. When they arrived they made their way inside, but stopped in the doorway as they looked around. Dianna tuned her brothers out mostly as she felt her cell phone start buzzing. She warned Angel she'd be outside if they needed her and then she headed outside to answer her phone. It was Bobby, her fiancé.

"Hello," Dianna answered the phone.

"What the hell are you doing," Bobby asked in a disgruntle way.

"What are you talking about," Dianna laughed.

"I got Emma to check up on you in Cerebro, and she saw you getting into trouble. Dianna I thought I asked you to not get caught up in that bullshit with those idiots," Bobby yelled through the phone.

"Bobby, I don't have time for this, and they're not idiots," Dianna bit back.

"Why don't you have time, make time! I'm you're fucking fiancé and you're going to answer me when I ask you a damn question. When it comes to your safety and they're endangering it then of course I'm going to call them by what they are," Bobby replied as his voice rose even higher.

"Seriously, Bobby I don't have time for this," Dianna replied as she noticed the door swing open and two men run out. They noticed her and suddenly she found herself dodging a bullet. She heard Bobby yell from her cell phone as she picked it up and clicked it off. Dianna looked up when she noticed her brothers coming out of the bar screaming at them. Jack aimed and fired with Bobby's shot gun.

"You go girl, let's get these motherfuckers," Bobby yelled as he pulled his brother towards his car. Dianna followed them and jumped in, as she ignored her cell-phone that was going off like crazy every few seconds. Bobby roughly pulled out of the parking lot and swung the car around as he slammed on the gas. Dianna felt her adrenalin build as the yelling, screaming, and squealing of tires hit her ears. At one point she heard Bobby call back to her, "Di, can you see if you can make the path a little safer by clearing the snow?"

"I can't do it while we're moving Bobby. You're going to have to slow down," Dianna called at him, but he didn't take her advice as the car continued its speed as it slid along the road. At one point it hit another car and Bobby screamed in anger. Dianna closed her eyes, and prayed that they'd make it through this shit alive. She grabbed the seatbelt and threw it around her as the car continued to swerve. Concentrating as hard as she could she pleaded with her abilities as they began to move the snow, water, out of the way so it would help Bobby see a little better. It seemed to work a little, but it was still pretty bad.

Dianna heard the guys up ahead shoot back at them, and when Dianna heard the windows crack from the bullets she lost concentration and it became harder for Bobby to see once more. Bobby yelled at Angel to shoot back at one point, but while doing this he about fell out of the car. Dianna and Bobby had to try and pull him back in the best way they could. John threw on his gloves and Dianna instantly knew what he was about to do as Angel and John somehow managed to switch seats. John threw a couple of fire balls, but most of them seemed to extinguish before they reached the car, because of the cold wind.

Jack began pleading with Bobby to stop the car as it became even more dangerous with the car being busted up. Finally they reached the other car and Bobby rear ended them as they begin to lose control of their car. Even when they finally managed to gain control, Bobby had brought his car up beside them and began ramming it into theirs. Dianna closed her eyes tight trying to zone out of all the chaos, but it kept coming as she opened them again and noticed their car was ahead of them again spinning out of control. As Bobby slammed on the break his car began spinning to, and it crashed right into theirs, which in turn flipped over and kept flipping until it came to a stop with the bottom up in the air.

As the boys cheered in victory, Dianna sighed in relief as they finally stopped the car and got out. Dianna sat there for a moment reveling in the fact that she was now safe. Dianna jumped out of the car and walked over to Jack as Angel and Bobby told them to stay behind. Dianna watched their silhouettes begin beating the shit out of the two men. Dianna, Jack, and John stared in disbelief as they finally heard the man's voices silenced by the sound of gunshots. Angel and Bobby walked back and pulled them with them quickly as they all jumped back in the car and got the fuck out of there. They went and dropped off their car at some garage that was owned by one of Bobby's friends and then called one of his friends to give them a ride home.

Once they made it back to the house everyone seemed to calm from the nights events. Bobby immediately passed out in Ma's room despite his wounds. Angel took Sofi to bed after he found her asleep on the couch. John went up to Bobby's old room and quickly was out for the night. Bobby's friend had left the moment he dropped them off, so the only ones that remained up were Jack and Dianna who retreated to Jack's room. It was now natural habit to just give in and sleep next to Jack. He did make her sleep faster, however tonight was different for some reason. Dianna could feel it as she plopped down onto his bed after changing into her PJs. Jack stripped out of his pants and shirt as he threw on some sweat pants and then crawled into bed shirtless. Jack smirked at Dianna's baggy pink PJ bottoms that had Hello Kitty on them.

"They were a gift, so don't laugh. Besides their comfortable," Dianna smiled up at him as he hovered over her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think they're cute," Jack smiled at her before leaning in and taking her lips. Dianna wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him closer. Jack was slightly surprised by her action, but didn't think much of it as he crawled on top of her and deepened the kiss.

Nothing was innocent about this kiss either. This kiss was heated, and so hot that Dianna had to catch her breath after a few seconds, giving Jack the reason to trail his lips across her jaw and down to her collarbone before stopping. He looked up at her for reassurance, and seeing her pleading eyes he gave into his and her want finally.

Wiggling his arm under her back he pulled her up to him and began to pull her shirt over her head. Dianna didn't even protest as she threw it to the floor and let him continue undressing her. Next was her bra, and once that was gone she found his mouth on her breast sucking and licking, as she moaned leaning into him. Jack grinded into her, as she felt this lower half throb with anticipation. Jack wanted her so bad…no correction…he needed her. Without a second thought he yanked off the rest of her clothes and threw them to the floor as he got her help getting his clothes off.

Jack was embedding himself inside of her with one strong thrust within a matter of seconds. Dianna moaned loudly as Jack covered her mouth with his lips, almost fearing that the others would hear her. Jack started off slowly at first before he felt Dianna urging him on. With a wicked thought he flipped them over and let her ride him as he helped her by meeting her every thrust. Jack could have sworn he was with an angel at that moment as he looked up at her angelic face. Dianna had changed so much, and she looked so different, but one thing about her had not changed. The love in her eyes toward him clearly broke through the lust that filled her half-lidded eyes. Dianna leaned down and captured his lips as he nipped at hers. He nibbled down her neck leaving small marks before finally pulling her back up and taking her lips once more heatedly.

Dianna felt herself building every few seconds until she finally drove both of them to come at the same time. Dianna collapsed on top of Jack. She leaned up and kissed him before leaning back down and laying her head onto his chest. Soon her breathing evened and she was fast asleep. Jack left her where she was as he pulled the covers over them. Right as he was finally drifting to sleep something came to his mind one being Dianna's phone was still buzzing on the nightstand, and then the other was that he had not used a condom. God, he hoped she was on the pill. With that final thought he drifted to sleep with his love in his arms.

* * *

**Heated huh? I thought so. I know I always end my stories with them falling asleep, but hey it's always a sweet end right. LOL. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I worked all day on it and it about drove me insane when I wrote it. I had people bothering me right and left. Anyway, please review, I do enjoy the feedback.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Rude Awakening

**_+Rude Awakening+_**

Dianna's eyes fluttered opened as she glanced around the empty room. She heard voices downstairs before a door closed. Sitting up she turned and looked around Jack's room finding him gone. Grabbing for her underwear she slid them on and then grabbed her pink robe that had somehow managed to find its way into Jack's room and on his bed. She smiled as she realized Jack must have thought she needed it. Throwing on her silky pink robe, she headed down the stairs right when she heard Lt. Green's voice carry over to the hallway, "Where's your car Bobby?" Wiggling in between Sofi and Jack she decided to save their asses, "We left it at Jeremiah's?"

"Awe and sleeping beauty awakens," Green smiled noticing her disheveled look. The way Fowler's eyes were trained on her didn't give her a good feeling as she reached over and made sure her robe was fully closed.

"So the car's at Jeremiah's," Green asked as Angel spoke up beside him.

"Yeah, Jerry drove us home. You know, Volvos are one of the safest cars out there. Volvos are incredible, man, when it's a blizzard outside. So we…" Fowler cut Angel of in midsentence as he began to walk toward Bobby, "That's fascinating. Hey Gretzky, you know what this?" Dianna winced as she realized he was holding evidence. This was not good. It's that moment when she realized why the cops were truly there.

"A hair from your wife's tit," Bobby asked calmly as Dianna chuckled earning a glare from both Green and Fowler.

"Try from your thick skull," Fowler snapped, "Forensics took it off a pair of contract killers we found dead this morning."

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair, huh? That's an old one boys. Come on Green" Bobby said with a smile spreading across his features. Green chuckled patting Fowler on his bruised ego before turning back to Bobby.

"You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body, right? When I hear the jailhouse doors close behind me, girls," Bobby chuckled at the two cops as Dianna moved forward to take a seat next to her older brother on the couch. Fowler's eyes were now trained on her as her robe slipped from her legs slightly revealing a little more skin than necessary. When Dianna noticed that she went and covered it up quickly from his prying eyes.

"Okay then you tell me what they told you," Lt. Green said a little angrily now that he knew Bobby wasn't going to cooperate, "You think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn, is that it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Green," Bobby answered not looking him in the eye as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wait, Green, how do you go from petty thug to contract killer, and if they were professional shooters like you say, they would have never told us who they were working with anyway. Even if they got one hell of an ass-whupping," Angel spoke up making a really good point and argument against them. Dianna watched as Fowler grinned and chuckled evilly before countering, "You think you're pretty cute, don't you. He does. Yeah everyone's a smart guy until I bust them in the mouth." Fowler began walking over to Angel, and before Dianna could hear her family or think rationally she was standing between the two boys as Fowler pressed hard against her front smashing her chest into his, while Angel held her from behind and pulled her back into him to keep her from get hurt as she glared the man down almost daring him to make a move. It was then that most of the room noticed that her claws had finally come out. She meant business when it came to her brothers.

Green instantly separated them as Jack took Dianna's wrist and pulled her over to him while her claws retracted. She still kept a firm hateful gaze on Fowler as he looked over at her in a disgusting way. Dianna realized that between the middle of all that had gone on, her cleavage now showed a great deal. The only thing that seemed covered was her underwear slightly and half her boobs on each side. Dianna pulled her robe back together as Green turned on Bobby angrily.

"Look, Bobby, if you got something you give it to me, and if it's something vital, man, we will run with this, but-but don't try to go and take on Detroit by your damn self. You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, and sooner or later somebody gonna answer you," Green yelled looking around the room at all of them as Bobby's face remained quite pleasant at his situation. Eventually Green calmed down and finally turned to everyone, "It was nice seeing you all again, it really was, and I would like to keep seeing you…in a friendly way…not in this professional way. Now stay out of this and let us handle it." With that Green motioned for Fowler and they headed on toward the door with Dianna following them all the way, almost daring Fowler to turn around and finish what he started. As Green stepped over the threshold he turned back to talk to Dianna, "Dianna, I know you're a good kid, and you always have been, but please, don't get mixed up in this shit. You might be a mutant, but not even you are strong enough to beat a bunch of gunmen that are more than likely to be coming your way if you guys don't stop busting down everyone's door." Dianna looked away and down at the floor before she answered, "Green, I've came back from the dead before, and I'll do it again if I have to, so as to protect my brothers. I've handled way worse shit than this, and I honestly don't need your opinion on the matter. If I need you, I'll call you, but otherwise, go do your job and leave us alone to do ours." With those words she shut the door in his face and turned to head back into the living room where Sofi was nursing Angel. Jack was leaning against the doorframe as he and Bobby talked over what had just happened.

Dianna turned away and headed back upstairs to take a quick shower and get changed. When she was done she headed back into Jack's room to grab her things. As she pocketed her phone realizing Bobby had called, she knocked over Jack's wallet. Various things fell out of it in every direction and Dianna was sure some were underneath his messy bed by now. Dianna groaned and picked up the wallet as she grabbed the things and stuffed them back into place however she stopped when she found a picture of a girl. She was very pretty, with red hair and beautiful, striking, electric blue eyes. She had her arms wrapped around Jack, and he had his wrapped around her small waist. He looked happy as he held her. Dianna turned the photo over and saw something that made her blood run cold. 'Love Always, Your Girlfriend, Jennifer,' Dianna quickly stuffed the picture back in his wallet and grabbed the rest of her things as she went into her room and deposited them. Out of anger for her actions from last night she kicked an old soccer ball across her room. It bounced against the wall and then against the bed before landing near her feet again. How could she let him use her like that? How could she fall for his lies? She had a fucking fiancé, and not only did she just cheat on him, she just helped Jack cheat on his girlfriend. Dianna felt betrayed, hurt, and most of all a painful sadness came over her. Throwing on some warmer clothes, Dianna grabbed her coat and boots and threw them on as she stomped her way down stairs grabbing her keys and purse from the table near the door.

"Where you going," Sofi asked emerging from the kitchen.

"Sarah's," Dianna snapped scaring Sofi. Angel seemed to notice the angry aura coming from his sister and turned around to find out what was wrong.

"You okay Di," Angel asked. She was about to tell him until she caught Jack watching and listening from across the living room. She closed her mouth as she calmed herself and said, "You know my number, if you need me, then call me."

With that she left without answering his question. She walked across the street and got into her red 2007 Mustang. As she started it with a vengeance she saw John's head poke out of the front door. Without looking to see what he wanted she swerved out of there as her tires squealed. Dianna grimaced as she finally hit a red light. She picked up her cell phone from beside her and dialed Sarah's number. She was immediately met with her voicemail. She groaned and threw her phone back down as she continued to speed on into the city. She needed a drink, and a strong one at that, and she knew exactly where to get one.

A little while later you could find Dianna sitting at the bar with several shot glasses surrounding her as Johnny poured her another. "Please tell me you have a ride home," Johnny chuckled at Dianna.

"Hell, I wish," Dianna giggled drunkenly.

"Want me to call Sarah? You're as drunk as I was on my 21st birthday and that wasn't one of my best days," Johnny laughed as Dianna shook her head.

"I'll be good for right now, just let me sober up a bit and I'll be out of here soon," Dianna said as she was about to take a sip of her drink before Johnny pulled it out of her grasp.

"As much as I know you probably need this right now, you shouldn't be drinking it when you're trying to sober up," he said pouring the drink out. Dianna groaned and crossed her arms across the counter as she leaned her head against them. She heard Johnny sat down a glass of water in front of her before he said he was calling Sarah, against her wishes.

"You know, being drunk won't kill your problems," said an old familiar voice. Dianna shot up at the sound of her voice. God, she hadn't heard from her since after the incident at Alcatraz. Dianna turned and found Rogue smiling down at her.

"What the hell you doing in Detroit, Rogue," Dianna asked with a slight slur.

"I've been living here," Rogue said proudly taking a seat next to Dianna shocking her. The last time she had seen Rogue, she had been sending her death glares, now she was sending her comforting smiles. Where had the Rogue she'd known gone too?

"Nice pick," Dianna snorted running her hand through her hair, "Why you being nice Rogue? Last time I saw you; you were giving me death glares, and not saying too many nice things about me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I felt a little scorned when that was going on," Rogue said to her as her southern bell accent seeped in. Dianna looked over at her to make sure she was still there before turning to look forward as she grabbed her water and took a sip.

"You know, I actually thank you for getting me out of that relationship. I found someone who really does treat me right," Rogue smiled pulling out a photo from her pocket and showing her a picture of her and surprisingly Gambit. Dianna smiled and replied, "You two look good together. Keep him, he'll treat you right." Rogue nodded and then caught sight of Dianna's ring.

"You're engaged to Bobby aren't you," Dianna nodded as she twirled her hand around looking at the ring herself, "Yeah, I am."

"You're not happy though," Rogue asked with a frown noticing her strained expression. Dianna took a moment to think things over before realizing she was truly trying to be a friend to her right now. Dianna nodded her head and Rogue frowned as she said, "He hurts you doesn't he?" Dianna nodded and Rogue scowled, "The only reason he didn't do that to me was because of my mutation. I guess I just didn't see how much of a jerk he was until I got rid of my mutation. You should leave him Dianna, you're a good person, and you deserve so much better." Dianna looked at her surprised by her encouraging words. Turning her gaze back across the bar she frowned as she contemplated telling her the next personal details. Eventually she let those feelings leave her as she felt the need to let it all go for just once.

"I had someone, before Bobby. I loved him with all my heart and I let him go all because of the mutant racism. Now that I've come back, he admits he still loves me, but yet I find a picture of him and his girlfriend. I think I'm just not meant to love," Dianna chuckled unhappily taking another sip of her water.

"Don't say that, everyone deserves to love," Rogue said sadly as she patted Dianna's hunched over back.

"Not me, it seems the moment I try it's taken away like that. I'm meant to be a weapon, a tool, and that's it," Dianna spoke as she found a pain in the back of her head as Rogue hit her.

"Dianna Emma Howlett, you are not," Dianna rolled her eyes at Rogue's attempt to yell at her.

"Who is this boy anyway," Rogue asked taking a sip of her water.

"Jack Mercer," and with that Rogue spit out her drink.

"The Jack Mercer, the Spares Jack," Rogue asked as Dianna nodded and Rogue's mouth dropped.

"Damn, you do have a problem," Rogue chuckled.

"Tell me about it," Dianna chuckled darkly as she heard the door open to the bar and Sarah hustle inside.

"Dianna, what the hell are you doing drinking at this time of the day? Come on, let's get your drunk ass out of here," Sarah yelled looking over at Rogue smiling as Rogue smiled back at her.

"Well, I'll see you around Rogue. You still have my number, if you need a friend call me," Dianna smiled standing up swaying for a few minutes before standing firm.

"Dianna, I think it's the other way around. If you need someone, call this number," and with that Rogue handed her a napkin with her number on it. With that they parted ways as Sarah drug her out of the bar and began drilling her on what happened to make her try to get that drunk.

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! THAT JACKASS," Sarah yelled despite the two year old in her backseat playing with her doll.

"Sarah lower your voice, you have your kid in the backseat," Dianna warned her.

"Like she ain't gonna hear this shit from her friends at the daycare I take her too," Sarah scowled at Dianna, "So he fucked you, didn't even tell you he had another girl at all." Dianna nodded and Sarah swore in Chinese as she pulled up to Dianna's house.

"Why we back here," Dianna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to have a talk with that bastard," Sarah grunted starting to get ready to get out of the car, until Dianna stopped her. Sarah turned to look at her as Dianna spoke.

"Leave it alone Sarah. Let me handle it," Dianna begged. Sarah took a deep breath before slowly nodding. They sat there for a few moments before Sarah said, "I'll have Johnny drive your car home. Hear hand me your keys." Dianna fished out her keys and handed them to Sarah. They sat there in silence a little bit longer before Sarah turned to Dianna and muttered, "I'm here for you Di, if you ever need me. I know how it's getting hard for us mutants who won't take the cure, and I know how hard it is for us women who get treated wrong. Mix that together and it doesn't always make a good combination, and I worry about you. Just give me a call if you find you can't make it on your own okay." Dianna felt Sarah's hand on her shoulder and nodded as she turned and gave her a half smile. With that Dianna was out of the car stumbling up to the house where she found a scene that almost scared her half to death.

Sofi was standing outside in only her underwear and Angel's coat as she pounded on the door, yelling in Spanish. When she caught sight of Dianna she smiled evilly running to her. "You got your key amiga," she asked as her Spanish exploded into her English, because of her anger to comprehend how to say the English words correctly. Dianna nodded with a frown as she handed her keys to Sofi and then stuffed her hands back in her jacket pocket as she walked over to the door with her. When Sofi got the door open a man was just coming out. Dianna raised an eyebrow in his direction, but all the same ignored him as she turned to watch the fight between Sofi and Angel. Apparently it was about him buying some condoms that were meant for another girl, and that they weren't meant for her because she was allergic to latex. Dianna laughed as she came in and crashed on the couch watching them. Angel glared in her direction as her chuckles soon became loud laughter. Sofi was going at him, and she didn't seem like she was intending on stopping. Eventually though, Angel managed to get her upstairs as he remained downstairs to check on his drunk sister.

"Mind telling me what the hell that shit was about this morning," Angel asked plopping down beside her as he turned on the T.V. to check the news real quick.

"Nothing," Dianna answered with a slight slur still to her voice.

"Are you drunk," Angel asked scrunching his nose when he smelled the alcohol on her breath.

"Maybe," Dianna giggled as she sat up straight and crossed her legs Indian style on the couch.

"Uh-huh, well, nothing, sure as hell seemed like something," Angel muttered egging her on, knowing that when she got drunk she usually spilled anything in anger while she was. Dianna felt the anger seep in as she turned to glare, "It was too something. That stupid cheating bastard!" Angel rose an eyebrow as Dianna slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Cheating?"

"Pretend I didn't say anything," Dianna begged, but Angel had already turned off the T.V. and turned to look at her.

"Cheating, how," he asked leaning his head against his hand as he propped his elbow up on the couch. Dianna sighed, and with hesitation, finally admitted the truth knowing he'd eventually find out. At first Angel was shocked and then slowly realization flew across his expression. When he finally understood that they had gotten out of control last night she could see the silent happiness in his eyes, but the sadness realizing they had both cheated on their partners.

"What are you going to do about it," Angel finally asked.

"Forget about it I guess. We've had our last go, and now it's time to go home and forget about everything for good. After we get done with this situation I'm grabbing the last of my things, and going back to the institute to stay. I don't belong in this world, and Jack doesn't belong in mine," Dianna whispered as her brother pulled her in for a tight hug. He didn't say anything, just held her. That's all she needed from her brother right now as tears finally formed in the corner of her eyes.

"_You can't take on the world Dianna,"_ came her ma's voice from her memories when she had visited her at the institute. God had Evelyn been right, and she hated how she had been right. Dianna felt like she was fighting the world right now. Trying to fight Bobby to keep him from hurting her, trying to fight against the people who really killed her Ma, fighting against Jack's love for her, and fighting against the love she felt for Jack. She felt like she had been fighting for a long time, and she'd probably be fighting for years to come. Hardships never ended in life, and they always got worse, but the thing that made them seem so less were the little moments of life where you'd forget all about them. Where you could be you, and just relax, even if just for a few minutes. To joke, to laugh, to love, to anything with your family, friends, and lovers, were what kept life from being too unbearable. Moments like she was having now with Angel as she held her brother close as he comforted her. If it wasn't for the people around you to pick you up while you were down, then you'd always stay down. Dianna just leaned closer to Angel and continued to hug him as he rubbed her back while silent tears fell.

When Dianna eventually managed to gather up herself, she remembered the guy from earlier. "So who was that dude," Dianna asked as she hiccupped while wiping her tears away.

"A guy from State Farm here to ask about Jerry, and apparently, according to him, Jerry's broke. He's also getting Ma's insurance policy for a little over 400,000," Dianna gasped as she looked over at Angel in disbelief.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know Di, I don't know, but I think we need to go talk to some people. Go grab your coat, and I'll grab you an aspirin and some water," with that he stood up and walked out of the room as Dianna leaned over the couch and grabbed her coat throwing it back on over her hoodi. Angel was back within a second wearing his coat and hat as he handed her the pill and the glass of water. Dianna popped it into her mouth and downed the water before standing up and walking over to the door with him as she pulled out her gloves and cap and threw them on. When they were outside Dianna turned to Angel and asked, "Where's John, and Bobby?"

"They're with Jack. They went to go see about those shooters' place," and with that they ended the conversation as they stepped into Angel's car and pulled out of there. They talked for a little while over the mutant war and the war over in Iraq before they finally pulled up to a building under construction. Stepping out of the car and locking it, they headed up to see the guy in charge who was currently handing out paychecks to the guys passing by him.

"Big Chief," Angel spoke up as the guy turned and noticed him with a smile.

"Angel Mercer, how you doing," the guy said walking up to him and shaking his hand as they bumped against each other. Dianna would never understand guy language anymore, probably for as long as she lived.

"I'm good, and you've met Dianna before haven't you," Angel asked pulling Dianna forward to man. The guy shook his head not recognizing her before smiling suddenly as he remembered, "Oh yeah, Jerry's foster sister. Yeah, I remember you coming around sometimes to drop him off some lunch one time. You were so much younger then, and less…womanly." Dianna laughed as she shook his hand before he pulled her into a hug and pulled away trying not to exceed his boundries. Dianna tuned most of the conversation out that came next as she followed her brother and his friend walking through the place before stopping as the subject switched the Jerry.

"I ain't worked for Jerry for a long time, not since he started up those luxury condos. High-dollar stuff like that brings in all the gangsters," the guy said as he stood there nervously knowing what was coming next.

"Wait. So you're saying Jerry got mixed in with some gangsters. What's going on," Angel asked as this caught his attention. The guy glanced at me before leaning into Angel and whispering so only we could hear, "There's this do-gooder. He's on city-council. His name's Douglas."

"Okay."

"He's the guy who shut down Jerry's warehouse project. He'll know who Jerry got mixed up with," and with that ended the conversation on Jerry as they continued on with pleasant talk. When Angel and Dianna did finally managed to leave they headed off to the store to pick up some groceries. Dianna went in leaving Angel out in the car to go over things. He needed time to think, and she needed food, so it worked both ways.

Dianna walked into the store and grabbed a basket as she walked around and stuffed things into it. As she was walking down one isle though she bumped into someone, "Hey watch where yo…well hello." Dianna looked up and frowned at the black man standing before her. He seemed to resemble someone she knew from back in the day, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hi," Dianna answered as she leaned over him and grabbed the item she had been going for. However, he grabbed the thing she had in her hand and moved closer, "Now what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this. Seems like a man would be pampering someone of your beauty, instead of sending you out to get his groceries." Dianna frowned at the man's poor attempt to flirt.

"I'm visiting away from my 'man,' thank you very much. Besides, I don't need a man to take care of me," Dianna bit back at the guy standing before her.

"Hey, I think I know you from somewhere. That voice seems awful familiar…Dianna Mercer," the guy chuckled as he finally realized who she was, "Boy, did you fill out into such a fine woman."

"Do I know you," Dianna snapped.

"Victor Sweet, I used to live in your neighborhood when you were still in high school," Dianna rolled her eyes realizing who this man was finally. She had remembered him, and knew his reputation. It wasn't a good one either according to Bobby.

"Back off Sweet, I got places to be, and one of them isn't your bed," Dianna bit as she maneuvered past him to walk into the next isle.

"No one ever says no to Victor Sweet, without consequences," Victor frowned as he began to walk toward her. Dianna looked back over her shoulder before throwing at him, "I just did, what you going to do, shoot me?" With a laugh she continued on her way ignoring his angry expression.

After Dianna finished picking up her things she walked back to the car and put her things into the backseat as she got in. When Angel realized her he turned the car on and they pulled out of there as they headed on home.

When they arrived Angel was nice enough to help carry in the groceries halfway until he about slipped on the ice near the steps. Dianna laughed and took the bags from him as she separated the water away from the steps with her abilities and continued on inside to the kitchen dropping her stuff off next to Sofi. When she turned around to look in the direction of the dining room she found Jack, Bobby, Jerry and her brother, John, surrounded by what seemed like a whole table full of guns and ammo. Dianna groaned under her breath walking over to Bobby's side to take a look at what they were holding in their hand. Dianna saw the photo of Evelyn, and the lawyer standing close together, almost as if they were a…couple. It suddenly made sense to Dianna why he had acted so strange when they had went to meet him the other day.

"He said he only met her once, Bobby," came Jack's voice, awakening Dianna from her gaze as Bobby turned around and glared at her and Angel who had just now walked in and up behind her.

"Where the hell have you been? I been trying to call you all day," Bobby complained irritably looking at Angel and then down at Dianna as she held her head from his loud voice. It was then that the aspirin started wearing off and the hangover returned.

"Following up new leads," Angel said glaring over at his brother Jerry, who hung his head not looking his brother in the eye.

"Yep. Let's go," Bobby said ignoring mostly what Angel had said as he put down the camera and picked up his coat, "Jerry, you coming with us? Don't you wanna find out who hired them?"

"Yeah don't you wanna find out who killed mom," Dianna asked as her anger rose inside of her as well as Angel. She just knew Jerry had something to do with Evelyn's death, and it did not honestly sit well with her.

"Of course I do, sis," Jerry breathed looking away from her strong gaze almost as if he knew that she knew.

"Let's go, stop bullshitting, come on," Bobby growled turning around and heading to the door.

"Alright, somebody's gotta look after ya'll clowns," Jerry muttered under his breath.

"Oh, so now you're calling us clowns," Angel asked bitterly glaring at Jerry.

"Well, I call it like I see it," Jerry said. Dianna thought Angel was about to yell at him, but Sofi suddenly caught him by his arm and started yelling at him once again. Dianna rolled her eyes and followed her brothers out the door. Soon, Angel came outside to the car and got in. Dianna made sure to sit on the other side of John, away from Jack. Jack noticed this too, and stared at her unusually before brushing it off probably thinking it was a brother and sister thing right now.

Starting the car Bobby pulled out of the drive right as Johnny was pulling up in Dianna's Mustang. Bobby stopped the car when he saw this and waved Johnny over.

"What are you doing here Johnny G," Bobby asked looking in the rearview mirror at Dianna.

"Dianna got drunk earlier this morning. I had Sarah bring her home, and I finally managed to bring her car back when it slowed down up at the bar," Johnny said as he reached back to Dianna and handed her the keys. Dianna nodded at him and mouthed thanks while him and Johnny talked for a few moments before Johnny pulled away to walk over to his buddy's car and jumped in. Bobby then pulled out of there with not another word said the rest of the way up to the lawyer's place.

A little while later you would find Dianna helping Bobby as he broke into the lawyer's house, however her claws surprisingly weren't working well with the lock and Bobby gave in and broke the window replying, "We might have to spend the night up in this bitch." Dianna maintained her frown as they made their way into the house. She heard Bobby speak up in front of her, "Oh, an attack dog, come here poochie." She still managed to maintain her frown even when her brother picked up a pretty white and fluffy dog.

"You don't wanna bite me, do you," Bobby asked talking in a babying tone, "You gonna bite me, baby?" Dianna made her way inside ignoring her brothers for the most part as she concentrated on the phone vibrating in her hand. She had started texting Bobby a while ago in the car. Needless to say he was quite upset she hadn't called after the incident with the gunman. She told him she was alright, but he still begged her to come home. She flat out told him 'no,' and then hadn't texted back after that. She didn't feel the need to get angrier than what she already was.

Dianna watched as her brothers made their way over to the lawyer's office and on to his laptop. In a matter of moments Jack was going through the files, before he suddenly spoke up, "Hey, Bobby, check this out. I found Bradford's calendar. You don't think, 'EM', stands for Evelyn Mercer, do you?"

"You're getting good at this Jackie," Bobby said sarcastically leaning forward along with his brother to check out the calendar. Dianna stood in the back of the room watching their backs incase something went bad. She was their secret weapon was she not? She was their body guard, and that's probably what they mostly thought of her half of the time. When Dianna's thoughts drifted away childishly she brought them back as Angel whispered something.

"November 21st," Angel said quietly reading over the calendar, "He met up with her the night she died! Why would anybody meet up with their lawyer at 8:00 at night?"

"ANGEL," came Sofi's screaming voice from outside. Jack slapped the laptop down as everyone's head turned towards the window.

"Nice your girlfriend's here," Bobby snapped as Jack turned and glared up at Angel along with John. Dianna still stood in the corner to herself as she glared at the window.

"She's crazy, man. She followed us," Angel groaned walking over to the door as Jack turned and yelled at him, "Well, go shut her up then." Dianna followed Angel finally pulling herself away from her little corner.

"ANGEL! ANGEL, COME OUT! I SEE YOU IN THE WINDOW," Sofi yelled beeping the horn to her car while standing beside it. Dianna rolled her eyes at her brother's girlfriend. As good as Sofi could be to her sometimes, right now she was on Dianna's last nerve, "COME OUT IDIOT, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Man, ya'll come out here with me. This girl is crazy," Angel mumbled walking over to the door.

"ANGEL! PEOPLE THERE'S ROBBERS IN THE HOUSE," Sofi yelled finally getting fed up that Angel hadn't walked out to see her yet. Dianna growled in anger along with her brothers, as she thought about frying Sofi on the spot. "COME OUT ANGEL! I'M GONNA CALL THE POLICE NOW," Sofi continued to yell across the neighborhood as Dianna noticed a car not too far down coming up the street. Dianna stood back from the commotion as the brothers literally swarmed Sofi to get her to shut up. Dianna also watched as the car pulled up the driveway towards the house they were at. She could instantly tell it was Bradford.

"Excuse me, what are you doing," the lawyer asked as he rolled down his window, however when Bobby noticed him he had other plans as he yanked the door open and pulled the lawyer out as Jerry began yelling at him to leave the poor guy alone. Before anyone knew what was happening Bobby had the poor old man on the ground.

"You heard me old man. You fucking lied to me. You said you didn't even know my mother. You were the last person to see her alive," Bobby yelled holding the guy down as he pulled up his shirt and put it over his head to cover his face. Dianna walked over to stop this commotion but Jack's hand shot out to stop her, making her glare in his direction, but he had his eyes trained somewhere other than her face. Bobby had just slapped the guy's stomach as he commented, "Look at that, Jerry. It leaves a nice big red handprint, huh?"

"Just ask him the question, come on," Jerry said impatiently, nervously watching his brother torment the poor old man.

"No, I'm going to do it again and again until I find out what I wanna know," Bobby snapped as he slapped the old man's stomach a couple more times. "Oh god," the old man yelled in fear.

"TELL HIM," Angel yelled tired of seeing Bobby torment the old man, but at the same time smacking him himself. After agreeing, Bobby let the man go and he pulled his shirt back down to cover his stomach as he said shakily, "Okay, Okay, I'll explain…It just that I…I felt so guilty."

"Guilty for what," Jerry asked as he calmed down from yelling at Bobby.

"I'm not even sure I know how to say it," the old man stuttered.

"Say what," Bobby snapped.

"Your mother and I were…were seeing each other socially," the man declared.

"Socially," Bobby questioned.

"I didn't want to sully your mother's reputation," the old man managed to finally get out still in fear Bobby would attack him again.

"She was a fine, fine woman," the man replied as Bobby pulled him up muttering, "I know, I know." Bobby began to help brush the snow off of his clothes as the old man kept going.

"I have some of your mother's night things, if you want…"

"No, no that's not necessary," Bobby said a little flustered at hearing this news. This was defiantly not something he wanted to hear about his mother. Dianna ignored the rest of the conversation as she headed back to Bobby's car not too far away and jumped in. Her cell was still buzzing against her leg, as she pulled it out and flipped it up to hear her fiancé's angry voice.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ANSWER," Bobby yelled as Dianna held the phone away from her ear.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO," Dianna yelled back at the mouthpiece. She heard Bobby growl on the other end of the phone.

"I'm coming to get you," he told her as Dianna's blood drained from her face and she turned ghostly pale.

"Why," Dianna asked suddenly.

"I don't trust you there by yourself," Bobby said.

"I got John here, and my brothers. I'm perfectly safe Bobby," Dianna replied back.

"That's not what I meant Dianna, and you know it. You're only staying there for Jack Mercer, and I know it. It's either you let me come down there with you to help, or I'm coming down there and dragging you back home," Bobby yelled at her.

"Bobby, you have no right to order me to do anything," Dianna yelled at him as she heard her car door open.

"I have every right to tell you what to do when you're my fucking whore of a fiancé. Don't think I don't see you looking, when you think I'm not," Bobby yelled into the receiver, and echoing off the car walls. Dianna felt tears pop into her eyes, "You're wrong Bobby. I have only looked at you. You know I love you, and you know I wouldn't hurt you intentionally."

"Oh so you have fucked him. That's just great," Bobby yelled. Dianna felt her phone suddenly leave her hand as someone grabbed it from her and held it up to their mouths. Dianna looked up and found Jack standing there as he yelled at Bobby.

"Leave her the fuck alone, man. She can do as she fucking well pleases with or without your permission," and with that Jack hung up the phone. Dianna glared at him before trying to snatch the phone out of his hands.

"JACK GIVE ME MY DAMN PHONE," Dianna yelled jumping out of the car and reaching out to get it out of his hands.

"No, because you'll call him back and yield to him like a little trained puppy. Dianna you're not his pet, you're his fiancé, and he sure as hell hasn't been treating you like one. You have a life, and you should be allowed to live it," Jack said still holding her phone away from her.

"Jack I'm serious give me my phone," Dianna yelled reaching for it again.

"Or what," Jack asked with an evil smirk.

"I'll burn you right on the spot," Dianna growled.

"You wouldn't, because you love me, and you know it," Jack smiled evilly inching toward her so that he had her pushed up against the car.

"Jack don't," Dianna begged with a whisper as his lips drew closer to hers.

"Why not," he smiled closing his eyes. Dianna closed hers as she began to fall under his charming spell until she remembered the picture. The picture that had made her hurt, the picture that had made her realize what she had done.

"Because of Jennifer," Jack pulled away as his eyes shot open and gazed at her in disbelief.

"You went through my stuff," Jack asked calmly.

"More like it fell out and I saw it when I went to put it back where it was," Dianna answered sheepishly as Jack backed away from her slightly as he crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "Dianna…Jennifer is my wife." Dianna felt her world crash around her at those words. How could he? How could he do that to her? How could he do that do his wife?

"Wife," Dianna asked as tears built up in her eyes. Jack nodded and then looked at her as he said the next part, "She was my girlfriend, before we ended up in Vegas. We had gotten in an argument about our relationship, we both had a little too much, and before you knew it we were waking up the next morning married to one another. Jennifer didn't want me in that way, and so we have gone to get a divorce. The final papers should be coming in soon. That's the only reason why I didn't worry when…well you know." Dianna shook her head and looked away from him. Jack walked over to her and placed his hand on her wet cheek. "Dianna, I love you. I love you more than anything, and nothing's going to change that. Jennifer was a mistake, it should have been you." Dianna felt the tears flow much more heavily now as she leaned into his touch.

"It doesn't change the fact that we've done what we've done. We both still had someone, and we both have committed a sin. We cheated Jack, and when it comes down to it, it's still wrong what we did," Jack lowered his head, before nodding and saying, "I know Di, I know, but you are the only one I would ever break a vow for. You're the only one I would ever die for. You are the one I live for, and I promise you, that I love you more than anything." Dianna didn't want to close her eyes fearing if she did the dream would fade away forever. Finally she blinked, but she found him still there staring at her, with love in his eyes. A love that she had never seen in Bobby's eyes. Love that she wanted to wrap her up and never let her go. Dianna moved forward and wrapped her arms around Jack as she cried.

"I can't do this," Dianna finally mumbled into his shoulder.

"What," Jack asked in disbelief.

"I can't do it Jack. I can't hurt Bobby, and I can't be with you, as long as you are still legally attached to her," Dianna answered in a heartbreaking whisper pulling away from him. Jack's expression sadden as he took in her truth. He should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. It was hard to get together with someone, but it was harder to get back together knowing of their mistakes, their wrongs, and what had hurt the both of you in the first place. Dianna pulled herself out of his arms as her brothers rounded the corner and found them like that. No one said a word as they got in the car and drove home. No one said a word when they made it home. No one said a word when Dianna and Jack went to separate rooms. They all just let it alone knowing that one mind could not be made up once their decision had been reached.

* * *

**Awe, so sad. I bet you want to kill me right now don't you LOL. Well don't worry, you won't have too, I think my uncle will if I don't get off this computer soon, so anyway I promise I'll have another one up as soon as I can. Until then however, I hope you have a good day, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**(By the way, if any of you know how to make Youtube music videos, I would very much appreciate it, if you'd make me one for Jack and Dianna. If you can't I'll understand, but I would really appreciate it. I've tried to do it, but apparently my computer, and my brain don't have the capacity to figure it all out LOL.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. How Far You're Willing to Go

**_+How Far You're Willing to Go+_**

Dianna couldn't sleep; nightmares of the war plagued her mind. The screaming, the crying, the evil laughter that filled the air, was all she could hear in the middle of the battle field. One by one she took down her opponents as they came at her with whatever they had. She could hear, and feel the heat growing around her as the war raged on. Inside her mind she could feel it urging her on, and begging her to keep going. The voice called to her, to kill. She wouldn't and she couldn't do what it asked. It was not in her to do it, or was it.

When she looked up at the sky she saw the flash of white wings in the air, and a strong lean man attached to them. Angel, not an angel, but the Angel; the only one who understood why she couldn't take his father's cure. They had bonded almost immediately when he had shown up at the mansion, begging for a place to stay. She had showed him to his room, and they had talked, and shared ideas. They almost immediately became friends. He became her brother, and she became the sister he never had. He was alone, and afraid, never had any contact other than his father, his father's associates, and the people who took care of his father's mansion. Now he was surrounded by new people, and out of all of them he found her and Kitty Pryde. He was a looker, and he knew it as soon as he spread his wings. However, Dianna didn't find him anything more than a brother. Kitty, however, was a different story. She all but latched onto him, and right now in the middle of battle, he latched onto her. After saving his father, he immediately went to Kitty's side to help her with Leach, the source of the cure. Angel had become a big hero that day along with the rest of them. His names were up in the tabloids everyday as the mutant spokesperson. Kitty was right beside him all the way, flaunting herself with him in almost every cover, sporting the big diamond on her ring finger. She remembered the day he had proposed to her, the day when she had called Dianna up screaming, waking Bobby from his sleep. Bobby… how could she have done him so wrong? Deep inside she knew why. The thing living inside of her knew; the thing that yearned to be released and save her from the torture.

Dianna turned over in her bed. No, she wouldn't think of it. She had tried to forget that day at Alcatraz. She needed to forget that day, or else it would bring back the painful memories; all the fallen mutants that had lost their lives that day. The ones that now had their names resting on memorial at Alcatraz along with the humans' names.

Eventually Dianna gave up trying to fall back asleep. Her eyes shot open and she sat up on her bed as she flipped the covers back, swung her legs over the bed, and stood up. Making her way over to the dresser she pulled out a pair of clean clothes. She laid it on the bed and headed to the bathroom. Right as she was about to make her way into the bathroom she found Jack coming out of his and heading her way with his head still down. When he finally did look up, and caught her gaze, he froze.

"Um, I gotta…"

"You can wait," Dianna snapped before opening the door and walking inside. Dianna hadn't meant to snap, but it seemed the only way to show him to back off, that she had a fiancé. Dianna shook the guilt out of her head and went to work stripping her night clothes and turning on the shower. As the warmth washed over her a sigh of relief left her lips, until she heard the door open. She froze on the spot as she heard it close again and someone moving around inside of the room. Dianna crossed her hands across her chest and was getting ready to look out the curtain when suddenly it was thrown open and Jack stepped in.

"No offense, but I don't like waiting so you're going to have to deal with it," Jack shot at Dianna as he leaned over her and went moved the shower head so that it angle upwards to reach him. Dianna growled and mumbled, "Wrong move."

"How so," Jack smirked. Dianna glared and then slowly her hand flinched and he was encased in water. "You want a shower, fine I'll give you a shower," and with those words the water splashed into his whole body, like a huge wave. Jack stumbled slightly but gained his composure coughing up the water. When he finally managed to settle he looked at Dianna and growled, "That's how it's going to be." Dianna stood there in front of him with all her naked glory and he felt that feeling build below him. Never had she looked as good with her hair wet and sleeked back as the water pounded against her body. She was sleek, and wet with a sort of glow. Jack finally noticed the tattoos she had on her ankles, and when she turned slightly he could have sworn there was one on her lower back. When had she gotten those?

Jack growled in both want and anger as he grabbed her hands roughly and pinned her to the wall, pushing himself up against her. Dianna cried out, not in pain, but in anger. She kept her eyes closed, and Jack knew what she was doing. To break her from her concentration he leaned in and crushed his lips against hers. He forced his tongue inside of her mouth. Jack expected her to bite down on his tongue, or push him away, but instead she stood there and didn't move. She didn't respond at all. Jack continued hoping she'd give in, and his prayers were answered as she finally gave in. Jack let her arms ago and she wrapped them around his neck. His arms wrapped around her bare waist and held her against him securely. They just stood there like that for a few minutes enjoying the feel of their wet bodies pressed against one another.

Eventually Dianna pulled away from him and turned away from him as she grabbed the shampoo. Dianna squeezed the gooey liquid into her hand and applied it to her hair. Soon she felt another pair of hands join hers and smiled as she lowered her hands and let him. He massaged her scalp as he helped her rinse her hair. Once she was done she grabbed the conditioner and poured that into Jacks hands as he began to massage her head again.

When she started on Jack she heard the door open again and they both froze. She could distinctly hear Bobby cough as she suddenly heard the toilet seat flip up. A look of horror crossed her face as she looked over at Jack, who simply chuckled.

"Couldn't wait could you, Bobby," Jack asked as he took over scrubbing his hair, while Dianna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, figured you were in here and wouldn't care, Cracker Jack," Bobby coughed again.

"Did you even check my room," Dianna asked smiling at Jack. She heard the silence as Bobby suddenly registered who else was in there.

"Holy shit, what the hell you two doing in there together," Bobby yelled in fright.

"She was in here first, and I didn't feel like waiting," Jack laughed.

"Great, just great, Dianna stay in that fucking shower until I get done," Bobby yelled.

"No problem, Bobby," Dianna laughed.

"HEY BOBBY," Angel yelled as a door closed and music pumped through the house. No doubt Sofi was up.

"Yo," Bobby yelled back. She heard Angel make his way into the bathroom slowly.

"Hey man, I gotta ask you a question," Angel spoke lowly.

"What's up," Bobby asked as Dianna helped Jack rinse the rest of the shampoo out of his hair. He smiled and leaned in kissing her wet lips with his own.

"You know me and Sofi did a lot of making up last night," Angel chuckled. Dianna heard Bobby's newspaper roughly before he laughed, "You gave her that ring, huh?" Dianna remembered Angel talking to her about giving Sofi a ring. Dianna also knew that Sofi would attack him like a cat in heat right after too.

"Yeah," Angel mumbled.

"But it seems like I got a little rust on the tools down here," Angel continued and Dianna heard Bobby groan before saying, "Whoah, whoah, whoah, Ask the cockologist in the shower, man." Dianna laughed and Angel heard her.

"I'm not asking Dianna, it would be inappropriate, and what the hell you doing in here when she's taking a shower," Angel yelled.

"I thought it was Jack, turns out it's both of them," and Dianna just knew that Angel was smiling up a storm on other side of the shower curtain.

"Come on, man, I'm not showing anything off as long as she's in here," Angel groaned.

"She's hidden behind a curtain and she can't see your black ass. Like I said, ask the cockologist," Bobby yelled louder this time.

"How the hell would I know, Bobby," Jack grumbled.

"You're the expert," Bobby mumbled as Jack rolled his eyes, but all the same he stuck his head out the shower curtain. Dianna heard the quick reply, "Rug burn," before he pulled himself back in to add the conditioner to his hair.

"You're gonna live," Bobby mumbled.

"Thank god, I thought my luck ran out," Angel sighed.

"Hey listen, man, Jerry ain't been straight up with us about that redevelopment project. Found out his dream's dead. Jerry got involved with some bad people. City got on him about fraud and whatnot. Cut his loans off like a month ago. Technically, Jerry's really broke," Angel said handing over some information to Bobby and Jack. Jack looked at me asking as if it was true and I nodded at him.

"You think this had something to do with what happened to mom," Bobby asked suddenly.

"No, I'm saying that's it's something that we should look into. I need ya'll to go down and visit this city official named Douglas. He'll know who Jerry got mixed up with. I'm gonna go check on some other shit. You gonna come Di," Angel asked after his voice got lower, but before Dianna could answer Bobby cut her quick, "No," off.

"Hey, what are you talking about? Why don't you just tell me what you know, Angel," Bobby asked a little irritated.

"I know you need to stay your ass on that porcelain," Angel's voice rose, as Dianna giggled, "This is gonna require a little finesse, and give your prior reputation as a hot head-"

"I wrote the fucking book on finesse-" Bobby yelled.

"-you gonna be the first to fuck up," Angel finished as Bobby continued to yell.

"Yeah whatever," Angel mumbled walking out of the bathroom.

"Wait for me to wipe my ass, Angel. I'm coming with you," Bobby yelled as Jack turned off the shower and got out, leaving Dianna in there still.

"ANGEL," Bobby yelled, "Get me some fucking toilet paper Jack, ANGEL!" I just laughed as Jack handed me a towel into the shower and I wrapped it around my body. Jack then told me to hurry up and get out while he had a towel blocking Bobby from my view. I made my exit and ran to my room right as John was walking out of his room…with a girl!

"That was a nice night. Thanks Johnny," the girl giggled.

"No problem, Amy, see you around," John smiled as the girl walked down the stairs. Dianna turned and stared at her brother before leaning against the wall for support as she shook with laughter.

"What," John asked.

"So what, you'll let some random girl call you Johnny, but you won't let your own sister," Dianna asked slapping him on his shoulder.

"Yeah well, it's nice to hear when she's riding you at the time," John smirked leaving Dianna with her mouth hanging open as he walked back into his room and shut the door.

"That little man whore," Dianna giggled walking into her room and shutting the door. Within a little while she was dried off, make-up on, clothes on, and ready to head out the door right as Angel walked by her door.

"Hey you coming," he asked poking his head in through her doorway.

"Nah, I'm going to go visit an old friend. He's high up on the chain, and maybe he can help us find out who hired those idiots who killed Ma," Dianna answered placing her X-gloves on her hands and loading them with full lighters.

"Who's this friend," Angel asked walking into the room.

"Don't worry about. Hey, take John with you. I don't want him wondering off with Jack and Bobby. No telling what kind of trouble he'll get into with them. Anyway I'll see you later Angie," and with that Dianna walked around Angel and down the stairs. Grabbing her coat off the wall she threw it on, grabbed her purse off the table nearby, and headed out the door.

Within a matter of moments Dianna was pulling up to a large building in the city. The guards stopped her car and walked up to her window.

"Sorry ma'am no visitors today," the guard said.

"Well, I beg to differ, so how about you get on that little radio, and tell your boss that Dianna Howlett is here to see him and his fiancé. Matter of fact tell him Mirage is here," the guy looked at her real quick before reaching over to his radio and calling up to the other guards to put him through. Soon he was waving her through and Dianna pulled into the garage.

As Dianna was riding the elevator up to the top floor, she felt the nervousness rise in her. She hadn't seen them in a year or two since they left the institute. Hadn't talked to them in about a month or two, how would they react when she told them the news of Evelyn's death, or did they already know?

The elevator dinged and opened right as a girl opened up the door a few feet away from the elevator. When she saw Dianna she ran across the room and pounced on her. "Okay, Kitty, your killing my neck," Dianna laughed as she pushed her off of her.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in so long. How are you doing," Kitty asked smiling like an idiot.

"I'm good, what about you, how's the wedding planning going," Dianna asked as Kitty pulled her toward the door she had just came out of.

"Hell, pure and absolute hell, but it's getting a little better," Kitty laughed.

"Well that sounds good. Hey um…but that's not exactly why I'm here," Dianna said walking in the door with Kitty. Kitty took her coat and purse and hung them up on the rack before turning to her.

"Um, okay, then why are you here. You're not pregnant with Bobby's kid are you? Logan hasn't killed him has he? Is John okay? Oh my god you didn't take the cure did you," Kitty rambled on anxiously.

"No, it's none of that Kitty…it's uh…my mother," and Kitty stopped in mid movement as she turned to Dianna.

"Oh."

"So you've heard," Dianna asked as Kitty ushered her over to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, it was all over the news. It's a shame too. Evelyn was a good woman. She cared a lot about our kind and the kids in this city. Hell, she'd come here just to check up on me and Warren whenever she got a chance, brought the best cookies and brownies too. I thanked her, I'm not the best cook as you know," Kitty laughed making Dianna chuckled too. It was silence for a few moments as the two girls remembered the wonderful old woman.

"Sorry I wasn't at the funeral. Warren couldn't get back in time, and I just couldn't go by myself. It would have killed me. How are your brothers taking it," Kitty asked looking over at Dianna before standing up and going to grab a cup of coffee for the both of them.

"Not well, let's just say they're their same old selves," Dianna replied before Kitty stopped what she was doing and turned to Dianna.

"They're going after the shooters aren't they, and you're going right along with them aren't you. Dianna, you need to stop. These aren't Magneto's goons, this are gangsters, and trained killers; people who have been living on the streets for most of their lives. They got guns, things you can't exactly protect yourself from. I know you're well trained because of your dad. I know he trained you to almost be like an assassin, but your brothers and you are going to get killed doing what you all are doing," Kitty stressed as she poured the creamer into both cups.

"Kitty, this was my mother. I gotta know who did this. I'm not living until this bastard is in the ground with her," Dianna frowned looking out their window that showed the whole city laid out before them.

"I know, but you've gotta learn to let it go. Dianna you can't always run on revenge. You gotta learn to let these things go," Kitty begged as she set Dianna's cup in front of her. Dianna poured a little sugar in and stirred before taking a sip.

"You came here to see Warren didn't you? To see if he's heard anything from some of his lower clients," Dianna nodded and Kitty sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know if he can help you. You can ask him when he wakes up, but I doubt he'll know anything," Kitty divulged as she took a sip of her own drink. Dianna nodded and the subject died as Dianna moved on to asking Kitty about her pregnancy. Yes, Kitty was pregnant, but only by three months. She was showing, but not as bad as you would think. She was sort of small for three months, which worried Dianna.

When Warren did wake up he made quite an entrance as he yawned stretching his arms and wings. When Dianna stood up and he noticed her finally he broke out into a huge smile. "Dianna, god, how are you doing," Warren asked walking over to her and taking her into a hug.

"I'm good," Dianna whispered into his chest.

"I'm real sorry about your mom. Kitty called and told me while I was away on business. If you need anything, don't ever be afraid to call us okay," Dianna nodded and pulled away as she suddenly went down to business.

"I do need one thing, Warren."

"Sure, anything, just name it," Angel asked taking the cup of coffee from his fiancé.

"Who killed her? Come on you have a bunch of different clients. You've bound to have heard something," Dianna asked taking a seat with him.

"Now Di, you need to let this go, and let the police handle this," Warren shot at her.

"Warren, this was my mom. I want blood, and I intend to get it, so who ordered it. I already got the shooters, I want the person who hired them," Dianna said as she messed around with the fire in fireplace. Kitty caught this and frowned. Kitty had always been afraid of Dianna's power over fire and the way she too flaunted, just like her brother.

"Dianna, I don't…"

"Bullshit Warren, you've had to of heard something," Dianna shot at him before he could even finish his sentence. Warren sighed and leaned his head down before looking back up and catching her eyes, "If I tell you, you've got to promise me you'll let someone else handle this, and stay out of trouble. God only knows Bobby hates me enough as it is, and if he finds out I put his fiancé in harm, he'll have my head."

"I can't promise that Warren," Dianna said frowning.

"I don't know if I can tell you then," Warren answered back sporting almost the same frown.

"Warren, just tell her. She deserves to know," Kitty spoke up from behind him.

"What, so she can go and get herself killed. No, I'm not telling her until she promises to let it go," Warren raised his voice.

"I want blood Warren, and I can promise you right now if you don't tell me, my brothers and I are going to continue shooting up Detroit until we get the man who did it," Dianna warned looking at him with hard and steady eyes. Warren's gaze never wavered, and Dianna watched as the eyes suddenly softened slightly before he answered, "A guy's been going around and bragging, saying it was Victor Sweet. It might be him and it might not be, but it's your best shot right now." Dianna growled under her breath remembering her encounter with the man. She should have killed him then.

"Thanks, Warren," Dianna answered as his eyes finally tore away from hers.

"Yeah, well just promise you won't go and get yourself killed. You aren't invincible like Logan you know," Angel spouted off in anger.

"I'll stay out of trouble the best I can, but really, thanks," at that Dianna stood up and hugged both of them before grabbing her things and saying a quick goodbye. She knew she'd see them again, but not anytime soon. Angel seemed a little angry, and there was no use getting on his bad side. He might look like an angel, but when he got mad, he could look like one hell of a demon.

Dianna got into her car and pulled out of the garage as she headed to the next place she had to visit. Pulling up to Johnny's bar she got out and headed on in. She knew she'd find her here, sitting off in the far corner drinking her troubles away.

"Rogue, it's odd I find you here two days in a row. Mind telling me what's drug you down," Dianna asked scooting into the booth on the other side of her. Rogue smiled at her before taking another sip. "The cure, there's rumors surfacing that it's not permanent. I went to go check in on it with Gambit. Turns out there are a couple of mutants who've already got their powers back," Rogue frowned taking another gulp, before pushing her drink aside.

"So, you think the cures going to wear off on you too. Now, Rogue, you know damn well you're a whole different person than those ones you found. Maybe it didn't work because their bodies wouldn't accept it," Dianna said shoving off her coat.

"Yeah, well does touching your boyfriend and seeing that he still has feelings for his ex-girlfriend mean I'm not getting my powers back," Rogue asked in slight anger.

"Rogue, if it comes back then this time you'll be ready. Maybe you'll have control over it this time," Dianna said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, well it's a nice thought," Rogue chuckled going to drink the water next to her. Rogue was buzzed, but not drunk, which was good considering it looked like she had no one to take her home.

"So, what about you? How's your life going," Rogue asked as Dianna leaned back in her seat.

"It's going okay. Still wondering if maybe Bobby was a mistake…"

"I could have told you that," Rogue snorted.

"I'm afraid Rogue. I care about him, but the more I think about it, I'm realizing I'm not in love with him," Dianna whispered as Rogue leaned closer to her.

"Then leave him. If he's not right for you then you don't need him. It's not that we're not worthy enough for him, it's that he's not worthy enough for us," Rogue chuckled. Dianna smiled nodding in agreement before her cell suddenly went off.

"Hold on a minute," Dianna said picking her phone up and pushing the talk button.

"Yeah what's up," Dianna asked looking over at Rogue as she shrugged her coat back on and grabbed her phone and texted only god knows who.

"Dianna, meet me us at the bowling alley. Angel's found something," Bobby spoke over the phone.

"Okay, and I got something to tell ya'll to," and with that she hung up the phone before Bobby could ask. Dianna looked over at Rogue and asked, "You need a ride?"

"Nah, Gambit's coming to get me. I'll see you around, and if Bobby gives you any trouble you call me okay," Rogue said smiling over at her.

"Sure thing, Rogue," and with those words both girls rose from their seats and walked out of the bar together as Gambit pulled up next to Dianna's car. He waved at her and she waved back before she got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed off to the bowling alley to meet up with her brothers.

Dianna pulled up right as Jack and Bobby were walking up to the bowling alley. When they saw her car they stopped and waited as she got out. The moment she was out of the car Bobby walked over to her, "So what the hell did you find. You said you had to tell us something," Bobby asked as they made their way into the bowling alley.

"I went to visit a friend of mine, high up on the food chain, said there's a rumor going around. A rumor about our mother's death. He said the rumor is that Victor Sweet is involved. He doesn't know if it's true or not, but it's something we should check into," Dianna said looking over at her brothers' faces who didn't seem surprised at all.

"That's what Councilman Douglas said too, guess we're on the right track then, huh," Bobby growled as they walked into the bowling alley and over toward Angel, and John who were sitting at the bar.

"What's going on, Angel," Bobby asked after they sat down and ordered a drink. Dianna stole Jack's making him order another.

"Was that councilman helpful," Angel asked looking over at Bobby.

"Oh yeah, a real public servant," Bobby said taking a drink from his beer bottle.

"What about you Dianna, did you get anything out of your connection," Angel asked looking over at Dianna and she nodded as Bobby went to answer for her.

"You remember a punk a punk named Victor sweet," Bobby asked.

"I remember a Malcolm Sweet," Angel answered.

"Victor was his nephew, used to deliver things for his uncle, like firebombs, and beatings. You remember, Malcolm used to love to humiliate him all the time," Bobby replied as Dianna's eyes roamed the bowling alley, while Jack pulled her into his lap. She didn't say a word. Why should she? As much as she wanted to push herself away from him, and as much as she wanted to make him realize she was Bobby's fiancé, she couldn't. The thing was, even she knew deep down she didn't want to marry Bobby. She wanted Jack, and the only thing that was truly keeping her from him was herself. She might as well give in for once in her life and be happy.

"Yeah, I remember that dude," Angel finally answered turning to look at the bowling alley.

"Apparently, little Victor got sick of the ass-whuppings, and sunk his uncle into the river. He owns the whole neighborhood now," Bobby said as he took a swig of his drink.

"No shit," Jack chuckled.

"Hey, Bobby um…word around town is that Jerry owed a lot of people some money," Angel whispered so no one else could hear.

"What are you talking about," Bobby asked as this spiked his attention.

"You recognize that dude over there with the fat head," Angel asked motioning his head over to where some black guy was showing his kid how to throw a bowling ball.

"Yeah, that's Evander Pearson. He used to be all right, that guy," Bobby spoke looking behind him to see Evander, "Jerry and him used to hang out in the union days."

"He goes by Evan now, and he's working for a guy named Victor," Angel divulged to them as Dianna felt her blood run cold by hearing Victor's name.

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick," Jack said pulling Dianna closer to him.

"Yeah, we should have been cops," Bobby chuckled taking a sip of his drink.

"I doubt they would have let us anywhere near the academy," Dianna laughed as her brothers glared at her playfully.

"What are we doing here, Angel," Bobby asked walking away. Suddenly Dianna felt Jack move her off of him while muttering, "Holy shit." Dianna turned around and caught what he was staring at. She felt her blood boil. John stood up beside her, whom had been quiet the whole entire time during their conversation, "What the hell." Dianna didn't blame him for what he said. What she saw, it was totally wrong.

Bobby turned around hearing his brothers' comments and walked toward the railing. Angel stood up and followed him along with Jack, Dianna, and John. Below them Jerry was exchanging a brown envelope with Evan.

"I found out Jerry got a big insurance check for Mom's death," Angel said from beside Dianna. Dianna saw Bobby's fists clench and knew he wasn't too happy about what Angel had just told him.

"Forget Jerry, we're going to find him later, come on," and with that Bobby was already making his way down to Evan as Jerry left the bowling alley. Everyone tailed right after him. Dianna felt her claws aching to be released, but she managed to control them as they made their way up toward Evan.

"Yo Evander, what's up," Bobby called as Evan turned and began ushering his wife and kids to hurry up and get ready to go. He could smell trouble coming and Dianna couldn't blame for being uneasy with his kids and all. Evan pulled his daughter over to him and hugged her tight. 'Real nice to use your kid as a shield, wimp,' Dianna thought.

"It's nice to see you boys, but we were just leaving," Evan said pulling his daughter closer as she stared at them in fright.

"You ain't going nowhere," at Bobby's words I finally lost control of my claws and they slid out of my hands. Evan's eyes widen along with his family's when he realized just what I was. She felt John light up next her and frowned. "What was you talking to Jerry about," Bobby asked a little angrily.

"Nothing, just saying hello, me and Jerry go way back to the union days. You know that Bobby," Evan answered getting a little to full of himself.

"Angel tells me your one of Victor Sweet's boys now. Hear he's running shit like his uncle. Treating you like a house, **(I'm not saying it so get over it)**," Bobby said a little cruelly. Evan covered his daughter's ears, and Dianna didn't blame him, but still the kid was going to hear that word eventually.

"What are you thinking about, Evan? The dudes a punk," Angel scorned him.

"You've been gone a long time, fellas. Times change," Evan commented glaring at Dianna and John now, worrying for his family's safety with the two mutants standing in front of him.

"What's in that envelope," Bobby asked.

"What Envelope," Evan asked.

"You wanna play that fucking game with me right now," Bobby asked getting a little irritated as his voice rose and he pushed back his coat going to grab for his gun.

"Ya'll gonna do this here," Evan asked fearfully starting to realize being a smartass is not the brightest idea.

"Right here, right now," Bobby growled at him.

"Give me the envelope and take a walk. NOW," Angel yelled as his control over his anger began to thin. Evan's daughter stepped away as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope. He handed it to Angel who yanked it away from him.

"Go ahead, Evander. Take the kids home. We'll see your ass again real soon," Bobby promised with a deadly intent.

"Let's go," Bobby said and they all turned around and made their way out with Bobby. Dianna finally was able to will her claws back into her skin, with a slight large intake of breath from the pain. Her hands immediately began to heal over. John put out the fire in his hand, reluctantly though.

"Where to next, Bobby," John asked.

"Jerry's," and with that they all headed toward their cars. Dianna took John home and then jumped in the car with Bobby, Angel, and Jack. John was a little pissed to say the least, but he'd get over it. The MRD didn't need a reason to haul his ass off.

The brothers and their sister now sat out in front of Jerry's place debating whether or not to storm in there and have it out with him. Bobby was the one who broke first.

"I ain't playing no more. I'm gonna go in there and bust that melon, and find out what he's thinking," Bobby said as he began to open the car door.

"Whoah, hey," Angel yelled as he grabbed Bobby and pulled him back in the car.

"His family is in there," Jack warned sitting beside Dianna.

"Bobby, you're gonna have to calm down," Angel said to him cautiously so as to not upset him anymore that what he already was.

"I don't give a shit, man," Bobby answered to what Jack had said and then to Angel's, "Oh, I'm calm, I'm calm."

"Let me just call him," Angel said picking up his cell and dialing Jerry's number.

"He thinks I'm an idiot. He thinks I don't know what the fuck is going on," Bobby seethed from the front as Angel finally got a hold of Jerry. He put Jerry on speaker phone so everybody could here and then began to talk.

"Jerry," Angel said.

"Yeah," came Jerry's reply.

"It's Angel," Angel replied.

"What's up, man," Jerry asked.

"Look man, we need to meet up first thing tomorrow at Mom's house," Angel said forcibly.

"I'm gonna kill him," Bobby said from the front seat.

"Calm down, Bobby," Dianna said placing her hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't shove it off.

"We still family, right," Angel asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning," Jerry said and Dianna could see him in the window walking around his room. She scowled. You better bet she was going to get a couple of punches in tomorrow along with Bobby.

"Yeah, man. Okay," Angel said hanging up the phone finally and shoving it back in his coat pocket.

"Is he coming," Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Angel replied back.

"Good," and with that last word, Angel started up the car and took us all home. Dianna walked up to the door right as John opened it. "What happened," he asked eagerly.

"Nothing," Dianna answered as he frowned.

"Nothing," he asked looking at her questioningly.

"Yeah, Firefly, nothing happened," Bobby said coming up behind Dianna.

"We aren't going do anything about it," John asked looking at him questioningly as he moved out of the way to let everyone inside.

"Oh, we're going to do something, just not tonight," Bobby replied walking inside the house before stopping when he caught a figure sitting on his couch drinking his beer.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here drinking my god damn beer," he asked looking over at them.

"My names Kurt Wagner, I'm here to check up on Dianna by her fiancé's request," the blue man said as everyone walked in and caught sight of the oddity sitting on the couch.

"I'm fine Kurt," Dianna said walking in and putting her coat up on the hook.

"Not according to Bobby. Gunshots, guys hanging up your own phone, it sounds a little strange to him. He's got everyone upset up at the Institute. Your father was about to come down here, to check up on you, but I told him it would be quicker if I did," Kurt said with his thick German accent.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. You can tell Bobby, he can stop spying on me," Dianna shot at him.

"Yeah, as you can see Dianna's perfectly fine. Her woman beating fiancé doesn't need to worry about her," at Bobby's words Kurt's ears turned up and he stood up.

"Woman beater," he asked looking over at Dianna questioningly.

"Don't worry about it Kurt. Go on back to the institute and get some sleep. I'll be fine," Dianna said forcing a smile.

"You know I'll have to tell Logan, right, about what he just said. I promised your dad I'd watch out for you," Dianna frowned and nodded. He had promised Logan ever since the incident up at Alkali Lake, when he had lost Jean. He had feared losing her too, even if he did barely believe her story at the time.

"I know, but please Kurt, just this once don't," Dianna begged.

"I have too. I promised Dianna," he said taking one last sip of his beer before setting it aside and throwing back on his coat, all the while the brothers watched his three blue fingered hands maneuver the coat to fit correctly. They could barely see the tail, but they saw it. He looked like a demon.

"I know you did, thanks for checking up on me though Kurt. It was nice of you to save dad the trouble," Kurt nodded and smiled at the others.

"It was nice meeting you all, and it was good seeing you again Dianna," and with that he walked over and hugged her. Before the brothers knew it, he had disappeared in her arms, in a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT THE HELL," Bobby yelled in astonishment.

"He's a mutant, Bobby. Not everybody gets the good strand of the mutation. His name is Kurt, he's an X-men. Most of the time, he's my partner on missions. He can transport from one place to another with his abilities," Dianna explained frowning as she looked up at the stairs, "I'm heading to bed, good night everybody," and with that she was gone. The brothers still stood in astonishment before shaking their heads and separating. Dianna's world kept ceasing to amaze them.

Dianna crawled into bed wearing only a short, blue silk nightgown with spaghetti straps. She fluffed her pillows real quick before laying her head down onto them. She took in a deep breath as it came out raspy. Kurt always told her father. Her father would know. Her father would either get hurt, or kill him. What would he say to her? What would Bobby do to her when she was to go back?

Dianna wiped the thoughts from her mind as she let sleep take over her. She fell into a deep sleep dreaming once again of the war.

_Dianna stood in the middle of the battlefield as one mutant after another challenged her. She could smell the smoke in the air, coming from the cars her brother had set fire and sent toward them. She could see her brother fighting Bobby. She could see him struggling. Turning another way she could see Storm struggling with Callisto. Another way and she could see Logan and Hank having problems. She couldn't see Peter or Kitty anywhere. Angel flew over head circling as he looked for his father. _

_Dianna sent a wave of fire out in front of her catching a few of the Brotherhood off guard. Dianna turned around when she felt a whoosh of air coming her way. Dianna dodged the man and spun on her heel knocking him down with a swing of her leg. He stumbled but came at her again. Dianna swung and caught him in the side of the face. He stumbled again, and then threw a punch catching Dianna in the chest. She stumbled and struggled for breath as she raised her gloved hand and fired a wave of flames at the man. He was immediately consumed by the flames as he stopped, dropped, and rolled. Dianna felt it laughing inside of her head, begging for her to continue to burn him. Dianna looked up and saw Jean or the Phoenix as they now called her, not too far off staring at her. Dianna gulped, and Jean smiled, could it be her voice inside of her head. Dianna ducked as some big man swung a huge pole at her. Dianna used the fire around her to set him aflame as well, before some metal guy, not Peter, came at her. Dianna dodged them and they turned and swung. Dianna's claws extended and caught their hand in mid swing. Dianna slid a couple of feet before she pushed the guy back and threw her punch. When her hand met his metal body she screamed in pain. Boy was that going to hurt in the morning. _

"_Need help," someone called behind her before the man was suddenly thrown back by electricity. Dianna turned and smiled at Storm while wiping the blood off of her nose. When Dianna turned around she was no longer in the middle of battle, but standing before Paten. Dianna felt her blood run cold as she noticed where he was sitting. It was on a gravestone. Sitting next to him was Victor Sweet. Dianna stepped closer and saw her mother's name, slowly change into Evelyn's, then to her name. Dianna backed up as the two men laughed evilly, but before she could tear her eyes away from the stone Jack's name flashed across the stone. _

"_NO, no, no, no," Dianna screamed as the world around her began to spin and she was standing in the middle of the street at Evelyn's home. She saw herself running, and Jack following her. Dianna closed her eyes as she heard two gunshots. She screamed, and she didn't stop screaming._

"_DIANNA," she heard Bobby scream._

"_DIANNA," her brother screamed._

"_DIANNA WAKE UP," her brothers cried._

"DIANNA WAKE UP," Jack screamed as Dianna shot up in her bed with tears and sweat covering her body. She took in deep shaky breaths as she stared at him. Dianna closed her eyes and then opened them again finally realizing it had been a dream. She threw her arms around Jack and just held him.

"It's okay, it's okay, it was just a dream," Jack comforted her as he ran his hand up and down her back

"If felt so real, the war, Paten, death, it all felt so real," Dianna whispered into his chest.

"Don't worry it was just a dream," Jack whispered into her ear. Dianna nodded into his chest and stayed there for a few moments, just enjoying his comfort. Eventually she calmed down and pulled away to stare at the clock at her bedside. It was 3:23 in the morning. Dianna ran her hand through her hair before turning to back to Jack.

"You should be asleep," Dianna whispered.

"I was, you woke me up," Jack frowned and it's then that Dianna noticed that the other side of her bed was ruffled.

"You fell asleep in here," she asked. Jack nodded and she frowned, "Why?"

"I was worried about you, after that Kurt guy left. When I came to see if you were alright you were already passed out. I just came in and held you for a while. I guess I fell asleep too. Sorry, I didn't mean too," Jack said taking one of Dianna's loose strands and pushing it behind her ear.

"No," Dianna said a little off for a moment before gaining her senses and replying strongly, "No, it was alright, Jack." With that she pulled her covers back and motioned for him to hop in. Jack nodded and stripped his shirt, shoes and pants off before sliding into bed with her.

When he began to cuddle up next to her she scooted away from him. Jack looked at her questioningly until he noticed her throw her leg over him, straddling him. Jack looked up at her questioningly until she leaned down and began to place butterfly kisses across his chest up to his neck. Soon the kisses turned into light sucking, and then nipping. Jack moaned and Dianna pushed herself closer against him.

Dianna, was finally giving in. She knew she wanted it, she knew she needed him. She knew Bobby wasn't the right one for her. She intended to prove it to herself tonight. She intended to make herself realize she was in love, but not with Bobby.

Jack's hands found Dianna's hair and back as he began to trail kiss along her shoulder and neck as well. Jack sat them up slowly so they were sitting in an upright position. Jack used Dianna's hair as leverage to tip her head back slowly as he began to suck her neck, nipping ever so often. Dianna moaned and Jack moved against her, earning another one. Jack growled as Dianna's fingers raked across his back and moved around to his lower stomach.

Jack used his free hand and began to lift her gown over her head, before throwing it to the floor next to his clothes. He let his lips trail over her newly exposed skin, before he laid her back down on the bed, and covered her with his own body. He felt her hands expertly remove the last article of clothing he had on. When he felt her barely graze what lied below him, he moaned into her neck all the while still leaving marks as he lips traveled lower, and lower. When he reached the last bit of clothing she wore he slid them off of her.

Dianna gasped when she felt something other than his fingers, or member touch her below. Dianna squirmed from his ministrations and the pleasure until slowly he made his way back up with butterfly kisses. Jack hovered over her when he reached her lips. Wiggling his arm under her back he pulled her up into a sitting position before he successfully slid into her. Dianna gasped in surprise and moaned in pleasure as she leaned her head into the crook of his neck. They moved against each other letting the pleasure take over them. Dianna pulled Jack back down on top of her as he never broke from her. Jack's lips caught hers and they stayed like that, all the way until they felt both of their climaxes.

As Jack collapsed against her Dianna could have sworn that before he fell his face looked as if death itself. So tired, so worn, and yet so peaceful, as he laid there with her. Dianna didn't make a move to push him away, nor did he pull away from her. When he leaned his head up from the crook of her neck he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. The words that fell out of Dianna's lips were enough to brighten his whole mess that he called a world.

"I love you," and with those eyes, Dianna closed her eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. Jack smiled and whispered into her ear, "I will always love you Dianna." Jack held her tight as he fell asleep in her arms and she in his. One of the things they would never admit is that no matter what they did, falling asleep in each other's arms was just right, and nothing could change that feeling.

When Dianna and Jack awoke the next morning Dianna felt a shiver course through her. The same shiver she had felt the day Xavier had died, the day Jean left this world, the same feeling when her mother had... she couldn't think about it, not now. Dianna could feel something bad coming she was just debating whether or not to tell Jack.

Dianna pulled herself from Jack's arms as he groaned from the sudden loss of his body pillow, her. "Come on, Jack. Jerry's going to be here in a little while. Might as well get up and get going," Dianna smiled at him as he groaned like a little baby, "I was comfortable you know." Dianna laughed and smacked him playfully, "Yeah, I would be too if I was using you as a body pillow, too bad it was the other way around." Jack chuckled before slowly pushing the covers aside and sitting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before reaching down and grabbing his boxers. He quickly threw them on and then stood as he walked to the door, with Dianna following in her nightgown. Just like the day before, both of them took their showers together. When they were done, Dianna helped rinse the water off of both of them.

Dianna dressed into one of her tight long sleeved black sweaters, and then threw on a pair of worn down jeans. She strapped her belt around her waist and then grabbed one of Jack's hoodies and threw it on. Jack dressed into a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeved black sweater, and a white t-shirt, with a black design on it.

Dianna put her necklace, full of many different pendants, on and then headed downstairs forgetting all about her engagement ring. For some reason, she felt like she no longer wanted to wear it. She felt much more comfortable not wearing it. Jack followed her down stairs and they both went into the kitchen to fix breakfast for everyone else. When they were done they went to sit on the couch just as Jerry arrived. Angel took a seat on the couch with the envelope in his hand, right as Jerry walked in.

"What," Jerry asked looking at everyone.

"You know what you did," Angel shot at him as he pulled out the money in the envelope.

"NO! You don't know who you're fucking with," Jerry yelled out in anger, and fright, "Where's Bobby?" As if Bobby answered is question, his fist collided into Jerry face. Jerry went down as Bobby stood over him. Dianna saw Sofi run into the living room from hearing the noise. John stood in the dining room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you hiding, Jerry? What," Bobby said still going at him as Jerry raised his arm up in a defensive manner.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Jerry yelled in terror.

"I found out you had something to do with what happened to Ma. I swear to God, Jerry, I'm gonna kill you right here and now," Bobby yelled in anger still hover over him as he held him down.

"NO, BOBBY, NO," Sofi screamed from the doorway.

"Angel's gonna ask you some questions, and, brother, I shit you not, the time for lying is over," Bobby yelled, as Jack grabbed Dianna's hand as she was about to jump up and at least get Jerry away from Bobby before he really hurt him.

"We know you're lying about your business, and we know you got mixed up with some gangsters," Angel shouted at him.

"Hold on--," Jerry began as he tried to sit up.

"STAY DOWN," Bobby said kicking him in the chest to keep him down.

"Ya'll think I had something to do with Mom getting killed," Jerry asked in disbelief.

"You got a check for 400,000 that you just so happened to forget to mention from Mom's life insurance," Angel yelled at him as Jerry tried to sit up again.

"She took out the policy for the girls. Man, I ain't have nothing to do with that, come on, man," Jerry yelled.

"You made the payments," Jack yelled from beside Dianna.

"Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, mom gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery," Bobby yelled in his face.

"So ya'll--? Ya'll tripping because I made some insurance payments," Jerry asked still in disbelief, "What? I paid all her bills!" Jerry jumped to his feet as his voice rose and anger filled his features. Jerry pushed Bobby away roughly almost knocking him into John. He turned as Angel was coming at him. Jerry landed one right in his face as Angel stumbled back about knocking over some things in his path.

"Where the fuck were ya'll, HUH," Jerry yelled accusingly. Dianna hung her head, if she had known, she would have helped. Why hadn't Ma asked her?

"How many years did I have to take care of her my goddamn self? Ya'll were around doing nothing! Bullshitting, and ya'll gonna tell me I killed her? Come on, man," Jerry yelled as Angel dared to step forward and throw back, "So why'd you pay off a killer like Sweet and what the fuck did he do for you, Jerry!"

"What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life. I put everything in that project. I bet it all trying to make something of myself. Trying to make the shit work, and then Vic's goons gonna come try to take a piece," Jerry yelled.

"You paid him, Jerry. You got in bed with him didn't you," Bobby countered.

"No, no, I didn't pay them! That's how they fucking shut me down," Jerry yelled at Bobby.

"Wait, I thought the city cut you off, Jerry," Jack asked looking at his brother as he rounded on him.

"Douglas, come on, man. This is Detroit! Sweet owns Douglas! He ain't nothing but a gangster in a suit," Jerry yelled turning back to his brothers right as someone began banging on the door. As Jack began to get up, Dianna pushed him back down saying, "I'll get it." Jack decided, as she walked to the door, that he wanted out of there at that moment and followed right behind her right as she opened up the door.

"YOUR MOTHER WAS A WHORE," a guy cried from the street as he walked away and with his middle finger up in the air.

"Hey, fuck you man, I will kick your--," Dianna began as she pointed a finger at him, but she was cut off by a face full of snow. Dianna wiped the shit off her face, growling in anger before taking off out the door with Jack calling her name. Dianna used her abilities to raise a huge snowball of snow from the ground to her hand, "Son of a bitch; piece of shit." As she took off after the guy she could hear Jack's footsteps behind her and as the man stopped in mid run, and from there it felt like slow motion. She remembered the dream from last night and she felt her heart stop as she heard Bobby calling her and Jack's name from inside the house. Her blood ran cold as the man turned to face her and Jack and pulled out a gun. Before she could realize what was happening she felt a sharp pain in her forehead before she blacked out and was gone.

* * *

**I know, cliffhanger, but still it's got you wondering huh? LOL, well it might be a while, before post another one so I hope you really cherish this chapter in the mean time. Anyway hope you liked it, and thanks guys for all the nice reviews.**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING**


	21. To Live While Dying Inside

**Miss me guys ;-)**

* * *

_**+To Live While Dying Inside +**_

Jack watched as Dianna took a bullet to the head. His world froze as the shooter turned the gun toward him and pulled before Jack had a chance to move. It hit him square in his shoulder. Blood began to pour soaking though his shirt. Jack fell to his knees as he heard Bobby screamed behind him, but his eyes never left Dianna's lifeless body, or the blood that now pooled around her.

The guy that had shot him made his way over and held the gun at his head, but when he heard the gun fire, he found that it wasn't the man's but his brother's. The guy fell with a loud thud as Jack finally registered the pain in his arm and that he in fact was now gasping for breath.

Jack saw two vans pull up and he knew trouble was coming. That one shooter wasn't the only one. Jack pulled himself up off the ground clutching at his chest as he tried taking cover, but it was too late. The men were already out of their vans firing and Jack felt several sharp pains on various places of his body as he collapsed. He heard Bobby's shotgun firing as he crawled to the pole begging to god he'd get out of here alive.

Jack screamed for his brother's help. He had never felt terror like the kind he was feeling right now. He didn't know why the shooters were no longer shooting at him, but he had a good feeling that it was because he must have already looked like he was doomed and that his brothers were very much still alive. Jack glanced back at Dianna's body and his screams for his brother rose even higher. Tears fell from his eyes and the cold wind was not helping in making them fall even less steady. The melting snow under his heated body soaked into his clothes and he could feel his body shutting down. He knew he didn't have long.

Jack heard the gunfire growing faint and even the shattering glass of his mother's windows seemed too distant. Jack rolled over onto his back staring up at the sky. If he didn't make it, at least he'd have Dianna. Jack didn't even feel like living without Dianna. He shouldn't have let her leave those many years ago. He should have stopped her, should have convinced her to stay. He should have made her stay. He should have asked her to marry him. He should have told her he loved her sooner.

Jack could hear the sound of two cars crashing together and the voices of his brothers. He heard footsteps near him before he saw Bobby's face come into view, but he wasn't looking at him first, he was screaming for John to check on Dianna. Jack could hear John's cries as he realized his sister was gone. Without a second thought Bobby turned back to Jack and Jack saw the huge tears welling up his brother's eyes as he lost control.

"Jack, Jack, look at me," Bobby yelled as Jack felt his eyes starting to close, "Jack you alright, hold on. WE NEED AN AMBULANCE."

"SOMEBODY HELP, CALL 911," Angel yelled as Jerry ran up to them, along with Sofi. John must have stayed by his sister. Jack felt a thick liquid welling up in his mouth just as he heard another gun go off, **(Okay Bobby shot the guy in the car in the movie, but John was the one that did it in my story, so get used to it) **"Jack, Jack, JACK," Bobby screamed as Jack felt the pain worsen, "Jack please, Come on, man."

"I'm calling, I'm calling," Sofi yelled in the background, but someone must have already made the call as Jack heard the sound of sirens not too far off.

"Come on, Jack, you gotta breath," Bobby begged as the tears fell steadily across his cheek. Jack hadn't even realized he wasn't breathing. He was too caught up in the pain and the noise around him. The blood in his mouth wasn't helping him either.

"We need an ambulance right now," Sofi yelled into her cell phone.

"Don't you die on me, you little fairy. Come on, Jack, please," Bobby kept begging as Jack felt his vision beginning to blur.

"You gotta fucking breathe. Come on," Bobby yelled right as an ambulance pulled up behind them and a pair of EMTs stepped out and raced over to help as they pushed the brothers aside, but they wouldn't move away far.

"Move away," the EMT yelled as Jack was hoisted onto a gurney right as a couple of cop cars pulled up. Jack felt himself slipping away as they put him into the ambulance, and before he knew it everything went black.

_Jack stood in a field of clouds and light. He felt like a feather as air kept him afloat, and the breeze whipped against his skin. His eyes gazed around at the odd place taking everything in. People stood not too far away from him in various spots looking just as confused as him._

_Jack squinted and could have sworn in the distance he saw Dianna, but when he tried to move he was frozen to place. He was stuck. Jack felt a warm light on his skin as he turned to look above him. The sky above him opened and out extended the brightest of any light he had ever seen. Jack watched as golden ghostly figures descended down to them. One to each person they fell. Jack watched as a woman took her place in front of Dianna and smiled. Dianna smiled back, but it was sad, more like she was not ready for whatever was to come. The woman whispered words to her that Jack could not hear, and then with a touch of the woman's hand Dianna vanished from the plain. _

_Jack screamed out to her, but was cut off by a voice that he knew all too well. Jack turned and found Evelyn standing before him in all her glory. His mouth fell, but no words escaped. _

"_No words for this, is there," Evelyn smiled at him. Jack shook his head closing his mouth, but it was not long before it opened again, "Where is Dianna?" Evelyn smiled and answered, "She is fine, and safe."_

"_Where are we," Jack asked and then another questioned burned his mind as he continued, "Are we in…heaven?"_

"_No, Jack, this is not heaven, it is the place in between. A place where you are judge, and sent to wherever you need to be, and it's a place where we decide whether you should go back," Evelyn answered as another woman stood behind her now with a smile lighting the aura around her. Jack instantly recognized the woman as Dianna's mother._

"_Am I going to…" Jack began to ask as Kayla chuckled._

"_Just like my daughter when she was first here," Kayla said looking over at Evelyn, who turned and smiled at her. Both of them finally shook their heads at him._

"_I'm going to the other place aren't I," Jack frowned. They both shook their head again before smiling, "No, you are going home." With a touch of Evelyn's hand to his cheek he was thrown into darkness, before his eyes shot open._

"HE'S ALIVE," a doctor shouted looking down at him, "you're very lucky son." Jack felt his eyes close once more. When he finally did awake he was in a hospital room and his brothers were standing before him as he groaned in pain. Jack tried to sit up, but Angel held him down.

"Whoa, whoa, little brother, you just took a bunch of bullets. You best not move," Bobby warned him with a sad smile. A smile that was too sad for Jack's liking.

"Where's Dianna," Jack croaked as he noticed everyone in the room which included, Jerry, Angel, Bobby, Sarah, Camille, Sofi, and two people he didn't recognize, look between each other. One of the people he didn't know stepped forward with her round-pregnant stomach, making her wobble ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry…Dianna…she…she didn't make it," the girl cried as everyone's heads fell. Jack felt his world crash and burn in only one second. He had lost her, or at least that's what he thought.

**Dianna's POV**

Dianna was lost in the darkness the moment her mother had sent her back to it. Her mother, had told her she wasn't ready to leave this world, that she still had unfinished business. Dianna hadn't questioned her as her mother touched her cheek. Dianna had immediately been thrown into the darkness afterwards.

Dianna, though she might be stuck in the darkness, felt that she wasn't alone. A presence lingered with her, and had attached itself almost immediately right after her spirit had left the living world. It held anger, pleasure, and nothing more. It called to her, begged her to let it take control. Told her it would help her live to see Jack again, and she believed it. She reached out into the darkness and the thing took her hand. Dianna felt her eyes shoot open, but no light was seen. She was still surrounded by the darkness, and she felt cold, very, very cold. She felt metal beneath her and a thin white sheet covering her. Dianna used her hands to pull the sheet away and look around her. A sliver of light illuminated the place she was in. She felt her heart beginning to race as she saw the metal walls. She felt the panic in her rise as she began pushing at the end of the metal box. She banged her hands against the ceiling screaming at the top of her lungs.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP," Dianna cried as the panic took hold. Somehow, and she didn't know how, the end of the metal box flew open, and pulled her along with it. As the light hit her eyes she blinked looking around her at the empty room. She looked beside her and screamed at the metal slab that held the shooter that had shot her. He was pale, and lifeless. He had a tag stuck to his toe, which no doubt held his name on it.

Dianna felt something on her foot and as she looked down her heart stopped. She was in that metal box for a reason. She had been dead!

Dianna pulled the sheet closer to her naked form as the door opened and a man in his late 20's walked in listening to his IPOD as he read over a file. When he looked up he froze, and then fainted. Dianna didn't blame him, she felt like doing the same right now. Swallowing the lump in her throat she took another look around the room. It was cold in here, way to cold, but she felt warm, even if she didn't know how.

"Greg, what's wrong," a girl in her early 20's screamed running to the door, but she froze as well when she took in the scene. Instead of fainting, Dianna had to cover her ears from the woman's screaming.

**Bobby's POV**

Bobby watched as Dianna's father pulled up in front of the hospital and parked. Bobby Drake stepped out and Bobby's fist tightened in his jacket, but right now wasn't the time to tear after him, right now it was time to break the news.

John stood beside Bobby with the saddest expression on his face. Bobby was surprised the kid had tagged along, after just losing his sister, but then again, from what Dianna had told Bobby, John had seen many deaths, and had become numb to it all. He didn't look so numb to it, but he seemed a lot more in control than what Bobby thought he could be.

Bobby saw a blue furry man step out of the car with Logan. Bobby knew who he was, but he never thought he'd ever meet the guy, beast, guy…oh forget it. The trio made their way over to Bobby and John with solemn faces. When Drake stepped forward toward John, John's frown grew.

"Where is she, what happened," Drake asked frantically, as John shook his head and looked away.

"Where's Dianna," Hank McCoy asked Bobby.

"She's gone. There were some shooters and she got shot…she's gone, man," Bobby spoke as he put out his cigarette.

"I knew it! She should have never come home. I knew she wouldn't leave everything alone, and let the police handle it. I should have known better to leave her in your hands," Drake growled as he glared at Bobby.

"I think it was good she came home. At least she didn't have to deal with you abusing her for the last days of her life," Bobby shot at him as his anger grew.

"What," Drake asked, but the fear was already in his eyes.

"You heard me, she told us everything. I saw the fucking bruises. I had to watch her cry when she told Jackie about how you treated her, and you know what that did. It just brought her closer to Jack. You lost her before you even had her," Bobby yelled pointedly at Drake as Logan turned on him.

"You beat my daughter," Logan growled as his fists clenched. Bobby watched in amazement as the same claws that Dianna had came from his fists. Like father, like daughter. The way he watched Drake's every movement was like a lion stalking his prey. Like a lion protecting his cub from the one who had tried to cause her harm.

"I have no clue what he's talking about," Bobby threw at him with a dirty look, but it was too late. Logan had seen the fear in his eyes, and smelled it on him.

"Logan, not now, we'll deal with this later," Hank reasoned as Logan growled. With his eyes still trained on Drake his claws retracted and he followed Bobby and John into the hospital as they led them down to the place where they were keeping Dianna's body.

When they met up with the doctor he led them even further as he warned the group, "Now I gotta warn you. Not everyone can handle seeing their family members in this state, so if you feel it becomes too much, just let us know. This way please." As the man opened the door he frowned as he noticed his two college's standing together whispering.

"Number 19's family is here," he told them and they turned and frowned at him.

"Sir, there's a slight problem," a girl mumbled.

"Problem, how can there be a problem. You're just dealing with dead bodies," the man groaned looking between the two imbeciles he had to call colleges.

"Um, well you see sir, the body…the girl… she's kind of…"

"Thanks for the clothes," came a voice from the doorway to the bathroom. Bobby watched as a fully alive, Dianna made her way out of the bathroom wearing a pair of scrubs. Bobby felt his heart stop and his blood run cold. He was glad he wasn't the fainting type.

"I thought you were…"

"Dead," Dianna chuckled looking over at the group of men, "I was, but I decided to come back because I knew you guys couldn't do anything without me. Is there a problem with that?" The doctors looked between each other as Logan just smiled and walked passed the others as he took his daughter into his arms.

"But how," John stuttered.

"It's not like I haven't came back from the dead before," Dianna mumbled against her father's jacket.

"Yeah John, Logan's done it before, remember my house, the cops, and the fire. Your sister is a mutant get used to it," Bobby smiled looking at John, before walking past him and over to Dianna. Dianna pulled away reluctantly and hugged Bobby. She flinched when she felt his hand pull her tighter. He felt, smelled, and moved different than Jack. She felt nothing when she touched him, at least not anymore. Anything she had felt for this boy, she didn't feel anymore.

"Would you mind if I take a look at her, just to be on the safe side. I mean since you honestly have no clue how to take care of a mutant's needs," Hank McCoy asked the main doctor who just shook his head still ever so slightly shocked to see a dead body up and moving around, or at least what had been a dead body this morning. Dianna was then led away from the mortuary and too an actual hospital room as Hank checked her over. It was later concluded that when she had been shot in the head and the reaction had started a chain reaction that in turn, turned her healing abilities back on. It was like the shock had shocked her abilities into working again. Dianna disagreed, though. Her ability to hear thoughts were not back, but she did however feel slightly different. It's like she could feel everything around her in the room, but without touching it. Her body temperature also felt off the charts with the heat coursing through her veins. Hank said that might just be a side effect.

"This is amazing," Hank smiled looking her over one last time.

"Tell me about it. It's like I was just dead, and now I'm alive again," Dianna smiled as she stood up from her bed, "Where's Jack?"

"Um, he's fine. He got caught in the crossfire, but he's fine," Bobby answered for her from beside the door.

"Yeah, but where is he," Dianna asked with a slight frown.

"Room 202," John said as Bobby smacked him in the head. Dianna shot off the bed and began making her way out of the room and toward Jack's room before her brothers, or the others could stop her.

"Dianna, wait! They don't know that you're…" but before Bobby could conclude that sentence Dianna was already walking into his room. Jack was fast asleep, but the people in the room weren't. When they heard someone enter the room they all looked up and gasped. To them it was like a ghost had just appeared.

"How are you…" Sofi began before turning to Angel who was staring wide eyed at her.

"My powers turned back on when the bullet entered my brain. It was like a chain reaction. Ask McCoy, he'll tell you," Dianna said waving them off as she made her way over to Jack's bed. The others slowly entered the room as Dianna walked up to Jack's right side. She leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly just as Drake made it into the room. When he caught sight of the scene playing before everyone his blood began to boil and a stern glare was centered in Dianna's direction.

"Jack, I'm here sweetie," Dianna whispered into his ear. Jack groaned before opening his eyes slowly. He looked around the room at first wondering where he was and then he remembered. He had been in a shooting, and Dianna…Dianna was dead. He turned to look at the person who had awoken him and his eyes widen in shock. There standing above him in all her glory was Dianna; her emerald green eyes penetrating his beautiful blues and her long golden halo framing her face just perfectly. She was such a beautiful angel.

"Please tell me, you're coming to take me to heaven," Jack begged, but when Dianna frowned and reached out to touch him, only then did he realize this was no hallucination, and that Dianna was in fact alive, and standing before him.

"How are you…"

"My healing abilities turned back on. The bullet hit an area in my brain that had been shut off since the last time I…died," Dianna whispered as her eyes watered. She was so happy to know that he was alright, and that the dream she had that night, was untrue. She was so happy to know that neither of their names would be on a tombstone any time soon.

"I missed you," Jack smiled cheekily as he let his hand reach up and caress her face.

"I missed you too," Dianna frowned as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Jack frowned when he realized why she had kissed his cheek and not his lips. His eyes traveled over the room and found Drake standing in the doorway glaring at him evilly. Logan stood beside him along with some big blue furry guy.

"Can we get a hug now? I thought I lost one of my best friends," the pregnant girl cried out from the other side of his bed. Jack smiled turning to look at her. Dianna turned and smiled as well as she pulled away from Jack and walked over to his other side taking Kitty into her arms. Sarah jumped up and hugged both of them not caring that she had no clue who the other girl was.

"No more giving you information, if this is where you're going to end up," Warren chuckled standing behind his wife with his coat on, covering his wings.

"Don't worry, I'll keep asking," Dianna chuckled as he shook his head while rolling his eyes. After some heartfelt hellos, and some I'm-glad-your-alives, everyone settled down and took their seats in the room. Most of the people left though. The only ones that now sat in Jack's hospital room were Jeremiah, Angel, Bobby, Jack, Dianna, John, and Drake. Logan and Hank had gone to go get a beer at a local bar to celebrate the fact Dianna was perfectly safe. Kitty and Warren had left because Kitty's feet and back were beginning to hurt her a little too much. Sofi had gone to take Sarah home so she could pick her daughter up from the babysitters, and overall the nurse had begun to get tired of the large number of visitors.

"So what happened? Who sent the shooters," Dianna asked from the chair next to Jack's bed.

"Sweet," John growled.

"How do you know," Dianna asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I know because I shot the dude who sent him, after getting his confession," John answered, and then added, "I should have charred his ass alive though." Dianna shook her head before turning to look over at Bobby, "Anything else happen while I was out."

"Yeah, Green had some words to contribute. Apparently Ma knew about what was going on with Jerry's business. It was never Jerry here who was crooked, it was sweet. Anyway Ma went to talk to Fowler about it; however it never got filed away. Fowler's been a dirty cop all along. He's been working with Sweet this whole time," Bobby answered for her as Dianna felt her anger rise.

"That's not all Di. Green went to have a talk with Fowler after the incident at the house. Green's dead Di," Angel told her solemnly. Dianna stood up and went to the window as she looked out at the city. She listened to the sirens, and the sound of the cars honking below them. She felt the anger burning inside of her, felt the hatred consuming her.

"Fowler killed him, didn't he," Dianna bit out.

"No one thinks so, but even an idiot could tell he did. Cops are saying he got shot by two gangsters, but anyone with a mind knows Fowler did it," Jerry answered for her. Dianna felt the heat travel to her hands as they began to glow an ember red. No one even noticed. Everyone thought it was just a trick of the light.

"What are we going to do about it," Dianna asked looking over at them.

"Right now…nothing," Angel answered for her, "Right now, you two need to recuperate. You two just got shot to pieces, and almost died. You're still in shock."

"I've been in worse," Dianna growled looking over at him.

"Oh really, name one worse than getting your brains blown out of your head," Bobby yelled at her from beside Angel. Dianna took a deep breath and let herself calm down; well, at least for a moment until her fiancé spoke up.

"Dianna, I think it's best you come home. I think it's time to face the fact this problem is even too big for even you to handle," Bobby said walking over, letting his hand slide around her arm. She felt it tighten, and the circulation being cut off. He was trying to force her to listen.

"I'll do what, I damn well please Bobby. Back off," Dianna said turning to glare at him.

"What you damn well please, almost got you killed," Bobby said as his voice rose.

"I'm still standing aren't I," Dianna countered staring directly into his icy blue eyes.

"If you stay here, there's a chance you won't be standing for long. Coming home, you'll be safe, away from harm," Bobby said trying to convince her, but Dianna felt the anger build up inside of her.

"Safe," Dianna chuckled, "You call safe, getting attacked every day by you, safe." Bobby glared at her as his voice lowered to a deadly level, "We're not talking about that here."

"Why not, is it because you're too afraid to admit you're a coward," Dianna asked as she started edging closer to him.

"How about let's start with you messing around behind my back with that," Bobby yelled pointing over at Jack whose eyes narrowed to slits over at him.

"That has a name. He's not a thing Bobby, he's a person. His name's Jack and he's a hell of a lot more man than you'll ever be," Dianna yelled as Angel stood up to try to pull the couple apart, but it was too late.

"I'm you're god damn fiancé and while my back was turned you were here being a damn slut with that thing over there," Drake yelled as before the sound of skin hitting skin was heard. Dianna body about did a 360. Dianna held her face as she nursed it.

The moment the echo stopped Drake found himself up against the wall as Bobby laid it into him. No one was messing with his sister, and he meant no one. However Drake suddenly turned into ice as he landed a punch into the side of Bobby's face. Angel, and Jerry both stood up to rush to Bobby's side, but John already felt it coming. He didn't know how Dianna did it, or how she had came by it, but Bobby was suddenly thrown out of the room and into the closet wall. He seemed to hover there as if an unseen force was holding him.

"I'm not a slut, I'm not your fiancé anymore, and I dare you to lay another hand or me or my family, because I promise you it will be your last," Dianna seethed as Drake let his defenses down and he turned back to his human form. Dianna let whatever power she had over him go, and he crumpled to the ground right as a woman walked into the room.

"Good going, didn't think you had it in you, Dianna," the girl smiled at her before turning to glare at her ex.

"Thanks Rogue," Dianna smiled over at her as John's head swung around to look at his old schoolmate. She looked just as beautiful as she had so many years ago.

"Bobby, get your ass out of this town and go home. When I feel like coming home, I will, but until then, the wedding's off," Dianna screamed at him as Drake stood up, fixing himself before he gave Jack one last glare, and then made his way toward the closet elevator.

"Okay, now what the hell was that," Dianna asked looking at her hands. As far as she knew, she couldn't control him when he was in his ice form how come she could now.

"Sudden epiphany, I guess," Rogue chuckled walking over to her as she took her into a hug.

"I heard what happened from Kitty. How are you doing," Rogue asked looking her over.

"I'm good, Rogue," Dianna smiled at her, "Hey do you remember my brother, John." John knew exactly what his sister was doing and sent her a glare. He remembered mentioning to her several times about how he felt toward Rogue and now she was using that against him.

"How could I not remember the troublemaker," Rogue chuckled walking over to hug him too.

"Hey, I'm a world class citizen now….well sort off," John smirked as he took her into a really tight hug. Dianna pretended not to notice when she saw John literally inhaled her pumpkin spice like perfume.

"I'm sure you are. Just keep thinking that and I'm sure your head will get too big for your shoulders to support," Rouge giggled, as the people around her burst into laughter. John reddened, but all the same smiled as he took her insult.

"Hey Bobby you okay," Dianna asked walking over to her brother now as she checked him over for any cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, I'm good. I've been waiting to lay into that kid since the first moment I met him," Bobby smirked as Dianna pulled away and looked back at Rogue.

"Oh Rogue, by the way this is my family," Dianna smiled gesturing toward the others standing near the window.

"This idiot here is Bobby, the doppelganger of Logan," Dianna giggled as Rogue looked him over before nodding and replying, "Yeah, he'd pass for him. Just give him the same hairstyle as Logan and I'm sure no one would be able to tell the difference." John chuckled as did everyone else in the room while Dianna continued down the line of her brothers.

"This is Jeremiah," Dianna said pointing to Jerry as he held out his hand; however Rogue merely looked at it before just nodding at him.

"Sorry, I would shake it, but my mutation's been sparking up again," Rogue frowned looking over toward John who immediately went serious as he listened intently to Rogue.

"That's okay, I understand," Jerry smiled at her as she moved on down the line to Angel.

"Didn't I see you at the clinic where they were giving out the cure," she asked Angel with a tiny smile.

"Yeah they had me there controlling the crowds," Angel divulged.

"I thought so," she said as she then turned to look at the one person who hadn't been introduced to her. When she did her eyes widen as an all-knowing smirk appeared upon her lips.

"Jack Mercer, lead singer of the Spares. So explain to me how you and Dianna know each other again," Rogue said walking over to him as she shook his hand.

"Well I would say we knew each other ever since she revealed an embarrassing secret about me when we first met. However, I think she'd prefer to say we met over dinner and ice cream," Jack grinned as Dianna walked over to him as he outstretched his arm and pulled her to him.

"I'd prefer the second option, too," Rogue giggled before suddenly someone threw open the door to their room.

"Jack, are you okay," a girl's voice rang out before some red head threw herself upon Jack which in turn made him lose his grip on Dianna who stumbled back from the sudden lose of his arm around her waist. All the men in the room were on red alert as Dianna's hand twitched slightly in the direction of the closets watery object, which was currently Angel's very HOT coffee. However, Dianna managed to get herself under control as she stood there with a complacent expression.

"I'm fine Jennifer. What are you doing here," Jack questioned as the skinny little bitch pulled away from him. Dianna was really putting all of her effort into not killing her at that very moment. She didn't know what had gotten into her. It was like one moment she was perfectly fine, but the moment there was a threat it was like her rage was all she could see and feel.

"I came into town last night. I was coming to see you when my car gave out, so I stayed at a hotel nearby. Then I saw on the news about what happened, and hitched a ride down here to the hospital. Oh you poor baby are you okay," Jennifer frowned scanning him over with her electric blue eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine," Jack said before groaning when he went to sit up.

"See this is what happens when you hang out with your brothers. I knew I should have had James and Tyler tie you to your bed back in Los Angelus," Jennifer giggled as did Jack.

"Yeah, well they knew that if they did you'd be taking full advantage of that situation," Jack replied as Dianna cleared her throat making everyone turn to look at her now.

"Oh sorry, I'm Jennifer. I'm Jack's…well for now I'm his wife," and that's where the shit hit the fan as everyone's shocked looks sent Dianna into a full out grimace.

"I know who you are," Dianna spit out a little too angrily making Jennifer raise a brow before something suddenly dawned on her, "I'm going to presume your Dianna Mercer. His ex, or was it sister. I don't really know sometimes what to call you." Dianna clearly saw that snooty little look on her face, and would have been fully happy to punch it right off of her.

"Yes I am, and I'm going to presume you're the one he's getting a divorce from," Dianna threw at her as she edged closer to the petite woman.

"As of now yes. However there was a reason I came here to visit Jack, and as of the moment I would appreciate some time alone with him please," she said with a smug look as she looked around the room at everyone. The brothers took that as their cue to pull the Rogue and John out of there, especially Dianna who was about ready to blow. Thinking it best to get her away from Jack and Jennifer, Bobby and the others took her back home so they could asses the damage to their mother's home. John however took a ride home with Rogue to 'catch up,' on each others lives.

Parking beside Dianna's car they all exited as they took everything in. Dianna's mustang was definitely no longer in 'Perfect Condition.' It looked like someone had literally taken a wrecking ball to it maybe once or twice.

"Great Orora is going to murder me," Dianna groaned as they walked up to the house.

"Well at least I know you guys let them have it," Dianna said as they walked over the threshold without any trouble. The door was blown to pieces as well as the walls and windows. The place would probably need some serious remodeling before it was back to the way it used to be. Bobby kicked the second door the rest of the way in as they entered into the living room. Everything looked untouched so it was safe to say the neighbors weren't that bad at keeping an eye out for them.

However not everything was in perfect condition as Dianna looked at broken vases or figurines lying on the floor, as well as pieces of glass from the picture frames. Dianna watched as Bobby walked up to her and Jack's school pictures on the wall and quietly trace his hand over what glass was left. Jerry and Angel took a seat on what was left of the furniture in the living room.

Dianna stood near Bobby as she placed her hand on his shoulder, but as soon as she did she had to pull it back as he suddenly punched the wall in anger. Bobby hissed from the pain as he turned away from the pictures and went to take a seat at one of the dinning table's chairs. Dianna took his hand from him as she looked over it to make sure he hadn't done any serious damage.

Finding the wounds on his knuckles she immediately began to seek out the medic kit. Finding it under the broken record player she came back over to Bobby as she pulled a seat up next to him and began to nurse his hand. Bobby's eyes never left her as she worked on his hand. No words were said between any of them, only just heavy frowns.

When Dianna was done she looked up at Bobby before he placed his hand on her cheek and smiled a sad smile. It was like he was taking a permanent picture of her with his eyes. Bobby then leaned forward and placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead. Dianna felt the tears long before they fell from the corner of his eyes. Pulling away he turned to look at the pictures on the wall again, while Dianna closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. Combing back her hair she opened her eyes to look at her brothers with a worn gaze. Dianna caught Bobby looking up at one of Ma's photos and without thinking she blurted out sadly, "I miss her too."

"We won't be able to bring her back, but we're gonna send her some company," Angel said finally speaking up from beside Jerry.

"You can't go to war with Victor Sweet. Not straight up. He'll just hire more and more goons until we are all dead," Jerry replied not even looking at Angel.

"You guys might not, doesn't mean I can't," Dianna commented without think. Bobby scoffed before looking at her angrily, "You about got yourself killed Dianna, and it was by a gun not a mutant. Just because you think your strong enough doesn't mean you are. Whose to say that he don't have a mutant on his side, or if he'll hire one the moment he finds out he didn't get rid of you. He saw the one thing that was strong enough to protect us from almost anything he could have thrown at us and he went after it."

Without a word Dianna quieted herself knowing this was not the time to be speaking the nonsense she had just put out. Her brother was right. Who's to say Sweet wouldn't hire a mutant to fend off her attacks as well.

"I don't know….I don't know what to do anymore," Bobby said as his true emotions began to show. For as long as Dianna knew Bobby she had never once seen him cry until now. The only times she had heard of Bobby crying was when she had about lost her life to Paten. Bobby was not usually the one to break down first. "I already came close too losing you and Jack. You guys are all I got." Dianna stood up and walked over to Bobby as she motioned for Bobby to back up so she could sit in his lap. She then wrapped her arms around him as she nuzzled her head into the crook of her brother's neck. He stayed silent for a few moments before Jerry spoke up.

"I got an idea," he replied standing up as he came over to Bobby and Di.

"What," Bobby asked raising his head up to look at him.

"We'll take the rest of the money from Mom's insurance, pay Sweet to call off the dogs. He'll deal. He's a businessman," Jerry reasoned shakily.

"It doesn't count as a plan if it takes you longer to say it than it does to think it up," Bobby expressed sharply.

"Yeah, Jerry. Sweet will meet up with you, take your money. Wont be able to find your body till the river thaws," Angel cautioned him calmly.

"If you can get that far," Dianna mumbled angrily into Bobby's shirt as he continued to hold her close to him.

"It's better than nothing," Jerry threw at her unhappily. Dianna's anger rose as she pulled away from her brother.

"So what? You're going to go over to him and politely ask that he get off your back, and then hand over the money Jer. Hell, he'll shoot you without fuckin' blinking," Dianna yelled as she stood up and stomped out of the room.

"Where you going Di," Bobby called at to her.

"To fix this shit because you all sure as hell can't," Dianna called back angrily as they heard what was left of the door slam. Bobby heard Dianna's mustang start up before it screeched of in the distance. The car might have been totaled, but Dianna still knew how to make it work. Without another thought Bobby pulled out his cell and called Logan.

* * *

**Okay give me a break I haven't written in a long while and I know. I've just had a bunch of things going on in my life lately that had sort of prevented me from writing, besides it's not like I have an overflow of reviews for this story like my others. I'm not saying I don't have any reviews at all, because I do have some, and I know people are reading this story from the stats. To those people I do thank you because you guys are the ones that gave me that push to continue writing, however I would like some improvement though. So unless I get over four reviews from this chapter then I won't write another one until I get those four reviews. So those of you who have friends that read this then you better start kissing up to them to review. LOL**

**But anyway thank you guys all so much that do review and appreciate my story. You guys are the ones that keep me going everyday. If it wasn't for I wouldn't be writing my own original story. By the way that's the other reason why I haven't written this in a while. Hehehe**

**So put on your thinking caps ladies and gentleman and start that review button!!!!!**


	22. Fighting to Win

_**+Fighting to Win +**_

Kitty groaned as she heard someone banging on her and Warren's apartments door. Reluctantly she stood up and waddled over to it, however as she swung the door open she was instantly met with Dianna's determined gaze.

"Where's Warren," Dianna asked suddenly before Kitty could say a word. Walking into the apartment, she didn't give Kitty much time to reply before she spotted Warren sitting at his computer desk nearby.

"Dianna what are you doing here," Warren asked nervously.

"Where can I find him, Angel," Dianna asked using his code name, which Warren knew all to well she meant business.

"Dianna calm down, think about this," Warren cautioned her as she suddenly grabbed a hold of his shirt as she shoved him up against the wall.

"I'm done with calm. I'm way passed calm. Now tell me where I can find Sweet," Dianna seethed as Kitty watched from afar in complete shock. Warren matched her steady gaze before suddenly spitting out, "Down at that restaurant he owns. The one with Aphrodite look to it." Dianna held him there as she went over his answer in her head before suddenly letting him go as she shot to the door.

"Dianna don't go busting in there. You'll get yourself into a much deeper hole if you do," Warren yelled after her, but Dianna was already down the stairs before he had said it.

Pulling up to Sweet's restaurant she parked the car near the entrance before stepping out. Dianna had wasted no time or thought in changing into her X-man outfit. She needed the mobility right now if Jerry and Bobby were right about him harboring mutants as well.

Making sure her suit had lighter fluid to last she made her way into the building, guns a blazing, metaphorically speaking. The doors crashed open as she entered scaring the receptionist half out of her mind.

Dianna could feel the pull of her mutation as it overtook her. Every step she took the building seemed to almost shake from her power. Something about her mutations had definitely changed.

When Sweet and his gang came into view she rose her hand and let the first object fly without even taking a moment to think how she could move solid, non-water like objects now.

The men at his table barely had enough time to notice what was going on before the sculpture of cupid crashed into their table. The people screamed in fright and shock as they scattered throughout the room.

As Sweet looked up at Dianna it was as if he was seeing a ghost, "I thought I had your ass killed."

"You thought wrong," Dianna hissed as she went to throw another statue at him, however a woman suddenly stood up and flung her hand in Dianna's direction. Di went flying across the room, before she landed into the opposite wall with a loud thud.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY MUTANT BITCH," Sweet yelled angrily standing up, "I PROMISE THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR DEAD. BRITTNEY KILL HER." Dianna felt pain suddenly take over her as one of the women came closer to her. The woman kept her gaze upon her not even once breaking concentration. It wasn't hard to figure out this girl's mutation. **(Imagine that one girl from Twilight New Moon) **

Dianna pushed away the pain as she concentrated on her powers. The woman before her was suddenly thrown into a nearby painting as Dianna crawled to the closest table and used it to pull herself up.

Pushing her thumb against the table her hand suddenly lit up in fire as the lighter in her glove came to life. Dianna, without a second thought, threw all she had at the woman, before she felt someone take hold of her. Turning she found a familiar face standing beside her.

"Miss me," Callisto smiled evilly before twisting Dianna's arm and throwing her face first into a nearby table. Dianna cried out in pain as she rolled away from the woman and set her arm back into place.

"I thought Storm killed you back at Alcatrez," Dianna groaned as she stood up.

"Guess you both thought wrong," Callisto cackled before Dianna found she had a broken nose. Damn that bitch was fast! Dianna closed her eyes and concentrated as she sought out any movement. Logan had always taught her to do that when she couldn't see anyone. He told her to use every sense she had to find someone, either by sight, smell, taste, or feel. Guess her dad was right that she would need that help someday.

Dianna's hand shot out in time to catch Callisto in the face. She stumbled back a couple of steps before she found herself thrown into a heap next to the other mutant. Dianna heard gunshots ring out before she was suddenly scooped up by a pair of strong arms. As she fell to the floor she turned and found Warren and Kitty.

"What the hell are you doing here," Dianna screamed angrily.

"Saving your ass," Kitty shouted over the sound of gunshots being fired at them, however because of Kitty's hold on both Warren and Dianna the bullets went right through them. When the bullets ceased Kitty ordered Warren to pull Dianna up as she kept her hands on them. Without a single word she pushed them through a nearby wall and into the outside world, where Nightcrawler was waiting for them.

"Get her out of here Kurt," Kitty yelled as Warren shoved her into his arms. Dianna didn't even have time to fight before she found herself standing in her living where her three brothers were waiting patiently with Logan and Hank.

Dianna screamed in anger as she began knocking things over in anger. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GOING AFTER SWEET," Bobby yelled angrily as he tried to get a hold of her to calm her down, however it was Angel who was the first to get a hold of her arm. Angel pulled Dianna into him and held her tight as she banged her fists against his chest to let her go.

"I HAD HIM," Dianna screamed angrily into his chest.

"NO HE ABOUT HAD YOU," came Warren's angry voice from her doorway as he and Kitty entered with Kurt who had went back and got them as well. John came down the stairs to see what was going on and the moment his eyes landed on Dianna realization struck him of what had happened.

"I HAD HIM. I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM," Dianna screamed angrily as she continued to fight against Angel's hold on her.

"Dianna, DIANNA CALM DOWN," John yelled now taking her from Angel's grasp, as Dianna sobs finally echoed off the walls. Dianna collapsed into her baby brother's arms as he rocked her back and forth. He understood, she was angry, upset. She thought she could fight this. She thought she could handle this on her own. Truth was she couldn't. For once in her life she couldn't do this on her own. Her life was falling all around her, and she didn't know where to start putting it back together. John knew the feeling more than anyone.

"Here, John stick her with this. It should put her out for the night," Hank said handing him a syringe.

"WHOAH, WHOAH, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT," Bobby yelled jumping up now.

"It's just a tranquilizer. It will knock her out for a while and help her calm. She'll be fine in the morning," Hank replied as John inserted the needle into Dianna's arm. She fought at first, but the moment the liquid hit her veins she went limp in his arms.

"Angel can you help me get her up to her room," John asked looking over at the big burly man.

"Yeah, sure," he said coming over and lifting her up bridal style as he carried her up the steps and too her room.

"What the hell was that? I've never seen her freak out like that, not since Paten at least," Bobby frowned looking over at John.

"She's stressed Bobby. She's done this before, way before Paten. Dianna has her…eh moments. She turns into this killing machine sometimes. That's what happened with my stepfather when he tried to…well let's just say if I hadn't stepped in the whole block would have gone up in flames," John replied looking over at his adoptive brothers.

"This also happened at Alcatrez remember," Kitty said looking over at Warren before glancing at Logan.

"Yeah it was like something just took over her. It was almost like Dianna had her own Phoenix inside of her," Warren replied taking a seat next to Bobby.

"Either that or Jean had control over her when all that was going on around us. I remember Chuck saying that the Phoenix is a living thing, and it only picked Jean because she was strong, what if it saw something much stronger, and jumped at the last second," Logan said as he looked over at Hank who now seemed to be in deep thought.

"It seems highly logical, but I see no signs of the Phoenix, and like John said before. Dianna has had theses episodes before. Maybe it's not the Phoenix but something completely different," Hank explained as he looked around the room.

"Listen I don't know what you all are talking about, but you better fix Di, and fix her now. She's letting her emotions get the best of her and it's not like my little sister to do that," Bobby threw at all of them angrily before heading up the stairs to check on Dianna.

"I think we'll head home now that things are under control. Logan if she acts up again call us. We'll be here in a flash," Warren said before Nightcrawler teleported him and Kitty out of there.

"Logan now that the Mercer's seem to have this handled maybe we should go as well. I'm sure when Dianna wakes up she'll be fine," Hank swayed him before Logan slowly nodded and stood up.

"If the kid wakes up and gives you trouble call us," Logan told Jerry who simply nodded before the two men took their leave.

Dianna awoke the next morning in between John, and Angel. Talk about awkward, however when last night's events began playing through her head she began to realize that maybe the situation she had created last night must have seemed just as awkward. She had acted like a big baby last night. She had no clue what had gotten into her, but something sure as hell had, and it still had a hold of her.

Dianna wrapped a blanket around herself and headed out of the room leaving John and Angel to snuggle without her presence. Dianna wanted to take a picture of such a scene so badly, however she knew that if she did they'd kill her, and besides the camera had been busted to pieces when the gunfight had happened.

Bobby must have tried his best fixing the house with trash bags, and that instant foam insulation, however it still felt like an icebox in the house.

Dianna walked into the bathroom and shut the door as she did her business. Without another thought she got into shower washed her hair, and cleaned herself. After that was over she covered herself with a towel and stood in front of the mirror just looking at her reflection. She looked a mess, probably passed a mess actually. Her hairline was slowly turning back to it's natural color, her eyes held dark circles as well as them being bloodshot. She looked like she was starting to get wrinkles from all the stress she had been through. Plus the frown that traced her lips made her seem more like thirty than twenty-three. Overall, Dianna looked worn and tired, but despite the reflection in the mirror her inner voice spoke differently. It taunted her every second reminding her of her failure. It egged her on, all the while blaming her for all the mistakes she had made. It craved for lust, anger, and…well she didn't want to say.

Dianna's mind flashed back to a memory she had so long ago stored. It was a memory she had fought for a long time to keep buried for the fear that he had been right.

"_Dianna I'm just asking that you open up your mind and let me in. I'm not going to do anything more than that," Xavier smiled a fatherly smile at Dianna._

"_You promise you won't go any further than you have to," Dianna's teenage voice whispered._

"_No, those memories are yours not mine. I'm just taking a look into your powers. It's just a way of me classifying you much like I do the others," Xavier said as Emma and Jean placed their hands on Dianna in a comforting way._

"_He did this to you guys too, right," Dianna asked looking between Jean and Emma who simply nodded. Ever so slowly Dianna gave in. As she did she immediately felt a sharp pressure enter her skull. Dianna instantly knew it wasn't just Xavier, but also Jean and Emma doing the peaking in. They hadn't intentionally lied to her, however they had stretched the truth. _

_Dianna felt them standing beside her in almost every memory that flashed before her eyes. Everything even from the beginning, but the deeper they dug, the closer they came to seeing something else. Something evil, something built on lust, and anger. It was something that wished to break free, and take control. It was Dianna's dark side. It was her mutation. It called itself The Plague. It spread like a dieses in her mind, and corrupted everything around it. It was slowly killing her. Dianna felt the others fending it off, before they were suddenly thrown out of her head, and Dianna eyes burst open as she breathed heavily._

_Looking around the room she saw Emma's and Jean's frightened glances between one another as Xavier continued to keep his eyes closed, however when he opened them it was like the heaviness on Dianna was lifted._

"_What was that all about," Dianna asked standing up and backing away._

"_Nothing, whatever it was it's now controlled," Xavier said before looking at Jean and replying, "Guess you're not the only class five now, however to be safe I think we should just say you're a class four." Dianna didn't understand what was going on nor would she ever._

Until now. She knew exactly what they had meant. The Plague was her very own Phoenix, something she would have to fight now to keep controlled or give in and let it take control like the Phoenix had done to Jean. The other option however was to get rid of it, and the only way to do that now was to…no how could she think about it. What if it wore off like it was doing to the other mutants. What if the Plague came back much stronger than it was now? Dianna would be to weak, to fend it off then.

Dianna would have to take the risk, because she sure as hell couldn't keep living like this. She needed a normal life, with normal things. She couldn't be worrying about when she was going to freak out again. She shouldn't have to worry about her brother's lives when they were just around her.

It was decided. Dianna had finally made up her mind about what she was going to do. Taking a deep breath Dianna pulled the water from her hair and then put it up in a twisty tie before walking out of the bathroom.

John and Angel awoke a little while later in a very compromising position, one that made them literally throw themselves against opposite walls.

"What the hell, dude," John growled.

"You say what the hell, how about the other way around man," Angel mumbled still shaking off the shock.

"Wait a minute where the hell is Dianna," John asked looking around the room, before realizing her things were gone.

"SHIT," they both chorused as they ran to Bobby's room. Knocking on the door they soon found Bobby standing almost stark naked in front of them.

"WHAT," Bobby yelled angrily.

"Have you seen Di, she's gone missing," Angel asked hurriedly right before they heard the door downstairs slam. Without even thinking they all quickly hurried down stairs.

"DIANNA," John yelled as Angel and Bobby soon chorused him.

"IN THE KITCHEN," she yelled back as they all looked between one another. Upon entering the kitchen they found Dianna fully dressed with car keys and purse in hand.

"Where are you going," Bobby asked without realizing he was still only in his boxers. Dianna took one look at him before chuckling, "Put on some pants Bobby, and stop giving me the third degree. I went out to pick up breakfast since apparently it will be impossible to cook in all of this mess. Plus I can't stand this cooler of a house so I took my things to Sarah where I'll be staying for the time being."

"You seem awful happy, what the hell happened between the time we fell asleep and now," Angel asked walking over to the McDonald's bag on the kitchen table and pulling out two hash browns.

"I don't know maybe an epiphany or something. All I know is that I'm feeling a little better. Might even stop by the hospital and check up on Jack, even if that tramp is there," Dianna smiled as she took a seat.

"Really sis what's going on," John asked mimicking Angel's earlier moves before taking a seat at the table as he happily munched on his own hash-brown and McGriddle. Dianna sighed before motioning for Bobby to take a seat as well. Dianna jumped up on the counter and took her seat there as she pulled out McMuffin and latte.

"I've been doing some thinking," Dianna mumbled as she glanced out the unbroken window.

"What kind of thinking," Angel asked getting up as he grabbed an orange juice from the paper carton.

"About the cure," Dianna whispered, however John heard it and he was immediately in a fit.

"HELL NO. NO, I WON'T ALLOW IT," John screamed as he pointed his finger right in Dianna's face.

"IT'S MY LIFE JOHN," Dianna yelled back in his face as Angel and Bobby took the boy and sat him back down in his seat.

"What brought this on all the sudden," Bobby asked making sure to keep a firm grip on John.

"Everything did Bobby. If it wasn't for me a lot of this shit wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have about got myself killed last night by rushing into Sweet's crib. I wouldn't have about gotten Jack and I killed if I hadn't taken off after that guy with the gun. I sure as hell wouldn't have ended up in Paten's gang too. Mom probably still be alive, hell a lot of things would be different. Listen being a mutant's everything I love; however it's not sensible. It's destroying me, and my family. It's taking control of what humanity I have left, and I don't know how much longer I can watch it do that. Xavier was right; there is something evil growing inside of me. Something that I might not be able to control for very much longer…"

"Dianna you can…"

"No John, I can't. Jean was stupid to think she could too. It's time I learn from Jean's mistakes with the Phoenix before the Plague takes control of me," Dianna said finishing the last part in a whisper.

"The Plague," Angel asked scrunching up his face.

"Dianna is a class 5 mutant like Jean was, and it's not because of her powers. Xavier, Jean, and our Aunt Emma saw something similar in her that was in Jean, and they feared it," John answered for Dianna.

"The Phoenix feared it as well. You should have seen how the thing was looking at me during the fight. It saw me as a threat. It saw the evil inside me as a threat. So because the only way I know how to get rid of it is the cure, then I guess that is my finally decision. I can't have you guys getting hurt all because of my stupid mutation," Dianna finished as she stared down her brothers almost daring them to say different.

"When do you plan on getting it," John finally asked as the defeat began to seep into his eyes.

"As soon as we're done with Sweet," Dianna smiled before asking, "So that plan Jerry had do you think it could really work." Bobby and Angel smiled sad smiles before slowly nodding.

"Good you call Jerry and see what we can do about this problem. In the mean time I'm going to go see Jack," and with that Dianna grabbed her purse and Angel's car keys. Taking one last sip of her latte she headed on outside to start up the car.

Walking down the hospital hallways Dianna counted the numbers on the door before she finally found the right one. Knocking she heard a sharp 'come in,' before she pushed it open to find Jack arguing with a nurse.

"I TOLD YOU I'M PERFECTLY FINE TO CHECK OUT," Jack yelled at the nurse angrily.

"I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT SIR," the blonde student nurse warned him as he ripped of the cords hooked too him.

"I'M PERFECTLY FINE, NOW TELL THEM I'M CHECKING OUT," Jack screamed at her as he pointed at the door where Dianna stood right now chuckling at the whole scene. Ripping out the IV the nurse angrily walked over to the door before turning to the Dianna and hissing, "You talk some sense into that man, because he sure as hell won't listen to me."

"Trust me he won't listen to me either. Just tell them he's checking out, and I'll make sure to watch over him. We have a friend who's a doctor so he'll be in good hands," Dianna reassured her as she growled and stomped out of the room.

"YOU FORGOT TO CLOSE THE DOOR," Jack yelled angrily as Dianna walked over to him, all the while waving her hand making the door close on it's own. The moment Jack saw this he turned to look at Dianna with a smile.

"Hey, there's my girl," Jack said as he motioned for her to come to him. As she did he took her into his arms and held her tightly. Without realizing it Dianna let a few tears slip and fall onto his shoulder. Jack leaned her up and looked her in the eyes. Slowly wiping the tears from her cheek with his thumb he asked, "Hey, now, what's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, just glad you're alive and kicking," Dianna said lying right through her teeth.

"And that's something to cry about. Fine, I'll just go get Sweet's boys to try and kill me again, and then you can laugh and dance all over my grave with Jennifer," Jack teased as he pulled her down for a sweet kiss. It lasted a few minutes before Dianna pulled away.

"So, what did that tramp want," Dianna questioned as she sucked in her pride.

"Wow, jealous aren't we," Jack chuckled.

"No, I just don't like her," Dianna replied frowning.

"Well, Jen came to tell me that our divorce is final, however she told me she didn't want that to be the end of us. She wants us to stay together, just not get married," Jack spilled as his smile slowly turned to a frown.

"Am I gonna want to hear the rest of this," Dianna asked as she stood up and walked over to the window.

"Di, I told her no. I told her I wanted you, not her. She freaked of course, but she knew…"

"You should go back to her," Dianna blurted out as she crossed her arms.

"What," came Jack's shock.

"Jack, you and I have had a long run. I've enjoyed every minute of it, and I love you more than life itself, but I know when it's time to let go. Jack I'm taking the cure," Dianna mumbled, but Jack had heard and he was seething almost immediately.

"Why, because you wanna be normal, Di. You're not a freak Dianna. I love everything about you, and I'm sure as hell not going back to Jennifer. I want you Di, and only you," Jack said defending himself and her now as he grabbed his crutches and hoisted himself upon them as he made his way over to Dianna.

"Jack, please…don't make this any harder than it already is," Dianna grimaced when she felt his eyes boring into her soul.

"Please Di, you can't do this to me again. I can't lose you again. I love you," Jack whispered as he turned Dianna's head so that they were facing one another.

"I love you too," Dianna cried as the tears streamed down her face.

"Then why are you doing this," Jack breathed sadly.

"To keep you safe," Dianna mumbled.

"I am safe," Jack answered fiercely.

"No, no you're not Jack. Look at you. Look what happened all because I acted like an idiot by chasing after that kid. I about got you killed. Hell I died Jack, what next. Next time could be worse," Dianna declared as she turned away from him before taking a seat on the windowsill. Jack placed his crutches beside him before taking a seat next to her.

"Everything I do Dianna, I do for you. Every time I tell you I love you I mean it. Every time I come close to dieing it's all for you. Now don't go and tell me it's all gone to waste," Jack whispered as he wiped her cheek of tears.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I used to be so strong and in charge, but coming hear, it's made me question everything about myself. It's made me wonder if I've made the right choices. It's made me rethink my life, and that's not normal for me Jack. It's not something I do easily. I WANT to me normal. I NEED to be normal. I can't be worrying about getting someone hurt all the time. I just…I need time to think. I need time to get away and just think about…us…about me…about all of this," Dianna cried as the tears came like a waterfall now.

"I understand, that much I can live with Dianna. I can let you think, but remember this. When your life begins to become to dark, who always lights the way for you. Whose words keep you going, and who do you really feel when you dream of someone touching you. Who really has control of your heart," Jack reasoned as he pulled Dianna into his embrace.

"You," she choked, before the sobs came.

"That's what I thought," Jack smirked, before frowning when he saw that her tears weren't ceasing.

"Shhh... just let it all out…let everything go," Jack told her as Dianna clung to his shirt. When they heard the door open they didn't even bother looking up as the nurse stood there watching the scene. Finally though she cleared her throat, making Jack look up at her.

"Here's the papers sir. As soon as their filled out you and your wife can go," the nurse said mistaking Dianna for Jack's ex.

"Oh no, she's not my wife, she's…she's someone much more," Jack replied as the nurse nodded and walked out of the room. When Dianna finally calmed she made sure to get Jack's full attention on signing the papers, and then from there she got his and her things that had been left in the hospital's hands.

Once they had they're things they were free to go home. Opening to the door to Ma's house they found Bobby, Angel, and John waiting patiently.

"Man, what are you doing home, and why does Dianna look like she's been crying. You didn't hurt her did you," Bobby asked standing up getting ready to kill him.

"I'm fine Bobby, just a little tired, but I'm good. Jack here threatened the nurse to let him come home," Dianna giggled nervously as she sat Jack down on the couch.

"Want anything baby," Dianna asked.

"Water," Jack told her as she headed toward the kitchen to grab him a cup. Angel followed her and stopped her before she could head back into the living room.

"So, what happened between ya'll and don't give me that 'I'm tired' bullshit. Those aren't sleep deprived bloodshot eyes," Angel glared crossing his arms.

"I talked to him, Angel. I told him I needed time to think about having a relationship with him again. I told him I just needed time and space right now to think. Like I said I think after this is all done and over I'm heading back down to Westchester for a while. Then maybe I'll take Dad, and John to visit that property that mom left us in Canada. Might even stay there for a while if it's still in good condition. I just need time Angie okay," Dianna mumbled as she swirled the water in Jack's cup.

"You sure he didn't say anything to hurt you did he," Angel asked watching Dianna's facial expression closely as she nodded.

"Okay, well I was just checking. You know seeing that slut walking in yesterday had all of us on the edge of our chairs about ready to kill the boy. No one can hurt our baby girl and get away with it," Angel smiled before slinging an arm over Dianna and pulling her in for a tight hug. However they were cut short by the door to the front room opening. Angel and Dianna pulled away from one another as they made their way into the living room where Bobby was with Jerry.

"Evan called Sweet. He's going for it," Jerry smiled proudly as Jack looked confused. They'd have to fill him in later.

"So when's the meet," Bobby asked looking back at Jack who pushed his crutches to the side as he stood up and limped over to them.

"Four o'clock," Jerry answered calmly.

"Today," Dianna exclaimed letting Jack lean against her for support.

"Yeah," Jerry said a little surprised himself.

"That's in three hours," Angel griped unhappily.

"Well, we ain't got no choice! Sweet's supposed to roll up on us any minute now," Jerry explained to them as to why it was so soon. However, something seemed a little off by the way Jerry's eyes darted between his family's.

"What? What else," Bobby asked catching onto his nervousness as well.

"Well, Evan, we cool, and he let me in on a little something. He said if Fowler and the mutants are there, he don't think he's gonna go for it," Jerry said a little glumly as Bobby's anger rose.

"So there's no plan," Bobby said throwing his hands up in the air as he walked away.

"Yes, there is, Bobby," Angel said standing up for Jerry, "We need to take Fowler, and his mutant pals out before the meet."

"We can't kill a cop even if he's dirty, and we sure as hell can't take on no mutants," Jerry exclaimed madly looking over to Dianna and John, who didn't really say a word as they immediately began thinking up their own plans.

"Fowler handed Ma to Sweet, okay? He ain't walking away from this. Nor is those mutants for almost fucking killin' Di," Bobby yelled angrily looking his brother straight in the eye.

"Okay, what the hell is going on," Jack finally yelled.

"We fucking going after Sweet little brother," Angel told him straight up, as Jack took a seat on the recliner a little stunned.

"I guess I'll take on Fowler, if you and Jerry can handle Sweet and his boys, but that still leaves the mutants," Angel replied looking over at Dianna and John.

"I've got a plan. One that keeps you all safe, but will put John and I in the direct line of fire of the mutants. Sarah too," Dianna said looking up at Bobby as he merely nodded.

"John, Sarah, and I can call out Callisto and her girls. They'll come after us almost immediately. She won't pass up taking on some X-Men especially me. This rematch she ain't coming out alive," Dianna seethed as she pulled out her phone and dialed Sarah's number.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good. I know the scene with Jack and Dianna was a little corny, but I had a hard time fixing it so please just deal with it, unless you won't me to turn into a mean little monster LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I'd enjoy it if you all sent me some reviews. Now that's what I love to read. LOL**


	23. Give It All You Got

_**+Give it All You Got+**_

Dianna stood in the living waiting with her little brother. They were both in uniform, and ready to kick any mutant's ass that came at them. Sarah finally made her way down the stairs wearing Jean's old uniform, that Nightcrawler had been glad to hand over. He had even offered his help, however all three of the other mutants declined._ They_ were going to handle this.

"Fits pretty good. Guess I am growing into my size," Sarah chuckled with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do this sis," Dianna asked looking deep into Sarah's eyes.

"Me, pleaseee girl I've been waiting to hand it to that Brittney bitch for a long time. She's been acting like her and Sweet run this town ever since you left. Been making it hard on all of us. Trust me, I'll show that skank what I'm made off," Sarah frowned as she looked over to John who was looking a little nervous.

"What about you and John, Di? What about the MRD being all over your brother's ass? I thought he wasn't allowed to cause trouble," Sarah questioned looking caringly over at the one woman in the world who was truly like a sister to her.

"John's up for it, besides the MRD just said not to cause trouble with the homosapiens, never the mutants," Dianna smirked, which in turn Sarah mimicked.

"Hey…whoa…you girls look… damn," Bobby muttered looking between Sarah and Dianna as well as the other brothers as they were getting ready to head out the door.

"Hahaha very funny, Bobby. Just make sure my little girl stays safe with Camille," Sarah warned him.

"Trust me, Camille will keep her safe," Jerry reassured Sarah as she walked up to Bobby.

"You stay safe too, you Jackass," Sarah smirked as Bobby held his hand to his heart.

"Awe you care. I can't believe it guys little Sarah actually…" but Bobby didn't get to finish his teasing as Sarah suddenly leaned up and planted one right on his lips. Bobby was so stunned that he couldn't even move. Everyone in the house burst into laughter.

"Looks like you got your own La Vida Loca, Bobby," Angel cackled before Sofi hit him in the back of the head.

"Oh shut it…now what the hell was that Sarah," Bobby stuttered looking at her.

"A little taste of what you can have if you live through this. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Sarah smiled as Dianna blurted out, "Try ever since you defended him those five years ago." Sarah turned and glared at her almost immediately.

"Come on guys, we don't got long. We need to hurry," Jerry said urging them to hurry out the door. As Jerry headed toward the front door Bobby leaned down and captured Sarah's lips before pulling away and replying, "I was just waiting for you to become of age." Sarah smacked him on his skull before he walked out the door. John followed him on out as Jack walked into the room.

"So you really going after them," Jack asked worriedly looking over at Dianna.

"Yeah, and you better stay safe with Camille or I'll find a way to bring you back to life and kill you again," Dianna warned him with a hard glare.

"Hey, I'll be good, as long as you stay safe," Jack smirked as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Dianna didn't even resist, why should she when this could be the last time she could see him. When this was all over, and if she was still standing, then she'd leave, and take her time to think. As for now Jack was her man, and she didn't care what anyone said.

"Come on Romeo and Juliet. Get ya'lls asses moving," Angel bellowed from the door as Jack just licked his lips as he pulled away. Walking Jack to the door she let him make his own way down the steps with Sofi, and Sarah.

"You listen to what your man says. He's smart in that department. You keep yourself alive little sis," Angel warned her with a stern gaze.

"Aren't I always," Dianna smiled before giving him a quick hug as she headed down the stairs to talk to Jerry.

"Okay, from what I heard the girls hang at this one club called _The Radar_ when they're not with Sweet. Evan said they'll be there today, waiting for his call. It's essential that you get there before he calls, so ya'll better head down there now," Jerry told her as he looked over at Sarah who spouted off, "I know that place. I used to work there before Brittney took over."

"Good, now get going. We'll be able to handle our own," Jerry smiled reassuringly at them even though they both could tell very easily he was forcing it. They gave him one back anyway before going to jump in Angel's car. Starting it up Dianna pulled out of there with John and Sarah

On the way there Dianna noticed Sarah's hands twitching nervously as her eyes darted around the car.

"Worried about Bobby," Dianna asked

"You worried about Jack," Sarah snapped unintentionally before sighing and replying, "Yeah, I am."

"Don't worry. Bobby knows how to handle himself," John said from the backseat as he made sure the lighter fluid in his built in lighter was working perfectly.

"I hope so," Sarah frowned still not convinced.

"Sarah if there's one thing I know it's Bobby, and trust me, the man knows how to handle himself," Dianna chuckled as she turned the corner that Sarah pointed for her to pull down.

"Thanks Di, for being a good friend," Sarah smiled at her.

"What, I'm not a good sister," Dianna joked with her trying to ease her nerves.

"That too," Sarah replied as John spoke up from the back, "Great now that's she's our sister I can't screw her." Sarah leaned her hand back and hit him across the head.

"Damn that hurt. God you hit like a guy," John said nursing his wound.

"Good, now remember that when you say something stupid next time," Sarah chuckled.

"I think we're here," Dianna spoke from the driver's side as they pulled up to a building with big letters spelling out 'THE RADAR.'

"Yeah, and there's Brittney's car. They're here alright. Seems like old Evander was telling the truth to your brother," Sarah told her as Dianna parked the car and shut it off.

"Okay, listen guys. No matter what happens to the other keep fighting. The others are counting on us to keep these skanks at bay. Let's not let them down. If one of us falls leave us alright. You got it," Dianna said looking between Sarah and John who simply nodded.

"Now come on Pyro…Mimic," Dianna smiled as she gave Sarah her nickname as they stepped out of the car and made their way toward the building's entrance.

Dianna could feel the Plague clawing at her insides, but she wouldn't fall to it. Not today at least. Without so much as knocking Dianna blew down the door with her telekinetic powers. People immediately scattered out the entrance as the trio made their way into the club. What they found chilled them to the bone. It wasn't just three mutants they were up against, but several of the old brotherhood.

"Oh hell, Juggernaut," Dianna groaned as the dude put his helmet onto his head.

"I can handle him and that bitch over there with," Sarah said motioning to the girl whose power was to cause your body physical and mental harm all at once.

"I got Brittney too," Sarah said, before she literally jumped one of the mutants.

"John, you handle the others. I got Callisto. Take her out and their leaderless," Dianna yelled over the commotion, before swiping her hand through the air as several mutants were thrown into the nearest wall. Dianna felt her before she saw her. Sidestepping her attack Dianna turned and threw a wave of flames at Callisto; however she missed as the woman took her to the ground and began choking her.

"YOU BACK FOR MORE SWEETIE," Callisto cackled as she landed one right in Dianna's mouth, however Dianna rolled them and then she was on top of the woman as she lit her hand aflame and began landing punches into Callisto's precious face. Suddenly Dianna felt someone lift her off of Callisto and slam her into the nearest table. Dianna groaned when they finally let her go, however she didn't have time to recuperate as she rolled out of the way of their next blow, which was followed by a quick kick to Dianna's stomach by Callisto. Dianna's claws came out now as her anger grew. She swiped thin air as she tried catching the little roadrunner, all the while trying to avoid Juggernaut's attacks.

Dianna finally managed to get the dude back over into Sarah's line of fire as she mimicked his power and landed a punch right into his skull breaking his favorite little dick shaped helmet. He stumbled for a few moments before coming back at her before she landed a kick into his skull knocking him unconscious.

John was starting to get his ass kicked by that one mental chick as she used her power against him. However, Sarah quickly switched with him as she turned the witch's powers onto herself.

Dianna was brought back to reality to a low blow to the stomach. She crumpled to the ground as Callisto continued to kick her ass. Okay, maybe taking on Callisto wasn't such a good idea. However Dianna felt the Plague screaming inside her head as it begged her to let it be released. It kept telling her it could help her, save her, and defeat the woman before her. The sad thing though was she began listening to it as she let its rage take over her as she laid it into Callisto, and whatever mutant that got in their way.

Dianna then felt it take full control. There was no more Dianna, there was only that thing. That disease as it took control. She felt something rise up within her as suddenly the room caught fire, however since Dianna was out of lighter fluid, she knew for a fact that it wasn't by the lighter within her suit that had done it. It had been her.

"DIANNA," John screamed noticing the sudden change in Dianna as her eyes turned to a black abyss and her blue veins seemed to pop out like Christmas lights as she fought Callisto. ]Ever so slowly her hair turned back to it's natural color as the Plague crawled it's way through her skin, blood, and out of any crevice it could find to escape.

"GET SARAH OUT OF HERE," Dianna yelled as she tried to hold back the creature inside of her while still continuing to fight Callisto.

"Think your stronger Dianna. Think I don't know how to beat you, well you're wrong," Callisto said pulling a knife out of her pocket as she went to plant it into Dianna's chest, and as she did nothing happened. The Plague took control at that point as it yanked the knife from its chest and threw it into a nearby body. Callisto watched in horror as Dianna's body healed before her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU," Callisto screamed out in fright as The Plague yanked Callisto up by the collar of her shirt.

"I'M THE DISEASE INSIDE OF YOU. I'M THE THING PEOPLE FEAR IN EVERY MUTANT," the Plague yelled before sinking its metal claws into Callisto's chest. Dropping her body it backed away. Dianna knew it was time to grasp this thing inside of her and put it back in its cage. Dianna felt the building around her tremble as the Plague's power fought against her. This thing, it was stronger, and she feared she couldn't stop it.

Then Dianna saw Jack's smile, and her brothers. She saw her family, she saw Evelyn, she saw her mother, and she saw her father. She saw what she had lived for and what she was continuing to live for. No she wouldn't let this thing take control of her. This power was hers, not the other way around. Dianna screamed out in agony as she pushed the evilness back to where it had once taken shelter and that's where she locked the beast deep within her mind.

When Dianna came too she was standing in a collapsing building. Standing Dianna hurried toward the exit, and made it out right before the whole building collapsed, leaving only the rumble in her wake.

Turning, Dianna saw her brother and Sarah nursing their wounds. Hobbling over to them as she held her side she said, "Now John, do you see why I need to take the cure." John didn't say a word as he merely let his eyes travel to the ground as he continued to steady Sarah.

In the distance Dianna heard the sirens as they came to find out just what the hell was going on. Picking up her phone she dialed Bobby's number.

"Yo Bobby, they're gone. The mutants won't be a problem for you," Dianna told Bobby as she heard him sigh on the other end.

"Thank god, we just got Angel's call. He's got Fowler out of the way too. Meet me down at Jerry's place with the car," Bobby told Dianna and then hung up.

"What now," John asked.

"You guys get out of here. I'm going to go help my brother. Don't let the cops catch you," Dianna told them as she got in the car and skidded out of there, leaving Sarah and John to go find shelter from the cops.

**Jerry's POV.**

"So, what do we do now," Jerry asked nervously as he looked around the car. There was no one for miles out here. This lake was frozen solid, and his brothers were right. If something did happen to him, it'd take forever for the lake to thaw before they'd find his body.

"We get out," Evan said with a cheeky little smile as he opened the car door and stepped out. Jerry took a deep breath before doing the same. Grabbing the bag he slung it over his shoulder and began to make his way over to the others with Evan and some other dude following close behind him.

However, Jerry stopped when he noticed some people drilling something in the ice. Something that he knew all to well from stories people would tell.

"Jesus Christ! What is that? What..? What's that," Jerry questioned frantically.

"It's ice fishing. Tommy there is part Eskimo," Evan said earning a laugh from the black guy that had driven them out onto the lake. Jerry walked forward as he watched the guys cutting away at the ice with their chainsaws. No, this definitely wasn't good.

**Dianna's POV.**

Dianna slammed her breaks the moment she skidded up in front of Jerry's. Bobby jumped in the car immediately and started giving her directions before turning to look at her. She looked mangled. To Bobby it seemed as if she had just been run over without the scars, bruises, or cuts to prove it. She looked exhausted, but Bobby could see deep within her eyes she still had some fight left in her.

"Is Sarah and your brother okay," Bobby questioned as she swerved around the street, trying to avoid cop cars that beeped onto Angel's monitor he had stashed in his car.

"Yeah, they're safe. The building came down, but we made it out. They're all dead and gone, and if not then they're gonna be taking a very long nap," Dianna said forcing a smirk before Bobby spoke his next question, "What about you," he asked looking her over again.

"I've been better. Let's just say when this is all over I'm defiantly talking to Warren, about his daddy's cure and see if it's been improved any," Dianna told him with a frown as she pulled off of the road and onto the ice. The way Dianna was driving they'd be there in no time.

"Hey, we need to stop a little bit back, so Sweet and his men won't see us coming," Bobby said noticing her speed quickening.

"Not really, I can keep us covered by the snow on the ice," Dianna told him as she finally put her foot on the break peddle. As they came to a stop Dianna could see a tiny flea like speck in the distance, and she knew almost immediately who it was.

"Looks like there's more than we thought there were going to be," Dianna mumbled as Bobby nodded.

**Jerry's POV.**

Jerry watched as Sweet and his other goons pulled up next to the other cars. As Sweet got out Jerry knew that if something good didn't go his way today then he sure as hell was going to end up robbed, beaten, and turned into an ice cube.

"Jeremiah Mercer. Businessman," Sweet rang as he made his way over to Jerry. "Give me that," Sweet snapped as he took the bag of money from Jerry's hands. Setting it down on the ice he began to sift through it before looking up at Jerry with a frown. However he suddenly burst out into a smile as he yelled, "God damn it I like how you do business! You're a reasonable man." Sweet began stuffing the money back into the bag as he carried on, "You should have let me in on your project. We could have been partners. Could have been a sweet deal for both of us. Now it just a sweet deal for me." Victor zipped the bag still having a smile plastered upon his face.

Jerry, however, was starting to get anxious and a little annoyed. Finally as he reached his last straw he blurted out, "Come on, man. We gonna do business, or what?" Sweet looked at him for a moment as if lost before nodding and saying, "Right." Standing up he continued to say, "Right, Right. Down to business. What were the…? What were the terms again? You give me 400 grand, and I pardon you and your brothers and sister, is that right? Forgive and forget, right?"

"That's right," Jerry mumbled solemnly before continuing, "My family said I was naïve. That you would shoot me and just take the money. Yeah."

"Damn, man, you hurt my feelings," Sweet chuckled patting his friends shoulder who had joined in.

"Good, because you don't know shit about hurting feelings. I just buried my mama, and came close to burying my sister and my brother, and I think that's payment enough, Vic," Jerry spit out viciously at the man standing before him.

"You been doing a lot of thinking, boy," Sweet replied with a frown.

"Yeah, my mama raised me to be a thinking man. So me and my family, we came up with a whole new proposal," Jerry boomed as his voice rose.

"A whole new proposal. Is that right," Vic chuckled menacingly as his goons began to fall back behind him leaving Jerry out in the open.

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir. You gonna like it too. Because it is a—a sweet deal. Check it out. Instead of giving you the 400 grand, we decided we'd give it to these mistreated workers you got standing behind you," Jerry gloated happily as Sweet's look upon his face darkened. Putting his hand behind his head he spit out, "Pistol." However when no pistol came he replied again a little louder, "Evan, I said pistol!"

"Uh, No, Bitch," Evan threw at him with confidence as he came to stand in front of him, "The one thing you forgot about me is this: I was in the union for a long time. I ain't never missed no meetings." By the time Evan was through he was right in Sweet's face.

"He ain't lying," Jerry cut in with a smirk, "It's cold out here when you by yourself, ain't it?" Suddenly Sweet began chuckling as he looked back and forth between Jerry and Evan, "So, what now? You gonna kill the hand that's been feeding you? Over some stupid old lady?"

"Watch your motherfucking mouth," Jerry spoke up with pure anger as he pointed a finger at Sweet.

"YOU DUMB SHITS! I told Fowler and his pals all about this meeting! You kill me, you all go down! Murder! He's already late. Shit, he's probably on his way right now," Sweet said as he began to loose hope and control. Right now in Jer's eyes he looked like a little child trying to act all big and bad. There was nothing to be afraid of this man.

"He ain't coming," Jerry replied without so much as a breath.

"Come on now. Who's gonna do it, huh? Who the man here, huh? Which one of you tough guys gonna do it? Who's gonna take on the champ? You, Charlie," Sweet yelled like a caged animal as he spun around in circles before something off in the distance caught his attention. Two small specks emerging from the white wind as they made their way up to them. One male, one female. Both _very_ angry.

"Is this who I think it is," Someone chuckled from beside Jerry as he merely smiled at his brother and sister.

"Is this what you all been waiting on," Sweet chuckled from within the group as he kept his eyes trained on Bobby as Dianna fell in behind him. Jerry could clearly see that Dianna was keeping the snowy wind raging on around them; protecting them, and covering them from unwanted eyes.

"You alright, Jerry," Bobby asked turning to his brother as he stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm straight," Jerry replied warmly glad that his siblings had arrived. Bobby handed Jerry his gun first almost as if he was trying to prove how easy this would be, and plus, for once in his life, he was fighting fair.

"Oh, Bobby Mercer," Victor chuckled pulling off his thick fur coat, "Back in town. You gonna be the one man, or is it your little sister." Bobby began throwing off his coat as he handed it to Jerry since Dianna was a little busy keeping the snow cover around them. At least Vic's goons were now beginning to cheer on Bobby. That was an improvement.

"Bring it on, baby. What you got," Vic carried on as he readied himself for a fight. Bobby pulled out his rosary as he kissed it for good luck. Stuffing it back in his shirt he ignored Victor's taunts towards him.

**Dianna's P.O.V.**

Dianna was trying her best to keep the snow floating around them, but every time she blinked her eyes it seemed to become harder to hold. Bobby wasn't making it any better on her though. She was to busy worrying about him also.

She watched as her brother circled Sweet and throw in a few punches here and there, however Sweet was the first to land a punch almost knocking Bobby off his feet completely. The second punch made him stumble onto his hands, but Jerry was right there picking him right back up and throwing him back into the ring just like old times when they'd horse house around out back of the house. However the difference here and there was that this was the real thing. This fight would be the one to judge who was going to come out alive.

Bobby landed a punch right in Victor's nose making him only stumble slightly, but overall he wasn't really fazed. He just came right back like a punching bag at him. Bobby managed to land another one again, however Victor came back and landed a punch in his side. From there Victor managed to get Bobby on the ground as he landed a kick to his privates.

Victor tackled Bobby and took him to the ground. Dianna wanted to help him so bad. Wanted to jump right on in and pull the asswipe off her brother, but she knew better. She knew her place, Bobby had taught her that much.

Both men kept a firm grip on each others throats as they wrestled around on the ice, until Victor managed to get Bobby in a headlock. Dianna noticed the crowd around her starting to huddle in and keep her from seeing the view. The way the men kept going on though, it seemed as if Victor was winning.

"Elbow, baby, elbow," she heard one of the men yell as she heard someone land a couple into the other person. The crowd parted slightly as Bobby came into Dianna's sights. He seemed okay, however the same could also be said about Victor.

Bobby landed two strong punches in Victor's face as he tried to stumble his way up off the ice. When he finally did managed to get up Bobby struck him right in his back as he fell into Evan.

"Get your bitch ass back in there," Evan laughed as he pushed him roughly back over to Bobby. The moment Bobby had a hold of him it was almost as if watching a geek from Dianna's old school getting beat up by the star jock. It was pretty hilarious to say the least.

With one finally punch Victor was on his knees as Bobby turned to Dianna with a smile. "Dianna is there anything you would like to include," Bobby asked as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"To tired Bobby, never thought you'd tag me in," Dianna chuckled as she walked past Bobby and toward the heap of blood and bruises you'd have to call Sweet. Sweet was slowly starting to weave as he sat there on his knees. When he saw Dianna coming he just looked up at her with pleading eyes, but all Dianna saw was her mother's grave staring back at her in the depths of his eyes. She saw Green's coffin, and most of all she saw Jack lying in that hospital bed she had found him when she had awoken from her near death experience. No, there was no pity there for this man. Dianna pulled her hand back and swung it full force into Victor's face. The sound of Dianna's hand smacking across Victor's cheek could have been heard for miles as everyone stood in awe. No wonder they did though because Victor's head had almost did a 360. Some could have sworn they heard his muscles and bone tear.

Victor brought his face to look at her again only this time with anger, but Dianna wouldn't have none of that, "I'm might be a woman Sweet, and I might just be a piece of ass to you, but here's a thing you haven't realized. Though I might be a female mutant, I am a Mercer, and nobody, I repeat, NOBODY MESSES WITH THE MERCERS." With one finally kick to his face, Victor was gone. He laid there on the ice barely with a heartbeat left. The man was covered in blood, bruises, cuts, and half in, and half out of it.

The air went silent as everyone gazed at such a sight that lay before them. The monster had finally fallen.

"Get him in the hole," Bobby replied quickly but gruffly to his goons. A group of his men picked him up and swung him into the crater, as Bobby took Dianna by the waist and pulled her away. Jerry and Bobby began to make their way back to the car as they made sure Dianna stayed near them. There was no need for her to finish him off completely.

"So, what we gonna do about the police," Jerry asked turning to look at his brother.

"Police? Cops love the Mercers, Jerry," Bobby smiled over at his siblings earning a small chuckle from both of them.

_**Interrogation Room **_

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO VICTOR SWEET," the female police officer yelled angrily at Di, as one of the MRD stood in the corner watching her closely.

"Victor, who," Dianna chuckled at her, before she felt the MRD land a punch right in her mouth, however she turned back and looked at them.

"You wanna know what happened? Sure I'll tell you. It was 5:00 o'clock yesterday when I was at his house. I mean your boyfriend wasn't that great, but I showed him how to do…" SMACK. The woman hit hard for being a non-mutant.

"Don't you dare say shit about my boyfriend! Now tell me what happened to Sweet," the policewoman yelled angrily as she slammed Di's head down into the table.

"I told you what happened. I was in your house fucking your…" SMACK.

"DAMN, THAT ONE HURT BITCH. NO WONDER YOUR MAN FUCKS LIKE A GIRL," Dianna yelled angrily as the woman finally got so fed up she stomped out of the room yelling, "Let her go. We sure as hell ain't getting anything out that bitch."

The MRD yanked Dianna up roughly before shoving her out the door. Throwing her belongs into her hand he pushed her outside where the rest of her family was being coddled by their loved ones. Surprisingly Sarah was one of the ones doing the coddling. What was even more sickening was it was to Bobby.

"GET THE HELL OUT HERE," The MRD yelled shoving her again. Dianna turned around and yelled at him, "LET ME SEE YOU OUT ON THE STREET THEN I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL FUCKING MUTANT CAN DO, ASS WIPE."

"DIANNA," Jack yelled with happiness as she limped over to him. Taking her into his arms she didn't have much time to enjoy the feel of her arms around him before he pushed her back slightly to check over her.

"No cuts, bruises, or blood, so I'm gonna guess you played it nice," Jack chuckled.

"Jack I can heal fast remember, and by the way you know I never play nice," Dianna giggled as her family smiled at her.

"What did you do," Jack smirked as he playfully raised his eyebrows.

"Let's just say girly girl in there will be questioning the motives of her boyfriend soon, instead of me," Dianna smiled evilly as she pulled away from him and walked over to the counter where her other three brothers stood.

"LET ME GET MY PROPERTY," Bobby yelled over the counter at the police.

"Man, you all right," Angel asked with a smile.

"I'm good," Bobby answered truthfully.

"You said something didn't you, Jerry," Angel accused without so much as a warning.

"I did not say nothing, man. Why you always…"

"I did," Bobby blurted out making all our eyes turn to him.

"What you say," we all chorused worriedly.

"I told him I was banging his wife," Bobby said with a straight face as we all began giggling. Bobby getting fed up with waiting yelled out, "COME ON, MAN."

"I did too," Angel smiled showing his big white shiny teeth.

"Me too," Jerry joined in looking between his three brothers.

"Me three," Dianna smiled as her brothers turned to look at her with shocked faces.

"Not like that you dumb-shits! I told the chick they stuck me with that I was fucking her boyfriend. She really liked that. Thank god I can heal because that bitch, can hit like man. Told her no wonder her man don't know how to fuck," Dianna replied as her brothers just continued staring at her before going into a fit of laughter.

"Damn, always knew you were one of us, Di. Great minds think alike," Bobby chuckled ruffling his sister's hair.

* * *

**I especially liked the end to this chapter. Come on you know you liked it. You know you want to review. The review button calls to you. It saying, Click me, click me please, I'll die if you don't click me. CLICK ME!**


	24. Where Do I Truly Belong?

_**+Where Do I Truly Belong+**_

Dianna slowly began stuffing her newly folded clothes into her bag, all the while wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to leave, but she knew it would be good for her. What had kept her here before, well let's just say she couldn't let keep her here anymore.

"Knock, Knock," came Jerry's voice from her doorway. Since the incident with Sweet, Jerry and her had grown closer. He still wasn't her favorite brother, but he was still the most sensible.

"Where you heading out to this time? It's not like you can leave without a goodbye this time. We've all got our eye on you this time around," Jerry smirked as he walked over and began helping her with folding her clothes. 'Shawty' by Plies/T-Pain played loudly from her radio in the corner. It was a song that most of her brothers said fit perfectly for her and Jack. Dianna seemed think the song that fit the most perfect though was 'Heartless,' by The Fray.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about heading back to the institute. Storm called last night, she said that they got a call from a hospital, something about they think Xavier's alive. I don't really know. If the rumor's true I might stay there for as long as he needs me, but I'm thinking about grabbing John, and my dad and heading up to Canada where that piece of land our mother left us is. Maybe it will give us all some answers. Logan didn't even know about me, or even remember her when I first met him. Xavier thinks that maybe Stryker wiped his mind a long time ago. He needs some memory jogging experiences just as much as I do. Anyway, then after that I might get into contact with Warren and see about taking the cure," Dianna whispered the last part, but Jerry had heard her.

"Yeah, Angel told me about that. Dianna it can't be that bad to want to rid yourself of it," Jerry said stopping what he was doing to look her in the eyes with care.

"Jerry, it's gotten to the point where I don't know if I'll be able to control it from this day to next. Whatever has gotten control of me inside it ain't going anywhere, and neither am I. There's always going to be a battle inside for dominance, and I don't want to see it win out like it did with my mentor. I don't want to be like the Phoenix. I want control. I want to be normal for once in my life. I want to be able to move on without having constant reminders of my past, which is what it's doing. Jerry I need to get rid of it. I need to get away and think, and right now Jack and the others, but especially Jack are not helping," Dianna said forcefully right at the end as she looked over to her doorway hoping the others weren't nearby.

"Are you sure, Di," Jerry asked searching in her eyes.

"Probably more sure than I've ever been," Dianna told him truthfully as she finally took a seat on her bed.

"Does Jack, know about all of this," Jerry questioned curiously.

"Yeah, but I think he's in denial right now. He seems to think I'm not leaving. The man's hurting Jer, and I'm doing it. Maybe it would be best if I just ended this now before I cause him anymore hurt. Just being around me I'm causing him emotional and physical harm. As long as he's with me he's going to be in danger, and he doesn't deserve that. He deserves fame and fortune, even love. I can only give him one of the three, but even if it seems like enough, it ain't for me. He deserves everything down to the last drop. He's a great guy Jer, more than I've ever deserved," Dianna explained looking out her non-busted window at the kids playing hockey in the street. She could hear the pounding of hammers, and chainsaws as Angel and Bobby worked on fixing the house downstairs.

"That's bullshit Di. You're so stupid. You got a good man in front of you. A man who can love you and support you, and yet you still say he's not good enough…."

"Jer I meant I'm not good enough for hi…"

"I don't give a shit Di. He's perfect for you! Hell you're perfect for him. Yin and Yang, Fire and Water, Earth and Wind. Di if I was to ask him what he could change about you that boy would say absolutely nothing. He loves you for who you are, not what you are. There's not many guys out there like that, and no offense, the guys you've chosen lately have been far from Jack," Jerry said as his voice rose, making Dianna cringe at the harshness that edged along his words.

"Jerry, I'm hurting, and I just need time to get away and heal. I can't heal when Jack's around. I've suffered many deaths in my life and right now I just need time to think over my life; to revaluate myself as a person, not a mutant. I don't just need it Jerry, I want it. I want peace for just one moment in my life," Dianna told him sorrowfully as she turned to look at him now with tears in the corners of her eyes. Jerry leaned forward and wiped the strays away from her face before looking over her, "You know I see a lot of Ma in you. Strong, independent, resilient, and most of all full of so much love it could kill you. Ma left quite an imprint on us, but I think she left the biggest on you. You miss her a lot, you might not show it, but I can see it. I understand you need time to cry, to mourn, and that's understandable, but please Di, don't walk away from a man willing to give you his heart, and anything else yours desires." Dianna slowly forced a smile at her brother as she slowly nodded. Leaning forward she hugged her brother for the first time with meaning. There was no numbness in the hug, no emotionless. Everything about the hug was warm and brotherly.

She was glad to have her brother back. She was glad that he was recovering. She was glad he had survived.

Clearing his throat he pulled away and replied, "Come on now, Camille made a good dinner, and I'm sure if we turn it down she'll beat us senseless. She's getting better at cooking too from the smell of it." Dianna chuckled as her brother pulled her up and walked her out the door and down the stairs.

After dinner, Jerry and Camille headed home with the girls, leaving the normal bunch to fend for themselves within the house. John however was one of the few who wasn't there. He had decided to crash at Rogue's. Dianna was sure that was a sign of something right there. A sign that soon her brother would be listening to love songs, instead of depressing heavy metal ones.

Bobby had retired to his room with Sarah long ago leaving Jack, Angel, and Dianna to fend for themselves with the little munchkin Sarah had to call a kid.

"Let's play ring-around-the-rosy," Adrianna cried as she jumped into Jack's lap. Jack grunted from the impact, but smiled all the same.

"How about let's play the quiet game, so Jack can rest," Jack told her with a chuckle.

"That's no fun," Adrianna pouted unhappily.

"For you it might not be, but to me it would be heaven" Jack said leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"PLEASEEEEEEE….."

"Come on kiddo it's late, and you need to get to sleep," Dianna replied as she put her hand over her mouth all the while Addy kept going on and on. Finally she stopped and Di lifted her hand from her face. However, it wasn't long before she was doing it again.

"ANGEL," Di cried looking over at the cackling clown.

"You're on your own, Di. You were the one to offer to take her off of Sarah's hands," Angel chuckled shaking his head.

"I didn't offer, BOBBY MADE ME," Dianna screeched angrily as Jack finally sat up and looked at her.

"If you carry her up the stairs, I'll tuck her in," Jack had a pretty good idea there. The kid did seem to like him a lot. Maybe this little plan would work.

"Fine," With one swift move Dianna had the 4 year old in her arms as she trotted her way over to the stairs.

"Damn, what does Sarah feed you! You weigh like 200 hundred pounds for such a skinny little thing," Di mumbled as Jack followed in behind them as they made their way up the stairs. Jack's leg had healed pretty well. So good in fact he now didn't need his crutches. That was a big relief for the two couple, however he still had to take it easy. It wasn't like he hadn't just received about five bullets to his leg, and many more to other various parts of his body.

"But I don't want to go to bed," Adrianna cried as Dianna sat her down on her bed.

"But you have to kiddo. Uncle Jack, and Aunt Di need their sleep too," Dianna begged the child as Jack exited for a few moments so that Di could get her into her overnight clothes. Adrianna lifted up her arms as Dianna slid her shirt off and rummaged in her bag for her nightgown. Finally finding it she slipped it over her head and then went to pull off her shoes, and then her jeans. Once the kid was dressed she led her out of the bedroom and to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"This is so unfair," Addy mumbled under her breath.

"Trust me, one of these days when you get all big and grown, you'll be wishing you could have this much sleep," Di chuckled as she watched the child brush her teeth and rinse them. Dianna then took a comb to her hair and gently ran it through.

"Mommy isn't as good as you," Addy spoke up with a smile and closed eyes.

"That's because my mother taught me, plus I had a little brother to practice it on," Dianna smiled at her. Once done Di took her hand and led her back into her room where she was staying for the night. Jack was already in there waiting. It wasn't so hard to get the kid into bed when she saw him.

"Okay, time for nighty night kiddo," Jack grinned as he tucked Sarah in, however as he went to turn off the light Addy yelled, "No, I don't like the dark." Jack rose an eyebrow, but all the same shrugged his shoulders as he went to turn and leave.

"Uncle Jack, can you sing to me. Mommy said you can sing anyone to sleep," Addy begged him with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or something else," Jack chuckled looking at Dianna as she smiled and rolled her eyes, as she watched him walk back over to the little girl. Sitting back down on the bed, he pulled her blanket up closer to her. Slowly lyrics slipped off of his lips like liquid velvet.** (First off there is NO SKILLET, in my little world here, there is only the Spares. So the Spares are Skillet. You get, got it, good.)**

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
Ain't the same since I'm living without you  
All the memories are getting colder  
All the things that I wanna do over_

Went to bed I was thinking about you  
I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
When I see you in my dreams at night  
It's so real but it's in my mind

And now  
I guess  
This is as good as it gets

Dianna slipped closer to Jack as he sung to the little angel, while her eyes began to flutter. She was getting sleepy. Guess Jack had a god's voice after all.

_  
Don't wake me  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of  
I don't wanna wake up  
_

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
And how it felt when I finally found you  
It's like a movie playing over in my head  
Don't wanna look 'cause i know how it ends  
All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
All the promises I made that I wouldn't break  
It's last call, last song, last dance  
'Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance_

_And now  
I guess  
This is as good as it gets  
_

_Don't wake me  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of  
I don't wanna wake up_

_  
Don't wake me  
We're together just you and me  
Don't wake me  
'Cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let you go  
But I don't wanna be alone  
_

_These dreams of you keep on growing stronger  
It ain't a lot but it's all I have  
Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer  
Don't wanna stop cause I want you back _

_Don't wake me  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of  
I don't wanna wake up_

_Don't wake me  
We're together just you and me  
Don't wake me  
'Cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let you go  
But I don't wanna be alone  
_

"Jack, she's asleep," Dianna whispered softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He simply nodded, before replying, "I noticed, I was singing that mostly to you. That's a new song I wrote about you." Her eyes already glistening caught the reflection of the light and illuminated them long enough for him to see.

"Di, I..."

"Come on, come to bed," she said turning away from him and making her way out of her room and toward his. Obediently he followed as he shut Di's door softly as to not wake Adrianna.

Upon entering his room she quickly shed herself of her day clothes, and slipped into a nice pair of pajamas. While Jack was shedding his clothes down to his boxers Dianna pulled back his covers and slipped into bed. He soon followed as he scooted in close to her. Wrapping his arms around her she turned to look at him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Dianna said as she closed her eyes, however she could still feel his gaze upon her. He was unhappy, he had been since their talk back in the hospital. She just hoped he understood it was for the best for her, and for him.

"Don't, please," he begged her as he nuzzled his head into her shoulder.

"Jack I have to. I have obligations. I have people to go and check on. I have a job, Jack, just like you. The world needs the Spares, just like the world needs me to teach those which other teachers refuse to teach. Jack, just please try to understand..."

"I've tried Dianna, but what I can't understand is why you won't stay when you know you love me. When you know how many times I've told you I love you. Dianna I want to be with you. We could make it work…"

"You can't Jack. We can't. Not right now, and who knows probably never. As long as I'm a mutant, as long as I have others coming after me you're always going to be in their way, and knowing you you'll fight to your death, and I don't want to see that happen. Besides do you really want to put me through that torture of the thing called, 'Spotlight.' Last time I checked being famous wasn't so pretty," she told him as he suddenly broke out into a smile.

"Is this what it's all been about? You don't want people crowding you because you're dating the famous Jack Mercer," he chuckled cockily.

"Jack, don't you dare..."

"Dianna it's not all that bad. Sure the cameras will follow you around, and there's gonna be a couple of fans you'll have to fight off, but come on it won't be that hard being a mutant and all," Jack said as he gave his puppy dogs. To bad she opened her eyes right in time to see them.

"Jack, I'm getting the cure..."

"No, you aren't. Dianna you're perfectly normal. You don't need to change..."

"Yes, I do. My powers are getting out of control, and believe it or not I'd like to live a seditary life for a while before death finally catches up to me," Dianna hissed harshly as she turned over. Jack groaned, her and this death thing was beginning to get on his nerves. If God had wanted her he would have taken her by now.

"Dianna, answer truthfully, do you still love me or not," Jack demanded suddenly as he sat up to look down at her.

"Wha-what, of course I do. I've told you a million times I do Jack," Dianna sputtered as her voice rose.

"Then prove it. Stay with me," Jack pleaded with Dianna as he slowly rolled himself on top of her and took her hands and raised them above her head. His messy hair fell across her face as he leaned closer into hers.

"I can't. I can't Jack...I jus..."

He silenced Dianna with his lips as he continued to securely hold her hands above her head. She could have pushed him off. It wouldn't have been that hard. She knew how to do it, Logan had showed her incase of emergency, however every ounce and drop of her begged not to.

She let their bodies mold into one another as he caressed her so softly. She let him run his tongue across hers, before he agonizingly traveled across the rest of her skin. Letting go of her hands he slipped her pajama top over her head and onto the floor. He smiled realizing she hadn't been wearing a bra. One less thing he wouldn't have to figure out how to get off tonight.

Di's hands made their way down to his briefs as he nibbled on sensitive areas. She let her hand slide in and match his movements as he grinded into her. Jack's mouth left her breasts and continued lower down her stomach. Upon reaching Dianna's waistband of her pajama bottoms, he smiled, before using his teeth to pull them down. He got about halfway before giving up and ripping them off of her. She giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"Think that's funny huh," he said huskily as his hand disappeared under what little her thong covered. She felt him rub his finger against her sensitive spot making Di grind against him.

"Bet Mr. Popsicle could never do that, could he," Jack chuckled as he leaned up and placed his mouth over hers. The kiss was rough on both ends. There was anger, passion, and a hint of sadness in the kiss as he worked his hand below. She felt the feeling coming long before he did. Pulling his hand out of her thong he ripped them off. He kissed down her neck and across her breasts. His trail lead across her stomach, and even going further. Dianna withered in ecstasy as Jack did what he knew best. He was right. No man knew how to touch her like he did.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck as he kissed his way back up to her. Taking Di's hand in his he placed it where he needed it the most.

"You feel that. That's all because of you. I just have to be near you to want you," He breathed out raggedly, while she brought her hand away from his. Dianna went to switch positions, but he stopped her.

"Nope, don't think so. It's your turn to feel what I've been feeling lately," Jack smirked as he took her hand again and used it to push off his boxers.

Jack then took Dianna's hand and placed it on his bare member. He began to rub it back and forth, before he made her clutch it. Jack then brought his hips closer to hers. Positioning himself at her entrance, he let her hand finally fall away as it found it's way to his bare back.

Jack didn't move though, and every time she tried to bring her hips up he'd simply just pull away. "Jack," Dianna moaned as this time it rubbed against her sensitive area.

"Just like that…I wanna hear you baby. I wanna hear you beg for it," Jack whispered huskily into her ear. Barely opening her eyes she moaned out, "Jack, I need you."

"What's the magic word," he whispered with velvety words.

"Please Jack, please," she begged before she felt him finally slide in. He was slow, agonizing even. He kept her in place knowing she'd try to make it faster, or flip them over, and he was right. She wanted to so bad as he drove himself into her so tenderly.

"Please Jack, faster," she cried as tears of ecstasy fell from the corners of her eyes. He smirked evilly as he ever so cautiously picked up pace.

Dianna felt it coming, and she knew she was going to be loud. The whole house would hear her if she didn't cover her mouth soon. Di raked her nails across Jack's back as he arched into her. Bringing her hand up to his cheek she cupped it and tried bringing him closer so that they could kiss, and that it would muffle her cries, however catching onto what she was doing he diverted to her neck. The moment he sunk his teeth into her, and thrust into Di one last time, it was all over for the both of them. The moan was probably louder than she had ever heard Bobby yell. Oh Jack, that cheeky little bastard.

"Keep it down, Jack. Nobody wants to hear you two fuckin' one another," came Bobby from the other side of the wall as Jack chuckled evilly.

"Sorry Bobby, I'll keep it quiet next time," Jack yelled back at him as he slowly leaned up and slid out of her. However he didn't move as he looked down at Dianna with a little smug smirk upon his lips.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll get you back one of these days," she glared through half-lidded eyes.

"Sure you will," he taunted as he collapsed beside her.

"Yeah just you wait. Next time mister you're in for it..."

"So I convinced you to stay," Jack laughed as Dianna suddenly caught onto his game.

"Of all the nerve....Jack Mercer I told you what I've told you already," she glared looking at him as his face fell.

"Dianna, please..."

"No Jack..."

"Fine, be a stubborn, insufferable, bi..."

"I dare you to finish that," she glared, but being the stubborn Jack he was, he went on to finish it. With that Di yanked the pillow out from under his head making him fall onto the hard mattress. Grabbing the comforter off his bed roughly she stomped over to the door while throwing on her clothes. Wasn't easy to do since she had so much stuff in her hands, but she managed.

"Where you going," Jack questioned with a glare.

"Far away from you, Jack Mercer!"

"Fine. Go. Runaway from me like you always do," Jack yelled at her as he swung his legs over the bed and began to dress back into his boxers and sleeping pants.

"No it's called leaving you Jack, there's a difference," Dianna screamed as she made her way down the hallway. She heard Jack yell, before something shattered. She closed her eyes and held the railing tightly. The tears slowly slipped, as the sobs hit her hard. She suddenly felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders. Turning, she expected to find Jack, but instead she found Sarah.

"Come on, you can sleep with me tonight. Bobby will take the floor in Jack's room," Sarah whispered with care, as she led her back up the stairs and toward Bobby's room.

* * *

Dianna didn't get much sleep that night. One, was because the fight going on in the next room between her brother, and Jack. The other reason was because she was still very heartbroken. She didn't want to fight with Jack. She didn't want to make this harder than it was already going to be. She loved Jack, she loved him more than anything, but they just didn't fit into each other worlds. The time for them had already came and passed. There was no way for them to save it, or fix it. It was over between them no matter how much they loved each other.

Dianna turned over in bed, when Sarah turned to face her in her sleep. The girl had some very rancid breath when she slept. Dianna continued wiggling in the sheets hoping they'd get softer, and less scratchy, however she finally gave in and swung her legs over the side. She just sat there for a few moments looking out the newly fixed window. She watched as lights from passing cars grazed by the glass, and as snow gently fell covering the old as it had done every night this week. She listened as sirens blared into the night, and couples fought in nearby homes. She could hear the sound of bottles breaking, maybe a faint giggle hear or there. This was home to her. Wasn't perfect, that much was for certain, but this place home. It had been her home the moment she stepped into the house with Evelyn. It had been her home the moment Green had opened the car door for her. It had been home the moment she cracked her first joke with the boys. It had been home the moment she met Jack. How could it be home now?

Greene was gone, Evelyn was gone, and the family would be splitting up again to go their separate ways. What would happen to this home? Sure Bobby would take over it, maybe even bring Sarah into it, but this place would never be the home it once was. Not without Evelyn. For the first time since Dianna had been there, she finally let herself cry over Evelyn's death. These tears weren't for so many reasons like they had been before, but just for Evelyn. She cried for the death of her foster parent, for the death of her friend, and for the death of her mother. Evelyn was everything to her, and now she was no more.

Standing up and wiping her tears she made her way to the door. Peeking her head to check for anyone, she then began to make her way to the stairs. Bobby, and Jack had finally stopped yelling, and now faint snores could be heard from their room. Angel, and Sofi were dead asleep in the room behind her, and Adrianna was far gone from this world where things such as unicorns, and fairies didn't exist.

Dianna made her way into the laundry room where her clean clothes sat, along with her bags. Very quietly she undressed as she pulled out some clean clothes. Once dressed again, she threw her other clothes into her bags, before making her way into the living room. Dianna dropped her bags on a nearby chair as she headed upstairs to clean up and grab anything she had left.

When all was said and done she stood at the doorway with coat on, keys, and bags in hand. She looked around the house and sighed.

"I miss you Ma, but this just ain't worth it anymore," Dianna whispered as she opened the door. Dianna walked onto the closed off porch, however she stopped when she saw a figure sitting in the chair beside her.

"Running again, I see," came her voice.

"I'm not running, Ma. I'm leaving," Dianna whispered. Dianna closed her eyes and tried to will away the spirit, but still when she opened her eyes there she sat.

"You can't make me go away when I'm trying to help you sweetie," she chuckled as Dianna shook her head while sneering, "Never could, actually."

"You're angry. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be if you weren't trying to leave," she replied with an all knowing smile.

"Ma, don't even start," Dianna began arguing with the ghost. Dianna was beginning to think she was losing more than her control over her mutation. It could be possible she was losing her mind as well.

"Jack loves you dear, you should give it a chance," she said as she continued knitting, while she rocked back and forth in her chair.

"I gave it a chance. I'm done giving it a chance. It will never work," Dianna replied adamantly as she took a seat on a nearby seat.

"It will, trust me. Have I ever been wrong in things like this," she chuckled. Di smiled as she shook my head, however when she turned her head to see Evelyn, she was gone.

"Oh god, I miss you ma," she frowned as she leaned her head into her hands. She just stayed liked that for a few moments before finally wiping the tears and sniffing away whatever sobs she had left. With the little bit of energy she had left she picked up her bags and headed out the last door.

That night she left town without a single goodbye to any of her family, not even John. John was happy, why should she take him away from that? He'd be fine with Rogue and the others, but Dianna, well she needed to move on. She had been here longer than she intended. It was time to go back to her life.

* * *

"Okay class, remember to practice your music tonight for tomorrow," Dianna smiled at her class as they left out the door quickly. Sighing Dianna turned to clean up her desk. It had been four weeks since she had been in Detroit. Four weeks since she had last seen her family. Four weeks since…

"OW," Dianna groaned as her arm barely grazed her breast.

"You okay," came a voice from her doorway. Dianna turned and found one of her fellow colleagues, Peter, or better known as Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin. The best thing about him was he was big and strong, and could turn into a huge metal, human shield. Colossus was someone she didn't mind having on her side when she was in a fight. He was also someone she didn't mind having around when she needed a friend.

"I'm good, Peter. Just my breasts are a little sore lately. I think this period coming up might be my worst," Dianna giggled as she straightened out some music papers.

"Um, I'm not a woman, but I'm sure breast tenderness is not a symptom of a period. I think it's leaning toward the opposite actually," Peter chuckled as he bent down to pick up some of the papers that Dianna's students had left behind.

"Pregnant? No, I couldn't be…" Dianna stopped mid-sentence as she thought back, okay maybe the her favorite Russian friend was on to something.

"No, that…maybe…no I couldn't be. Shit I am," Dianna groaned as she plopped down in a nearby seat and placed her head in her hands. Peter laughed as he made his way over to her and took a seat beside her.

"Don't be so certain. Get a test, and test yourself first. I've been wrong before," he replied rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "If you are pregnant, do you know who it belongs to," he asked suddenly with concern.

"I have two options," Dianna mumbled, however she quickly added, "but I have one that seems a lot more likely."

"Who's that," he questioned.

"Remember that guy I told you about back when I was in Detroit," Dianna inclined as she finally looked up at him.

"Oh, oh… so you did cheat on…oh well that's going to go over well if you are," He chuckled as Dianna smiled and playfully shoved him.

"Well the only thing to do now, is one, go get a test. Two, don't let Bobby find out, and three, talk to dear old daddy," Dianna stated calmly as she stood up along with Peter.

"Which Daddy? Yours, or it's," Peter snickered as she punched his shoulder, which once again didn't seem to faze the humongous man.

* * *

Dianna groaned as the clock finally struck 9:45. It was time to look. "You have to do it," Storm encouraged her as she motioned to the test on the counter.

"Please don't make me," Dianna groaned looking between her two parents. Yes, Logan had finally proposed to Storm, and she had said yes. Storm had quickly became her step-mother. Dianna didn't really mind. Storm was good for him, and plus she was good to her. There was nothing really to complain about.

"Come on, I need to know if I'm gonna have to murder that man or not," Logan laughed as he pushed her forward.

Ever so slowly Dianna inched toward the test, but the moment she saw the single word, and not the two words she collapsed.

"She fainted, so I'm going to guess that means she's pregnant, right," Logan laughed while pulling Dianna back up. Storm and Dianna simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Bobby's P.O.V  
**

Bobby was serving drinks when his boss tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, Bobby. You got a call from some girl."

"Is it Sarah," Bobby questioned looking behind him at the phone.

"No…someone named Dianna Mercer, I think. Your sister, right," He said as Bobby dropped what he was doing and ran over to the phone. Grabbing it off the receiver he put it to his ear and yelled, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Ow, try not screaming, and I'll tell you," Dianna groaned from the other side of the receiver.

"Well," Bobby asked as he heard his sister sigh.

"I've been up at the institute. Surprise! Xavier was alive, and while he's been recovering I took over some more duties other than my music class that I teach. Oh, andI'mpregnant," Dianna replied rushing the last part. Bobby raised an eyebrow as he questioned, "Repeat that last part will you I didn't understand what you said."

"I'm…pregnant," Dianna whispered, but Bobby heard. Bobby heard enough to drop the phone. However he quickly scrambled around for it as he put it to his ear.

"YOUR WHAT," he yelled again making Dianna snap at him for it.

"I'm pregnant, Bobby. You know the kind of thing where you…"

"I know what you mean. I'm just stunned….um…well…who's the father," Bobby asked looking around the bar at everyone going on about their business.

"I'll give you one guess," Dianna mumbled unhappily.

"Bobby," Bobby asked.

"No, you idiot, it's your brother," Dianna yelled at him as Bobby began grinning from ear to ear, "Well I have a bunch of those, Di. You need to be more specific." Dianna knew he was pulling her strings, but all the same she gave him, "Fine, it's Jack. You happy. I'm having Jack's baby. Not giving it up, not telling him either." Bobby frowned as he turned to look away from the onlookers.

"Di, you need to tell him. Hell, you need to call him. You and him need to talk. He feels bad enough for what happened between you and him that one night. Not letting him know and him finding out another way would kill him. Dianna I know you can't support this kid on your own. You need help, not financial, but emotional, and physical help," Bobby lectured her confidently.

"That's why I called you. Bobby, I'm heading up to the place in Canada my mom left to me and John. I was wondering if you could drive up here for a couple of weeks with Sarah, and John. I need my family right now. Hell, I need everyone right now," she said shakily.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get up there. Just tell me where it is."

* * *

**Okay, I don't know how many chapters are left of this story, but it's getting close to the end. I'm not sure if I'm going to have a sequel or not any time soon, but if I get some free time I'll try to get one up. Anyway just keep reviewing, and I'll keep finishing up this part of the story.**


	25. Public Proposal

_**+Public Proposal+**_

Dianna looked out into the canyon before her. This place her mother had left her and John was breathtaking. The wind felt like heaven when it swept past her cheeks. The sun warmed her soul as it beat down upon her. The fresh air had a sweet fragrance, which was probably because of the pie Sarah was baking in the house nearby. There was an old snow covered garden nearby, which Dianna could only guess was once her mothers.

When Dianna had first arrived the place had been in a wreck. It had literally seemed as if someone had just left it one day and decided to never come back. Probably because they did from the moldy, stinky, far past decomposing food in the cabinets, and fridge. Her house had been littered with many different infestations. Vines had began to grow into the house from cracks in the windows. The vines had even began to grow over the house outside.

Overall the place had been a wreck until Logan and her had arrived. They managed to clean most off it up to make it decent and livable, and when Bobby, John, and Sarah had arrived they received even more help in cleaning the place up. Now it was clean and spotless, except for outside. Some of the vines were left to grow on the house, and the garden hadn't been messed with yet since it felt like it was in the negatives outside, and the snow covered the ground.

"You coming in for dinner," Sarah asked coming outside with a blanket as she took a seat on the patio.

"No, I'm not really hungry," Dianna lied continuing to look out at the view as Sarah wrapped her in the blanket to keep her warm.

"Yes you are. You're eating for two now, of course you're hungry. What's wrong girl," Sarah smiled as she took Dianna's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Worried, stressed, scared, angry, happy, a lot of emotions I guess. Just been thinking about when I took the cure. I'm wondering how it didn't kill the…well you know," Dianna mumbled as she brought her legs up onto the swing with her. She curled them into her chest and then leaned her head forward onto her knees.

"Well from how you explained the painful process of them first having to remove the metal from your bones, I honestly don't know how either. You would think the embryo would have burned to death. Who knows, maybe he or she is like you were. It could be intolerable to that kind of thing."

"You mean it could be a mutant," Dianna frowned closing her eyes as another stray wind whipped past her.

"Di, being a mutant isn't awful. In fact there are a lot more people open to it nowadays than there have been in a long time. Hell, look at Bobby. He loves that I'm a mutant. Loves the fact I can protect Adrianna better than him. Loves the fact that if anything happens within the mutant community, I'll be safe because I have the ability to protect myself. Jack loved that same thing about you, and I can promise you when you call him and tell him about the kid, he won't care if he or she is either," Sarah finished as she slid something into Dianna's hands.

"Di, it's been two weeks since you found out, it's time you made the call," Sarah whispered as she leaned forward and hugged Dianna tightly. With that she got up and retreated back into the house.

Dianna ever so slowly brought her eyes toward the phone and the name on the contact list. That name burned her mind, burned her tongue, burned her heart, and that was because she had burned him; badly.

"Ma, give me strength," Dianna breathed as she finally pressed the call button. The moment it came on instead of ringing it played Jack's band's hit song, 'Don't Wake Me.' However it didn't last long, because suddenly a voice broke through the song.

"Hello," came his frantic voice. Dianna couldn't speak, couldn't even move. "Hello, Dianna, is this you," he asked while Dianna finally realized this was her phone and not Sarah's.

"Hi Jack," Dianna breathed as Jack sighed from the other end.

"Hey Di, what you need," Jack asked a little rushed.

"Um…" Dianna was cut off as soon as she heard a girl in the background calling for Jack to get onstage.

"I'll be on in a minute," Jack yelled before coming back to talk to Di, "I'm really busy Di. We're playing live in New York right now. It's even on T.V."

"I know, I'm proud of you," Dianna said faking a happy voice.

"Thanks, but what about you, how are you," he questioned but he didn't wait for her to finish, "Di, I'm really sorry about what happened I wish I could take everything back. I wish what happened between us had never happened. I wish I hadn't ruined your life, by getting mixed up in it. You deserve better, I understand that now. Maybe it was best for us to go our separate ways…"

"Jack, that's not why I called," Dianna cut in.

"Then why…"

"Jack I was calling to say, I still loved you, and I'm sorry for being difficult. Jack I needed time away from you to find myself again. I needed time to mourn alone. I was in pain Jack. I was in severe pain, because I thought I was hurting you…"

"You never hurt me, baby. Not even once did you hurt me. In fact I wished you had never left. Di I wanted to ask you to…"

The phone suddenly cut out before it went dead. Dianna looked at it and noticed it wasn't her, but him. Whatever he had to say was going to have to wait because even her phone was going dead. Turning it off she headed back inside where her family was watching him live on T.V. Taking a seat she watched as the crowd called his name, however it seemed to take him a few minutes to appear from behind the curtain. He didn't seem so happy either as he looked over the crowd with sad eyes.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Jack growled as he looked at his phone. How could he have been so stupid not to charge it. Turning to Tyler and James they instantly knew what he wanted. "My phone is on the fritz too, man. Ask Tyler," James said pointing over to the long haired boy. Tyler reluctantly threw Jack his phone.

Jack dialed Dianna's number, however it immediately went to voicemail. She must still have his number blocked. Jack had figured that out long ago when he had tried calling her after that night they had fought. For a while it rang, until finally it went to voicemail all together. She must have been blocking all unknown calls. She'd never get his message even if he left one.

"Sorry, dude. Guess you'll just have to wait until she calls back," Tyler shrugged taking his phone back.

"I don't think she will, but thanks dude," Jack frowned as he turned to his newer band-mate, Debra. Well she wasn't new, because she had been with them for a while. She was James' new fiancé. Had one hell of a voice, and an attitude to kill. She was just a much louder version of Dianna.

"We ready to go on," Jack questioned as she nodded. With that he and the band finally took the stage with the thousands of screaming fans. Jack picked up his guitar next to the mic and threw the strap over his shoulder. Adjusting it, he finally turned his lips toward the mic.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. The Spares really do appreciate your support. As you all know we are doing this special for a charity. Millions of mutants are out there, and most of them are children. Runaways are common, but I can promise you most of them are mutants. We can't forget to help the runaway mutants either, because they are people too, and I'm here to prove it. I've lived with one, I've fallen for one, and she was a big inspiration for me when I was younger. She's still a big inspiration for me today. These songs are dedicated to her tonight. I hope your listening out there Di," Jack smiled as he turned to look at his band who simply smiled, while music began to pulse through their instruments, "I wrote this song when I went back to Detroit for my ma's funeral. It was inspired by the troubles I went through there, and a certain someone who pulled me through them."

Jack took a deep breath before the words finally came spilling off of his lips,

"I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losing my faith today

Falling off the edge today

I am just a man

Not superhuman

I'm not superhuman

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

Falling from my faith today

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speaking my mind today

My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

I'm not superhuman

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

My voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero, just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

We're in the fight of our lives

And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero, I've got a hero

Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time," Jack took a deep breath before opening his eyes to look into the screaming crowd. They loved the song that much was for certain. Jack's lips formed a smile as he nodded at them before the music in the background began playing their new hit song. It was the one that still hit him pretty hard when he sung it or heard it.

"This next song I think you all know," Jack mumbled into the mic, as his pick began to move against his guitar strings.

"I went to bed I was thinking about you  
Ain't the same since I'm living without you  
All the memories are getting colder  
All the things that I wanna do over

Went to bed I was thinking about you  
I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
When I see you in my dreams at night  
It's so real but it's in my mind

And now  
I guess  
This is as good as it gets

Don't wake me  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of  
I don't wanna wake up

I went to bed I was thinking about you  
And how it felt when I finally found you  
It's like a movie playing over in my head  
Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends  
All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
All the promises I made that I wouldn't break  
It's last call, last song, last dance  
'Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance

And now  
I guess  
This is as good as it gets

Don't wake me  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of  
I don't wanna wake up

Don't wake me  
We're together just you and me  
Don't wake me  
'Cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let you go  
But I don't wanna be alone."

* * *

**Dianna's P.O.V. **

Dianna suddenly stood and began heading toward her room. "Where are you going," Bobby asked as he grabbed her hand when she passed him.

"I can't…I can't take sitting here watching him anymore. Besides I'm really tired, so I think I'm just going to…"

"Hey, turn that up. Why did he just stop singing," Sarah replied frantically as she motioned for John to turn up the volume on the T.V.

Dianna turned to look at the T.V. and if she had known those next few moments would have changed her life, she wouldn't have chosen not to be standing at that particular moment.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"….These dreams of you keep on growing stronger  
It ain't a lot but it's all I have  
Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer  
Don't wanna stop cause I want you back…" Jack looked over the crowd as he continued on singing, but something kept knawing at him, it was like something he had to say, and the song was preventing him from doing so. Finally his voice gave out and his hand quit strumming the strings. The necklace that laid under his shirt, and across his chest seemed to weigh tons now. Slowly pulling it out as his band finally stopped the music behind him, he began to examine it. Ma had left this ring to the family, specifically Dianna, but she had given it to him. Ma must have known she was going to do that. Dianna wasn't big on jewelry except for her pendants necklace. Suddenly something clicked. Ma had expected him to pop the question. Ma had not left the ring to Dianna, but him, to both of them really.

Finally looking up Jack smiled as he spoke into the mic, "Sorry everybody for the sudden break, but I've got something to say to someone I should have said a long time ago, and I'm really hoping she's listening out there." Jack took off his guitar and put it back on it's stand. Then he turned back toward the mic, "Di, if your out there listening, then listen to what I have to say. The moment you walked into my home, became part of my family, you weren't. To my brothers you were our foster sister, but to me you were much more, and you always have been. That morning you left for Xavier's Institute it felt as if the other half of my soul had been ripped from me. When you came back for Ma's funeral, and when I saw you…I don't know, but everything just seemed okay. Having you around again, it just…it made sense. I'm sorry for putting you through hell. I'm sorry for making you be unfaithful to Bobby, I'm sorry for being different from you, and I'm sorry for not telling you about Rachel. I understand that I've only made you hurt worse. That I put you through worse than what you were already dealing with at the time. I didn't understand at the time that you were trying to take time to think, to mourn over your lost ones. I understand now. When you called me before I walked out here…it felt like the heavens opened up for me. I know we haven't talked since that fight, and I apologize for arguing with you even though you were trying to explain why you couldn't stay. I didn't listen, and that's my fault. I should have been more open to you about your decision. However, I want you to hear me now. Before the line went dead on that phone I wanted to tell you something. It was something I felt then, but now, I'm putting action into it. Dianna Howlett, I'm asking you with Ma's ring," Jack said as he took off the necklace and got down on one knee. He watched as a nearby camera zoomed in on him and he knew this was it. He was about to say the one thing that could change their relationship, "Please Di, marry me."

* * *

**Dianna's P.O.V.**

Dianna froze the moment those last four words left his mouth. Her heart had stopped when she noticed just what ring he was holding. That man had just asked her to marry him on T.V., infront of probably the largest viewing audience in all time. What did he expect her to do? Call him and tell him yes. Suddenly pop up in Nightcrawler's arms and say yes.

"So, Di. Whatcha say," Bobby smirked deviously at her.

"You're just loving this aren't you," Dianna finally chuckled as she looked over at her brother.

"Yep, pretty much," he smiled.

"I…I don't know…I really don't…"

"He's talking again," Sarah shushed them as she now sat only mere inches from the T.V. while Logan simply rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Dianna, me and this ring, will be waiting for you at our old home back in Detroit, tomorrow at 9:00 p.m. If you're not there by then, then I'll know your decision and I'll respect it, but know this. I love you, and only you. There is no one that can match your beauty, your charm, or your heart, other than you. I want only you, Di," with that Jack stood up and put the necklace back on his neck only this time he left it over his shirt, instead of under. Picking back up his guitar he placed the strap over his shoulder once more.

"Now that I've got that off my chest, let's give her some time to think about that guys, while we finish this show," Jack smirked as the crowd cheered him on. The music began playing in the background, before Jack let the next song slip from his lips with confidence.

* * *

**Hahahaha, bet you loved that didn't you people. Jackiepooh you're just so sweet. LOL. However, what is Dianna gonna do. Will she tell him about the baby, will she say yes…..you'll just have to find out in the next chapter, and to do that you'll have to review to get it. Hehehe I'm so evil.**


	26. This is Where I Belong

_**+This Is Where I Belong+**_

Jack stood waiting on the porch where there were thousands of people trying to get to him or talk to him. It had even gotten so bad that the police had to come by and tape the place off to keep the fans back. However, the media was allowed in though, which was really bad on his part, because he had to keep his body guard near him at all times.

Jack looked at his watch and sighed. It was 20 minutes until she was supposed to be here, and there was no sign of her. What had he been thinking? He shouldn't have done it on T.V. He should have done it in person. Matter of fact he should have given her time to think about it.

"Don't worry man, she'll be here. She ain't that stupid to turn away a good man," Tyler smiled reassuringly towards Jack as he patted his shoulder.

**Dianna's P.O.V**

**The Night Before.**

Dianna looked around her room with glistening eyes. What really was keeping her from Jack? What was making her not want to go to him? The only thing she could really come up with was fear of commitment. Fear of being strapped down. Fear of getting hurt again. That's the only reason she could come up with. Every time she tried to find a reason it would always do a U-turn right back to that answer.

"Damn it," Dianna growled angrily as she stood, and kicked a nearby basketball into the wall.

"Don't kill the ball," came a snicker from her doorway. Turning she found Kurt smiling at her with courage. He knew everything and yet he still dared to enter the monster's cave unlike her family. Dianna might not have mutant abilities anymore, but she still knew how to throw a punch thanks to her dear old daddy.

"The ball made me mad. It deserved it," Dianna chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure it did. You ready to go. I can only transport you to the mansion. We'll have to take the Blackbird from there," Kurt told her in his thick German accent.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Dianna mumbled as she grabbed her bag off her bed.

"Are you sure," Kurt said narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest. Looking up at the blue-faced, fanged man, Dianna shook her head, "I'm not sure what I'm going to say to him. I'm not even sure if I can tell him what he wants to hear. Right now I'm confused as it is about this." Dianna placed her hand over her belly as she frowned. In just a few months she'll lose the figure she had prided herself in for so long. How the hell was she going to be able to handle all of this at once, when she could barely handle the small things?

"You'll be fine," Kurt told her as he placed his hand under her chin to bring her to look at him. Dianna smiled at him as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, it means a lot to hear it from a friend," Dianna said as he grinned. "Well, come on. Let's not keep the future groom waiting shall we," Kurt laughed as Dianna shoved him playfully.

**Present**

Dianna sat waiting in the Blackbird as it flew across the states to Detroit. They were going to try to land it in the baseball field, but considering someone had leaked out her arrival, they were now having to land even further at her old High-School. Oh the memories that lied buried there.

"How you holding up sis," Bobby asked as he took a seat in front of her.

"Nervous," Dianna mumbled into her hand as she continued to look out the window.

"It's Jack, what's to be nervous about? I thought you'd be thrilled to find out the boy wasn't using you to prove us wrong that he wasn't gay, then again," Bobby snickered as Dianna turned and narrowed her eyes at him playfully before kicking her leg out at him. Bobby managed to catch it though as he tried bringing it higher.

"OW, Bobby stop you dork," Dianna laughed hysterically as she tried standing up to lessen the pull in her leg.

"No, you tried to kick me," Bobby chuckled as Logan made his way over and extended his claws mere inches from Bobby's face.

"She might not have these anymore, but I do," Logan smiled innocently at Bobby, as Bobby smiled sheepishly at him, before dropping her leg.

"Thanks, daddy," Dianna said innocently as Bobby mimicked her from behind Logan's back.

"Bobby, stop being a childish baby, just because you have someone that can kick your ass now," Sarah said as she took a seat in his lap with Adrianna's arms and legs wrapped around her.

"The kiddo finally fell asleep, huh," Bobby asked taking Adrianna from Sarah's arms slowly as to not wake her.

"Yep, thank god," Sarah said as she turned to Dianna and replied, "They take forever to hit the sack. You're going to hate it."

"God, I don't even want to think about it," Dianna groaned before Storm came over the intercom on the ship.

"Hey guys, the local police department just called. They said they cleared an area for us to land near your old house Di. Will that be good," Storm asked as Dianna pushed the button beside her.

"That's fine Storm," Dianna told her, as Storm replied back, "Good, because I'm lowering us now." With that Dianna felt the sudden jerk of the plane as everyone scattered to get into his or her seats securely before the landing. Dianna slowly began to feel that butterfly feeling in her stomach once more.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"She should have been here by now," Jack frowned looking over to James, and Tyler.

"Yeah, she's 5 minutes late, wow. Like that hasn't been done before," Tyler said sarcastically as James smacked his shoulder. The crowd was becoming frantic as the police began moving them back for a large space in the intersection of the streets.

"What's going on," James asked as he stood up to look over to the space they were making.

"I'll go check," their bodyguard said as he went down to talk to the police. When he came back he had a huge grin on his lips.

"She's arriving," he told them as Jack too broke out into a grin. Suddenly he heard a whoosh above them, before a plane suddenly stopped in midair above the cleared off area. Ever so slowly the plane descended down to the ground. When it touched down the whole crowd went silent. At first nothing happened until the hatch in the back opened up and hit the ground.

Slowly people made their way off of the plane, such as his brother Bobby, Sarah who was carrying Adrianna, Logan, that one Kurt guy, John, and then finally after a couple of moments Dianna peeked her head around the corner before slowly emerging. She looked beautiful as she came down off the plane wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, long white boots that extending halfway to her knees, she wore a long sleeved white dress shirt, and finally a long cream colored coat over it. Her hair was the color it had been so many years ago; however there weren't any blue highlights this time, and something about her just seemed different. She seemed much more meek, and scared like she was afraid of the crowd.

Jack remembered that picture he had seen of her mother years ago, and that weird dream he had had when he was in a coma. Dianna looked almost exactly like her mother, except for her face structure. However, she also had her father's features as well. It was safe to say that she could have gotten her qualities from either of them.

Jack watched as the guards helped make a path through the crowd for them. Dianna seemed to huddle into the blue man more than her own father. Maybe it was because he could transport her out of here if things got ugly.

Finally when they emerged out of the crowd and into the paparazzi, Jack's bodyguard decided to intervene. He managed to pull Dianna out of their grasps and into Jack's almost immediately.

"Sorry about all of this. Really I am," Jack smiled sheepishly at her, as Dianna merely just smiled at him.

"So, um…yeah," Dianna said looking over at the crowd of people.

"Yeah, I didn't really know they were all going to be here either. Guess I shouldn't have proposed to you over a live television audience, huh," Jack chuckled as Dianna rolled her eyes and replied, "Well Jack that is how you are?"

"So I'm waiting on that answer," he said as their friends and family finally made it the rest of the way over to them.

"I'm still waiting for you to get the ring out," Dianna smirked at him playfully. Jack smiled and scrambled for the ring on the chain around his neck. Unhooking the clasp he let the ring fall into his hand as he pocketed the chain. Getting down on one knee he looked up at Dianna.

"Dianna Howlett, you've been a Mercer since you've lived with us, but now I'm asking for you to finally take the real Mercer name. Di I love you with all my heart, and I'd give and do anything for you. Di, would you marry…please," Jack asked with his cute little puppy dog eyes. Dianna felt that warm feeling wash over her as the crowd got louder around her, as they coaxed her to say yes.

"Only on one condition," Dianna laughed getting down to his level.

"What's that," he questioned with a raised eyebrows.

"Don't argue with me, when you know I'm right next time, and please no more teasing me," Dianna smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed her. About that time the cameras and news crew went ballistic as the crowd went into cheers. They could hear their family behind them wolf whistling, and egging them on.

When Dianna pulled away, she whispered, "Yes, Jack. I'll marry you."

Dianna wanted to tell him everything, tell him about how she felt, how she had recovered since she'd be gone, and how she was…pregnant. Well, maybe she'd tell him that part later, but for right now, this was her and Jack's moment. 'This moment in time, some people could wait a lifetime,' as the song went. Right now that was the song her heart was feeling as Jack held her to him. Dianna had finally given in and let her heart merge with his. She was no longer resisting. She just hoped she was making the right decision.

As Dianna looked up at him and his lips found hers she knew she was making the right decision. Jack was hers, would always be hers. She loved him more than anything, and nothing, and no one was going to change that.

* * *

**Hope you liked the end, well maybe not the end. I'm planning on making a sequel. I haven't quite started on it so, it might be a while, but it will probably be much darker than Part 1. It will mostly be about x-men, whereas this one was about Four Brothers. As you've read in this one you can see there's an oncoming war, and the cure is slowly dying. In the sequel to this there's going to be drama going on between Jack and Dianna, and her pregnancy; even after the child is born. There might be some romance in the next one, but probably very little unless I change my mind between now and then**


End file.
